Love on the Edge
by Stormreaver01
Summary: Summary: Merlin/Arthur AU – Drama/Romance Rated M. A romantic drama of love between Merlin and Arthur that balances on the edge of a sword's blade. Not canon. Forbidden love that will raise them to the heights of ecstasy, then plunge them into the depths of despair.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ON THE EDGE**

_**Summary: Merlin/Arthur AU**__ – A story of love between Merlin and Arthur that balances on the edge of a sword's blade. Forbidden love that will raise them to the heights of ecstasy, then plunge them into the depths of despair. _

_This story is obviously not canon. It is my own take on how far Merlin and Arthur's love for each other takes them; and how it affects the people around them who struggle to accept it. This is a story that will stretch Merlin and Arthur's own limits of how deep and committed their love really is, against the backdrop of medieval Camelot._

_Familiar characters assume new roles in this tale that threatens to bring down the Kingdom of Camelot unless Merlin and Arthur can prove that their love will not bring doom upon their people. _

**Chapter 1 Dangerous Liaison **

Autumn blew her wintry breath throughout the castle as the sky lightened at dawn, causing the residents to subconsciously shiver as they moved like ants about their work. Her efforts to ease everyone gradually into Winter's icy grip, were largely unappreciated. Summer had not lasted long enough.

It was the 6th hour in the castle and Merlin strode purposefully through the warren of corridors, his arms laden with a large, lumpy bundle wrapped in an old silken sheet riddled with tears from constant use. In it lay Prince Arthur's newly laundered clothes.

Merlin's mind was far from the mundane task he was engaged in. Rather, he was pondering the puzzling behaviour over the last few weeks, of his best friend Guinevere. Both of them had seemed too busy with extra chores to be able to spend time together sharing a meal or a drink. But that wasn't what concerned Merlin.

Guinevere's behaviour had been really strange, almost furtive at times, when she appeared to want to avoid him. Even when they met briefly, he could see how distracted she was and eager to be away about her business. Sometimes she would barely look at him or mumble a brief greeting as she hurried past him. Merlin was worried.

The reason for his errand was also puzzling him because it had involved, in a strange way, Guinevere. She had asked him what time he delivered Arthur's laundry. Merlin had told her exactly when he picked it up from the laundry every two days, and she had immediately offered to pick it up the next time it was due ... most enthusiastically.

Merlin knew that Guinevere had a soft spot for Arthur, just as he had, but he felt it was a bit silly for her to go delivering laundry to him just for the opportunity to moon over him. Still, he supposed it would do no harm. He was genuinely fond of Guinevere which was why he had allowed her to pick up Arthur's laundry this morning ... which she hadn't.

He had been about to visit Gaius to share breakfast with his mentor and discuss more of the disturbing news that Kilgharrah had told him the previous evening; when one of the laundry boys had yelled out to him as he had passed by, that Arthur's laundry was still sitting on the bench waiting to be picked up. He was told none too politely whether he would see fit to clear the washing away before it caused a major backlog of laundry bundles.

Somewhat disgruntled at Guinevere's broken promise and a detour that would reduce his time with Gaius, Merlin did as he was bidden and picked up the bundle, glaring at the cheeky laundry boy. Although annoyed at Guinevere's apparent forgetfulness at not picking up Arthur's laundry as promised, he chided himself for thinking badly of her. Morgana had, of late, been somewhat erratic in her behaviour towards everyone so it was quite likely that she had given her servant extra chores to perform this early morn.

Merlin turned the last corner and crossed into the main corridor leading to Arthur's room. He presumed the young Prince was still in bed as was his usual habit until the 8th hour when he would be waiting impatiently for Merlin to deliver his breakfast.

Standing outside Arthur's door, Merlin reached down to open the door. To his surprise, it was locked. Grumbling under his breath at the extra inconvenience and time wasted, he laid down the laundry on the flagstones, then reaching under his tabard, pulled his pouch free. Opening it, he found the large, iron key he needed.

Turning it carefully in the keyhole, he pushed the door gently aside, picked up the laundry and walked softly into the room. The curtains around Arthur's bed were still drawn so Merlin wondered whether the young Prince had engaged in a little midnight dalliance with one of the pretty young ladies of court, then scuttled her out quickly in the wee hours before anyone was around.

He rolled his eyes at the incautious behaviour of his Prince, and flatly refused to acknowledge the green-eyed monster that niggled at the back of his brain. Finding a clear space on a nearby chest, Merlin went to put his load down. Then he heard something.

From behind the deep folds of the burgundy curtains framing the four poster bed, the sounds of throaty groans, two sets; were clearly audible and rising in volume. Panic flittered across Merlin's features as he realised the reason Arthur had locked the door. The young Prince would not appreciate his dalliance being witnessed by his servant, so stealthily, Merlin crept across the floor towards the door.

His hand was just on the handle about to open it, when two voices joined in a crescendo of passionate shouts ... and two names rang through the still, morning air as they cried out each other's name. "_Arthur!" "Guinevere!" _

For a moment, Merlin paused in stunned shock! The names shouted out in the heat of frenzied passion from behind the closed curtains, seared their way into Merlin's mind ... and burnt a deep hole in his heart.

Shaking himself free of his frozen moment, Merlin pulled the door open sharply and slipped out, carefully closing the door noiselessly behind him before locking it. Panicked footsteps led him quickly back along the corridors he had come from. His feet padded out a painful tattoo as he fled to the quarters he and Gaius shared. He ran through the dispensary, grateful that Gaius was nowhere to be seen, and into his room.

Flinging the door open, he pulled himself inside, slamming it shut behind him. Caught up in the whirlpool of emotions that exploded over him, Merlin stumbled towards his bed and threw himself down.

Stinging, salty tears tracked down Merlin's face as he gulped down his gut-wrenching sobs trying desperately to damp down the noise. A headache began pounding on the back of his head as his stress levels rose. He recognised quickly that it wasn't just grief that seared through his mind, it was also anger. But at whom?

Somewhere in the back of Merlin's mind, a part of him was stunned at the seeming over-reaction to what he had stumbled upon in Arthur's room. Was he really as devastated as his reaction suggested? Who was he angry at, Arthur or Guinevere? Or both? _Why _was he angry? Why did he hurt so much? To _whom _did his heart lean towards, Arthur or Guinevere?

A tiny voice spoke clearly in Merlin's mind amidst the clamour of questions vying for space. _"You're in love with Arthur"_. The tone of truth rang out in that voice and Merlin doubled up on his bed, sobbing the terrible reality of it. He was so distraught he couldn't even find rationalisations to counter that voice. There was no point.

_It's hard enough that I have to hide my magic from him. Now I have to hide my feelings from him. But ... what if something of my magic, or something of how I feel about him spills out of me? I'd be executed on either one of these points. What am I going to do? _

The sound of a soft knock on his door, followed a few seconds later by a louder knock, went unheeded by Merlin as he drowned in his sorrow and fear. It wasn't until the loud, urgent call of Gaius at his door, finally penetrated through Merlin's painful haze.

"_Merlin! Merlin! _Open the door! Let me in!" Authority rang through his voice as Gaius demanded entry. Reluctantly, Merlin uncurled himself knowing he could not ignore his mentor's demand. Slowly, he got to his feet and shuffled to the door. He hastily wiped the tears from his ravaged face and swallowed down the heart-broken sobs that threatened to choke him. He opened it slightly, then turned and shuffled back to his cot; flopping inelegantly down on it, his head hung limp.

Gaius took one look at Merlin, pursed his lips, and then firmly shut the door behind him. He had never seen his young charge in such a terrible state. Moving the small, rickety stool to Merlin's bedside, Gaius sat down, concern radiating out of his sympathetic blue eyes.

A long time elapsed as Merlin struggled to compose himself, his gulping sobs reduced to hiccupping mewls like a distressed kitten. Gaius waited patiently knowing that words would be a harsh intrusion on the young man's distress.

Suddenly, Merlin straightened himself and sat up. His voice was croaky as he spoke haltingly to Gaius between small gasps. "I'm _ I'm sorry you had to _ to witness that. I'm f_fine now."

His old mentor scowled and sent him a piercing look that penetrated Merlin's well-constructed barriers. "No, you're not! So don't bother telling _me _you're fine. Obviously, you are not alright and your red-rimmed eyes, your blotchy face and your whole body tells me that!"

Merlin dropped his grey-blue eyes to the floor, knowing he couldn't fool his old friend. Without looking back up at Gaius, Merlin related the events in Arthur's room from earlier, his voice struggling to remain steady.

Sadness and pain coloured Merlin's tone, but it was for this reason that Gaius furrowed his brow in a deep frown, anxiety exuding from his eyes. Not realising the 'ménage-a-trois' that was at the crux of Merlin's emotional state, Gaius saw the bigger picture and the possibility of terrible consequences resulting from the scene Merlin had just finished describing.

Gaius's piercing blue eyes softened as he felt Merlin's waves of pain wash over him. He immediately assumed that the young man was broken-hearted because he was secretly in love with his best friend ... Guinevere.

Finding her in Arthur's bed would have been absolutely devastating for Merlin. Gaius had often watched the two friends together and had imagined they would eventually marry each other. Now it seemed that the handsome prince had stolen her away from Merlin. Even if for Arthur, it was a fleetingly moment of passion; for Merlin it was the utter destruction of his heart as Guinevere willingly let herself be bedded.

Gaius' anger at Prince Arthur bubbled up inside as he wished, yet again, he could teach the arrogant prince a stern lesson. But he couldn't. Arthur would go on wreaking devastation to many a young man in the kingdom as he '_sampled_' the best of Camelot's maidens ... then left them heart-broken and alone.

He longed to soothe the young man's agony of heart with a potion or a spell, but he knew it was futile. Some of life's lessons could not be '_magicked_' away; sometimes the only way around the pain, was through it.

Something moved into Gaius' mind and his attention turned quickly towards that stray thought. _Danger ... for Guinevere. _With sudden clarity Gaius saw the bigger picture beyond young Merlin's despair and pain. Icy tendrils trickled their way slowly up his spine as the revelation played out all the possible ... and probable ... scenarios in his mind.

The young man was too pre-occupied to notice his mentor's increasingly agitated state until Gaius snapped him out of his despondent mood. "_Merlin! _Pull yourself together! Don't you realise what you inadvertently walked in on? This is serious, Merlin, _very _serious indeed!"

Merlin's head whipped around to face his mentor; tears still falling unheeded down his face. The urgency in Gaius' words and the fear-laced tone of his voice, pulled Merlin out of his personal hell.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he gasped in croaky voice.

Gaius resisted the urge to pull Merlin off the bed and shake some sense into him, so great was his anxiety. He drew in a very deep breath and forced his mind to formulate words carefully before speaking. Merlin's fragile state of mind was something Gaius didn't want to damage any further. If he could help it.

"Guinevere and Arthur. _Together._ In his room _and_ in his bed_. _That should _never_ have happened, Merlin. Arthur is the Crown Prince, Uther's heir. Guinevere is a servant in the Royal household. Imagine what would happen if Uther found out that his son, the future King of Camelot, was conducting a steamy romance here in the Palace. Right under his nose."

The shock of hearing the truth laid bare, stark and uncompromising, shook off the shackles of pain that immobilised Merlin. For the time being. That pain would return to finish its work of breaking Merlin's heart into a thousand pieces, but for now it retreated back into the shadows of reality.

Merlin saw now, beyond his personal hell, the bigger picture. It wasn't the fact that Guinevere was a servant and Arthur was the Crown Prince that sent darts of fear shooting through his body; it wasn't the fact that Guinevere would be banished from the Palace, or even from Camelot that had beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Clarity defined in detail the terrible consequences that _could _take place if the unthinkable had happened in that one night of unbridled passion. His eyes mirrored the horror he saw in Gaius' blue eyes. Gaius nodded his head in solemn agreement.

"Yes, Merlin. Guinevere. She could be with child, even now even as we speak. Arthur's seed buried in her, blossoming into life. Uther wouldn't exile Guinevere for that offence. He would have her executed, along with her unborn child. If its one thing Uther will not tolerate, it's an illegitimate child; pretender to the throne borne by a servant!"

Merlin shot to his feet, steadying himself against the wall as a wave of nausea passed through him. He extended his hand as Gaius moved forward to help him. Dragging a deep breath, he assured Gaius that he was fine as he felt the momentary nausea pass.

"No. No. It can't be. That ... that just can't happen. We ... we have to do something. I have to do something. I _will _do something."

Gaius drew himself up to his full height looking at Merlin with an expression of compassion and deep understanding of his young charge's inner turmoil. Merlin often acted rashly when prompted by his emotions, not thinking through the possible consequences of his actions. This was one time when Gaius knew he couldn't allow Merlin to fly off the handle with rash actions.

"_Merlin! _Stop! Just stop and think for a moment. We need to wait and see what has happened. Nothing may have come from this and that is the best we can hope for. If the worst has happened and Guinevere carries Arthur's seed, then there's nothing that can be done about that! The best we can do is remove Guinevere far away from the Palace. Possibly out of Camelot in order to save her and her child's life. The only real problem with that would be that it still presents us with a future problem of a pretender to the throne."

Cold fingers of ice touched Merlin's heart and rational thought deserted him. He turned his stormy-blue eyes towards Gaius and held his mentor's gaze with an intense, dark gaze. Merlin watched as Gaius returned his gaze with an expression of understanding ... and shocked horror.

"Gaius. We can't do that. You _know _what we have to do. You will make Gwen a potion to rid her body of any unwanted child. I will give it to her. Then I'll talk to Arthur and make him see sense. For Gwen's sake as well as his own. He'll have to stop seeing her. There's no way around that. We can't let them continue knowing that they risk Gwen's life and her bearing an unwanted child. We have no choice."

"No! Merlin, you can't. You wouldn't. That would be _murder. _Of an innocent babe? I don't believe you could do it. You _couldn't._ You're obviously not thinking clearly."

"We don't even know if Gwen has conceived a child yet. I'll try and find a spell that can help us find out. I won't act rashly, but ... well ... you know that it's my destiny to protect Arthur. I will do that against any threat whatsoever and right now, Gwen is a major threat to Arthur."

Outrage shone brightly in Gaius' eyes. "I can't believe you're talking like this, Merlin. So cold and clinical as if Gwen wasn't a person to be considered at all! Why would you behave so heartlessly when you have strong feelings for her? Is this revenge, Merlin, because it doesn't suit you!"

Merlin immediately realised with Gaius' impassioned words that his old mentor had grabbed hold of the wrong end of the stick. Gaius thought Merlin's feelings were for Guinevere and not for Arthur. By now, Merlin knew _exactly _why his heart was shattered into a thousand pieces ... he was in love with Arthur.

The young warlock decided to use his old mentor's misunderstanding to his advantage. It would have been very awkward indeed to explain his true feelings. Yet Merlin knew the thin line he trod between acting impartially in the situation and doing exactly what Gaius accused him of ... seeking revenge.

He needed to be cool headed and not rush in on a wave of confused emotions. Merlin knew that despite his personal pain, he truly loved Gwen as the close friend she was. Ruefully, he remembered a time when he would have been happy to be involved with her, but that time has passed and a new love had taken its place ... Arthur.

"No, I don't want to seek revenge against either Gwen or Arthur. I want to help them, really I do! But you're right. I'm not thinking clearly. Now is not the time to act ... now is the time to think. Both of us need to think about what actions we can take to resolve this problem."

A look of profound relief swept over Gaius' craggy features. He nodded in agreement. "Good. I'm glad you're finally talking some sense. For a moment there, you had me worried. We need to think about this and come up with a plan. Probably a good idea to have a contingency plan in case the first one goes wrong. For now, get some water and boil it up. I think we'll need a good strong cup of tea. I'll prepare breakfast for us."

Merlin nodded in agreement and moved quickly to do as his friend instructed. He had no real appetite but felt it best to humour Gaius as much as he could. The seed of a plan was beginning to blossom in his mind and he wanted a little time to flesh it out before presenting it to his mentor.

Despite his extensive powers of persuasion, Merlin knew that in this matter, Arthur would not listen to him. His friend's heart was swayed towards Gwen and he wouldn't see reason. Arthur was just as impulsive as he was and Merlin knew how he would feel if Arthur, or anyone else for that matter, dared to interfere in his personal life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Plan**

Merlin and Gaius moved in harmony in their room, each performing his task quickly and efficiently; Gaius heated up some leftover rabbit stew and Merlin prepared the herbal tea. Both focused their minds on the situation with Arthur and Gwen while their hands moved automatically.

Gaius dished up the stew into wooden bowls and laid them down with bread and cheese to accompany their meal, as Merlin brought two steaming cups of tea to the table. They chose by unspoken agreement to eat their meal in silence before engaging in conversation.

Merlin was the first to finish his meal and quietly sipped his tea as he waited for Gaius, his eyes on his own empty bowl, brow creased in concentration. Gaius looked over to his young charge. A small grin appeared on his face.

"You'll give yourself premature wrinkles, Merlin, if you keep that habit of frowning up. Just look at me."

Merlin looked up and grinned at Gaius. "Perhaps if Arthur didn't provide me with a constant stream of problems to worry about, I wouldn't spend so much time frowning and giving myself wrinkles. Besides, Gaius, I have no issue with looking like you when I'm your age. I would be honoured to have wisdom etched on my face as it is on yours."

Gaius guffawed loudly, a merry twinkle lighting his eyes. "Ever the ready word at hand, Merlin, but your efforts are wasted on me. Best to save them for the lucky lass who will one day hold your heart in her hands. And consider this; when you do reach my age, you will _not_ be so happy to wear your hard life on your face. I know I'm not happy about it."

Merlin forced a large smile on his face as Gaius' comment about a _'lucky lass' _cut him to the core. He hoped the sorrow and pain didn't show on his face as he stifled the thought that Arthur was the one who held his heart in his hands ... not some lucky lass and least of all Guinevere.

Gaius pushed his bowl away with a satisfied sigh. Neither of the two men felt inclined to indulge in bread and cheese as their bowls had been quite full of the tasty leftover stew. Moving quickly into serious mode, Gaius eyed the young warlock with a serious expression. He took a few sips of his tea before replacing the cup on the table. He intended to speak before his young friend took control of the conversation, as was his usual habit.

"I've been pondering the matter carefully, Merlin and I have a couple of ideas about how we could salvage something from this mess. The priorities are: to check whether Gwen is in fact, with child to Arthur. We can decide what to do about it if she is. Secondly, we need to take action to prevent this from happening in the future. Arthur and Guinevere can _never _be allowed to continue their dangerous romance. Arthur is obviously not using his head in the matter if he could so blithely risk Gwen's life. He has a lot more growing up to do, that's for sure. We're agreed on the priorities then?"

Merlin nodded. He was definitely in agreement with Gaius' assessment. He wanted to hear his mentor's solution before offering his own. A small part of his mind hoped that Gaius would come up with a better solution than he had in mind.

"I've been rethinking the situation about dealing with whether Gwen is with child or not. I know how to do this quite well. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do something like this, but no Merlin, I'm not going to elaborate about what happened in the past and who was involved. That knowledge will stay in the past."

"Now, if I discover that Gwen is with child to Arthur, it will obviously be in the very early stages of development. Therefore in that event, I propose to ask Morgana if Gwen can be temporarily loaned to me to assist with a special task that _you _will not be free for because of your duties to Arthur. I'm sorry, Merlin, but I propose to put it to Arthur that you are in need of some special physical exercise. For your health, you understand. That will take you out of the picture."

Gaius raised his hand at the look of consternation spreading across Merlin's face. "No, just wait. I haven't finished." The elderly physician ignored his young friend's concern and continued on.

"Now over the next couple of days, I will arrange with Morgana to take Gwen out into the woods and have her assist me with some herbal gathering. This will involve a lot of heavy lifting and spading in the ground. In this way, I hope to bring about a natural means of Gwen ridding her body of the unborn seed. Much better than using either a herbal remedy or magic. This way she will not be suspicious and I will definitely overplay my aging frailty with her. Gwen is far too intelligent for either of us to try and convince her that she needs a 'tonic' to pep her up. Especially one that would make her very sick."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't thought of that. It was a better way to deal with that possible eventuality. He was grateful to Gaius for thinking of it, but couldn't help wondering why Gaius had needed to employ this method in the past. He wondered if it had involved Arthur's mother, but that seemed unlikely as she only bore Uther one child and she probably would have wanted to bear more children.

"And secondly, Arthur. I propose we arrange to set him and Gwen up. Not directly, but indirectly so that neither of us can be implicated. Well, not me anyway. You will play the innocent stooge who has got his wires crossed ... again. Don't scowl at me, Merlin. Just listen to my idea before you start protesting."

Merlin did not enjoy playing the part of the fool. It was starting to grate on him that so many of the court, not to mention all the members of the Royal household, considered him such a buffoon. It was the one role he hated most to play in his life despite the fact that it helped keep him away from Uther's evil eye. He gritted his teeth but his eyes glittered brightly with his malcontent.

"I'll ask Gwen to make a night-time collection of some herb in two night's time, due to the fact that I need it gathered urgently. I'll explain that I need it for the following morning so I'll make sure I see her in the evening after supper. Naturally I will choose an idyllic spot close to where it grows and the moon is at its brightest. And most romantic. You will arrange for Arthur to meet Gwaine for some bogus reason, probably personal will be the best, then arrange for Gwaine to meet Arthur also. That's where your wires get crossed, so to speak. The timing will be important because we have to get Gwen and Arthur to meet _before _Gwaine turns up. Probably about 15 or 20 minutes later. Gwaine will catch them together in a nightly rendezvous and they will all be too engrossed with what happens to bother about how they all came to be there. It will sound like excuses anyway, so you should be alright."

Merlin frowned. "I like the basic idea of your plan, especially the first part. But the second part; that will be harder to action than it appears. It could go wrong very easily and the one who will be in the stocks again will be me! If I'm lucky!"

Gaius rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Alright then, I'll be the one to deliver the message to Gwaine and you will be the one to deliver the message to Arthur. Are you satisfied now? At least my lapse in memory will be tolerated."

Merlin allowed a small smile to quirk his mouth upwards, though his gaze still held doubt. "Well, that seems better. I don't want to get on Arthur's wrong side too much. We're just starting to gel in our friendship. It means a lot to me."

Gaius quirked a curious eyebrow at Merlin. "And you'll cope with Gwen? With what happened between her and Arthur? I know how much she means to you, Merlin and ... well, I'm sorry that it's turned out this way."

Merlin offered his mentor a watery smile. Pain lay behind his grey-blue eyes, held at bay by strength of will. "I'll get over it."

Gaius sighed. "I'm hopeful we'll be able to get things back on track for Gwen and Arthur. Then, once you've ... recovered, I see no reason why you and Gwen can't get back together again. You just need to work through your feelings and find it in your heart to forgive her."

Merlin gazed directly into Gaius' ice-blue eyes. "Oh, I'm already on that road. I'm half-way to forgiving Gwen ... and Arthur. But as for Gwen? Things have moved too far to be recovered. I'll move on, Gaius. After all ... Gwen made her choice, didn't she? And that's what I will do."

Gaius noted the steely resolve in Merlin's tone and knew the young man was very serious about his intent. He hoped that Merlin would eventually change his mind and restore his relationship with Gwen. They were good for each other, but for now, Gaius knew better than to say anymore. Merlin had to work his way through his broken heart and wounded pride.

They sipped their tea and ironed out the kinks in Gaius' plan. Gaius would go to Arthur and request that Arthur help his young charge with weapons practice. He would reason that as Arthur required Merlin to accompany him at various times, it was reasonable to have Merlin reach a certain level of competency to protect himself and Arthur, if need be.

This opened the door for Gaius to go to Morgana and request help from Gwen with herb gathering. It was in Gaius' mind that it also effectively separated Gwen from Merlin at a time when the young warlock was still hurting over her betrayal. He just thought it best not to mention that fact to Merlin.

Merlin listened and marvelled at how well his mentor was forging a workable plan. He realised that he often underestimated Gaius, but now was the perfect opportunity to learn the subtle touches of a mastermind at work.

It also wasn't lost on Merlin that it effectively gave him the chance to spend time alone with Arthur _without _Gwen being around to hinder matters. Merlin felt a surge of hope rise in him as he considered that here Gaius was handing him the perfect opportunity to have Arthur to himself ... and let Arthur know exactly how he felt about him.

It was a risk, but he had to take it. Their friendship had moved deeper and deeper to a level where Merlin was sure he had seen Arthur's feelings warm considerably towards him. He hoped that it would be enough to erase the '_intrusion_' Gwen had effected with her unwanted attentions. He hoped it was only a physical attraction to Gwen that Arthur felt and that the bond they had forged between themselves, would be enough to turn Arthur's heart back to him. Merlin knew deep down that if Arthur didn't return his feelings; that if Gwen had effectively turned his heart as well as his eye; then he would have to leave Camelot. He couldn't _bear _to see the one he loved with someone else. It would utterly destroy him.

Merlin had loved deeply before but this time, it was different. Merlin was bound to Arthur by a destiny that drew them closer and closer as time moved on. It was only natural in Merlin's mind that they should be together in a relationship, even if it had to be kept secret from everyone, especially Uther. It scared Merlin because he had never been in love with a man before. Now he was. In love with Arthur. It filled his heart with the lofty heights of his greatest joy and the shadowy depths of his deepest pain.

It was mid-morning by the time Merlin and Gaius had finalised their action plan which would cover three days, culminating in Arthur and Gwen being caught in a compromising situation by Gwaine. They appeared to have covered every contingency.

"I'm late for Arthur" Merlin exclaimed, leaping up from the table. "He's going to be hollering for his breakfast so I'd better get a move on. He'll probably be in full _'yelling_ _and throwing'_ mode by now."

Gaius chuckled at Merlin's expansive gestures with arms waving about as he described Arthur's usual behaviour. He couldn't help but wonder what had put an unexpected light in Merlin's eyes considering the emotional wreck he had found earlier. The older man put it down to the fact that their plan would effectively drive a wedge between Arthur and Gwen thus leaving the way clear for Merlin to reclaim Gwen's affections.

Gaius decided to wait until after the noon meal before speaking to Arthur. The young Prince was always in a better humour after a good meal. He didn't realise until Merlin had left their room that the young warlock had skipped out _again _without clearing and washing their dishes. He scowled as he set about putting the matter to rights but then grinned when he realised the new aches, cuts and bruises Merlin would soon be sporting due to his weapons training. Poetic justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Declarations**

Merlin approached Arthur's room cautiously, trying the door handle. He was relieved that the door was now unlocked. He had gone to great pains to ensure that all of Arthur's favourite foods were on the plate he held, as well as his favourite morning juice. Now he hoped that Arthur wasn't in too bad a mood.

He was immediately greeted with an unusual sight. Arthur was dressed and sitting on the edge of his rumpled bed, the sheets nowhere to be seen. He was leaning over his legs, head in his hands. Merlin knew that Arthur had heard his entrance but seem too preoccupied to make any comment about his servant's late arrival. Placing a careful smile on his face, Merlin spoke as he moved to place the tray of food on the table where Arthur normally ate.

"Arthur. I'm sorry I'm late but Gaius kept me busy with chores this morning. I've only just managed to get away."

Arthur looked up and Merlin's heart sank in his chest as he saw the red-rimmed eyes of his Prince. The naked look of despair and hopelessness in those shining, blue eyes was painful for Merlin to behold and eclipsed his own wounded feelings.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he laid the tray gently down on the table.

Arthur attempted a smile but it was lost on his woeful face. "Just ... just a bad start to the day. I'm not really hungry, Merlin. Need some time alone today. You can go back and help Gaius or ... or just have some time off until lunchtime."

"Looks like you need a friend", Merlin countered softly. He walked slowly towards Arthur as the Prince turned his face away, burying them in his hands again.

Arthur's voice was breaking as he replied, "Don't deserve a friend right now. Don't deserve anything after what I've done. Please ... please just leave. I'm not up to talking or company right now. Just leave the food and go."

Merlin moved to Arthur's side and sat down beside him. "No" he replied simply. "I'm not leaving you like this. I'm here for you." Merlin's heart was in his eyes as Arthur turned to face him.

"I deserve you least of all, Merlin" Arthur said. His soulful gaze was full of deep regret as he spoke with heart-catching honesty in a hoarse voice. There was an unspoken apology in his whole demeanour that seemed to cry out for forgiveness.

In that moment, Merlin just wanted to throw his arms around Arthur and soothe his pain. He wasn't sure what Arthur was actually trying to say, but he hoped the young Prince wouldn't order him away. He didn't want to leave him. He couldn't leave him.

"You don't have to say anything, Arthur" Merlin said in a gentle tone. "I'll just sit here with you. So you're not alone." Merlin forced himself to sit still beside Arthur, willing himself not to reach out to Arthur as he wanted to.

"Thank you", Arthur whispered. The look of heartfelt gratitude and acceptance of Merlin's companionship nearly undid the young Warlock. And behind that unguarded gaze was one of great affection and deep regret.

Merlin could no longer restrain himself. He reached out for one of Arthur's tear-stained hands and clasped it softly between his own. No words ... no looks. Just a gentle gesture to offer comfort and support. The two young men sat like that for a long time, not speaking, each drawing a measure of comfort from their closeness. Finally, Arthur seemed to come to his senses and gently disentangling his hand from Merlin's warm embrace, he moved to stand.

In a stronger voice that he was struggling to keep steady, Arthur spoke as he turned to face Merlin full in the face. "Merlin. My friend. I need to tell you something. But ... it's really hard for me."

Merlin looked up into Arthur's troubled face, seeing regret swimming in his blue eyes again. "No, Arthur" Merlin declared. "You don't have to talk right now. Whatever it is can wait. Just ... just try and relax. Give yourself time. I'll be right here when you need to talk. I'm not going anywhere."

Arthur looked as though he was debating whether to argue with Merlin. In the end he just slumped his shoulders and sat back down beside Merlin. Without looking at the young warlock, Arthur grabbed one of his hands in his own and held it between his larger hands. It seemed to comfort him knowing that Merlin wasn't going to leave him. Merlin's heart rate increased rapidly as Arthur's seemingly unconscious gesture melted his heart. So spontaneous ... so natural. Merlin longed to reach out and hold Arthur but knew that would be a step too far ... too soon. These were moments to be treasured and he would take no action that would destroy their union.

For a long time, they maintained their silence. Neither spoke. They didn't need too. Their togetherness spoke volumes even if they interpreted it differently. There was still a unity between them. After an age that did much to soothe Arthur's tortured soul and heal Merlin's broken heart; Arthur gently let go of Merlin's hand laying it carefully down on the young warlock's thigh. He rose quickly and moved towards the table, turning once to gaze back with affection and gratitude at Merlin.

Merlin smiled once, then stood and took his place at Arthur's elbow to serve him. Pouring a small glass of wine, Merlin began to chatter about anything and everything, but he moderated his tone and delivery to match Arthur's more sombre mood. Arthur picked at his meal with no real appetite. Merlin chose not to comment on it. Arthur's mind was obviously elsewhere but the rise and fall of Merlin's chatter kept him grounded and calm. When he had finished picking at his meal, he pushed his plate away and finished the wine in his glass.

Looking up at Merlin, he made a rare offer. "If you're hungry, Merlin, you're welcome to eat something. The kitchen staff might think I'm ailing if my plate is returned so full. Or they might think that I don't like what they've served up."

Merlin didn't have much appetite himself but he knew Arthur was asking for his help. The young Prince stood up and pushed his plate over to where Merlin had taken a seat. With a mischevious gleam in his eye, Arthur proceeded to pour Merlin a generous measure of wine.

"Go on", he bantered lightly. "A little wine now and then won't hurt you. Put some hair on your chest."

Merlin smirked up at him taking the goblet in his hand and raising it to his lips. "Your wish is my command, Sire! If it's hair you want on my chest, then here's to your health!"

They both laughed and the air of tension that had been present when Merlin first brought Arthur's breakfast, was now dissipating fast in the easy camaderie of two close friends. There was still a tightness in the room that wouldn't be erased until the issue between them was brought to light. For now, the big white elephant sat quietly in the corner.

The wine relaxed Merlin considerably and he ate more than he had thought he would. He knew he didn't really have a good head for alcohol so he was glad that Arthur had only given him one goblet of wine. Merlin knew only too well he may have crossed the line with Arthur, if he imbibed more freely in the wine. Merlin knew that despite the underlying tension, the opportunity for him to move their struggling relationship along a smoother path, was now open to him. He would do everything he could to deepen the trust between them ... even if it meant opening his heart to more pain and misery. He had to take the chance.

He ventured the words he dreaded to voice. "Arthur. You said you wanted to tell me something. If you're able to share it with me now, I'm ready to listen."

The change in Arthur was immediate. Gone was the carefree and humorous demeanour he had exuded and in it's place, was the guilty and haunted expression of a young man who is torn apart by what has happened. Arthur took his seat at the table and drawing in a deep breath, he gazed directly into Merlin's eyes before he spoke. His pained expression spoke of the inner turmoil he was struggling with, yet his voice was clear and strong as he began.

"Merlin. There's no easy way to tell you, so I'll be direct. I've betrayed you in the worst possible way. Late last night Guinevere came to see me on what I realise now, was a false errand. This happened sometime after you left. Remember I had been overindulging in wine last night? Well ... I didn't really pay much attention to her errand and instead, I invited her to sit down and join me for a quick drink."

Merlin felt the contents of his stomach start to roil inside as he listened in silence to the tale he didn't want to hear ... he knew where it was heading because he was witness to the last part. He hoped that the pain he felt was not evident in his eyes as he maintained a calmness he didn't feel.

After a pause, Arthur continued, his head dipping down slightly. As he spoke again, he forced himself to meet Merlin's intent gaze. "We both drank too much wine, but it is no excuse for my behaviour. I ... I wanted to seduce Gwen. So I did. I've always known about the torch she bears for me and normally, I've ignored it. Last night, I behaved badly and ... and I brought her to my bed. I know what I did was wrong. I betrayed her by making her believe that I viewed her beyond a night of passion ... that I actually had feelings for her beyond the physical. I betrayed myself by being dishonest."

"And ... and I betrayed _you _because I know how you feel about her. I know you love her. There's nothing I can do to take back my actions. There's nothing I can say that will convey how much I regret what I did. If you never want to speak to me again or have anything to do with me, then I completely understand. If you want to leave my service, I will release you. I'm sorrier than I can say because I stand to lose someone who means so much to me. You. But ... if that's the price I must pay for my betrayal, then so be it. I deserve it. I deserve worse."

Merlin's thoughts were in a whirl as he listened and tried to understand what Arthur was saying beyond the obvious. Two sentences stood out for Merlin: _'I'm sorrier than I can say because I stand to lose someone who means so much to me. You.'_ Despite the pain bearing down on his heart, a ray of hope shone through those two sentences; a starting point to regain his relationship with Arthur ... and hopefully, much more.

Merlin tried to order his thoughts as he gazed deeply into Arthur's tortured eyes. A small part of him couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the beauty exposed in Arthur's honest gaze. He waited until he felt himself in control before he replied.

"I know how much it cost you to tell me, Arthur. For that courage alone, I am grateful. You could have hidden your tale from me, but you chose the harder path. You chose the truth."

Merlin swallowed hard before continuing. Now was the time for his truth ... or at least, part of his truth. "I want you to know that Guinevere is dear to me and I do love her. As a friend and _only _as a close friend. I have no romantic feelings towards her, nor have I ever had them beyond a fleeting attraction when I first met her. That attraction changed into the friendship we now share."

Arthur's eyebrows shot skywards and the whites of his eyes formed a frame for his vivid blue orbs. Merlin suppressed the urge to laugh at the comical, yet very appealing image that Arthur now presented. He schooled his features carefully into a more severe expression.

"Be that as it may, Arthur, you're absolutely right when you say that your actions were wrong. _Very _wrong. You betrayed Gwen in the worst possible way and I would not have believed those actions of you, were it not for the wine. That isn't an excuse and we both know it. However, it is part of the reason why you acted as you did."

Arthur just kept his gaze upon Merlin, listening intently without a word. His eyes still mirrored doubt, confusion and regret but he appeared to be in control of himself. There was something else lurking behind his sky-blue gaze and Merlin wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Merlin let his words sink into Arthur's understanding before continuing. "You said that you were sorrier than you can say because you stand to lose someone who means so much to you. Arthur. I really care about you. More than you realise. I don't agree with what you've done and you will need to make it up to Gwen, somehow ... sometime. As for you and me? We're like a book waiting to be written. Empty pages ready to be filled. I won't leave you unless you send me away, Arthur."

Arthur held Merlin's gaze for a long time, trying to understand what he had just heard. It was unusual for Arthur to not interrupt or try and override the conversation. His gaze was intent and it asked a question that Merlin clearly understood.

Merlin thought carefully before answering that question. "I am hurt, Arthur, _very _hurt. More than you can understand at what your actions have done to me. It's just not for the reason you were thinking. When I said _'I really care about you'_, I mean exactly what that implies. I like you, Arthur. A lot. You're everything to me and ... and maybe you don't want to hear this, but I owe you my truth. I care about _you _more than anyone else and I never want to leave your side."

Shock appeared in every part of Arthur's body; his widened eyes, his pale face and a sudden rigidity in his body. His mouth fell open as complete understanding flooded his mind. He was lost for words.

Merlin's own demeanour began to falter as he realised what he had just done. Laid his heart open ... bare ... vulnerable. Fear began to rise in his mind as he waited for Arthur's response and as time slowly passed by, Merlin began to lose his nerve. He just wanted to rush out of Arthur's room, out of the castle and never look back, never come back. He had gambled ... and lost.

Fear finally overtook him and Merlin leapt to his feet and made immediately for the door in great haste, tears pooling in his eyes. With a speed he would have thought impossible, considering Arthur was seated furtherest from the door, the young Prince jumped up and ran towards the door. He stood facing the young warlock across the doorway, effectively barring Merlin's exit.

"Hey!", Arthur exclaimed, a strange expression on his face. "Don't go. _ Please_. You just ... you just surprised me. Okay. You shocked me. But not for the reason you're thinking. That took a lot of courage. More than I have. I always knew you were very brave."

Merlin just stared at him as if he was the most clueless clotpole he had ever met. It took all of his strength and determination to stop his tears falling down his face. He lunged at the door handle in a futile attempt to escape.

Arthur gently pushed Merlin back. "Just stop, Merlin_. Please_. I don't want you to go. Not after what we've just shared with each other. Please stay. We need to talk."

Merlin shook his head furiously, lunging yet again at the door handle. "No! _No!_ We don't need to talk! I've said enough. I need to go. Let me pass. Just let me go."

Arthur pushed Merlin back again. "Did it ever occur to you, _Merlin_, that I might feel the same way about you? Did it ever occur to you that the main reason I've felt sick to my stomach before you came; felt the largest portion of guilt I've ever done in my life; is because my stupid, _thoughtless, _selfish actions hurt the one person who means the most to me? Did it ever occur to you that I was so afraid that my actions would mean that I would_ lose_ you, Merlin? Even if you hadn't admitted your feelings to me, I just couldn't _bear _to be without you in my life!"

Merlin froze, his mind unable to comprehend the words flooding his ears. It was ... _unbelievable _... _unthinkable _... _overwhelmingly wonderful! _Were his ears playing tricks on him? Was Arthur playing tricks on him?

He held his breath as he pierced Arthur's open expression with a searching gaze. Suddenly, the strange stare Arthur had given him before, shone brightly out of the young Prince's eyes. He saw it clearly now and recognised it for what it was. Genuine, unabashed affection ... _deep _affection. He couldn't help but return Arthur's gaze with a dazzling smile that lit up the room.

Arthur opened wide his arms and the implication was not lost on Merlin. Without a word, he moved quickly into Arthur's welcoming embrace. As Arthur clasped his arms around Merlin's thin body, the young warlock thought his heart would break ... with joy. He carefully threaded his own arms around Arthur's waist and for the first time in a long time, Merlin felt safe and cared for by the one he loved. He knew Arthur wasn't at the same place that he was but it didn't matter. It was just the beginning.

Neither felt inclined to move for a long time. Then reality kick-started Merlin's brain and he remembered what the _next _important issue was. Guinevere. Reluctantly he began to disengage himself from Arthur's tender embrace and stood back a little, his hands firmly placed on the young Prince's hips.

"Arthur", he said softly, looking deep into the sky-blue eyes of the man he loved. "We have to focus on something important. Someone important. Guinevere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Devastating News**

That was enough to break Arthur out of his dreamy state. His face assumed a serious expression as he nodded. By way of explanation for what happened earlier, he spoke gently, pain seeping back into his eyes.

"Before Gwen left my room, I told her simply and honestly that this couldn't happen again. I said that it was a mistake and that I was really sorry I let things get so far out of hand. She slapped me and then fled the room in tears. I deserved it. I know it was my fault for allowing her to visit me over the last few weeks. I really wasn't thinking straight."

Merlin raised one hand to stop Arthur from speaking. He needed to tell him the truth about his early morning visit and also the fact that he and Gaius had discussed the matter and had proposed a plan to set in motion certain events.

"Arthur, I need to explain something. I knew about what happened between you and Gwen because early this morning, I delivered your laundry. I found your door locked and so let myself in with my key. I'm sorry. I heard you both and knew who it was in your bed. I admit, I was completely devastated."

Distress shone starkly out of Arthur's eyes. "Oh, no! I ... I'm so sorry. I didn't know then how you felt about me and I had assumed that Gwen held a special place in your heart. Why I chose to sleep with her, I'll never know. I should have indulged my needs elsewhere. I'm sorrier than I can ever say to both you and Gwen. I hurt her as deeply as I've hurt you, but she does understand now. It _won't _happen again because it can't happen again."

Merlin nodded as his heart still grappled with the terrible event that had taken place. Arthur's assurance that Merlin held a special place in his heart, helped him cope with the emotional backlash.

He continued. "I went back to my room in tears and Gaius came to see what was wrong. In my weakness, I told him everything. He was equally devastated, but for different reasons. His concern was centred around the fact that your actions endangered Gwen's life. If Uther or even Morgana knew that she was ... with you ... then it could have grave consequences. The other concern is that Gwen may or may not be carrying your child now. He came up with a plan to ensure Gwen's safety _"

Arthur was shocked and devastated and interrupted Merlin. "Oh no! I ... I never thought of that. How could I be so _stupid?!_" His panicked expression was almost comical if the subject matter hadn't been so deadly serious.

Merlin lifted his hands in a placatory gesture. "Calm down, Arthur. Gaius is going to deal with the first part. Finding out if Gwen is with child." He then began to outline his mentor's plan. He could see that although Arthur didn't like it, he accepted the fact that drastic solutions were needed to avoid a bigger catastrophe.

"Now, I'll have to go and see Gaius now and stop him from acting on the rest of his plan. The first part is necessary but not the rest. Stop worrying. Gaius has it all in hand. And I'll come straight back and bring your lunch."

Arthur calmed down considerably with Merlin's reassurances. "Alright, I'll leave it to you and Gaius. I can't help thinking that I should go and see Gwen. She left here in a pretty bad state."

Merlin reacted immediately. "No! That would be a mistake. In the circumstances I think you are the last person she will want to see right now. Let Gaius deal with it, okay?"

Arthur nodded but only some of the tension eased out of his features. He was feeling pretty bad about how everything had turned out. If it wasn't for Merlin and Gaius' intervention, the whole situation could have escalated into a major incident that they wouldn't have been able to hide from Uther.

Merlin saw how difficult it was for Arthur and despite his own pain still nipping at his heart, he moved forward and embraced Arthur. Then he gently eased in and kissed Arthur's cheek, lingering to softly inhale his scent.

The young Prince appeared startled at first by the intimate gesture. Then he turned and smiled at him. His own arms slipped around Merlin's waist and he drew the young Warlock into a deeper embrace.

They both drew comfort from each other before easing back and just gazing into each other's eyes. Merlin wished he could stay like this with Arthur for much longer but he knew he couldn't. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"I have to go, Arthur, but I'll be back with your lunch" Merlin said, an apology in his voice. He was almost afraid that if he left the room, the wonderful spell of love would be broken. Mentally he reprimanded himself for thinking like that. After all, he wasn't a girl.

Arthur nodded, a sad wistfulness in his gaze. He drew back to give Merlin space. Just as the young warlock turned the door handle to leave, Arthur said softly, "I'm glad we know about each other ... about how we feel. But ... this is new to me so I hope you'll be patient with me. I don't know what to do."

Merlin offered a small smile. "Me too. It's new for me. We can just take it slowly and help each other along the way. I'll be back soon." He slipped quickly out the door and moved even more quickly back to his room. Gaius wasn't in and he cursed the fact that he had delayed too long. He was about to leave and go searching for Gaius when there came a timid knock at the door. He frowned, wondering who it could be.

Striding purposefully to the door, he opened it. Merlin's stormy eyes widened in shock as he saw who was standing there. Looking absolutely awful with blotches on her face and puffy eyes, was Guinevere. His best friend immediately threw herself into Merlin's chest. His arms automatically wound around her as her body began to shake with heart-wrenching sobs. Merlin gently pulled her inside and shut the door firmly behind Gwen.

Leading her carefully to the table, he sat her down in his chair and took Gaius' seat. Merlin felt his stomach turning somersaults as his heart melted to see his best friend in so much pain. His own joy and contentment dissolved in the face of her heartbreaking distress. How could he tell her that _he _was now the object of Arthur's affections after she had been so cruelly used and rejected by Arthur? Merlin knew he loved Arthur, but right at that moment for what he had done to Gwen; he knew he didn't like him very much. Now he found himself caught in the middle and he dreaded to think how Gwen would react when she discovered his relationship with Arthur.

It was a painfully long 40 minutes for Merlin as he listened to her tale of woe inbetween bouts of sobbing. He tried comforting her with soothing words but was having little success. In the end, he opted just to hold her when she needed it and let her speak when she needed that.

Gaius burst into the room during one of Gwen's quieter spells. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling to see Gwen in his rooms being comforted by a miserable-looking Merlin. He didn't know what to think. He hastily apologised for his intrusion and offered to come back. Almost simultaneously, Gwen and Merlin both spoke out that it was alright for Gaius to be there. The elderly physician didn't look too pleased with that idea but gallantly offered to boil some water for tea.

Gwen politely refused his offer and rose from the chair. Straightening her simple servant's dress, she pulled herself together. Turning to Merlin, she thanked him for his time and said, unconvincingly, that she would be fine. Despite Merlin and Gaius' protests, she shook her head firmly and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Gaius continued making the tea and asked Merlin to wait before telling him everything that had happened with Gwen. Merlin sat in his seat, his mind reeling with everything that had taken place in one morning. His heart was now torn asunder because despite winning Arthur's attentions, he stood to lose his closest friend next to Arthur. The phrase _ménage-a-trois _swam around in his mind with sickening clarity.

In order to explain to Gaius what had taken place with Gwen, he needed to tell him _everything _that had happened with Arthur. He dreaded a really bad reaction from Gaius; not to mention an equally bad reaction from Gwen. Merlin was obviously nervous as Gaius laid a mug of tea in front of him. Gaius took his seat and began sipping his tea, his ice-blue eyes piercing his young charge with an expectant gaze.

Merlin cleared his throat ... several times. Then he began sipping his tea, eyes cast down. Realising he couldn't put this moment off any longer, he sighed and looked up, meeting Gaius' gaze squarely.

"I need to backtrack to when you found me earlier in my room. Being in Arthur's room when he and Gwen were in bed was devastating for me. I was _very _upset, but not for the reason you thought. Gwen and I are very close friends but I am not romantically involved with her. Never have been. I let you think that we were earlier this morning, but the truth is, that it isn't Gwen I have strong feelings and deep affection for. It's Arthur."

Gaius' expression of shock was almost comical; then it smoothed into the realisation that Merlin was telling the truth. He nodded in acknowledgement and waited for Merlin to continue. Encouraged to keep talking, Merlin spoke with more assurance. He knew that Gaius would have plenty to say when he had finished. For now, he was grateful that his mentor allowed him to speak freely.

"I went to see Arthur. I ... I can't tell you everything that we said but to cut a long story short, Arthur confessed what he had done. He doesn't feel romantically inclined towards Gwen and he feels bad for indulging his ... well ... physical needs with her. It ended badly when Arthur told Gwen that it had all been a mistake and it couldn't happen again. Gwen slapped him and fled from his room."

"Arthur then told me ... in a roundabout way, that part of the reason he felt really bad, not just about misleading Gwen, but that he was afraid of losing ..._ me_ ... because of his betrayal. He thought Gwen and I were together romantically. I put him straight on that score and then I admitted to him that I had strong feelings for him, not Gwen. He was ... ummm ... shocked, to say the least."

Gaius' left eyebrow shot to the ceiling but he maintained a restrained silence, just nodding slightly for Merlin to continue. He had _not _been expecting this sudden turn of events. He now realised that Merlin's reaction earlier and his seemingly callous attitude towards Gwen, made more sense.

"I told Arthur that I was more upset by what had happened because of my strong feelings for him, not Gwen. He was really shocked and didn't know what to say. I felt worse for having told him and tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me out of the room. In the end, he confessed that he actually had strong feelings for _me _and that he had thought he had no chance with me because he believed that I was involved with Gwen."

Gaius rolled his eyes in exasperation. From his perspective, the whole situation had just moved from bad to unbelievably worse! He chided himself for missing all the signs: Merlin staying late with Arthur in the evenings; the flirty smiles and innuendos shared by the two young men; the fact that apart from training or going out with his Knights, Arthur went _nowhere _without the young warlock.

Merlin continued, his heart taking flight as he spoke; the joy of finding out that Arthur wanted to be in a relationship with him was evident in his animated demeanour. His grey-blue eyes sparkled with delight and his voice assumed an awed tone.

"It's more than I could have ever have imagined; ever dreamed of or even hoped for! He cares for _me, _Gaius and that is just so wonderful and so marvellous! Of course, I'm completely in love with him and even though he's not there yet, it's just a matter of time. He wants to _try, _Gaius and that makes me happier than I have been for a long time. We don't know how it's going to work out because we're both new to a relationship between ... well ... two men. I'm sure we can work it out together!"

Gaius shook his head slowly, a weary sadness dulling his bright blue eyes. He blamed himself for not being firmer with Merlin; keeping a better watch on the young man's activities. Looking into the glazed, happy eyes of Merlin as he shared about what happened between the two men; he knew immediately that once again, Merlin was completely oblivious to the implications of his budding relationship with Arthur. Perhaps neither of them were aware of the danger they put themselves into, especially Merlin, if Uther found out. Gaius knew it was up to him to bring Merlin crashing back down to Earth ... yet again.

Gaius used the pause in the conversation to speak. "Merlin. I won't pretend to you that I'm happy about this new development. It's not because you are involved with another man that bothers me. It's the fact that you're involved with _Arthur_, Uther's son, heir to the throne of Camelot!"

"I'm very surprised, Merlin. Shocked, in fact. Not so much at _your _feelings for Arthur, but more for his feelings for you. I don't doubt your sincerity, Merlin, but I can't help but doubt Arthur's. We've both watched as he has fallen in and out of love so many times, even in this last year!"

He hated seeing the light of joy slowly dim in Merlin's eyes. The young man sat quietly looking at Gaius with the saddest expression he had ever seen on the young man's face. He tried to adopt a more gentle approach.

"I hate to think of him breaking your heart when someone new comes along. You are worth more; _so _much more than a fleeting romance with Arthur! As a matter of fact, it will be worse for you this time around, than if he had never admitted a ... fondness for you."

"I know you don't want to hear what I'm saying, Merlin, especially at this time when you've just found out Arthur likes you. It's _you _I'm concerned about. It's you I'm worried for when this turns upside down. We've both watched Arthur bounce back good as new after a failed romance. That's the way he is ... resilient. But you, Merlin, I can see now just how deeply you have invested your emotions in Arthur. I don't want to see you badly hurt. You're worth so much more than that."

Merlin responded sharply. "Arthur is _worth _it. Even if he rejects me later, it will have been worth it to have known his affection; his care; his love for however long it lasts. I will remember it always. He is worth it!"

Gaius shot back at Merlin. "You're not thinking clearly! Listen to yourself, to what you're saying. That isn't love you feel for Arthur ... it's an unhealthy obsession! I can't stand by and condone this, Merlin. Arthur may not be able to restrain himself, therefore you _must _be strong enough to end this. Before it gets completely out of hand!"

Merlin's eyes grew round with outrage, his face turning into a mask of anger. "I am _not _obsessed with Arthur as you so crudely put it! If I had been, he would have known it a long time ago. I have exercised the utmost restraint in his company, despite the great cost to me. I have never before let him see how his casual affairs with young ladies truly affects me. It was only this time, because he was with Guinevere. I know he has fancied her for awhile but he exercised restraint because of her position in the Royal household. Even Arthur doesn't know why he fell for her this time."

Gaius met Merlin's emotional outburst with a gentle response. "Perhaps he really is in love with her. As you said, his eye has been on her for awhile. As foolish and dangerous as his actions were, perhaps he merely followed through with what was in his heart. Perhaps his feelings for_ you_ have confused the issue for him and now he's unsure of whom he really cares for. You should distance yourself from him Merlin, and give him the space he needs to make an unbiased decision."

Merlin shook his head slowly, his stormy eyes reflecting the anguish he was feeling at Gaius' blunt appraisal. His reply was subdued. "No. It isn't like that. Arthur's confession showed me who has first place in his heart. It isn't Guinevere, Gauis, its me. And I cannot ... _will not _... reject his declaration to me. He may not love me as I love him yet, but he wants to try a relationship with me. I know it's hard for you to understand, but I have loved him from the shadows for so long!"

Gaius saw the depth of Merlin's emotions and it grieved his heart that his young ward felt so strongly about Arthur. He sighed loudly. "It's far more serious than Arthur having a dalliance with Guinevere. How do you think Uther would react when he discovered his son, his heir to the throne of Camelot, was involved with a _male _servant? If you were lucky, you would be banished from Camelot; if not, you would be thrown in prison for a very long time. But worse could happen. It's far more dangerous for Arthur to be involved with you because of how special you are. You risk exposing your magic to Arthur and putting him in a terrible position with his father. If Uther finds out about your magic, he would execute you! How do you think Arthur would cope with _that!_"

Merlin responded bitterly. "Don't you think I've thought about that? I've learned to live in the shadows because of my magic. That's why it was easier for me to hide my feelings for Arthur. I was already used to hiding my secret from him. For now, I will not risk him finding out about my magic because our relationship needs to develop first. Perhaps when Arthur becomes King, I will be able to share that with him. I know he is not as opposed to magic as his father is. Trust me to keep this hidden a while longer, Gaius, as I already have been doing. Being with Arthur ... means so much to me. More than you could ever understand. I don't ask for or expect your blessing but I ask that you do not oppose us."

Gaius just looked steadily into Merlin's empassioned gaze. It saddened him to be the one to break Merlin's heart open again, but he had no choice. Merlin had to know the truth. He spoke tenderly to Merlin, knowing the terrible pain he was about to inflict.

"Unfortunately, Merlin, a factor beyond our control will dictate what happens in the future. This whole situation has just turned more serious. I went to see Morgana on the pretext of wanting to try a new remedy for her nightmares. It was just the same one I give her but I added some harmless herbs to change the flavour. While I was there, I expressed concern about Guinevere's paleness and general tiredness, so Morgana gave me permission to give her a quick examination. Our worst fears have been realised. I believe Gwen is indeed carrying Arthur's seed. Already she is pale and by tomorrow morning, she will more than likely start exhibiting the tell-tale signs of her condition."

Merlin's eyes went impossibly wide, twin pools of swirling emotion. Then his face crumpled in sorrow and burying his head in his hands, he broke into heartbreaking sobs. He collapsed onto the table, oblivious to anything but the terrible pain in his heart.

Gaius rose quietly from his seat and went over to stand next to the distraught body of the young warlock. He placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders and turned him gently around, embracing the young man in his arms and allowing him to weep in his grief. Between sobs, Merlin muttered words; some incoherent, some clearly audible. Gaius paid no mind to him for he knew Merlin just needed to expel his pain. After a long period of continuous weeping, Merlin began to recover, gulping in deep breaths to steady himself.

He looked up into Gaius' sorrow-filled gaze that matched his own and steeled his voice to a steady monotone. "What are we going to do, Gaius? We have to do something ... to save them both."

"I know, Merlin, I know" Gaius replied. "I just need a little time to rethink this new situation. If only there was someone outside of our situation we could turn to for advice. But there isn't."

Suddenly Merlin's head shot up and he remembered someone he could turn to with this new situation. Kilgarrah. He also remembered the words the ancient dragon had spoken to him late last night.

"I may find a solution, Gaius", Merlin said. "I need to have some time alone. Away from everyone. I'll go now, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Without another word, Merlin rose quickly to his feet, rubbed at his tear-stained face with his hands and moved quickly to the door.

Gaius looked up in deep concern. "Are you sure you're alright to go out, Merlin? You don't look fine." Merlin turned once before opening the door and offered a small smile, filled with hope. He nodded once, then turned and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Truths Revealed **

Merlin moved quickly through the corridors and made his way down to the cavern underneath the castle where Kilgarrah was imprisoned. He moved cautiously, being careful not to be seen by palace guards or staff moving about the corridors. He usually visited Kilgarrah late at night when very few people were around, but he needed to speak to the dragon urgently. Merlin needed answers, especially in view of what Kilgarrah had told him last night.

As he made his way stealthily to the cavern entrance, he remembered clearly how the dragon had awoken him from a sound sleep the previous night with his insistence call. Merlin had been irritated by the wake-up call in the middle of the night and tried to turn over, cover his head with his pillow, and ignore it. To no avail.

Dragging himself from his bed, muttering under his breath; he had slipped pants and shoes on before tip-toeing across the pharmacy floor, hoping not to wake Gaius. He wondered fleetingly why he was crawling as the resonant snores from Gaius' open mouth would have drown out the sound of a knight clanking past in his armour.

_Kilgarrah had been seated on his low perch waiting for Merlin's arrival. He was not slow to get to the point and his opening sentence woke Merlin to wakefulness as effectively as if he had been doused with cold water. _

"_Young Warlock! The time is fast approaching when a great calamity in the lives of the people of Camelot will sorely test the young Prince. You must be right there, by his side, to help him. He will not come through this time without your strength of will to guide him." _

_Fully alert now, Merlin had cried out, "What? What is this great calamity and why will it be a testing for Arthur? What's going to happen? Can I prevent it? How can I help him?" _

_Kilgarrah replied "You will know exactly what it is when it happens. Arthur will be ill-prepared because his mind will be on other matters. You are already involved with one of those matters. While your place is to stand by Arthur's side to help him fulfil his destiny, there will come a time when another will stand at his side. You must endure your own testing which will push you beyond your limits. It is imperative that you come through this, Warlock, because Arthur will need you once more to stand with him." _

_Deep anguish had filled Merlin's heart at the time. He had no idea what was to come the very next morning, nor how the events would completely overwhelm him to the point that Kilgarrah's words lay forgotten in the back of his mind. _

"_What is it?" he had asked in a pained voice. "Can't you at least give me a clue? A hint? I need to prepare for this if it is as great as you say it is. Please, Kilgarrah! I want to get it right. Arthur means so much to me. I don't want to do the wrong thing!" _

_Kilgarrah stared right into Merlin's anxious face, his golden eyes bright and piercing. "Your love for Arthur and his love for you will be put to the test. You must both endure. For you, Merlin, it will be the hardest test you have to face. Do not give in to despair. Your time will come but you must pass through the dark time first." _

_Merlin gestured wildly to the dragon, his tone sarcastic as he responded. "Well, that really helps me, doesn't it? I'm in for a bad time but I shouldn't despair. And what do you mean when you talk about Arthur's love for me? He barely likes me at times, let alone loves me. But I guess you're talking about the camaraderie we sometimes share, particularly when I go out with him and the Knights." _

_Kilgarrah let out an amused snort, followed by a series of dragon laughs. When he recovered and turned once more to face a very annoyed Merlin, he said "There are none so blind as those who will not see, Merlin. You know perfectly well what I speak of." _

_Merlin stood there still in an agitated state. The annoying voice in his mind agreed with the dragon. Merlin knew what the dragon referred to but stubborn pride insisted that he couldn't possibly know about his secret love for Arthur. It wasn't as if Kilgarrah could read his mind ... or his heart. Besides, he knew full well that Arthur didn't feel remotely the same way about him and never would. No, the dragon couldn't know. _

_Kilgarrah tossed his head from side to side. "Young Warlock, you have received my warning. Be prepared. Gird your heart with strength and trust in Arthur to come through this. When the time is right, you will find that your heart's desire will finally be rewarded. Don't give up hope for it will sustain you through the dark times." _

_Without another word, Kilgarrah spread his wings and beat downwards, rising in the cavern and leaving a bewildered and frustrated warlock behind. _

"_Oh, that's typical of you!" Merlin cried out angrily. "Feed me crumbs, keep me wanting more and then just leave me! I sometimes wonder why I bother with you at all!" Watching the dragon disappear in the upper reaches of the cavern, Merlin turned on his heel and stormed back up the stairs. He couldn't deny how much the dragon's words had disturbed him. _

Now Merlin stood once more on the ledge where he met with Kilgarrah. He knew he would have to wake the dragon up but he thought that in the circumstances, this was enough of an emergency to call on his help. Besides, the dragon had no problem disturbing him from his rest.

He called out in a loud voice. "_Kilgarrah! Kilgarrah! _I need to speak with you. Please come to me." He waited for a few minutes as his voice echoed around the huge cavern. There was no response, so he repeated his call. Again there was no response from the dragon.

Frustrated at the dragon's stubborn refusal to acknowledge him, Merlin raised the volume of his voice, enhanced by a spell, so that the dragon wouldn't be able to ignore him. The echoes resounded throughout the cavern.

An indignant snort and rumble followed the echoes. Kilgarrah descended from on high and landed lightly upon his perch. He growled in a warning fashion to Merlin.

"Grrrrrr, Warlock! Your impetuous call will surely be heard throughout the castle! Is that what you want? Uther's knights coming down here and catching you with me? You must learn patience, Merlin, for not every moment is convenient for me to come to you. I may be a prisoner but I still have the right to rest."

Merlin startled at the dragon's stern reprimand, feeling a bit guilty as the echoes finally began to diminish in volume. He hadn't meant to draw attention to himself or to the dragon by rashly calling out.

"I'm sorry, Kilgarrah" Merlin replied in a chastened voice. "I ... I've just begun to understand something of what you told me last night. Already, my fate is upon me and I don't know what to do."

The dragon peered at Merlin as if trying to discern his true intentions. "You worry about something that cannot be changed, Merlin. Yes, your fate is upon you as I warned you. It was not clear to me until just before I summoned you last night. Now I see your destiny stretching out into the future. You need to understand that this is all part of your destiny ... yours and Arthur's destiny. You are on the edge of a darkness of soul that will overshadow you. But you must endure. You must prevail."

Merlin shuddered at the dragon's words. Already his heart was splintered by the revelation that Gwen was bearing Arthur's child. He now doubted that Gaius would want to play his part in ensuring Gwen's child never came to birth.

Yet Merlin knew that taking that kind of action would cut straight across his own sense of righteousness; his own inherent goodness. Now he understood what Gaius had said. There was no way he could condone the taking of an innocent, unborn life.

No longer caring that the dragon knew of the deep feelings shared between himself and Arthur, Merlin cried out in his distress. "We've only just found each other, Arthur and I. But now, it's all being ripped away and my heart is breaking. I don't think I can bear this! I don't know what to do! _Please! _What should I do?"

"You often come to me seeking my advice on what I have already told you, yet how many times have you disregarded my advice in the past? You waste both our time by following your heart instead of your head. There is a time for love to flourish and a time when it must be kept locked in your heart. Learn to recognise the difference and act accordingly."

Merlin replied in an anguished tone. "I cannot find the answers within myself. Perhaps my judgement is impaired by my ... feelings. I will listen to you. Please. Tell me what to do."

"You must take no action, Merlin. Do nothing. It is for others to play their part at this time. Your part is to be there for Arthur as he will soon suffer a double blow in his life. Without your support, he will fail. Then your own testing will come and you must embrace it as it is part of your destiny. Triumph will come for Camelot; for Arthur and for yourself, if you endure the darkness."

"I'll try" Merlin gasped in a small voice, feeling the weight of destiny pressing down on him. His heart was already splintering with the ordeal ahead; that he knew of now and the one to come which could break him.

"No, Merlin", Kilgarrah countered. "You either will or you will not. There is no trying; there is only doing. I will give you two insights on the road that now stretches before you. The first is that Arthur will soon suffer a personal tragedy in his life. The second is that he will face a terrible betrayal after making a great sacrifice for the sake of Camelot. That is when he will need you the most. You must be there for him."

"In the distant future, a time of upheaval in Camelot waits like a prowling beast. You must be at Arthur's side when that time comes for his life will truly, be completely in your hands. If you fail at that time, Arthur will die at the hand of someone I told you to kill. If you refuse this second chance to protect Arthur, there will be no saving him. Do not let yourself be sidetracked at that time, though you will be sorely tempted. I have given you all you need, the rest will be up to you. The key to fulfilling your destiny with Arthur is in your hands. Go, young Warlock and embrace your destiny!"

Without another word, the dragon spread his mighty wings, beat down strongly and rose to the top of the cavern. Merlin watched as he glided out of sight. Taking a deep breath that caught in his dry throat, he then turned and left the cavern.

Merlin's mind was swirling with the dragon's words ... _Arthur will soon suffer a personal tragedy ... he will face a terrible betrayal after making a great sacrifice for the sake of Camelot ... you are on the edge of a darkness of soul that will overshadow you ... if you fail at that time, Arthur will die at the hand of someone I told you to kill ... the key to fulfilling your destiny with Arthur is in your hands. _

His head pounded with a painful headache adding to the heartbreak he could feel in his chest. Merlin moved a bit shakily along as he headed quickly back to talk to Gaius. When he entered their room, Gaius was nowhere in sight.

Merlin headed straight for his room and shut the door, flinging himself down on the bed. He knew he was supposed to be meeting with Arthur, but right now he couldn't face the man he loved. Talking to Gaius took priority despite his longing to be held in Arthur's strong arms again.

The opening of the outer door alerted Merlin and he shot up off his bed and raced down the steps to face Gaius. The look on his mentor's face alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. It felt like everything was going wrong for Merlin.

"What is it?" he asked desperately, wondering what else could possibly go wrong. Gaius just looked at him with a troubled expression. He took a seat at the table and it was only then that Merlin noticed a silver goblet in his hand.

Gaius explained as worry creased his brow. "I've just come back from seeing Uther. I was summoned as he has suddenly taken ill. Merlin. Uther has been struck down with a mysterious illness and I need to find out what is behind this. Or who is behind it?"

Merlin frowned as he took a seat at the table. "Who is it?"

Gaius shook his head. "I don't know. First things first, Merlin. I have to analyse the dregs left in Uther's goblet. There's a strange odour coming from it. Uther took his breakfast as normal with Morgana, then when he left her, he took his goblet of wine with him. Apparently he called for help from his servants about an hour later telling them to summon me. His servants said that he was sweating and shivering and could barely stand so they put him to bed. By the time I arrived, the colour had drained from his face and he's delirious with fever. But it isn't poison, Merlin. It's something else. I asked that Arthur be sent for and I've just left him at his father's bedside."

Merlin sprang to his feet. "I should go and be with him. He must be worried sick about his father. He will need me."

"No, Merlin! I need you here, to help me" Gaius replied, rising to his feet. "We have a better chance of finding out exactly _what _has struck down the King. Also, if it is magic behind this as I suspect, I'm going to need your particular skills."

"Please, Gaius!" Merlin countered, his distressed expression pleading for understanding. "Just let me go and see Arthur briefly. Just to let him know I'm there for him and reassure him that I'll be helping you find a cure. _Please. _Just for a short while."

Gaius could see how much Merlin was suffering, so against his better judgement, he relented and nodded curtly. "Alright, but don't be long! I'll analyse the residue first and see what I can find. Hurry back! I may need to send you down to the town. Tell Arthur to keep him as cool as possible because Uther is burning up with a fever."

Merlin flashed Gaius a grateful smile as he ran out of the room. Gaius shook his head as he made his way over to his equipment. The distinctive thud, thud, thud of Merlin's running footsteps faded away and Gaius hoped that Merlin would keep his head while he reassured Arthur in the presence of Uther.

Merlin nodded to the guards at Uther's door. Arthur had obviously told them to expect him as they opened the door and granted him entry. The room was dim as the shutters had been closed and only a couple of torches were lit on the walls. The sight of Uther, pale and delirious was distressing enough; but seeing Morgana silently weeping as she held the King's hand and Arthur with tear tracks down his face, nearly undid Merlin. Arthur continued talking softly to his unconscious father as he passed a wet cloth across his forehead,

Arthur's head briefly lifted to acknowledge Merlin's presence. His voice was croaky as he spoke. "Does Gaius have a cure yet? My father is getting steadily worse. Please ... I need more water, Merlin. He's burning up with fever."

Merlin answered quietly as he moved to stand behind Arthur. Morgana raised her eyes to meet his gaze, waiting to hear his reply. Merlin shook his head. "No, not yet. I'll be going back to help him soon. I ... I just wanted to see if you needed anything. I'll fetch some water."

Morgana cast an anxious look at Merlin and said softly, "I'll go fetch the water, Merlin. I ... I need to compose myself. This is such a shock." A strange look flashed in her eyes as she spoke but Merlin couldn't put his finger on it. It had looked like guilt, but that wasn't possible.

Relieved to be able to spend some time alone with Arthur at Uther's bedside, Merlin gave Morgana a grateful smile and sat down in the seat she had occupied. Grabbing the bucket next to Arthur, Morgana took it and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Thank you for coming", Arthur whispered to Merlin, his eyes soft and full of affection. Merlin responded with a dazzling smile that sent Arthur's heart rate beating faster. They gazed into each other's eyes drawing strength from each other.

"I'll always be here for you, Arthur" Merlin replied in a gentle voice, his love for the young Prince shining out of his eyes. "There's nowhere else I want to be. I'll be by your side, as always."

Arthur offered him a small smile in gratitude, his eyes alight with promise. Merlin felt his knees go weak and was grateful he was seated. Then both young men turned towards Uther and concern for the ailing King brought them both back to harsh reality.

Uther's breathing was laboured and although his thin tunic had the ties undone, it seemed as if an invisible iron collar was clamped around his neck. His colour was very pale with droplets of sweat running down from his damp hair.

Tears pooled in Arthur's eyes as he gazed at his father. "I can't lose him, Merlin. Not now. I'm not ready", he gasped in a strangled voice.

Merlin leaned forwardand reached over Uther's body, offering his hand to Arthur. The young Prince accepted it gratefully. With an assurance he didn't quite feel, Merlin said "Don't give up hope. Gaius will do everything in his power to help your father. I will do everything in my power to help you both."

Arthur nodded, then returned his attention back to his father. The two did not release their tender grip on each other until they heard footsteps outside Uther's door. They quickly let go of each other's hand as Morgana came into the room.

Arthur didn't move his gaze from his father, but Merlin did. He looked at Morgana's face from the corner of his eye and saw an expression he didn't expect to see. Triumph shone out of her beautiful green, cold eyes and caused Merlin to shiver slightly.

His heart leapt to his throat as he slowly stood up to give Morgana her seat back. He moved over to Arthur's side and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'll have to return and help Gaius. I'll come back as soon as I can so you and Morgana can take a break. Freshen up. I'll bring some food and drink with me."

Morgana looked up and spoke directly to Merlin. "No need to worry, Merlin. I've arranged for Gwen to bring us light refreshments. She will sit with us, then relieve both of us when we need it. You focus on helping Gaius find a cure for Uther."

Before Merlin could offer a word of protest, Arthur spoke. "I appreciate your care and your concern, Morgana, but I want Merlin to return as soon as possible. It's fine that Gwen brings us something but I don't want her to stay with us. I want Merlin." There was the ring of command in his voice that startled Merlin as much as it did Morgana.

Her gaze hardened as she stared at Arthur. "Very well. If that's what you want, my Lord" she answered without a trace of the respect her words implied. She turned her attention to Uther and wringing the cloth in the bucket, she began to wipe the King's sweaty brow.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged an affectionate look at each other that spoke volumes. Then Merlin turned and left the room, his heart a bit lighter after Arthur's intervention. He moved quickly back to Gaius' room, hoping that his mentor was closer to finding a cure, or at least, the source of the mysterious illness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Hidden Motive **

When Merlin opened the door to the dispensary, he was surprised to see the table and workbench laid out with liquid-filled vials and bottles and open books. A bubbling mix from a small cauldron was sending steam up into the higher reaches of the room.

"What do you need me to do?" Merlin asked moving quickly to Gaius' side. He couldn't help but feel concerned at the anxious look on Gaius' face. A light sheen of sweat covered his mentor's features.

Gaius suddenly became aware of Merlin's presence. He turned his gaze upon the young warlock. "I have discovered what has tainted the wine he drank" he said indicating with his hand to his left at the stone jar standing near the edge of the bench.

"As I said before, it's not poison, but it does have nasty side effects, hence the King's sickly appearance. It's an extract taken from the rhubarb leaf which is usually poisonous if administered full strength. However, only a very small part was used, which accounts for the unusual odour that still lingered. The King is in no real danger despite his symptoms. I'm concocting a remedy to counteract these effects and the King will recover without any lasting effects."

Merlin released the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Relief shone out of his blue-grey eyes. "That's great, Gaius! How long will it be before the remedy is ready? I should go and tell Arthur immediately!"

Gaius looked up sharply. "Wait! I haven't finished my explanation. One of the side-effects this potion brings on, weakens the person's mind for a short period leaving them open to suggestions that they wouldn't otherwise consider. I'm sure that this potion has been deliberately administered to the King to influence him in some way. That also means that someone here in the castle tainted it knowing how it could be used. The question is, _who_ did this?"

Merlin furrowed his brow. He had an inkling who was behind this, but he had no concrete evidence. He shook his head.

Gaius continued. "Well, there's something very odd going on here. There wasn't enough residue left in the goblet for me to be sure, so I went down to the kitchens and asked if they could give me the wine jar that Uther drank from. Before I left to return here, I asked one of the servants if Uther was the only person who drank from this jar. A pretty blonde server by the name of Juliana served the King and Morgana this morning at breakfast from that jar. She told me that Morgana had specifically requested that this jar be served at breakfast. Juliana said that both Uther and Morgana drank from that wine jar but I've heard no reports that Morgana is ill."

Merlin's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he realised the implication. "That can only mean that Morgana had some of the remedy you're making now. She must have taken it either before she drank the wine or after it. Gaius! I was with Arthur and Uther in the presence of Morgana and at first I thought she was genuinely upset at Uther's condition, but later on I saw her look strangely calm and ... well, sort of triumphant. Like something had gone right. She tried to make Arthur have Gwen in the room instead of me but he put his foot down and insisted that I be present _instead _of Gwen. I have to get back to Arthur. I don't trust Morgana, Gaius, and I'm worried about Arthur. Can you bring the remedy with you when it's ready because I really need to get back to Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin", Gaius agreed. "I think in the circumstances you had better get straight back! I'll only be about ten minutes or thereabouts. It needs to cool sufficiently because I can't dilute it with water. Be careful. Morgana has been acting very strangely lately, especially after that nasty incident with Morgause."

Merlin was already at the door and running out of it before Gaius had finished speaking. He ran at full speed towards Uther's room, ignoring the blatant stares and glares he earned as he passed palace staff in the corridors. No time for explanations. When he reached Uther's door, he nodded to the guards who immediately opened the door for him. The sound of raised voices was clearly audible, especially an indignant protest from Arthur.

Merlin entered quickly and walked over to Arthur. He was shocked to see Guinevere seated beside Arthur wearing a fine gown, one obviously given to her by Morgana. Arthur's distressed eyes flicked to Merlin with an apology for what the young warlock was walking into, obvious in his gaze. Merlin noticed Morgana on the other side of the bed, giving a very conscious and seemingly alert Uther, a drink from a wooden cup. Her gaze hardened as she turned to stare down Merlin.

Before Morgana could say anything, Arthur burst out. "Merlin! Thank goodness you're here. My father is recovering. Morgana tried a remedy she remembered reading about and it appears to have worked. Isn't that great? And Guinevere was so concerned about my father that she begged Morgana to be allowed to accompany her. My father is touched by her concern."

His shining blue eyes begged for understanding as Merlin's gaze alighted upon Gwen. He felt awkward as Gwen had deliberately sat very close to him and her hand rested lightly on his lap. She smiled sweetly at him, no guile in her expression. The young warlock was confused at the light in her soft, brown eyes. He couldn't help but wonder about all that had happened during his absence. He pushed down the feeling of panic in his stomach and focused on what he had come back to say.

Merlin plastered a fake smile on his face for Arthur, but his eyes glittered coldly when he turned to Morgana. "How fortunate. Gaius examined Uther's wine goblet and found traces of the rhubarb leaf which is normally deadly. Apparently it came from the wine you ordered be served for breakfast and yet ... you suffered no ill-effects. Strange. How fortunate also, that you happened to have the remedy to counteract it. Gaius is brewing up that very same remedy which he will be bringing to the King."

Colour flushed Morgana's cheeks at Merlin's damning words. Uther turned with an outraged look on his face to Morgana, who quailed beneath his gaze. "Arthur! We will see whether Gaius can confirm what Merlin has just said. It is a serious allegation that your servant makes with his assumption. Let us hope that he merely speaks out of turn as is his usual habit."

Morgana found her tongue. "You can't possibly believe that I had anything to do with your sudden illness. I cannot help it if my constitution was unaffected! Or more than likely, you drank the portion of wine that was tainted. It was, after all, wine made from the rhubarb fruit. Would I have drunk the same wine if there was something in it to make me sick? Of course not! You know that I would _never _do anything to harm you. You know how loyal I am."

Uther's expression softened slightly. "Yes. You have been like a daughter to me and a brother to Arthur. I can't believe that you would do anything to harm me or Arthur. There must be another explanation."

A resonant voice rang out. They had all been so focused on the tense exchange that none of them had heard the door softly open nor had they seen Gaius walk slowly into the room.

"I'm afraid there isn't another explanation, Sire. I've just come from my second visit to the Royal Kitchen. Apparently, Morgana, you disregarded the advice of the Wine Steward when he offered a different jug of wine be served to Uther because the vintage was better. You did this in front of all the kitchen staff. Moreover, it was noted that late last night, you entered the kitchen when the cook was cleaning up, insisting that you inspect the wine cellar. She remembers it quite clearly because you expressed surprise that she was still working when all the other staff had long since left the kitchen. Why would you need to have inspected the wines last night, Morgana? From what the cook said, you have never bothered to do that before and that is why she remembers the incident so well."

Morgana's expression paled and her eyes mirrored her uncertainty. "I merely wished to choose the perfect wine for breakfast. There was nothing sinister in my actions at all. Did the cook also mention that I discussed the breakfast menu and asked for a couple of changes?"

Completely calm and not in the least bit flustered by Morgana's question, Gaius smiled pleasantly at her. "Yes, she did mention that. Another reason she remembered the incident so well. The cook had planned to serve you both a spiced apple dish as the sweet for your breakfast. You insisted she change it to a rhubarb dish and you even gave her the freshly picked rhubarb, breaking off the stalks from the leaves. The cook noted that instead of throwing the poisonous leaves away in a refuse container as she suggested, you placed them back in the pouch you had brought them in. She thought that was very odd. So you see, Morgana, there was much about your behaviour last night _and _this morning that was quite memorable for the cook and her staff. If it's appropriate, I can ask the cook to spare a few moments to confirm what I've just said."

A stunned silence filled the room and a deep hurt appeared in Uther's eyes as he gazed at his beautiful young ward. His voice was choked as he asked "Why, Morgana? Why would you do this to me? How have I caused this to happen? What did I do?"

Tears pooled in her eyes, distress shining out of them. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, let alone kill you. There must have been residue from the rhubarb leaf when I inspected the wine last night. It was an accident that should never have happened and I am so sorry that you were the victim. Please don't misunderstand what has happened. My intentions were honourable, Sire. That's why I sent Guinevere down to the town to fetch a remedy for you from the town pharmacist."

Everyone in the room could see how Uther struggled to accept Morgana's explanation. There was a long silence as Uther just stared up at his ward with questions mirrored in his eyes.

Arthur's expression was tight and Merlin wished he could ease the tension in the young Prince's face. He noted that Guinevere was also aware of Arthur's tense state and his anger began to rise as he watched her lift her hand and gently rub Arthur's arm. He could see that her concern was genuine; he could see that she was innocent in this matter. And yet, he still wanted to rip her hand away and replace it with his own. Merlin turned away as hurt pooled in his stomach.

Gaius spoke again to Morgana in a softer voice. "Why did you not trust me to identify and then concoct the remedy, Morgana? I am the Royal Physician and much closer to hand. How did the pharmacist know what was wrong with Uther? I had taken his goblet to investigate the cause of his illness and the wine jar was returned to the kitchen."

In the awkward silence that followed, Morgana never looked up at Gaius. Her gaze remained on Uther as her tear-filled eyes begged for understanding. He was weakening beneath her distressed gaze and Gaius knew the reason for that. It was time the King and Arthur knew the truth.

Gaius turned his attention back to the King. "Sire" he intoned in a stronger voice. "Morgana did not intend any permanent harm to you for you were not poisoned as defined by my Guild. No. The quantity was too small. However, it should be noted that one of the reasons this extract is used within safe limits, is due to one of it's more, shall we say, _interesting _side effects. In layman's terms this means that the particular side effect I speak of, weakens the thinking process of the intended ... um ... recipient? This allows suggestions to be made that would seem reasonable to the recipient in this state, when in fact, that person would probably never have been open to it, prior to ingestion. And that, Sire, is usually the reason this particular ... depressant ... is administered."

Shock reflected in both Arthur's tense body language and in Uther's outraged eyes. "How could you _do _this to me? I trusted you and you betray me in this cowardly, underhand fashion! You deserve to be thrown into the dungeons for this act! For a _very long _time!"

Morgana quavered at the King's angry words and Gwen's eyes filled with tears. There was a hidden strength in the King's ward and she displayed it now. "Uther! I know what I did was wrong. I admit it now that Gaius has spoken the truth. But please ... _please _... please believe me when I say that it was for no personal profit to myself. Please let me explain the circumstances. _Please._"

Uther's angry expression did not change, but he waved his hand to Morgana in acceptance. She looked around the room at the expressions on Arthur's face, on Gwen's face, on Gaius' face and finally ... on Merlin's face. The same outraged expression was shared by Arthur, Gaius and Merlin but not on the face of her loyal servant. Gwen looked worried. Morgana offered her servant a quick, reassuring look. Hoping the effects of the drug would still be present, she turned to Uther.

"Please let me explain. Just to you. You and I alone. I have been caught out, Uther, and I accept that. I accept whatever punishment you lay down for me. But I ask this one request of you before your guards take me to the dungeons. Please let me explain to you alone."

It seemed like an eternity to Morgana as she waited for Uther's reply. Without any warmth in his eyes, he solemnly nodded. "I will grant you this one request as it will be your last for a very long time."

Arthur leapt to his feet indignantly. "Father!" he cried in an angry voice. "You _can't _grant Morgana this request, not after all she's done to you! Gaius has just explained the side effect from what she gave you. Surely ... surely it still has an effect on you and I ask that I be allowed to be present. For your sake, Father."

Uther turned and looked at his son fondly. "Arthur. I assure you I am perfectly lucid and sound of mind. You have nothing to worry about. I owe Morgana this last request before her imprisonment. Don't force me to command you to leave my presence. I'm asking you, Arthur. Please leave with Gaius, Guinevere and Merlin. I will be perfectly fine."

"But father, I _ " Arthur protested, concern shining out of his eyes. Merlin and Gaius also radiated concern at Morgana's strange request.

Uther's face became a mask of irritation as he interrupted his son. "_Enough! _Now I insist you leave the room, Arthur. I will call you back in when we have finished. You will all leave me _now_!"

There was no defying his father, so Arthur stalked angrily towards the door, followed by Gaius, Guinevere and Merlin. The young warlock chanced a quick glance backwards before he followed his friends out of the door ... and stared straight into the cold, hard gaze Morgana wore on her face. Despite her stunning beauty, Merlin felt icicles trickle down his spine at the cold, triumphant smile she graced him with.

Arthur, Gaius and Guinevere had moved further down the corridor waiting for Merlin. The young warlock couldn't help but clench his fists when he saw Arthur's arms around a very distressed Gwen, trying to comfort her. Her head was tucked into Arthur's chest and he felt his stomach knot into a hard ball.

Arthur turned his head and caught Merlin's fiery gaze on him. He immediately loosened his hold on Gwen and tried to convey an apology and helplessness in his vivid blue eyes. Merlin's gaze softened a little as he neared the group.

"Merlin" Arthur said in a soft voice that sent tingles up and down the young warlock's spine. "I need to speak with you. Alone." He gently disengaged his arms from Gwen and pushed her gently towards Gaius with a beseechingly look at the physician on his face. Gaius didn't say a word but his glare at first Arthur, then Merlin spoke volumes to the two young men. He embraced Gwen who was now quite confused as to why Arthur and Merlin would leave them in the corridor in the middle of a crisis.

Merlin returned Gaius' glare with one of his own then moved in step with Arthur as they strode briskly down the corridor before turning the corner. Neither men spoke to each other as Arthur sought out the small room he was looking for. Stopping before a door, he opened it and Merlin followed, closing the door carefully behind him. Arthur turned to face Merlin, his concern for what his friend had witnessed, evident on his face. "I'm sorry", he said in a tender voice. "Gwen was so distraught. She turned to me for comfort. Tell me you understand."

Merlin's posture relaxed as he looked into the piercing blue eyes of the man he loved, assured now that Arthur had merely acted as a gallant friend. He nodded and answered in a gentle tone. "I understand, Arthur. I would have done the same thing."

Encouraged, Arthur opened wide his arms to the young warlock. Merlin didn't hesitate and immediately stepped into Arthur's embrace for the reassurance and comfort that he realised he needed. He relaxed in the firm, warm embrace; thrilled at feeling Arthur's strong, muscular chest pressed hard against his own. He threaded his arms around Arthur's waist and gently caressed the young Prince's back, smiling when he heard a sigh of contentment escape Arthur's lips. He lifted his head where it had been resting on Arthur's shoulder and turned to look at him. His heart soared as he saw Arthur's face, smooth and peaceful, with his eyes closed.

Arthur became aware of Merlin's loving scrutiny. He opened his eyes and turned to stare into Merlin's ocean-blue eyes. His heart melted and pulling Merlin back a little, he ignored the startled look on the young man's face and gently moved in to kiss the soft lips he had desired for so long. Merlin felt his heart speed up as he realised what Arthur was going to do. He stared deep into Arthur's eyes as they moved towards each other, conveying all the love he felt for his Prince. The moment their lips touched in the softest of kisses, both young men felt sparks of electricity arc through their bodies.

Simultaneously, they closed their eyes in a meeting of hearts as well as bodies; giving themselves over to the tender sweetness of the moment; revelling in their acknowledgement of love. Quickly, the kiss deepened into a passionate union as their lips parted and tongues searched the delicious caverns of their mouths. A silent promise was made of where this would lead them in the future, when the current crisis was over. All too soon the need for air broke them apart, breathless but smiling as they touched their foreheads together.

"Merlin" Arthur gasped in a husky voice. "I've longed for this moment for so long and it was worth the wait."

Merlin grinned and said. "So have I ... and it was worth it. More than worth it."

The two lovers suddenly felt a bit awkward at their gushiness and gently pulled apart. They shared one last tender gaze before allowing themselves to return to the moment.

Deep concern creased Arthur's brow and Merlin resisted the urge to smooth it over with his fingers. "I'm really worried Merlin, about Morgana being with my father. I don't know what she's up to but her actions in trying to control him, is something I thought she would never do. Argue and challenge him, yes, but this? I admit I haven't had a lot to do with her lately, but ... but it's like she has changed. For the worst, obviously, but I don't know why or what her actual motive is."

Startled back to the harsh reality that faced them, Merlin pulled himself together and focused on what Arthur had just said. "I don't know either, Arthur, but we need to be prepared for anything. Like you, I haven't had much to do with Morgana but yes, I've noticed that she isn't as friendly as she used to be. Sometimes I've had the impression that she was trying to avoid me. Now, it all makes sense."

Arthur continued. "We need to go back and wait with Gaius and Gwen. Afterwards, we'll go down and talk to the Knights. Even if nothing has happened, I think it's best to put them on alert. Perhaps I should have some of the Palace guards monitor Morgana's movements in and out of Camelot. Discreetly, of course."

Merlin nodded his agreement. "Before we go back, Arthur, I just want to say ... I'm sorry. Sorry I glared at you because you were comforting Gwen. That was unfair. I trust you, Arthur, with Gwen. But ... if anything changes between you and Gwen, well ... please, _please _... just tell me. Let me know."

"_Merlin!_ What are you on about?" Arthur replied in a frustrated voice. "We've only just found each other, you and I, but now you're already thinking we're going to end? Is that what you want?"

"_No!_" Merlin declared vehemently. "No, not that! Just asking ... _if _things change ... don't leave me in the dark. I want to be _with _you, Arthur. In every way. Please believe me, the last thing in the world I want to happen is for you and I to end."

Arthur saw sincerity shining out of Merlin's brilliant blue-grey eyes. His gaze softened and he nodded his acceptance. Turning towards the door, he opened it and led the two of them into the corridor and around the corner. Gaius and Gwen were standing exactly where they left them, turning anxious eyes towards them. Merlin acknowledged them both with a small smile, that set Gaius' eyebrow rising in question. Merlin just turned his head. They reached them together and Merlin stifled a groan when Gwen moved forward to Arthur and threw her arms around him.

With a shocked expression on his face, Arthur went to disengage her arms from the tight grip she had on him, when Uther's door suddenly opened and Morgana walked out and surveyed them. A genuine smile lit up her beautiful face when she saw Gwen in an embrace with Arthur.

"Uther asked me to fetch you all back. He has something he wants to announce. Something very important."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Uther's Announcement **

Tension swirled erratically within the small group as they followed Morgana back into Uther's bedroom. The King was now sitting upright in bed, supported by a swathe of pillows. He smiled indulgently as he saw Gwen clinging to Arthur as if her life depended on it.

Without preamble, Uther began speaking as they moved themselves around his bed. "Morgana has explained the reason for her ... shall we say, unorthodox method of getting my attention. Of course, I'm still upset that she thought she had to go to such extremes, but I don't believe she deserves being imprisoned. Her heart was in the right place but her methods were obviously wrong."

Arthur bit back a sharp retort to his father while Gaius, Merlin and Gwen just stared in shock at Uther's unexpected words. Even his relaxed demeanour was not in keeping with the normally formal, rigid and uncompromising King.

"Now then", Uther exclaimed, a rare smile on his face, "I have an announcement to make but it doesn't concern all of you, so Gaius and Merlin, thank you for all your help but you won't be needed for this. You may both leave."

Merlin felt an icy coldness seep into his being. He didn't like this at all. He turned to stare pointedly at Gwen in full sight of Uther. She caught his look and promptly curtsied in preparation to leave with her friend and Gaius.

Uther shook his head. "No, Gwen. I want you to stay. This concerns you as well." He smiled indulgently at his ward's servant, then included Arthur in his benediction. The shock at his inclusion of Gwen with Arthur and Morgana was palpable, even for Gwen herself. She tried not to look as nervous as she felt.

Arthur exchanged a quick glance with Merlin. Both young men saw the anxiety they felt mirrored in each other's eyes. Arthur nodded reassuringly to Merlin. The young warlock looked a long way from being reassured. As Merlin turned to walk away, Morgana caught his eye. She smirked at him with the look of a hunting cat who has just caught a fine, large rat. He shivered and knew something bad was about to happen and this time, he was powerless to help Arthur ... until he knew exactly what was happening.

As Gaius and Merlin walked out of the room, Morgana moved over to Arthur and Gwen who were seated side by side. She stood behind the two and laid a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Gwen was reassured by her Mistress's touch; Arthur felt himself shiver in trepidation. Merlin's face was a mask of deep concern and barely concealed anger as he stalked down the corridor leading to Gaius' quarters. The physician didn't bother trying to match the young warlock's angry strides; he merely trailed behind content to not have a tense conversation in the corridors before they reached the privacy of their rooms.

Upon entering his rooms, Gaius saw Merlin propped up on the bench by the window, his tight expression as ominous as a storm cloud. He looked as if his darkened eyes would suddenly shoot out bolts of lightning. Gaius shook his head sadly.

"Merlin. There's no point worrying about whatever's going on in Uther's room. It may not be as bad as we fear. It may be something minor. Stop looking as though the world is going to end. We'll wait to see what has happened before we start worrying."

Merlin turned and glared at Gaius, biting his words as if he was eating tough meat. "This is Morgana we're talking about. Surely you've noticed how much she has changed recently. She's up to something. I can feel it."

Gaius decided to ignore Merlin's rudeness, putting it down to his muddled emotions over Arthur. He hoped his young charge would get over his infatuation before it caused a lot of trouble. Gaius spoke quietly, but firmly. "I know you are worried, Merlin, but we have more important things to think about now. Guinevere is with child. Arthur's child. We need to focus on what is to be done about this. I assume she doesn't know herself yet, but I'm sure she is definitely with child. Obviously Morgana doesn't know about it either."

Merlin's face fell as his stormy blue eyes assumed a haunted aspect. In all the chaos that had happened, he had forgotten about the unborn child. His shoulders slumped and tears began to pool in his eyes. He couldn't believe how unlucky he was to have finally won the man of his dreams, only to have to stand by and watch as Fate dealt a cruel blow to his budding relationship.

Gaius felt pity for Merlin and worried where the young warlock's emotions would carry him. He hoped it didn't cause him to fall into despair. Resolving to keep a closer eye on Merlin, Gaius turned his mind to the problem of Gwen's dilemma. It would require careful thought and if Merlin wasn't up to the challenge, then he would have to come up with something ... very soon.

"Merlin, please. I could use your help in this situation. Tell you what, you heat the water and we'll try to figure out the best course of action. Agreed?"

Merlin nodded, then rose to do his mentor's bidding. He knew that it was better that they do something together, rather than him just brooding until they found out what had gone on in the meeting. He also hoped a better solution would come to mind for the unborn child rather than the drastic action he was tempted to suggest. They sat down in their seats, mugs of hot tea on the table before them. Despite the fact that it was very hot, Gaius felt the need for the fortifying properties of the herbs in the burning liquid. He sipped cautiously at his tea, watching Merlin's death glare aimed at his own mug, then laid it down before speaking quietly.

Gaius decided to test the waters and see where Merlin's emotions had led him. "We could still _consider_ my original plan of my requesting Gwen help me gather herbs in the hope of a natural means to end her dilemma. I tend to feel it is a last resort measure if we cannot come up with a better plan?"

Gaius hoped that Merlin would not consider it at all. He hoped Merlin's infatuation with Arthur didn't colour his perspective or turn his naturally compassionate heart astray. Staring intently into Merlin's face he asked. "What do you think?"

A ray of hope lit up Merlin's dull eyes. "Yes, I think we should consider that idea. For the sake of Camelot, and of course for Gwen's sake. I think it is probably the first matter you should deal with before it becomes obvious and we have to hide Gwen away or else get her out of Camelot. Far away."

Gaius felt a cold ball of disappointment hit the bottom of his stomach. Now he knew that Merlin's feelings were not only impairing his judgement; they were turning his heart away from the light. He sighed deeply.

"Merlin. We need to think of alternatives. Gwen is carrying Arthur's _child_. An innocent babe who never asked to be created. At least from Gwen's side, there appears to have been genuine love involved. We know now, as does Gwen, that Arthur didn't feel the same way. He shouldn't have taken her to his bed. His irresponsible actions are inexcusable. Surely you see that. I think he needs to be told of what's happened, but first I have to speak to Gwen. It's a bit tricky now that Morgana is acting so strangely, but I'll talk to Gwen alone when her Mistress is occupied elsewhere."

Anger rekindled anew within Merlin as he had listened to Gaius' damning words against Arthur. His mind acknowledged the truth but his heart screamed out that it wasn't entirely Arthur's fault. Merlin knew that Gwen had deliberately set out to seduce Arthur and his own guilt reminded him of the hand he had played in the whole sordid affair. He regretted bitterly the times he covered for Gwen's little games with Arthur. The blame was shared equally between the three of them; a _ménage-a-trois_ that now reaped the rewards of indulgent behaviour. No child deserved to be born into those circumstances.

"No, you can't tell Arthur! Not yet. He already knows that there's a possibility of Gwen carrying his child and it devastated him" Merlin cried out in anguish. "It might just ... just put him in a difficult position where he has to choose between protecting Gwen or obeying his father. I know you don't think much of my relationship with Arthur, but it's a damn sight better that he is involved with me ... a male servant; than he be forced into a loveless relationship with Gwen because she carries his child! Uther would surely prefer Arthur being involved with _me _rather than risk a pretender to the throne!"

It was obvious to Gaius that Merlin really wasn't thinking very clearly ... if at all. His ice-blue eyes flashed with anger at his young ward and he was about to respond, but Merlin cut him off.

"I know it sounds to you as though I'm trying to find the easy way out of this dilemma and believe me, Gaius, I'm just as angry about Arthur's _stupidity_ as you are! Probably even more so, but I am keeping the fact that he will become the once and future King in the forefront of my mind. I ask myself, what is best for Arthur's role as the King of Camelot; his destiny to unite the whole of Albion; the promise of peace and prosperity for all under his rule? I am his Protector, Gaius and that comes before anything else. If I thought for one moment that Arthur's destiny would be best served if he married Guinevere, then know that I would stand aside. His destiny is far more important than our relationship and I love him enough to set aside my own happiness. I've done it for so long already, Gaius, do you not trust me to see at the bigger picture?"

Gaius sat back in his seat in shock. "You have thought about this carefully, haven't you? I'm sorry for misjudging you. Will you trust me to speak to Gwen? She needs to know what I discovered when I examined her. I admit Merlin, despite the fact that it was my idea to force a natural end to her child; that course of action really goes against all that I stand for as a physician. I voiced that idea out of fear ... fear for Guinevere if the truth gets out. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps at this stage, it's best not to let Arthur know without a doubt, of Gwen's condition. But that means, Merlin, that you and I will have to think of a better alternative for Gwen. She can't stay here in Camelot once she begins to show her condition. Do you have any ideas?"

Merlin cast his head down to look at the table, pursed his lips and began to think. After a long pause, he lifted his head and answered, a note of hope in his tone. "We could send her to my mother in Ealdor. I'd be prepared to provide half of my earnings to support her. She would be well cared for, Gaius. My mother would be delighted to have the care of Gwen and her unborn child."

A smile crossed the physician's face. "You know, Merlin, that might be a good idea. Of course, I'd be prepared to provide her with financial support as well. It goes without saying that I would be her physician and regularly visit her. I plan to be present at the birth of her child, even though the actual delivery will be carried out by a midwife. It will just need me to convince Gwen that it would be the best for herself and her baby. I imagine she will protest at first, but I will convince her of the grave danger she faces if she remains here under Uther's eye. We can't worry about the issue of Gwen bearing a pretender to the throne. Not yet. I'm hoping she will see sense in this plan, as much for her child's sake as for her own."

It felt as though a huge burden had been lifted from Merlin's shoulders. He managed a genuine smile as he considered that at least a workable plan had been sketched in and the details would come later. He would make a trip to Ealdor within the week and was confident his mother would be happy to help Gwen.

Gaius felt better now that they would be able to get Gwen safely out of Camelot and into the care of a woman he knew, would provide her with the motherly care she would need. It seemed appropriate that as Merlin was under his care and protection; so now Gwen would come under Hunith's care and protection.

They finished their tea in a more relaxed atmosphere. At the back of their minds was the worry of what was happening in Uther's chambers, but they both chose to shut it out until they actually had something to worry about. Merlin decided he would write to his mother and tell her he was coming to visit, so he grabbed both of their empty mugs and quickly washed and dried them. Then he went to his room to get the necessary parchment, quill and ink and returned to the table to write his letter.

Arthur and his knights would be going out the next day to check the northern border of Camelot. Rumour had reached their ears that a military training camp had been set up just outside the border and Uther had commanded Arthur to take his knights and check on it. It would only be a 2-3 hour journey to carry on to Ealdor and Merlin was confident that Arthur could be persuaded to visit his mother and deliver the letter which he realised would be safer hidden inside a gift. He had a lovely red scarf with silver and golden embroidery at the edge, that he had meant to send to his mother a couple of months ago, but time had flown by and he never got around to it. He would conceal the letter in the scarf as he didn't want Arthur to find it. Soon he had the scarf and the letter hidden inside, carefully wrapped and tied ready for passing to Arthur.

Feeling lighter of heart, Merlin looked up at Gaius fussing over a potion he wanted to get right and smiled. He was more confident of matters turning out for the best for all of them, forgetting the warning that Kilgarrah had given him; a dire warning of a dark time ahead.

"I'll be off now. Want to check that Arthur's room is tidy and then I'll get his lunch for when he returns. If I hear from Arthur, I'll let you know what's going on."

With those words thrown over his shoulder at Gaius, Merlin stood up and moved briskly to the door. Opening it, he set foot into the corridor and began to stride purposefully along his way, humming a cheerful tune. When he reached Arthur's room, he found it empty. He quickly tidied the mess the Prince had left scattered on the floor and across his bed. Within ten minutes, he had finished tidying up and sat down carefully on the bed, reliving the wonderful kiss he and Arthur had shared in the small antechamber.

Butterflies began a ticklish dance in his stomach as he remembered how wonderfully soft and pink Arthur's lips were. But most of all, Merlin recalled how beautifully Arthur's sapphire blue eyes had darkened with desire ... for him. That thought sent delicious shivers trailing up and down his spine. Lost in his reverie, he didn't notice that he had leaned back onto the bed, with just his legs dangling over the side. His body was thrumming with the memory of being held in Arthur's arms ... and being kissed so passionately by him. He closed his eyes so that the images appeared in his mind. The memory was on a wonderful loop that kept replaying in a choreography of colour, movement, sight and scent. Merlin felt his skin tingling at the memory of Arthur's touch; sometimes firm and strong; sometimes as light and as gentle as a feather.

The sound of approaching footsteps from the corridor, alerted Merlin. Immediately he sprang up off the bed, turned around and quickly smoothed away the imprint of his body on it and moved towards the centre of the room. The door opened and Arthur walked in. He didn't see Merlin at first and the young warlock's heart sank in his chest as he saw the dark look on Arthur's face. He was almost too scared to ask Arthur what the problem was, but he managed to speak before he was seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Arthur startled at first when he realised Merlin was in the room. Then he strode purposefully towards the young warlock and enveloped him in a strong embrace.

"Merlin" he sighed with a relief that went through his whole body. "There you are. I was looking _everywhere _for you. Thank goodness I found you here. We need to talk." He pulled back slightly and looked straight into Merlin's worried eyes. He laid a gentle kiss on the beautiful lips in front of him, pouring all his affection into it.

Merlin responded with a deep sigh and let his eyes flutter close, the better to savour Arthur's skilful lips upon his own. He let himself drown in the euphoria of Arthur's kiss and lost himself in his wonderful scent. All too soon the need for air broke them apart, both of them gasping as they rested their foreheads together. Arthur leaned back just to stare into Merlin's darkened eyes. He wanted so much to pursue the physical aspect of their awakening relationship, but he knew that now was not the time.

With a regretful sigh, he leaned out of the embrace and let go of Merlin. The young warlock's disappointment was evident in his face. Arthur smiled at him apologetically and spoke quietly. "We need to talk, Merlin."

Arthur turned and led the way to the table, Merlin following quickly behind him. A tension filled the air around them that hadn't been present when they had greeted each other. Arthur sat down and faced Merlin squarely. The young warlock couldn't keep the worry and apprehension he felt from shining out of his eyes. In a slightly shaky voice he asked, "What's happened Arthur?"

The young Prince rolled his eyes at the memory of what had happened in his father's room. He was still trying to figure it all out in his head. He needed Merlin's perspective on the events that took place because he had been too emotional at the time, to think rationally. That had gone against him when Morgana had pressed home her advantage.

"I think we're both going to need a drink, Merlin, before I start. A good, strong drink" Arthur explained, the first signs of weariness dulling his sky-blue eyes.

Merlin jumped up to do Arthur's bidding and was soon back with a small stone jug that was sealed and two silver goblets. Arthur motioned with his hand that he wanted to pour the drinks. Merlin handed the jar over to him and Arthur filled both goblets to the brim. He carefully passed one over to Merlin, before lifting his own and taking a large mouthful. Merlin took a small mouthful, but nearly choked. He managed to stifle the need to cough and let the fiery liquid slide down. It burned his throat at first, before calming down to leave a nice warmth in his throat and a gentle lightness in his head. He wasn't used to liquor stronger than mulled wine.

Arthur began to speak. "When you and Gaius left the room, my father invited us all to relax and he insisted that Gwen and I sit closer together on his right while Morgana stayed on his left. He kept giving me a strange look which seemed almost gleeful. Not something I'm used to seeing from my father. He asked Morgana to bring over the wine from the sideboard and four goblets. She smiled, sickeningly sweetly at him, and jumped up to do his bidding. I waited until Morgana returned with the tray, then Gwen jumped up and insisted that she serve us. Uther agreed as long as she allowed _me _to pour her a goblet of wine. Honestly, Merlin, I was beginning to feel as though Gwen and I had walked into some kind of conspiracy."

Merlin nodded, trying to maintain a calm manner which he didn't really feel. It certainly sounded like a strange conspiracy orchestrated by Morgana, but why was Uther, of all people, playing along with it? Merlin hoped it was just going to turn out to be some kind of stupid prank played on Arthur and Gwen, but his roiling stomach disagreed. The look on Arthur's face when he had walked in went beyond his usual angry outbursts. Something very serious had happened and Merlin almost wished he didn't have to listen.

Arthur continued. "I demanded to know what was going on and I asked my father why he was acting so strangely. He feigned innocence with me and said that he was merely recovering from his _temporary state of incapacity_. Since when does my father use phrases like that, Merlin? He just laughed at me ... _laughed._ Then he launched into some drivel about how he was looking at the world through _'new eyes' _and had decided that some important changes were needed in his kingdom that would herald a new dawn of peace and prosperity in Camelot. Then he rambled on about entrusting me with certain tasks that needed to be accomplished before he could make a number of law changes. I mean, he was sitting up in his bed holding court with no advisors, no Knights, just us!"

"I pointed out the fact that we should be in council with the _appropriate_ people present to advise him on his new plans, but he just dismissed my concern as if it were unimportant, stating that he was the King and could make these decisions on his own! Well, I began to lose my temper. You know what I'm like, Merlin. I've always had trouble keeping a cool head."

"Morgana had the audacity to accuse me of emotionalism and said that it was time I grew up and acted like the Crown Prince that I am! I was _really _angry with what she said, but you would have been proud of me ... well, at that point, anyway ... because I just pushed my anger back down and pretended to acquiesce to her reprimand. It's not like my father was backing me up in any of this."

"So, he then declared that he had been very wrong and unjust all these years, blinded by grief for the wife he never got over losing, and insensitive to the families he left grieving because of his own pain. Therefore he declared that he would pass a new law reinstating magic as an acceptable practice in Camelot, so long as it was for the benefit of the people. He said those who misused their magic would be treated in the normal manner as criminals. Honestly, Merlin! Does any of that sound like my father to you? I challenged him on the fact that I was worried he was still suffering from side-effects from the drug Morgana gave him. Gaius had mentioned susceptibility to suggestion and I said that I was afraid that this was what had happened with him. He dismissed my concerns as being dealt with. He denied any side effects vehemently, stating he was as mentally alert and lucid as ever, and that he was merely _physically _tired."

Merlin held his breath at the mention of magic being accepted in Camelot. A wellspring of joy bubbled up in him as he saw the chance for himself to be fully accepted in Camelot as a warlock, able to openly use his magic to help Arthur. The only shadow that crossed his mind was to acknowledge that Arthur had made a valid point ... this didn't sound like Uther at all.

Arthur paused slightly before continuing. "Anyway, the first task he charged me with was to seek out an old ally of his, a powerful sorceress ... wait, no ... apparently she's a priestess of the old religion. He claimed that she had the power to destroy the dragon he had chained up in the dungeon below. I have to travel, _alone, _to the Isle of the Blessed in order to ask for her help and then bring her back to Camelot. Merlin! He expects me to believe that he captured a _dragon _years ago and has him imprisoned in a cavern below Camelot! I decided at this point that it was pointless arguing with a man who has obviously been so seriously affected by drugs, that he doesn't even know what he's talking about! What do you think of that, Merlin!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** Just to let you all know I am basing this AU story on what I have seen of Series 1. I haven't seen much of Series 2, 3 & 4 because it has not been screened in my country. This is the main reason my story is not canon because I don't really know what has happened in the series. I ask you to bear with me as I'm pretty much using what I do know, then adding a whole lot of original storyline. _

_Thank you all for the great reviews, it has been very heartening for my first attempt at fanfiction on the Merlin series. As I am a fan of Ianto/Jack (Torchwood), it is only natural for me to write Merlin/Arthur in a similar style relationship as they are my favourite M/M couple. Just a warning now that there will be slash. _

**Chapter 8 Promises Made **

Merlin was aghast at Arthur's revelation about destroying Kilgarrah. Bile rose from his stomach and he quickly took a sip of wine to ease the acid taste. He knew he had to warn the dragon of the terrible plan. Kilgarrah was his friend and he couldn't bear to see him harmed. He didn't know who this priestess was, but he didn't like the sound of her power. He would ask Gaius if he had ever heard of a priestess called Nimueh.

"That sounds ridiculous, Arthur!" Merlin replied, wishing to deflect Arthur's attention away from talk of destroying Kilgarrah. "Dragons don't even _exist, _and even if one did, who could capture it? They are said to be invulnerable to human weaponry but can launch a deadly fire attack on all who come against it. As far as having one beneath Camelot, well, that's just not true!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and stared intently at Merlin. "How come you know so much about dragons?"

"I read a book" Merlin shot back quick as a flash. "They sounded so fascinating, but extremely dangerous creatures. It's a pity there are none left in the world."

Arthur carried on. "Yes, it is a pity. I think the same way as you do, but my father insists that it's true. He explained that this was the reason that guards were placed on permanent guard duty over it and why no-one is ever allowed down into the cavern. He said that he would take me down there and show me tomorrow morning when he felt up to it. He insists that the dragon will not harm him because it knows that he holds the key to it's freedom. He wants me to see it before I embark on my journey to the Blessed Isle."

Merlin hoped that Arthur didn't see the panicked look in his eyes. He had to act tonight while Camelot slept and warn the dragon of the plans afoot. He might even have to set Kilgarrah free at some stage, but he needed more information about Nimueh so he intended to speak to Gauis in the afternoon.

Arthur drained his goblet and set it down on the table. He frowned at it, then shook his head as Merlin went to refill it. "There's more. It gets worse. After this supposed dragon is dispensed with, I have to go and hunt down a renegade sorceror named Emrys, catch him alive and bring him back to Camelot. Father said that his sources, meaning _Morgana_, had informed him that Emrys was a serious threat to Camelot as he possessed powerful dark magic and he must be captured. Then this sorceror is to be publicly humiliated as a traitor to Camelot, flogged and then burned at the stake as an example of Camelot's justice to those who are a dangerous threat to the kingdom."

Merlin paled visibly and thrust his hands under the table to quell the shaking. His dreams of being able to reveal exactly who he was to the man he loved, crumbled to dust at his feet. Merlin's eyes fixated on his own half empty goblet. Without a word, he picked it up and drained it, welcoming the fierce burn in his throat. The accompanying warmth that flooded him did nothing to assuage the terrible pain he felt spring up in his heart.

Oblivious to Merlin's discomfort, Arthur continued on. "I argued with father that if on the one hand he changes the law to _allow_ magic, then on the other hand executes a user of magic; what message is he giving the _'innocent_' magic users? How could they trust that they won't be next on his list of _'undesirable' _magic users? Why would they trust him if he killed one of their own? I also raised another valid point. You would have been proud of me if you had heard me. I said that if a powerful sorceress, was brought here to dispense with the dragon; how are we to know that once inside Camelot, she won't turn her powerful magic against us? I challenged him to show me proof that the woman he wanted was a safe sorceress and Emrys was not! I also stated that unless he provide positive, irrefutable evidence that Emrys was indeed a threat to Camelot, I could not in all good conscience, seek to bring him in. I know, Merlin, I can hardly believe I challenged him on it! He had no answer for me and turned to Morgana. All she said was that Uther was the King and I should do whatever he commanded without question. I reminded Morgana that she herself, was hardly a shining example of someone who always did what the King commanded! That shut her up. So my father then conceded that perhaps he needed to give more thought to catching Emrys and try and find out what his crimes against Camelot were. I don't need to tell you that if he is as powerful as was implied, then how the hell am I and my knights supposed to bring him in? He'd probably turn us all into ... into toads, or something!"

The pain in Merlin's chest receded and new hope sprang up in the midst of it. Tears began to fill his eyes as he looked at Arthur, love shining out for the man who would one day be the _rightful _King of Camelot. Arthur was proving to be more of a good man every day and he knew that he was falling more and more in love with him as time passed.

"Good for you, Arthur!" Merlin said, a grin lighting up his face. "You made some valid points and won that argument! You acted very intelligently. I'm proud of you for taking such a bold stand. This proves that Uther is definitely not acting in his normal state of mind. When has Uther ever backed down on a decision he has made? When has he allowed himself to be seen to have made a hasty judgement? Gaius was right. Morgana has implanted his mind with suggestions while he is still vulnerable."

Arthur grinned at the praise Merlin bestowed on him. His young companion was not usually so generous with praise. It warmed his heart and he felt so happy that he and Merlin were coming together as more than just great friends.

"Morgana then spoke and said that there was another matter that had been discussed privately with the King which she wanted to raise now. You're never going to believe this, but Morgana has petitioned the king to have Guinevere elevated from her humble position as Royal servant, to a Lady of the Court! Yes, Merlin, I could hardly believe my ears! Morgana said that Guinevere has been such an amazing servant and loyal friend going beyond the call of duty, that she should be rewarded in this way. Morgana also argued that if it was good enough to reward a commoner who proved his prowess and loyalty in battle with a knighthood, then surely it was good enough to reward a loyal servant with elevation to the Court."

Merlin's left eyebrow jerked upwards as a merry twinkle sparkled in his eyes. "Well, since Uther is in such an _open _and _obliging _frame of mind, perhaps you could take advantage of this situation. You never know what he would give you if you asked him now." Merlin tried to show Arthur that he wasn't all that serious. Arthur didn't pick up on it.

He carried on earnestly. "Well, Merlin, I just objected and not because I didn't want Gwen to be honoured in that way, but it was unfair to all the loyal servants of Camelot who deserve the same honour. I told my father that _you_ had proved your loyalty to me time and again by being willing to lay down your life for me and that you deserved recognition as much as Gwen. I told him that if Gwen was to be honoured in such a way, then you should be honoured as well. I put it to both my father and Morgana that I grew up with _many _servants deserving of such honour and that one of Camelot's most loyal and beloved servants was Gaius who deserved the highest honour in the Kingdom! I also stated that there were many servants in the castle who deserved to be honoured and where would that leave us if we suddenly had an overcrowded court and not enough servants! Again, these arguments stumped my father _and _Morgana."

Merlin grinned. He didn't want or _need _to be honoured in that way. Not that he would turn his nose up at it if the honour was offered to him. On the contrary, he would accept it, but it wasn't a priority in his life. Arthur was and always would be. Their relationship was moving towards a part of their destiny that he had never envisaged; but he understood more fully what Kilgarrah had said when he had told him that he and Arthur were _'two sides of the same coin'_. Merlin also understood now why Kilgarrah had laughed at his initial reaction to the news that he and Arthur would be close because they were part of a great destiny.

Arthur was annoyed at Merlin's cheerful reaction to what he had shared with him; it really wasn't what he had expected. His tone was irritable as he snapped at him. "_Merlin? _Have you been listening to a word I've said? This is _serious. _I'm really worried about my father and you're sitting there, grinning madly as if it were the funniest thing in the world!"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. An apology shone out of his gaze as he quickly pulled himself together. "No, no, you're right. It _is _serious ... very serious. I'm sorry, Arthur, my mind just wandered for a moment, but really ... I heard every word you said. I agree that your father is being manipulated, but there's something odd about it. Morgana may have drugged your father, but his reaction to it sounds excessive. Do you know what I think? I think that Morgana is being _used _to destabilise your father, therefore destabilise Camelot. It's just a hunch I have because it sounds as though Morgana lost ground because of your arguments. It sounds like she was confused and didn't know how to respond. It might not even be someone _inside _Camelot. But I think the best thing is to run this all past Gaius. Now, I know you have training this afternoon, so I'll meet up with you later when I bring your supper. Right now, I had better go and collect some lunch for you because you're going to need to eat before you go to training. I'll be back soon."

He jumped up and headed quickly for the door. Arthur frowned and replied, "Okay, but bring back enough for both of us. I want to spend some down time with you before you go. Not just the serious stuff. We can relax just for half an hour or so before we go our separate ways. Just you and me, okay?"

Merlin turned back and gave Arthur a sweet smile. "I look forward to that" he said in a soft, seductive voice before disappearing out the door. Arthur shivered at the tone in Merlin's voice. He wished now that they had more time to spend together when Merlin returned.

Arthur found himself fidgeting at the table, the serious situation they were in far from his mind. Thoughts flooded him that he had never imagined; scenes popped into his mind which inevitably featured his pale-faced, dark haired servant ... in intimate settings with a seductive smile on his face and a _'come hither' _look in his eyes.

Standing quickly trying to dispel the scenes didn't help much when he turned and his gaze fell on his bed. "Not helping" he muttered as new scenes sprang to mind. Arthur couldn't help but question himself as to why his disrespectful, clumsy and challenging friend could undo him the way he did.

"I've _always _been attracted to women", he pondered aloud. "Why the change? Am I attracted to men now?" As he pursued that thought, he realised he wasn't attracted to _all _men. Only to Merlin. It was as though the young man had an almost magical quality about him that drew Arthur in.

A shadow of fear crossed his mind as he knew _exactly _how his father would react if he ever found out about his feelings for Merlin. At best, he would be bitterly disappointed and deeply disgusted with his only child; his son and heir to the throne of Camelot. At worst, the King would probably send Merlin as far away from his son as possible and Arthur wouldn't know where to find him. Fear grew in his heart.

"You should stop this right now, Arthur", he admonished himself sharply. "For Merlin's sake as much as for your own!" Sadness seeped into his whole being as he pictured Merlin standing before him; devastated and rejected, tears spilling out of his hypnotic blue eyes.

Arthur's conscience began to assail him. _This is my fault! I should never have started it. If I hadn't admitted my feelings to Merlin, he would have backed down. He as much admitted that he has had feelings for me for a long time but I never knew ... well ... not really. It would devastate Merlin to break off with me now, but ... he's in love with me. I know he is. I'm not in love with him. Not yet. But I'm falling pretty fast that way. NO! I have to stop this. We'll eat lunch and talk about anything, then I'll confront him. It will hurt him more than it will hurt me. Maybe. I have to do this. When he returns. _

Arthur sat down and began to draw some calming breaths into his lungs, hoping his heart beat would return to normal before Merlin returned. Serenity filled his mind and spread out through his body. _I can do this. Yes. I can do this. For his sake as well as mine. He's such a great friend and I would hate to lose him, but better to lose him now than later. I hope. _

Determination set his brow in a smooth, hard plane. He stiffened his face into a blank expression and went back to the table to sit down. Finding his breathing and heart beat back to normal, Arthur relaxed slightly and clasping his hands on the table, he began to go over the words he would use to break up with Merlin.

It seemed an eternity before the sound of hurrying footsteps in the corridor, brought Arthur's focus back to the present. A perfunctory knock on the door before it was pushed open and Merlin walked in balancing a tray that was overloaded with food.

The young man made a show of carefully placing the tray at the end of the table before moving quickly to set up two places and to lay plates, cutlery and platters of food. He exaggerated his movements with flourishes and bows for Arthur's entertainment and the young Prince couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's antics.

When everything was ready Merlin bowed deeply to Arthur, then sat down opposite him, a smirk firmly in place. Arthur was about to thank him when Merlin looked him straight in the eye and gave him a dazzling smile, lighting up the young man's face with an inner beauty shining out of his deep blue eyes.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat and he gave a small gasp of surprise ... and wonder. Love shone out of Merlin's eyes like golden beams of light and Arthur felt like a butterfly caught in the warmth of a ray of sunlight peeking through the leaves of an oak tree. His own face lit up with a smile that transformed him into the handsome Prince of Camelot that he was.

Merlin couldn't breathe for a few moments as he beheld the amazing sight of Arthur gifting him with a rare glimpse of beauty, goodness, freedom ... and love. Merlin knew he had never seen that look before. He doubted anyone had and his heart beat faster in his chest as he realised that it was _only _for him. Shyly, Merlin passed over the platter of cold meats to Arthur, never taking his eyes off the man opposite him. Arthur reached out for it, never moving his eyes away from Merlin's intense gaze. Their hands seemed to move of their own volition as neither men felt the need to watch what they were doing as they served themselves.

All Arthur's steely determination and noble intentions dissipated as his heart soared in his chest. He couldn't _not _have this man in his life ... or in his heart. There was a strange rightness to what he felt he was moving towards; a truer and more complete union with the young man he was destined to have at his side for the rest of his life. His rationalisation of breaking up with Merlin floated out of his mind as gently as the the morning mist is dissipated by the warmth of the sun. He contemplated how much the young man's beauty completely captivated him and for the moment, Arthur couldn't look away.

He sensed a deep assurance within his heart that for the first time in his life, there were no fearful doubts pressing darkly on his mind; no disturbing scenes clouding his vision. Before his eyes there was only the sight of the most beautiful person he had ever beheld. He was _meant _to be walking this road with Merlin and he would fight Heaven and Earth to keep the enigmatic young man at his side.

Both young men filled their plates to satisfy their needs; Arthur with a large portion and Merlin with a more modest portion. Arthur turned and poured wine into their two goblets, then slowly raised it in salute to Merlin.

"To Destiny, that brought us together, to stand side by side" Arthur intoned solemnly.

"Forever and always" Merlin replied seriously raising his own goblet.

They both knew that something profound had just happened between them; the decision to deepen a bond guided by Destiny's hand. Neither of them at that moment, realised the great and terrible consequences that would follow them on their journey, because of their new bond. It would test their growing love to the limit as they turned against the tide which would soon overwhelm them.

Only Merlin felt a dark shadow cover his heart as a voice in the deepest recess of his mind, repeated Kilgarrah's warning to him: _"Your love for Arthur and his love for you will be put to the test. You must both endure. For you, Merlin, it will be the hardest test you have to face. Do not give in to despair. Your time will come but you must pass through the dark time first." _Merlin drew strength from the intense look of love shining out from Arthur's eyes. He sensed the young Prince was not yet at the point where he could admit to the depths of his feelings. For Merlin, it was enough that he saw the truth shining out of Arthur's heart.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged pleasantries and gentle humour as they ate, to cover the fact that neither could voice the depth of their feelings for each other. Yet even in this seeming charade, there was an honesty in knowing that they did indeed feel the way they did towards each other. Time rolled by and the meal was over. Neither wanted to move away and go about the rest of their business, but they had to. Reluctantly, Arthur broke his gaze from Merlin and rose from the table.

"Just leave the dishes for a moment, Merlin. Come over here a minute" Arthur said softly, his tone coloured by nervousness. Merlin gave him a small smile, then rose from the table, walked around and offered his hand to Arthur. It was accepted and their fingers instinctively entwined with each other. Staring intently into Merlin's gentle eyes, Arthur led him to the bed and sat down. Merlin joined him, his own nerves starting to rise as he dared hope, but also fear, what exactly was on Arthur's mind.

Arthur looked at their entwined hands and whispered, "One day, Merlin, I promise you that I will ask you a very special question and my hope is that you will say _'yes'._ Until that day comes, I want to give you a reminder of the promise I have just made to you."

Without further adieu, he pulled one of his rings off; a beautifully engraved silver ring with tiny twin sapphires twinkling out of their rich setting like two eyes. Pausing briefly, he opened Merlin's free hand and dropped it on his open palm, his eyes following his actions. He spoke softly. "I know you can't wear it publicly yet. People might think you had stolen it. But I hope you keep it somewhere safe so that it reminds you of me ... and of my promise."

"Oh, Arthur", Merlin gasped as he stared down at the beautiful symbol of Arthur's promise. "I ... I don't know what to say. It's _beautiful._" Tears pooled in his eyes and he was unable to stop them spilling out over his cheeks. He was so intensely moved that the magic within him surged wildly and before he could stop himself, his eyes glowed golden for a split second.

Horror filled him as he realised what had happened. Fortunately, Arthur had never raised his eyes to Merlin's face, therefore he had missed the transformation. A shiver went through him as he realised how close he had been to exposing himself too soon to Arthur ... and possibly, losing him. He went to put it away when his fingers touched something that was not in his pocket a moment ago. A ring. Feeling shock, he replaced Arthur's ring with the new one and drew it out of his pocket. Before either he or Arthur laid eyes on it, Merlin knew what had happened.

His magic had responded to Arthur's magnificent gift with one of it's own ... they both stared down at it, a golden ring ornately engraved with Celtic designs, the central design being a stylised dragon. Arthur's eyes spread wide in surprise as he stared down at the beautiful, simple ring. Merlin closed his eyes as he thought quickly. "A gift. From a very dear friend. It was given to me and it's special. And I'm giving it to you with the promise that when you ask me that very special question ... I will say _'yes'_."

Tears pooled in Arthur's eyes as he gazed into Merlin's tear-filled eyes. He stood abruptly and went to one of his cabinets. Pulling a small key from his pocket, he unlocked the top drawer and opening it, drew out a tray of assorted silver and gold chains. Looking through it carefully, he selected a fine gold chain and threaded the ring through. Then he selected a fine silver chain and kept it in his hand. Carefully he looped the gold chain with Merlin's ring over his head and looked down as it slipped inside his vest.

Returning to Merlin he said "This way we can both wear our rings hidden from unwelcome eyes. For me, it is close to my heart and each time I feel it's cool touch, I will think of you."

Merlin was speechless but his eyes conveyed all that he felt as he accepted the silver chain Arthur offered him and threaded his gift through it. Slipping it over his head, he felt a joy he could not describe as the ring settled near his heart. "Forever in my heart", he whispered.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and poured all his passion, affection and desire into a lover's kiss. Merlin responded in kind and the two fell backwards on the bed, locked in each other's embrace as searching hands strove to find a little bare flesh, warm and pliant beneath their touch. After glorious moments spent exploring each other's mouths and chests, Arthur came to his senses and pulled back. The look of sheer disappointment in Merlin's lust-blown eyes nearly undid him. He pulled back forcibly from his young companion and sat up, breathing heavily.

"We can't do this now", Arthur gasped between intakes of breath. "Tonight. Late. I'll send for you and you can spend the night with me. Will you come?"

Merlin sat bolt upright and stared into Arthur's eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" The two lovers stared long into each other's eyes, entwining their fingers, desperate for physical contact.

Without a word, they both stood up and quickly straightened each other's clothing. Arthur sneaked a quick kiss before he pushed Merlin towards the door. "Come back and dress me for training after you've returned the dishes."

Merlin smiled and walked to the table, gathering the dishes quickly, the scent and touch of Arthur still tingling on his lips. He looked back to offer the young Prince a dazzling smile and a wink, before he turned away. Arthur returned it with the sweetest smile he had ever seen on the young Prince's face. It made him look younger than he was and vulnerable. The sight of that special smile, _only _for him, sent shivers down his spine. Balancing the tray carefully as he opened the door, Merlin left Arthur's room; a lightness in his step, a silly grin on his face and a song in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Shadows Fall **

The rest of the afternoon flew by for Merlin as he moved in a daze of wonder and awe. Arthur hadn't needed him at training so he busied himself running errands for Gaius. Every now and then when no-one was around, he would pull out Arthur's ring on it's chain and just stare at it, wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a gift or such happiness.

Merlin found himself at times, lost in a dreamy haze as he relived over and over the wonderful interaction he and Arthur had shared. Or he would find himself day-dreaming of what they would do this evening when they spent the _whole _night together. Several times he bumped into castle staff because he wasn't focused on where he was walking. Even if their response had been less than friendly, Merlin just grinned at them, apologising profusely for his clumsiness. Many shook their heads in bewilderment wondering which young lady had caused such a preoccupation for the Prince's manservant because it was obvious that his head was in the clouds.

He passed Guinevere in the corridor several times during the course of the afternoon, offering her a bright smile. He guessed the reasons behind her subdued demeanour; one of them involving Arthur, the other involving Morgana. It didn't dim his own joy at Arthur's response to him and he couldn't wait for the evening to come. He did, however, feel some sadness at seeing his friend so unhappy.

The only thoughts casting shadows in Merlin's mind was the knowledge that Morgana wanted Kilgarrah destroyed and the fact that he had accidentally displayed his magic in front of Arthur. He was, however, glad that his magic had conjured up a suitable ring for him to give to Arthur. Merlin knew he had to slip before evening to warn the dragon and he wondered whether he should tell Gaius or not. He had never mentioned his relationship with Kilgarrah to his mentor before as he had always feared that Gaius would try and stop him from spending time with the dragon.

Reluctantly he admitted to himself that there many secrets he still withheld from Gaius. Perhaps it was time to come clean of some of them. He wanted Gaius to know about Kilgarrah and why he had to save him, but he didn't want his mentor to try and interfere with that relationship. It was bad enough knowing Gaius' negative feelings about he and Arthur becoming romantically involved. And yet, he knew he needed Gaius' wisdom and experience in palace politics to be able to deal with this terrible situation, not to mention what they were going to do about Gwen's unborn child and how best to handle Morgana. Merlin also wanted to know if Gaius had ever heard of the priestess called Nimueh because he knew his mentor had a wealth of knowledge of who was who in or out of Camelot. Slowly the serious line of thinking brought Merlin back down to Earth from his lofty dreams.

By the time he arrived back in Gaius' room after his last delivery of medicine to a palace guard, he was ready to have a serious talk. He also wondered how Gaius' talk with Gwen had gone. Upon entering their rooms, Merlin discovered it was empty so he strode quickly to his room and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and allowed himself some time before Gaius returned, to indulge himself in the sweet memory of his last encounter with Arthur. It had been so unexpected and all the more wonderful for that reason.

He pulled out the ring Arthur had given him to admire it for the umpteenth time; the blue sapphires winking out like merry eyes from the finely engraved silver. It was beautiful. It was perfect. Merlin slipped the chain off his neck and untied the ring. With a slight tremble of expectation, he slipped it onto his ring finger on his left hand. It slid on so easily fitting like a glove. Merlin's breath caught in his throat as it looked absolutely stunning in the place it was meant to be. He rotated his hand in the small shaft of sunlight coming through his tiny window. It sparkled brightly, reflecting the lightness and joy in his heart. Reluctantly, Merlin pulled it off his finger and replaced it on the chain Arthur had given him. Closing his eyes, he recalled one stunning memory that shone like a jewel in his mind; when Arthur had turned to him before he had left the room and completely dazzled him with that special smile.

Merlin knew he had known love before; deep, passionate love ... with Freya, the beautiful, sweet young Druid whom he had fallen in love with and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wasn't even sure if he had fully forgiven Uther for condemning her or Arthur for killing her. She was so innocent and sweet. He wondered if he would ever forgive Arthur for his part in her death.

But this ... this slow to ignite, slow to burn love for Arthur; it had completely taken him by surprise. Who would have thought that he, the intelligent one, would fall for such an arrogant, spoilt, almost cruel Crown Prince? Unexpected and unexplainable. And yet ... Merlin knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. Not now. Arthur had changed, really changed; or maybe he had always been the good, kind, sweet person underneath and just wore his arrogant Prince demeanour as easily as he wore his armour. Merlin thanked all the spirits of the other world that Arthur reflected the inner beauty of his long-lost mother ... and not his father Uther.

Merlin liked to think that he had played a part in helping the _real _Arthur emerge from his cocoon of royal convention, protocol and Uther's strict expectations. A small part of his mind acknowledged, however, that Arthur could only blossom in the right environment; with the right people at his side to guide him along the true path. It wouldn't take much for Arthur to turn back to the darker part of his personality, Merlin knew this. He resolved to stand by Arthur's side and ensure that it never happened to the man he loved and knew was marked for greatness. Merlin liked to think that he was the light in the dark of Arthur's past, drawing him out to fulfil a great destiny.

Merlin drew his thoughts back to the lighter side of his relationship with Arthur ... their romance. The thought of being cared for, desired and loved, by a handsome, brave and sweet Crown Prince; was enough to set his daydreams in motion again. Merlin knew that Arthur actually _loved _him but couldn't yet admit it enough to say it. He was happy to wait because he knew that Arthur's solemn promise to him today, was the only way the young Prince could express his love to Merlin. It was enough.

He couldn't quite perceive exactly what Arthur saw in him beyond their obvious friendship. What Merlin didn't see or realise, was that he himself was a beautiful, young man; admired and desired by many a young man and young woman in Camelot ... and even beyond the kingdom's borders. He would see and understand that fact in the very near future when Fate played a strange hand in his life. Merlin also didn't realise that he was a hopeless romantic. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the pleasant scenes running past his eye-lids, featuring the man of his dreams.

All too soon, reality intruded upon his revelry. The sound of the door opening and Gaius' voice shook him fully awake and alert. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, ready to leap to the door when he heard another voice ... high-pitched and distressed. Guinevere. He knew Gaius would know he was in his room because his door was shut, so he stayed where he was. Merlin stilled and stood nervously by the door, straining to hear the conversation.

Gwen's plaintive words cut through Merlin's heart as he heard the distress in her voice. "But Gaius ... you can't be sure. It's probably something I ate has just disagreed with me and I have been working extra hard helping my father. I can't be with child, I just can't!"

Gaius replied in a gentle tone but his words were brutally honest. "I'm sorry, my dear, but you are definitely with child. I've been a physician a long, long time and know when a woman is with child. I've helped deliver many a babe into the world when a midwife was not at hand. Come and sit down, Gwen. I'll put the kettle on."

"Where's Merlin, Gaius?" Gwen asked in a worried voice.

"Ohhhh", Gaius replied in a theatrical manner, "he's out and about running errands for me. He's not required by the Prince so I'm making sure he _stays out _of trouble!"

Merlin smirked as he recognised Gaius' warning to him to not show himself. _Message understood and don't give up your day job, Gaius. You'd starve to death if you had to rely on your acting ability. _

"Good. I don't want him to know. You can't tell him, Gaius. It would _devastate _him" Gwen replied in a firm voice.

In an even more dramatic voice faking innocence, Gaius replied, "Oh, why is that Gwen? I thought you two were close friends? Have you had a falling out?"

"No", replied Gwen nervously. "It's just ... well ... it's just that Merlin has this _thing _for me and I think he'd be very upset to realise that ... umm ... that I've obviously bedded with another man. I love Merlin, don't get me wrong, but only as a friend. I think he wants more from me that I just can't give him. So you can't tell him. _Please, _Gaius, for his sake as well as mine."

Merlin didn't know how he felt about Gwen's comments. There was a time when he had first arrived in Camelot, he could have easily fallen for Gwen soon after they had met. There was also a time after that, when he couldn't keep his eyes off Morgana and had hated the way she and Arthur had flirted openly with each other. Of course it had all come to nothing once he had recognised the slow burn of love for Arthur.

The more worrying thought was if Gwen refused to have him _'know' _about her condition, it made it awkward to enact his plan for her to go to his mother. He hoped Gaius would find a way around this unexpected hurdle.

"Well, that is a difficult request and one which I don't believe I can agree to", Gaius responded in his gentle, bedside manner voice. "You see, Merlin assists me and I will need his help in this matter. Also, Gwen, as your physician, I think you need to tell me who the father is."

There was an audible gasp from Gwen that even Merlin could hear through the door. "Gaius, I ... I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but ... I have to protect the identity of the father at all costs. I don't even know if I can tell him what's happened. It ... it's just so difficult, Gaius."

There was a pause before Gaius responded. "Whether you choose to tell me or not is entirely your prerogative, Gwen, but as your physician, it would be wiser if you did. Also, there are important considerations in this matter that you need to think about."

"What do you mean, Gaius?" Gwen asked in a puzzled voice.

Gaius continued in his lecture voice. "The father has the right to _know _that you carry his child. When the child starts growing up, he or she has the _right _to know who their father is. No matter what his position in life is, you have to tell the father. Whether he accepts the fact or not; accepts the child or not, you owe him that much at least. It is his prerogative to decide what he will do with the information you give him. Consider this also; it is quite likely that your child will mirror both parents and what if he or she grows up to be the image of their father?"

Gwen gasped aloud and sank to her knees on the floor. She was heedless of the fact that Gaius had moved to her side and gently lifted her to her feet, before guiding her to a chair. He began to murmur reassurances to her, worried that his attempt to make her see reason had unduly upset her.

In his room, Merlin felt as if he had been punched in the chest. It had never occurred to him to consider the fact that the child could very well grow up in Arthur's image. It should have occurred to him, after all, he was highly intelligent. That revelation caused a deep pain in his heart that radiated throughout his chest. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. His mind was assaulted by a myriad of torturous thoughts flying in from every direction.

_I can never, ever give him that. Not even my magic could give him that. Oh god ... I can never give him an heir no matter how much we may wish it were so. What a fool I've been! Thinking that Arthur would ask me to marry him when we both know that it is impossible. I can't give him the heir he needs to inherit the throne. What have we done? What have I done? _

Tears began to cascade down his face and he crawled onto his bed, curling into the foetal position with his hand stuffed in his mouth to cover his pain-wracked sobs. Lost in his agony, he was oblivious to the rest of the conversation between Gaius and Gwen, when it resumed. Merlin was crushed by the dark shadow of Fate pressing down on him; granting him a brief foretaste of heaven in Arthur's love, only to have it cruelly snatched away as it could never be.

He buried his head in his pillow as his sobs shook his whole body. In the midst of it all, a shining memory pushed against the backdrop of darkness that had descended on his soul; insistent in it's need to be acknowledged, to be grasped and held tightly as a beacon of hope along the turbulent road ahead.

"_One day, Merlin, I promise you that I will ask you a very special question and my hope is that you will say 'yes'. Until that day comes, I want to give you a reminder of the promise I have just made to you." _

As a drowning man grasps desperately for the smallest and flimsiest of life-lines, so Merlin reached out frantically to the memory, grasping it firmly in his mind and letting it pour it's healing balm over him. He knew with absolutely certainty that Arthur would _never _make a promise he didn't intend to keep. Merlin knew that Arthur loved him as much as he did and that knowledge became the anchor that grounded the young sorceror, to the belief and hope that one day ... _one day _... their time would come. Merlin knew he would wait for as long as it took for the man he loved, no matter what happened in the meantime.

Slowly the frantic weeping subsided and Merlin's breathing began to ease. His pillow was soaked so he turned it over, not caring that it would make the sheet beneath it damp. A small light shone out of his sad eyes and he came back to awareness of where he was and who was in the next room. Using his tunic sleeve to wipe his face clear of his tears, Merlin propped himself up on his elbow and turned his attention back to the two people on the other side of the door. The voices were more subdued than they had been before so he got off his bed and crept carefully to the door. In a voice that was choked with tears, Merlin listened intently as Gwen spoke to Gaius.

"I thought ... I thought that he cared for me. _Really _cared for me. But ... but it would seem that he does not care for me as much as I care for him. We had been getting closer over the weeks and ... and I thought he was falling in love with me. I know it sounds like a fanciful dream on my part, but that's not how he came across."

Gaius sighed deeply. "I've known and cared for Arthur since he was a babe, Gwen. But now he is all grown up, making his own mistakes and I'm so sorry you've been caught up in his thoughtless selfishness. Please understand that Arthur has a good heart underneath all that posturing and bravado he prefers us all to see. But he has still to learn to think before he acts. There is no excuse for the way he treated you, Gwen, so stop defending him."

Gwen retorted angrily "I'm _not _defending him. I'm just trying to explain how it appeared to me. We were moving towards each other, Gaius, but something ... _or someone _... has stepped in between us. He ... he almost looked guilty, as if he had betrayed someone. I know it sounds far-fetched and I'm _not _making excuses for Arthur. But that's how it came across to me when he asked me to leave his room. I'm so confused and hurt. Bearing his child without his love is the worst thing that could have happened to me ... the very _last _thing I ever wanted."

Gaius responded. "I'm not without compassion for your awful situation. But be that as it may, Gwen, you and your unborn child are _my _priority at the moment. Nothing or no-one else is as important as you two. As I said before, Arthur _needs _to know. He cannot acknowledge your unborn child publicly, but I'll make damn sure he provides the financial support you need. And as I mentioned before, my very good friend will be thrilled to have the chance to look after you and your babe."

"But how can I leave Morgana, Gaius! She relies so much on me" Gwen asked in a plaintive voice.

"You need to put the wellbeing of your unborn child before anyone else, Gwen", Gaius replied firmly. "Your relationship with Morgana is bound to change once she finds out that you are carrying Arthur's child. I don't think she will take that very well. Besides, it is imperative that we get you and your babe away from Uther. I warn you that he will _not _tolerate having you and Arthur's unborn child living right here in Camelot. It would be far too dangerous for both of you and not even Arthur's pleas would be considered in this matter. He would view it as just punishment for his son's indiscretion."

Gwen latched on to one part of Gaius' remonstrance. "Morgana! Do you think Arthur is secretly involved with Morgana? Is that who his heart has turned to? I remember a time last year when he was quite taken with her, but I thought that was over and done with. At that time I had hoped that he would make her his Queen. Of course, I feel quite differently now and from what I can see, Morgana is no longer as close to Arthur as she used to be."

Gaius tutted loudly. "Gwen, my dear. You're still not focusing on the main point. I need to get you out of Camelot before _anyone _... including Morgana, but _especially _Uther; finds out about this. Now this friend I told you about just happens to be Merlin's mother, so it's imperative that he knows the truth. I'll be sending him this week to his mother to make the request but I'm sure she will be more than happy to take you in. I imagine Arthur will visit you and the child from time to time, discretely of course, and in the company of Merlin. Arthur, of course, will provide financially for you both as will I."

Gwen stifled a sob. "I feel like I'm being _punished_, Gaius, because I dared to love Arthur! Sent away as though I were a recalcitrant child! It ... it's not that I'm ungrateful for your efforts to help me, but what am I going to tell my father? He will be so upset and ... and he may try and force Arthur to do the honourable deed and marry me! My father has very strong principles and although he will be angry at _both _of us, he will expect us to act responsibly. For the sake of the child. I know, Gaius, it's a horrifying thought for me to marry a man who doesn't _love _me. Although, perhaps ... perhaps given time, Arthur could learn to love me."

Merlin wondered at the pause in conversation, anxious with the direction Gwen's thinking was headed for. He had expected Gaius to jump in with an immediate objection. It worried him that Gaius appeared to hesitate in his response, or maybe, he was just trying to think of the kindest way to let Gwen down. Just as he was tempted to burst out of his room and interrupt the conversation with some pointed observations, Merlin heard Gaius begin to talk.

"Gwen. You realise that as a servant, even one who has an exalted serving position in the Palace, King Uther would _never _sanction a marriage between you and Prince Arthur. The fact that you are carrying Arthur's child would not sway him in the least, quite the opposite in fact. It would endanger _both_ of your lives and Arthur would come under the heaviest discipline from his father. You have no idea exactly how _ruthless _Uther can be, even to his own."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked in an indignant tone.

"Exactly what I said!" Gaius replied. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I will to give you a better understanding of what you are up against in crossing Uther. The King's discipline on Arthur as he grew up was harsh, to say the least. But there was one time when I really _hated _Uther because of what he had done to Arthur."

"What did he do?" Gwen asked in a trembling voice. She knew Gaius well enough to know that it would take a lot to make him hate someone. She was almost too nervous to listen.

Listening by his door, Merlin felt a knot of nausea build up as he waited, equally as distressed as Gwen, for Gaius to say what Uther had done to Arthur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Broken Childhood **

There was a pause in the conversation as two very nervous people waited to hear what Gaius had to say. The physician knew that Merlin would be privy to this story and he hoped the young warlock wouldn't overreact by bursting out of his room. He thought that it would help Merlin and Gwen both understand exactly how ruthless and cruel Uther could be.

"Although I had the primary care of Arthur as he was growing up, assisted by a senior lady-in-waiting, Uther maintained that all matters to do with discipline for the young Prince, was his prerogative."

"Arthur had just turned 10 years old a week before this incident took place. We were at dinner in the King's presence and Arthur was babbling on to his father about how he was doing well in his Squire's training. He spoke truly and Uther knew this from the tutors' reports."

"Encouraged by one of his father's rare smiles, Arthur asked if he might be allowed one day, to ride upon the beautiful white mare, Starburst. He didn't know it had been his mother's horse when she lived because Uther had never told him. The proud, caring face of his father turned dark with an irrational anger at the innocent young boy."

"He turned and shouted at Arthur, frightening him with his fierce demeanour. He told Arthur in no uncertain terms, that _no-one_, was ever allowed to ride Starburst. He told him then that it had been his mother's horse and upon her death, he had decreed that the mare was to be cared for in honour of his wife, but no-one would ever be permitted to ride her again."

"In the ignorant innocence that only a child has, Arthur asked his father if an exception for _him _might be made as he wanted to honour his mother by riding her horse. Unfortunately ... that was the wrong request for Arthur to make."

"Uther exploded in a burst of irrational anger at his son and began shaking him violently. The Lord Chamberlain, a senior Knight and myself all jumped up to pull Arthur away from his father, but he gripped the boy in an iron fist, yelling at him the whole time. He said some terrible things to Arthur about how it was _his _fault that his mother had died; how he had wished Igraine had been spared and not Arthur; how he would _punish _Arthur for being such a selfish, spoilt brat. Eventually the senior Knight managed to restrain Uther, while the Lord Chamberlain used his skill to calm the King down. Arthur fled into my arms, shaking and weeping. I led him out of the dining room, asking one of the serving staff to arrange for food to be brought to my rooms."

"Arthur was inconsolable and refused to eat when the food arrived some time later. I kept trying to reassure him that his father spoke in anger and none of what he said to him was true. Arthur wanted to believe me that night, I know he did, but his eyes had a haunted look that I had never seen before."

"I was in the middle of preparing Arthur for bed and was going to give him a mild sedative to help him sleep, when my door burst open. It was Uther, accompanied by one of the senior Squires, a man known as Borgova. He was a hard, cruel squire who was well known for his harsh treatment and awful punishments of the young squires in training. I felt sick to my stomach when they stalked into my room and I demanded to know the meaning of this, even though I had a pretty good idea."

"Uther looked scathingly at his son standing there looking so frightened, as Arthur knew of Borgova's reputation from the older squires who had suffered at his hands. I knew then what the King had in mind and I argued against it vehemently. Uther dismissed my concerns and said that as I had _not _instilled the proper respect in Arthur, he would have to teach his son a stern lesson. Borgova grabbed Arthur crying and calling out for me, then hauled him out of the room as Uther calmly explained to me that his son would be in the care of the senior squire for the next three days so that he would learn appropriate respect and gratitude."

"Despite my best efforts and my considerable influence in the Palace, I could not find out where Arthur had been taken and what was happening to him. I was so worried for him that I couldn't function properly in my duties. I decided to put them on hold until Arthur was returned to my care."

"On the evening of the third day, I sat in my room, worrying why it was taking so long for Arthur to be returned to me. Towards the 11th hour, my door burst open and two of the senior Knights brought Arthur in on a stretcher. Their faces were white at what they had discovered when the King had sent them to fetch Arthur from Borgova's care."

"That ... that _despicable _man had kept Arthur chained up in the cellar beneath the training room for the duration of his time with him. I couldn't believe the stench that rose from Arthur's body; dried blood, sweat, urine and infection. The Knights told me that one of the other senior Squires admitted to them, under threat of physical harm, that Arthur had been denied food and only given water. As it turned out, that was probably good because Arthur wouldn't have been capable of eating considering the condition he was in. He was also gagged when Borgova went in to mete out his terrible punishment, so that no-one would hear his screams."

Tears fell freely down Merlin's cheeks, as he listened with growing horror to what had happened to Arthur, a mere child of 10, all those years ago. He was trembling in his distress and fought hard not to burst out of his room. Gwen was softly weeping as the terrible tale of what Arthur had been subjected to, unfolded from Gaius' lips. She noticed that the physician was just as affected in the retelling of the story; his brilliant blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Uther had instructed Borgova that Arthur was to be deprived of all physical comforts and only be given enough to sustain him. He had also instructed Borgova to mete out physical discipline to him until he felt sure that Arthur would show due respect and gratitude to the King."

"That _bastard _Borgova had used the King's instruction as free rein to torture Arthur. There's no other word for it. Arthur was delirious with fever when the Knights brought him into me. I removed the knight's cape that had covered him like a blanket and discovered that his thin shirt and pants had stuck to his body and limbs, because there was so much blood and sweat.

"The knights were as furious as I was when they had found him in this state. We slowly and carefully peeled and cut away Arthur's clothing. I'll never forget the pain-filled cries and whimpers from that night which Arthur tried so hard not to make. The infection was from the open cuts on his torso and limbs and though by themselves, they were not a problem, it was the fact that his wounds hadn't been tended to that had caused the infection. There were bruises over 90% of his body; some of them covering old bruises from his first beating. Several of his ribs were cracked, one was broken."

"In a way, it was fortunate that Arthur kept drifting in and out of consciousness. His high fever as we carefully dressed his wounds was my greatest concern, followed by the hypothermia he was suffering. I bent all my skill towards healing that poor young boy. I nearly lost him to the infection. It was the _worst _four days of my life that I've ever endured; bringing that beautiful young boy back from the brink of death. Yes, Gwen, Arthur was at death's door when he came back to me."

A fresh wave of weeping broke out from Gwen as she could hardly bear to hear what had happened to Arthur. Her weeping covered the barely stifled sobs coming from Merlin's room. She never heard him, but Gaius did. The old physician was glad that Merlin was hearing this tale. He hoped that perhaps it would help convince him, as well as Gwen, of the grave risk they placed on Arthur, as well as themselves, by continuing their secret relationships with him.

Gaius continued with his dreadful tale. "The knights insisted on staying with me overnight to help watch over Arthur and change his dressings as the poultices helped the pus begin to be purged from his body. I was glad of their help and by morning, there was a slight improvement in Arthur's condition; however, even though his fever had come down a bit, it had not broken."

"One of the knights offered to fetch breakfast for us all and as he was leaving, I told him to get the King here immediately. There was still a possibility that Arthur would not make it and I wanted his _father _to see what he had subjected his son to, when he handed him over to Borgova."

"The knight returned accompanied by the King and Arthur's main tutor, Roiden, who had been just as worried about Arthur as I was. The King was shocked at the condition of his son and at first, tried to blame _me _for him being gravely ill. I told him in no uncertain terms that it wasn't _I _who had subjected Arthur to the cruel beatings suffered at Borgova's hand; but that it was the serious infection because the man had failed to allow Arthur access to proper medical treatment. That shut him up! Arthur's tutor was in tears and begged me to allow him to assist in any way, even if it was just running backwards and forwards on errands."

"The King told me in no uncertain terms, that he expected me to pull Arthur through this crisis. He also offered me servants to give any assistance I required, as well as a free hand in purchasing whatever equipment or ingredients I needed. As he was leaving, I pointedly asked him what he was going to do about Borgova. He never said a word but just turned and smiled at me in such an evil way; I realised I didn't _want _to know what he had in mind for the diabolical man."

"Gradually, with a lot of people who really _cared _about him, I was able to nurse Arthur back to health. It took three and a half months for Arthur's body to fully recover from his ordeal and a further 16 months before he stopped having nightmares about it. He was just a young _boy _who should never have been subjected to such terrible cruelty."

Gaius' voice lightened as he finished his tale. "Uther was caught in a dilemma. He had _ordered_ Borgova to restrain and discipline Arthur and given him a free hand. The fact that the cruel man had overstepped the boundaries was obvious, but the King felt he couldn't take action against him because the man had acted on his authority. What he did instead, was set his Knights to monitoring Borgova's movements over a period of several weeks. Borgova used to visit a nearby tavern once a week, get roaring drunk, then sleep it off at a friend's home."

Uther instructed his knights to wait until Borgova was drunk and on his way to his friend's house, then jump him and give him a good beating. His knights duly obeyed their King's command. _Gladly. _By the time they had finished with him, Borgova had broken ribs, a broken nose and the fine bones in his fingers had been deliberately snapped. I was in charge of his care but despite my skill and experience, I knew that I was unable to restore his hands to full working order. They were now useless except for the most menial of tasks. The incident was put down to ruffians who tried to rob him as the Knights had gone out in disguise. King Uther thanked him for his years of service, retired him on a modest pension and moved him to one of the outlying villages with his family to look after him. As far as I was concerned, that was punishment enough for the despicable man. It is said he died a penniless man as his family had long since abandoned him to his fate and he couldn't support himself any other way except by begging. Justice prevailed."

Gwen's weeping had subsided but she was still quite distressed. "Why did you tell me this, Gaius? I don't understand. It was horrible ... just horrible to hear that."

Gaius' tone was gentle but his voice was strong when he answered. "Gwen. I wanted you to understand how Uther treated Arthur and how he is still capable of treating Arthur. It was not easy for the young Prince growing up without a mother. Having a stern, disciplinarian father who never showed a lonely boy affection, deeming it as an example of weakness that he didn't want Arthur to learn, was very hard for him. I tried to show him affection because I genuinely loved him, but I always knew as he grew up, that he never felt loved and accepted by his father."

Gaius paused. "Although Arthur is like his father in many ways, his heart and soul mirrors his mother, Igraine. He tries to hide it from his father to win his approval but he can't help who he is. Often Arthur's heart rules him as I'm sure you'll agree as you have witnessed this many times working here at the Palace. Why have I told you this story, Gwen? Because I want you to _understand _exactly how ruthless and merciless Uther can be. He has never spared Arthur in the past, not even as a child, so he will _not _spare him now. Pursuing a relationship with Arthur puts _him _at grave risk as well as yourself. Do you understand, Gwen? Do you _really _understand?"

Gwen just nodded her head feeling pain lance through her heart at the terrible injustice of the situation. She wished now that she had _never _succumbed to Arthur's drunken advances. Gwen realised this was as much her fault as it was Arthur's as she knew she had taken the opportunity to win the young Prince. Like a house of cards, it was all coming down around her and an innocent baby was caught up in the mess.

In his room, Merlin also understood quite clearly the message Gaius had conveyed to _him _as well as to Gwen. He had never considered that Arthur would be at risk in any way if their relationship was discovered. He had presumed that as the Crown Prince and heir to the throne, Arthur might be sent to the dungeons for awhile, but now he wasn't so sure.

Merlin knew how much he risked his life pursuing a relationship with Arthur, for he knew Uther had no fondness for him anyway. He had never bothered to hide how he felt about same sex relationships, male or female; he considered people who indulged in abominable practices, as lower than animals. In his kingdom, Uther had declared anyone caught partaking in such practices would be executed.

He also knew how eager Uther was to see Arthur safely married to a _'suitable' _young woman so he could start producing an heir. Until now, Merlin had never considered that Uther would turn against his own son in such a cruel way. Now with a lead weight in his stomach and a growing pain in his heart, he considered the awful possibility ... _probability_ ... that Uther's punishment of Arthur would be very severe if he found out about them. Or Gwen and her baby.

Merlin's attention to the two people on the other side of the door returned as he heard Gwen begin to speak. Except for a slight tremor in her voice, Gwen spoke clearly and strong.

"Gaius. I understand. I see things more clearly now. I know what I have to do. I am grateful for your assistance and of course, in the circumstances, tell Merlin everything. He will have to deal with his feelings for me in his own way. My priority will be to safeguard Arthur's child and safeguard Arthur himself. If Merlin's mother is willing to take me in, then I'll gladly accept the opportunity. I am strong, schooled by my father to be strong, so I will be able to support myself in the village once the baby has been weaned. I will treasure the child always because he or she also belongs to Arthur, but I will _never _let the child know who their father is. You need never worry about a pretender to the throne because I love Arthur too much to allow that to happen. And now, I need some time alone to make plans. I need to speak with my father but I'll never let him know who the father is. Don't worry, I can handle him. If we could do this as quickly as possible, I would like to leave at the earliest opportunity. It's better this way. And Gaius ... please don't let Arthur know about this. He might try to stop me from leaving. I'll deal with Morgana. Thank you for everything, Gaius. I will miss you as much as I will miss my father. Be sure to visit me, won't you? You've been a great friend."

Gaius felt tears well up in his eyes at Guinevere's brave words. If only things had been different, he felt sure that Gwen would have made a wonderful Queen for Arthur, but it was not to be. His voice was choked as he replied, "You are an extraordinary woman, Guinevere and I am in awe of your amazing courage and strength. I hope you find the happiness that you so richly deserve. You are beautiful, compassionate and strong. Thank you for understanding and I am so very sorry to have hurt you in this way."

Gwen chuckled bitterly. "We both love Arthur, don't we? That's why we do what we must do. Keep an eye on Arthur and be the loving parent that his father struggles to be. I'll take my leave of you now."

Gaius pulled Gwen into a warm embrace that conveyed to her all the love and admiration he felt for her. She returned his loving gesture and stretching up on her toes, kissed him on his cheek. Then without further ado, she headed quickly to the door and left Gaius staring sadly after her.

Humbled by Gwen's declaration, Merlin wiped his tears away. He knew that Gwen was an extraordinary woman and he was in awe of her courageous sacrifice. Like Gaius, he hoped that she would find love again. He waited until his composure returned, then slowly opened his door. Gaius was seated at the table looking older and more careworn than he had ever seen him. His mentor looked up at Merlin with a sad, haunted expression on his face. Merlin came and took his seat opposite Gaius. The two of them stared into each other's faces for a long time before Merlin spoke.

"I know what you expect of me, Gaius" he began with a tremor in his voice. "Like Gwen, I want to do the right thing. I want to protect Arthur more than anything else in the world. Unlike Gwen, I have no place to run to because I must stay here at Arthur's side. I don't know if I can be as strong and as brave as Gwen. I am humbled by her sacrifice."

Gaius nodded at his words but said nothing, just waiting for Merlin to continue.

Merlin's voice was steadier when he spoke again. "What makes it difficult for me, is that Arthur _returns _my feelings and wants to be in a relationship with me. I can't _lie _to him now about my feelings because he will see right through me. I can only reason with him and hope he understands. I don't know if he will."

Merlin turned his gaze upon his hands, reflecting the tension inside of him as they twisted and turned tightly like snakes binding themselves in knots. Arthur had expected Merlin to keep their relationship a secret, but Gaius already knew about it. He knew he may as well tell him about the rings they had exchanged. Besides, he wanted to know if Gaius understood anything about what his magic had done in creating a ring for Arthur.

Merlin opened the neck of his shirt and lifted the silver chain and ring to rest on the front of his tunic. Gaius' eyes widened in shock because he recognised the ring. It was one of Arthur's rings that had been left to him from his mother Igraine. She had brought it with her as part of her personal jewellery when she married Uther. He wasn't even sure if Uther had told his son that it was one of his mother's rings.

"Arthur gave me this after we shared lunch today. It's very special to me as is the promise he made to me. I know that we will have to ... put our relationship on hold until Arthur becomes King. I'm willing to wait that long and I only hope Arthur is despite the pressure from his father to marry and bear children. It's going to be hard for both of us to pull back from each other but I hope to persuade Arthur to do it. I believe we are ultimately _meant_ to be together in a loving relationship as part of our joined Destiny."

Merlin paused as he gently fingered the ring on its chain. "I can't really explain why I feel like that, but I do. Something very special and profound happened, Gaius, after he gave me this ring and chain. My magic flared up in me unexpectedly. It was _powerful _magic and it created a beautiful golden ring with intricate designs on it, in particular, a stylised dragon. The dragon is incorporated into both our lives, Gaius, and it was all spontaneous. It happened all in a split second and Arthur never saw it. I love him, Gaius, with all my heart. For this reason, I will _keep _Arthur's ring although I may have to hide it rather than wear it as I'm afraid that Uther might accidentally see it around my neck. Or even the chain. He would probably think that I stole it from Arthur and throw me in the dungeon."

Merlin looked up at Gaius, a deep sadness evident in his stormy blue eyes. He waited for Gaius to respond to all he had said, bracing himself for a bad reaction. He was surprised when Gaius reached across the table and took his hand.

"Merlin" Gaius began in a soft voice. "You and Arthur are like sons to me. I love you both and wish that the situation could be different for you both. Your pain is no less for you, than Gwen's pain is for her. I see you have given this some serious thought and I'm proud of how you are handling it. There's no easy road for you and Arthur. I'm so relieved that Arthur didn't witness your display of magic. It's too soon. You're going to have to be very careful in future with your magic. It's probably just as well that you and Arthur are pulling back from each other. You have no idea how terrified I am that Uther will discover your magic. Or even Arthur. You have to remember that Uther raised Arthur to fear and despise magic."

"Yes I now he did", agreed Merlin, "but Arthur's got a different view to magic. Also, he is the true King of Camelot who will unite all of Albion and restore magic to its rightful place in the kingdom. As a tool to be used wisely and for good."

Gaius shook his head. "You're very idealistic, Merlin but you have no idea what it was like 20 years ago when magic users wielded great power. Some people used it for good, but a lot of people used it selfishly and dangerously. There was no unity in the magic community as people formed their own groups, sometimes fighting each other for supremacy. It created great fear in both the magic and non-magic community. No magic user was powerful enough to unite them all under one banner. Of course, there would still have to have been a ruling body of sorcerers and witches who could lay down laws, rules and guidelines for all magic users."

"I am powerful enough to unite all the magic users" Merlin asserted with absolute confidence, his naivety shining brightly out of his eyes.

Gaius retorted in irritation, "Not if you can't control it as appeared to have happened earlier today! What if that had happened and Arthur had _seen _you performing magic? Or Uther? Even one of the knights? No, Merlin. You may be more powerful than any other magic user, but you don't have enough control to wield it in a position of authority!"

Irritation lined Merlin's brow as he reluctantly acknowledged the truth in Gaius' words. He decided to change the topic of conversation even though he believed it would not go down well with Gaius.

"There's a couple of matters I need to run past you, Gaius", Merlin began in a cautious tone. "The first matter is about the dragon imprisoned underneath Camelot. The second matter is about a sorceress or priestess called Nimueh."

Gaius' face paled and his eyes widened in shock. He nodded to Merlin to continue and tried to compose himself after Merlin's abrupt change in topics.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Kilgarrah and Nimueh**

Gaius' face paled and his eyes widened in shock at Merlin's shock announcement. He nodded to Merlin to continue and tried to compose himself after Merlin's abrupt change in topics. Merlin couldn't help but notice Gaius' tense demeanour and began to wonder if his mentor knew a lot more about his subjects than he had thought he would. Drawing a deep breath, Merlin began.

"Within the first few days of arriving here in Camelot, a voice called to me in the middle of the night, waking me up from sleep. It was incessant, wouldn't leave me alone. I had first heard it when I was imprisoned on my first day for insulting the Prince. I followed the voice and it led me to the guards on duty to the cavern under the Palace. I distracted them, grabbed a torch and made my way down into the cavern. I thought it was a person, possibly a warlock or a witch."

Merlin paused and looked thoughtfully at Gaius. "Did you _know _about the dragon chained up underneath the Palace?"

Gaius nodded and calmly replied. "It was captured by Uther and his knights with the help of a sorcerer. Me. I gave the King the magical means to capture and enslave the dragon. He is the last of his kind left in the world."

The shock on Merlin's face was almost comical as his mouth gaped open. "_You?! _I knew you had magic but Uther used you _knowing _you were magical? Was this _before _the great Purge?"

Gaius shook his head. "No, just after. Prior to the Purge, many of us were free to use our gifts in conjunction with the work we were engaged in. As a physician I used a combination of herbal and magic remedies to help my patients. This helped reduce the need for surgery greatly. During the Purge, the dragon had been spotted and despite Uther's proclamation banning all magic; he asked me to use my powers one last time. He was worried that the magic users who had not yet been rounded up, would use the dragon to attack Camelot."

Merlin pursed his brow in confusion. "Ok. You helped him capture the dragon, then he let you _live_? Without any consequences, here in the palace?"

Gaius looked up at Merlin with a sorrowful gaze that spoke of too many terrible things witnessed in his life. He sighed deeply and for a brief moment, turned his head to gaze thoughtfully at the wall, as if he saw more than the stone surface.

He continued in a low voice. "I was Uther's friend, in a similar way that you are Arthur's ... _friend. _Also, I had the care of the newborn heir, Prince Arthur Pendragon. Uther promised me immunity from the terrible consequences of the Purge because he didn't want me to die. Have you never wondered why Uther will sometimes turn to me; ask my advice, seek my counsel, offer my opinion? After all, I'm just the Court Physician. But we have a bond, Uther and I; forged before Arthur was born and strengthened when he came into my care."

In a haunted voice, Gaius continued. "You have no idea what it was like at the time of the Purge. Friends I had known for years were executed; very few managed to escape from Camelot. I was fortunate that family members lived outside Camelot's border so they were safe. It was the most horrific time in my life. Uther knew he could trust me not to use magic in my work as a physician and I have honoured his faith. It's been hard and I've had to watch those I care about die because I was not permitted to use my magic to help them. Of course, lack of use now means that I would not be as effective as I used to be. It's been so long since I've used it."

Merlin fidgeted in his seat, anxious to question Gaius on the past, but he sensed that now was the time to listen and not to speak. He tried to calm his excitement down.

"Yes, Merlin", Gaius said answering the young sorcerer's initial question. "I do know about the dragon beneath the Palace because I helped imprison him there. He knows it as well. I've spoken to him privately on a couple of occasions ... without Uther's knowledge so I would appreciate it if you kept it that way. So ... now I know you have met the dragon."

Gaius stared intently, waiting for Merlin to respond. Merlin got the hint and immediately launched into his explanation of his first meeting and what had happened. He told Gaius how Kilgarrah had told Merlin he was destined to be linked with Arthur, before he was _'rewarded'_ for saving Arthur's life with the position as the young Prince's manservant. Merlin smiled when he related his initial response to Kilgarrah's revelation and how the dragon had laughed at him. Merlin's arms were waving around in the air complementing his humorous account.

His mentor also smiled at that particular sharing but his eyes still held a haunted look. Merlin regretted being the one who had dragged up old, painful memories for Gaius, but he had no choice in the matter.

"Gaius", Merlin explained as the seriousness of what he was about to say calmed him from his animated state. "Arthur has confided to me that Uther will introduce him to the dragon. He also confided that Uther has arranged for a sorceress ... wait, no ... a priestess to come and use her magic to destroy Kilgarrah once and for all. I plan to warn Kilgarrah and if necessary, release him so that he is not destroyed."

Gaius paled considerably and despite the calmness of his voice, Merlin saw that this had obviously upset his mentor. He didn't know whether it was concern for the dragon or something else. He quirked his eyebrow and asked softly, "What is it, Gaius? What's wrong?"

"Does Arthur _know _the name of this priestess?" Gaius asked, his face tense in his anticipation.

"Yes" Merlin replied. "Her name is Nimueh and apparently she is a priestess of the old religion. Uther appears confident that this priestess will be able to destroy Kilgarrah."

Gaius closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Well. That alone tells me that Uther is not acting within his right mind. Nimueh is the _reason _Uther ordered the Purge of all magic users. Or rather, what she _did _is the reason. He also ordered at that time that Nimueh was to be killed on sight if she ever set foot in the kingdom. Something is seriously _wrong _if this is Uther's plan. I'm betting it isn't. Foul play is at work here and I don't know if Nimueh is directly involved or someone is pulling the strings."

Merlin was startled at Gaius' revelation and asked him, "What happened with Nimueh in the past? What did she do that Uther would bring down such a terrible punishment on all magic users?"

Gaius shook his head, regret and sorrow shining out of his ice blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I can't tell you that. I made a solemn promise to the King that I would never reveal the truth behind the Purge. Arthur doesn't know either and he can _never _know."

"But _why?_" Merlin asked getting upset now at what Gaius was saying. "As the heir to the throne, doesn't he have the right to know?"

Steel shone out of Gaius' cold gaze and his tone was harsh. "That is for Uther to decide _when _he is in his right mind! And _you_, Merlin, don't have any right to know! A solemn promise made to one's King, is a promise I take very seriously. You would do well to exercise similar caution in all you say and do!"

Merlin's lips drew into a thin line, his eyes flashing angry sparks in their blue depths. He couldn't understand why his mentor had never shared his strange relationship with Uther and it struck him as ironic that Gaius had used his magic to help the King.

"Well", Merlin countered. "I intend to warn Kilgarrah about what is proposed. He has helped me and as he is the last dragon alive, I don't want to see him harmed."

Gaius gave the young warlock a pained look. "Merlin. It is highly unlikely that Nimueh would even come to Camelot, unless she is the influence behind Uther's strange behaviour. I don't believe she is. Someone else is pulling the strings here in Camelot, I'm sure of it and they're using Morgana. I suspect she doesn't even realise she is being used. Furthermore, Uther knows that Nimueh's power is not strong enough to go one on one with a dragon. He would destroy _her, _not the other way around! And make no mistake, nothing would induce Nimueh to even attempt to challenge a dragon. A dragon lord has the power to control a dragon, but even he could not destroy one. The only power capable of destroying a dragon is _another _dragon."

Merlin's eyebrows shot high above his fringe. He was amazed at what he was learning from this conversation, but he was also as worried as Gaius at the strange events taking place in Camelot.

"Will you share with me what you know about dragon lords?" Merlin asked thoughtfully. "Can any person with magic be a dragon lord or is it a special calling?" He hoped this was a subject Gaius would discuss with him freely.

Gaius stared long and hard at the young warlock who couldn't see the internal battle raging inside his mentor's mind. He kicked himself for even raising the topic of dragon lords. Gaius remembered his promise from long ago to Balinor ... that he would _never _reveal his identity to anyone. He also knew that Hunith shared that conviction.

After a time he sighed deeply. "Yes, alright Merlin, I don't know a lot about dragon lords but I'll share what I do know. A dragon lord is magical, but not every magical person can be a dragon lord. Rather than a 'calling' in the normal understanding, a person is born that way, usually inherited through his father. I'm not sure if it is possible to have a dragon lady because history does not record them."

Merlin nodded his understanding. Tendrils of excitement coiled in his stomach. He wondered if it were possible that he was a dragon lord. He knew nothing about his father because his mother refused to talk about him. Merlin wondered if he could _'hear' _Kilgarrah calling him, perhaps that would mean he was a dragon lord. Reality kicked in as he realised that Gaius had not responded in any way to the news that Kilgarrah had called him. Disappointment replaced the excitement and he chided himself for getting carried away with his own importance, once again.

"Thanks Gaius" Merlin responded in a cheerful tone that didn't match how he felt. "I'm so glad you can share with me about the world of magic we are a part of. And I've been going out into the woods when Arthur can spare me, to practice some of the spells in the book. It's getting easier and easier for me."

Gaius managed a small smile. "You, Merlin, are very special. You're young, you're unique and your extraordinary gift is still developing. I can't even _begin_ to imagine how powerful you will become. But you've so much to learn not only about magic, but about politics and life in general. The only reason I give you these dire warnings is because I care about _you _... not just your amazing talent. You are like a son to me. It would break me if Uther ever found out about you. I couldn't _bear_ to see you die. That's why I beg you, Merlin, to be _so _careful with your magic. You're too precious to me to lose your life needlessly."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat at Gaius' words. He was utterly shocked at the depths of his mentor's feelings for him. He had always imagined that although Gaius had grown fond of him, he was trying to stifle his natural inclination to use magic because he was envious. Now he understood completely and he couldn't stop tears pooling in his eyes. A profound sense of _belonging _swept through Merlin that he had not felt since leaving his mother in Ealdor. A warm feeling coiled in his stomach and spread throughout him. Spontaneously he reached out for Gaius' hands and held them in his own.

"And _you, _Gaius are so special to me" Merlin stated softly. "You are like a father to me. It doesn't matter whether you have magic or not. I _love_ you, Gaius and I want to make you proud of me."

Gaius' eyes began to fill with unshed tears. His heart warmed to Merlin's spontaneous declaration of love, which he had never expected. There would be hard times, bad times ahead but Gaius felt a renewed strength surge within him as they found a new depth in their relationship.

Blinking briskly to prevent his tears from falling, he pulled his hands away from Merlin with a smile. "Well, I need to visit my patients now and you need to tell Kilgarrah what's going on. Don't be surprised if he laughs at your news. Knowing him, he would probably look forward to the confrontation eagerly as he knows the likely outcome, as do I. And don't forget your chores here, Merlin, before you serve Arthur at dinner. Late afternoon, I want to discuss with you the situation with Morgana whom I will be visiting on my way back here. Now stop daydreaming and be about your tasks."

Without further ado, Gaius rose to his feet and moving towards his bench, began to gather the medical supplies he would need. Merlin watched him for a few moments, before smiling at his back and rising from his own seat.

With his mind reeling with all the new information that Gaius had provided him with, Merlin headed carefully down to the cavern. He wasn't used to visiting Kilgarrah in the daytime, so it took him awhile trying to casually head towards it with so many people in the corridors. Finally he found himself nearing the guard's post and using a little magic, provided a distraction to lure them temporarily away while he slipped past their table.

With torch in hand in the dark stairwell, Merlin hastened down the steps. He came out onto the ledge and seeing no sign of the dragon, began to call out for him. He was careful this time not to raise his voice too loudly. Within a few moments, the heady sound of leathery wings was heard high above him. The dragon alighted upon his stony perch in front of the ledge and settled himself down before addressing Merlin.

"What can I do for you, warlock? What trouble have you got yourself entangled in now?" he asked Merlin, his golden eyes twinkling with amusement.

Slightly annoyed at Kilgarrah's greeting even though he knew it was usually true, Merlin rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's what I can do for _you, _this time. I've come to tell you that Uther appears to be under some kind of magical influence that is making him act in completely the opposite way to what he normally does. Somehow, he's got it into his head to _destroy _you and he's planning on using the services of a priestess of the old religion, Nimueh."

Just as Gaius had warned Merlin, Kilgarrah threw back his head emitting a deep belly laugh. Merlin waited in irritation for the dragon to finish his laughing fit before starting to speak again.

"Look, Gaius has already told me that it is impossible to destroy you through any human means, magical or not. He said that only another dragon could destroy you. I take it from your reaction that what he said was true."

With a chuckle still evident in his voice, Kilgarrah answered him. "Yes, Gaius spoke true. Only another dragon would be able to destroy me. I am the last of my kind, therefore there is no other dragon to defeat me. As you can see, Merlin, I can be imprisoned as Uther has done by means of a sorcerer using a magical enchantment. No-one of the old religion wields the power to destroy me. The remnant who remain know this therefore the priestess you speak of would not lift a finger against me. She would react as I did, with heartfelt laughter at the ridiculousness of the suggestion!"

Staring intently at Merlin as his neck stretched upwards, Kilgarrah's tone changed to one of serious intent. Merlin grew nervous as the moments passed by with the dragon just staring at him, as if he was searching the depths of the young warlock's mind and heart. Then he spoke again.

"It is obvious that the King is definitely not in his right mind. He _knows _that it isn't possible so I would advise you, warlock, to find out who has Uther under their influence and _why_. Their intentions may be to destabilise Camelot by controlling the King. The _real _danger here, is that they may have it in mind to rid themselves of the King _and _his son, Arthur. You must be vigilant in protecting Arthur because _he _is the most important person in Camelot. Not Uther. His time as King ends in the not too distant future and you must ensure that Arthur is ready to assume the mantle of kingship. His rise to the throne is the first step to uniting Albion under one banner. You, Merlin, must not only protect Arthur, but you must use your influence to show him that not all magic is evil. Only then can the law against magic be abolished and the people of magic be free to use their powers."

Merlin was taken aback by the vehemence in Kilgarrah's tone, as well as the impact of his words. It struck a chord in Merlin's mind as he considered the strange happenings of the morning. So much had happened in such a short space of time, which implied that carefully laid plans were being actioned by someone who had access to Morgana.

The _real _danger as Kilgarrah had mentioned, was that Arthur himself might be at risk even though it was obviously the King being targeted. Fear coursed through Merlin as he considered the young Prince with whom his destiny was so deeply entwined. Something Kilgarrah had mentioned from their previous meeting prompted Merlin to share what had transpired between him and Arthur.

"There's been a change in my relationship with Arthur. We've become ... closer ... and we intend to ... well ... get even _closer _to each other. What I mean is, I'm not sure if this is what you implied when we spoke previously, but I care for Arthur. A lot. And ... and I've found out that he cares for me."

Merlin braced himself expecting either another outburst of laughter from Kilgarrah, or at least, a mocking retort. He was surprised as he sensed a softening in the dragon's attitude towards him. Was that a smile on Kilgarrah's face?

"At last" Kilgarrah began softly. "Sometimes great deeds are achieved, not through heroic deeds or ponderous speeches; but through the simplest of actions or words. Such as _admitting _one's feelings to another and discovering, that it is returned. Was I right?"

Kilgarrah smirked at Merlin which annoyed the warlock. Just a little bit. He grinned in response and murmured grudgingly "Yes. You were right."

Amusement laced Kilgarrah's tone as he replied, "I'm sorry, warlock, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it? _Louder._"

Merlin rolled his eyes and did respond. "_YES! _You were right! Happy now?"

Kilgarrah laughed heartily. "Young warlock, I believe it's _you _who is happy. As well as a young Prince whom I am looking forward to meeting in the near future. Let us just say that I am _content _that at last you show signs of some intelligence after all."

Merlin couldn't help but grin at the dragon, even if Kilgarrah's last comment pricked his pride. He decided that now was a good time to show the dragon Arthur's gift to me and share what had happened with his own magic. Plunging his hand down the front of his tunic, Merlin carefully lifted the chain out and laid the ring flat against his tunic.

"Arthur gave me this today", he explained in an awed tone. "He told me that sometime in the future he would ask me a question and he hoped my answer would be _'yes' _ and even though I don't know what the question is, I know what my answer will be."

Kilgarrah narrowed his eyes, squinting at the ring as Merlin lifted it up. The soft light from the torch struck the ring, highlighting it in a warm glow. "You are most fortunate, young warlock, to have received a princely gift like this. Destiny has picked up speed for you and Arthur, but be warned! A time of darkness and uncertainty is upon you. Take care, young warlock, for you will be tested to your limits! Do _not _give up hope and do _not _give up on the young Pendragon. You are the shield that protects him and he is the sword that guards you. Remember that. Arthur's gift to you is the beacon of hope that you will need to cling to, no matter what your eyes and ears may tell you. The darkness will be dispelled in time and light will shine upon you and Arthur when he ascends the throne. Your time will come, warlock, for it is Destiny."

Merlin felt in equal parts, exhilarated and disheartened by the dragon's words; excited and afraid of the promise held within them. They were ultimately a signpost to the road ahead; where the goal at the end of the darkness would dispel the time of darkness and confusion. He nodded his acceptance and stared thoughtfully down at the ring.

"My magic created a ring for Arthur", Merlin began quietly, reliving that moment when he had felt his body surge with power. "Spontaneously, without any direction from me. I was too caught up in Arthur's gift to me. It happened in a split second. Arthur never saw it. I felt something in my pocket that wasn't there before, so I slipped my hand in and felt the ring. When I pulled it out, it was beautiful and just ... just perfect for Arthur. It was an intricately engraved gold band with Celtic designs, most prominently, a stylised dragon. He loved it when I gave it to him. Shame I had to lie about its origin, but ... it felt right to give it to him. That's when Arthur went and got a silver chain for me and a gold one for himself. I wanted to show you this, but I fear I will need to keep it hidden from prying eyes."

Kilgarrah was silent for long moments, staring at Merlin through narrowed eyes. Finally he let out his breath and the faint smell of sulphur permeated the air. He was quiet and thoughtful when he spoke.

"Your potential for magic appears to be limitless, warlock. Even when you do not control it, your magic _knows _you. But ... no ... that's not it. It's more than that. It's almost as if you yourself ... _are _magic. I can't explain it any clearer. It is a mystery to me that is unknown to my kind who have spanned thousands of years. You are new ... _different _... and I don't know where it will lead you."

"Wow!" Merlin said appreciatively, feeling much more special than he had before. "Guess I better watch it doesn't go to my head! My magic might decide to enlarge it for me and how would I look then?!"

"Indeed!" Kilgarrah commented with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "Might actually _improve _your appearance although I'm not sure Arthur would agree. Be careful, warlock, _very _careful. You need to practice your magic as much as you can to learn greater control. You must be able to wield it as easily as you breath."

"I will. I will do that" Merlin confirmed with a nod of his head. "I won't even let my relationship with Arthur stop me from practising my magic."

Kilgarrah just nodded, knowing that Merlin would have plenty of time very soon to practice his magic but that was something he couldn't tell him. A dragon's face can be very hard to read and Kilgarrah had his own secrets to keep. As he gazed at the young warlock, a small tendril of fear unfurled in his mind as he saw the great potential of magic latent in Merlin. There was much he needed to conceal from the warlock for he knew a scenario could emerge in the future, where the two might stand opposed to each other. The outcome of that scenario was in doubt, therefore he fully intended to do everything in his power to prevent that.

"Merlin", Kilgarrah said thoughtfully, "You need not fear about my safety concerning a priestess of the old religion. I doubt she would even come to Camelot openly. But you _must _find out who is behind this as I fear that danger will come to Arthur. It is quite possible that Arthur, is the intended target, not Uther. Protect him, Merlin! Do not abandon him. Do not leave him."

The young warlock nodded in agreement. "I will. I will protect him with my life and my magic. I promise. I've got to get back now. And ... thanks for your encouragement."

Kilgarrah merely nodded then lifting his wings, he beat down hard and rose in the air. It had been an interesting meeting with the young warlock and he felt relieved that the two young men were moving along their destined path as they should be. It didn't bother him that great pain and sorrow was waiting in the shadows for them; only that they fulfilled the purpose they were born to achieve. They would prevail through the trials that would beset them ... they _had _to prevail or else all would be lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Shadow Cast **

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers in a rush, wanting to finish his chores before his mentor returned. They would need to discuss the matter of Morgana and Uther before he needed to head to the kitchen to collect Arthur's dinner.

Realising he had spent longer away than he had meant to, Merlin decided a little magic would help complete the chores to Gaius' exacting standards. He did some of the chores manually not wishing to cheat completely, but he was finished in half the time he would have been if he hadn't used magic.

He had just finished tidying the vials and bottles on Gaius' workbench, when the physician came bustling into his rooms; his brow creased with worry. Merlin decided to heat water for a cup of tea.

Without any preamble, Gaius turned to Merlin as he was working and snapped at him. "You used _magic _to clean up, didn't you? Don't lie to me."

Merlin turned to face him, unable to keep the guilty look off his face. "Just a little bit. I did do some cleaning myself though. I just took a bit longer with Kilgarrah than I had anticipated."

Gaius scowled at him. "Well, _don't _make a habit of this, Merlin. And I hope you don't use magic to do your chores for Arthur! You don't need me to remind you how dangerous that would be. For both of you."

Merlin's face was suddenly tinged with soft pink, but it didn't stop him from speaking out indignantly. "Well, only when he's been unreasonable and given me more chores than anyone could possibly complete in a day! And I've always been careful not to use it in his sight!"

Gaius rolled his eyes and sat down heavily in his chair as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. His voice cracked with barely concealed emotion. "Just be _careful_, Merlin! It's best you don't use your magic to help with chores. Talk to Arthur about how difficult it is for you to complete too many chores in a day. Using your magic will only encourage him to keep piling more jobs on you and one day, you may get caught. I couldn't _bear _to see you killed, Merlin, because of your magic. It would break me. You're far too valuable to die."

Somewhat surprised at Gaius' emotional outburst, Merlin quickly finished pouring the tea into mugs and carefully carried them to the table. He sat down opposite Gaius and noticed how his mentor suddenly seemed very old and weary.

"What's wrong, Gaius?" Merlin asked carefully. "You seem upset about something. What's happened?"

Gaius looked up from where he had been focusing on the mug between his hands, consternation evident in his expression. He sighed deeply. "A lot, Merlin. As you know, I went to see Morgana. She was _very _upset because Gwen had returned to her rooms after being with me, and informed Morgana that she was _leaving _her service, effective immediately! Gwen refused to offer a suitable explanation and just said that it was urgent family business far from Camelot and that she had no choice. Gwen even said that she hadn't told her father yet but was going to tell him on her way out of Camelot. Well ... you can _imagine _how distraught Morgana is. She accused _me _of conspiring behind her back to be rid of Gwen just because she had recommended to Uther that she be elevated in status. Morgana is _convinced _I am jealous and acting out of spite because I was the last person Gwen spoke to before returning to her rooms."

Gaius wiped his brow with a weary hand. "I tried to reason with Morgana but you know what she's like when she gets in an emotional state. I've got a headache from her having spent most of the time just yelling at me. At the end when I realised there was no talking to her and it was best that I leave her, Morgana threatened to go to Uther to tell him what had happened and why. She said that he wouldn't take kindly to the Royal Physician acting in such a spiteful, petty way. Before I could stop her, she had stormed out of her chambers and headed for Uther. I trailed along behind her."

Gaius paused in order to drink some of the hot tea. "Oh, that's good", he whispered in a soft voice. Reaching into his pocket, he undid a small, twist of parchment and emptied a few tiny seeds into his mug. "For my headache", he explained as the seeds began to release a strong, herbal aroma into the air.

His postured stiffened as he continued his explanation. "By the time I arrived at Uther's room, Morgana had awoken him from a sound sleep and was haranguing him. Uther was in a state of confusion and he was tired, that much was obvious to me, but apparently not to Morgana!"

"He turned and saw me entering the room and immediately gestured me to stand by his side. I think my presence helped bring him to full wakefulness and Uther raised his hand to stop Morgana's verbal assault and asked me to explain the situation to him."

"I told him that Gwen had come to me for advice after I had checked her health and had made the decision, on her own, to leave Camelot. That at least, was true. It was Gwen's decision to leave. I explained that her reason was urgent family business that could not wait."

"Uther was satisfied with my explanation, but Morgana refused to let it go reiterating that I was jealous of Gwen and had coerced her into leaving Camelot. Uther just laughed at her and told her in no uncertain terms that he had known me far longer than she had been born, and he knew that there wasn't an envious bone in my body. Morgana didn't argue with him because we could both see he was serious and didn't expect to be challenged on the matter. She just spent the rest of the time glaring at me while I examined the King. He appears to be a bit more lucid than this morning, but I fear it must have been quite a large dose he had been given, because he's still not back to normal."

"What happened in the end?" Merlin asked nervously.

Gaius looked up at him with a haunted look in his eyes. "The matter should have ended there, but this is Morgana we're talking about. When I had finished a thorough examination of Uther and told him the effects of the draught he had drank were less obvious in him; Uther was very relieved and said that although it had been an accident, he hated how it appeared to have controlled him as if he were a puppet."

"At least Morgana had the good grace to look embarrassed. I thought that was the end of the matter when suddenly Uther's door opened and Arthur walked in. He had come back early from training and had wanted to see how his father was. Well, Morgana just ran to him and ranted on about what had happened with Gwen and demanded to know if he had anything to do with it."

Gaius raised his eyebrow. "Well, Arthur was quite upset with the news, probably because he's blaming himself for Gwen leaving Camelot. I tried to soothe the matter over but Morgana would have none of it. She again accused me of sending Gwen away and demanded Arthur do something about it. Uther tried to intervene but Morgana was back in full swing with her accusations and demands that action be taken."

"Being the _noble _Prince that he is, Arthur offered to take a few palace guards, go after Gwen and bring her back so she could explain why she was leaving Camelot. I tried to imply that interfering with her family business was unfair to Gwen, but Morgana kept talking me down stating that as soon as she was satisfied that Gwen was okay, then she could be on her way. She also intimated that _if _Gwen had to leave, she would like to provide adequate supplies and money for her in repayment for her loyal service."

"I decided it was pointless trying to stop both Morgana _and _Arthur from interfering, so I wished them well and took my leave. Even Uther, who really was tired, deferred to them and was glad to be excluded from their plans. I left them both arguing details about how and when their plan could take place. Morgana wanted Arthur to leave immediately, but he stated he had a few loose ends to tie up before he could go."

"I managed to move more quickly than my old bones like to, Merlin and I headed straight for the blacksmith's shop. Well, I arrived there in the middle of a father and daughter argument. I tell you, I very nearly turned around and walked away from them. But I didn't and I tried to be the voice of reason even though I was unsure what Gwen had told her father."

"Apparently Gwen had told him _everything! _Her night with Arthur; the fact that I confirmed she was carrying Arthur's child; how I had suggested she go and stay in Ealdor with Hunith. So her father turned his anger on _me _and said that I should have supported Gwen in telling her that Arthur needed to accept responsibility for his actions and _marry _Gwen. Then Gwen got upset at this, began crying and telling him she couldn't possibly consider marrying a man who had _rejected _her."

Merlin felt sick to his stomach as he listened to all that Gaius related. His anger at Arthur's _stupidity _rose once more inside. He could barely restrain himself from storming to find Arthur and telling him plainly, what an _idiot _he had been and ask him why he hadn't turned to _him _instead of Gwen when he had needed a physical release! At least it wouldn't have ended in him bearing Arthur's child. Everything was such a mess.

Gaius drew a deep breath, finished his tea and gestured to Merlin to pour him another drink. Merlin jumped up and poured more tea for Gaius, then sat back down knowing his mentor was waiting to continue.

After sipping the hot liquid, Gaius looked up ruefully at Merlin. "Merlin. It just got _worse _after that. Gwen and her father were in the middle of their argument when Morgana and Arthur burst into their workshop. Morgana rushed to comfort Gwen who was crying and Arthur walked over to her father so find out why they were fighting."

"So naturally, her father told Arthur _everything. _Morgana immediately launched a verbal attack on Arthur and backed up Gwen's father. She stated quite emphatically that no matter the circumstances, as the future King of Camelot, Arthur should be seen to take responsibility for his actions and marry Gwen. Morgana offered to have another word with Uther to see if she could change his mind about elevating Gwen to a lady of the court, thereby enabling the two to be married without hindrance."

"Gwen was adamant that she wouldn't want to _'trap'_ Arthur into a marriage that he obviously didn't want because she loved him too much to do that. She then told them all about my offer of seeking sanctuary with my friend, your mother; and my offer of helping to support her financially. As well as my saying that I would approach Arthur privately to seek financial support from him."

"Gwen stated emphatically that she would _never _use an innocent child to hurt Arthur or the Kingdom of Camelot; she would ensure that the child grew up never knowing who their father was, thereby ensuring that there would not be a pretender to the throne."

Gaius paused and stared long at his hands encircling the mug. His expression became tired ... weary ... and he seemed to struggle to continue with what he was going to say.

Merlin felt as though a dark shadow had descended on his soul. Against the scream of his heart that cried out to be left alone in blind ignorance, Merlin spoke in a shaky voice. "What happened then, Gaius?" he asked, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

Gaius lifted his head slowly and his expression was one of sorrow and regret for what he was about to share. He looked Merlin straight in the eye and related the last part of his visit to Gwen and her father.

"Arthur called sternly for silence as no-one had given him a chance to respond in any way to the accusations and demands that were flung at him. I was already quiet as no-one wanted to hear what I had to say. Morgana, Gwen and her father all shut up."

"Arthur stated that Morgana's demands of him were valid. He would one day be crowned King of Camelot and if he couldn't act responsibly now as the Crown Prince, then he most certainly didn't deserve to be King. He walked up to Gwen and took her hands into his, looking straight into her eyes."

"Then he went down on one knee and without wavering, he stated that although it was true he didn't love Gwen, he would not abandon her. He asked Gwen if she would be patient with him and give him time. He stated that they had been close friends and that was enough to build up a closer relationship. He said he would be honoured to take Gwen as his wife and together, they could raise their child. He also said he would be honoured to one day make Gwen his Queen."

"Arthur then pulled off one of his rings, a big ornate one, and taking Gwen's hand; placed it on her finger stating that his motive was honourable and honest and that this was a sign of his intention to make her his bride. He further stated that he himself would go to his father and tell him all that had happened and how he intended to marry Gwen. Arthur also said that he would ask his father to smooth the way for their marriage by elevating Gwen's position to a lady in the court. Gwen solemnly accepted Arthur's promise. Morgana and Gwen's father both broke into a celebratory mood, congratulating the two newly engaged couple."

"By now, Gwen joined the other two in celebratory mood. Arthur looked over to me and it nearly broke my heart at the agony and anguish in his eyes. Tears pooled in them, but he refused to let them fall. I knew the moment he looked at me, Merlin, that his heart was breaking because ... because of you. I saw in that terrible gaze the love that Arthur holds in his heart for you. Don't ask me how I know this, Merlin, I can't explain it but I have cared for Arthur since he was a baby and it is difficult for him to hide how he really feels from me. You were more right than you realised, Merlin. Arthur really does _love _you. And ... and I'm so sorry for you both. I really am."

The young warlock was stunned ... _shell-shocked _... into absolute silence as Gaius unfolded his tragic tale. Then tears quickly pooled and began pouring down his cheeks as he felt the most terrible pain pierce his heart and radiate throughout his chest. His breathing came quick and shallow, taking in broken gasps of air as he struggled to breathe.

Gaius reached for Merlin's hands and held them tightly, trying to offer whatever comfort he could. Merlin was speechless. His pale face changed to a deathly white hue and lightness filled his head. He felt as though he was going to pass out and would have, if the sharp-edged pain would let him.

Gaius got up from his seat and stood behind Merlin, his hands placed firmly on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. Truly I am" he whispered in an anguished voice. The young warlock turned his head and his gaze was filled with such pain, that Gaius could barely meet it.

Merlin then twisted completely around and Gaius pulled him into a tight embrace. This opened up the floodgates of Merlin's grief and he broke down into the most heart-breaking wailing and sobs that Gaius had ever heard.

Gaius knew words were useless now and he just held the young man. Tears pooled in his own eyes as he began to realise the extent of the tragedy he had unwittingly been drawn into. Once more he felt the confusion and ache he had always felt from the time he first came to serve King Uther as the Royal Physician.

_Why, oh why does it seem as if the Pendragon family are doomed to failure in matters of the heart? They seem destined to endure a life of making dreadful mistakes causing grief and heartbreak to themselves and others. First Uther's actions cost Igraine her life; now Arthur's actions have cost Merlin his heart and he is entering a loveless marriage. How will Arthur and Merlin's entwined destiny play out now? How will Merlin be able to bear this crushing sorrow? _

Gaius also had no idea how Uther would react to this news. Gaius did not think he would react very well even if he was still under the drug's influence and although he was afraid of what the King might do to this son ... and to Gwen ... he remained silent. Merlin was in too much pain to hear of his fears and he owed it to the young warlock to just comfort him as best he could.

They stayed like that for a long time, Gaius' soft, gentle words punctuated by Merlin's strangled cries. Long shadows played out along the walls and floor as the sun dipped lower in the sky.

Despite the ache in his limbs, Gaius refused to move from his position with Merlin. The young warlock needed him to be strong for him. And he would.

Gaius was about to offer a cool drink of water for Merlin, when he heard footsteps. Fearing that his young ward was too distressed to have visitors, Gaius shook Merlin's shoulder and began to raise him from his seat.

"C'mon Merlin" he whispered urgently. "I need to get you into your room. I don't know whose coming but I know that you're in no fit state to see anyone. Quickly, now." Merlin was like a rag doll as he allowed his mentor to lead him up to his room. Gaius gently sat him down on the bed, then promised Merlin he would bring water to him as soon as he got rid of his visitor.

Gaius closed Merlin's door behind him and walked swiftly to his main door, dabbing quickly at his eyes to clear the tears away. Before he even was halfway across the room, the door was flung open and the tear-stained face of Morgana, fear swimming in her eyes; greeted him. She quickly bridged the distance between them and threw herself into Gaius' arms, breaking down hysterically.

Quickly steering her towards a chair at the table, he managed to disengage her arms from around his neck and spoke softly to her in the soothing manner he had used when she had been a little girl in need of comfort.

Morgana was quite distraught and Gaius knew it was no point offering to make tea, nor could he call on Merlin to help him. The young man was suffering enough. He gathered all his inner strength and asked her very gently, if she could tell him what had happened.

She turned to him with reddened eyes and in-between hiccups and sobs, Morgana explained what had happened when she had taken Gwen back to her rooms while Arthur went to speak to his father.

"I said that Gwen and I would wait for him in my rooms and he agreed", she said quietly, willing herself to hold her composure. "But then ... a short while later, Sir Gawaine came banging on my door and he was very upset. He said he was walking down the main corridor when suddenly, around the corridor came four of Uther's personal guard and they were _dragging _Arthur who was in chains! Sir Gawaine said he demanded to know what was going on, but all he got for his trouble was having two guards punch him, warn him not to interfere because the King had ordered his son be taken down to the dungeons, then forcibly shoved out of the way. Arthur spoke briefly to him asking Sir Gawaine not to interfere because he was being punished by his father. What really upset Sir Gawaine was the fact that when Arthur looked up at him, his face was swollen, bruised and there were bleeding cuts above his eyebrows. Obviously Uther instructed his guards to do this to him."

Morgana sobbed again, then carried on. "How could Uther _do _this to his son, Gaius? I've never known him to be so heartless. So cruel! What is going on and what is going to happen to Arthur?"

Gaius paled considerably which only increased the anxiety Morgana felt and a look of fear crossed her features. "What is it, Gaius? What are you afraid of?" she exclaimed in a worried voice.

Gaius didn't answer her question. Instead he looked intently into her eyes and said, "You must go back to your rooms. If Gwen is still there, get her out of the castle! If she's with her father, take her to Arthur's knights and have them get her out of Camelot! Too late to pack anything, just _get her out! _If Uther will not spare his son, he will _not _spare Gwen. She is in grave danger! Help her get out of here! _Now!_"

Morgana's eyes filled with horror but she recognised the serious intent in Gaius' voice. He looked as pale and as sick as she felt. Scrubbing furiously at her face, she got up from the table. "What about Arthur?" she asked in a scared voice.

Gaius replied in a voice that he struggled to keep steady. "Leave him to me, Morgana. Merlin and I will find out where he's being held and help him. You need to help Gwen. Now _go!_"

Morgana nodded curtly, then lifting her skirts, headed swiftly for the door. She was out and gone before he had time to turn around to face Merlin's closed door.

Gaius realised that Merlin probably did not hear the conversation he had just had with Morgana as he would have been too locked into his grief to be aware of anything going on around him. Or near him. Gaius was in two minds about what to do. Merlin was far more distraught than Morgana and he wondered whether the young warlock would be more of a hindrance than a help in this new situation.

Shaking his head, Gaius realised that Merlin would _never _forgive him if he withheld this information from him. Even if it was for his own sake. He had to let Merlin at least _know _what had happened, then he could judge whether he was in a fit state to be able to help.

Gritting his teeth, Gaius stalked up to Merlin's door and went to open the door, only to discover that it was locked. He began to bang on it. "Merlin! Open this door. I need to speak with you. Something terrible has happened and I need your help!"

Long moments passed before Gaius heard the distinctive _thud _of two feet hitting the floor. He waited as he heard Merlin shuffling towards the door. A plaintive voice on the other side of the door, sounding lost and alone, came to him.

"Please ... please just go. Leave me. I ... I can't talk now. I'm no good to anyone. _Please._"

Gaius stomped on the flood of anger that rose swiftly in him, sending the sharp tang of acid coursing up into his throat. He had to tell Merlin what had happened and let the young man decide whether he wanted to be involved or not. Then he needed to act.

"_Merlin!_" Gaius yelled through the door. "Uther has had Arthur beaten by his guards, chained and dragged down to the dungeons. Sir Gawaine tried to intervene but he was beaten by the guards and threatened! By order of the King. I'm worried, Merlin, _really _worried for Arthur!"

A mere heartbeat passed before the door was unlocked and flung open. Despite his swollen, red eyes and tear-streaked face, Gaius could see that Merlin was quite lucid. He had understood and his widened stormy eyes reflected the fear and horror that Gaius felt. Fear for Arthur's safety.

"We have to help him" Merlin cried out in a raspy voice. "Let's go." Merlin leapt down the stairs and grabbing his jacket, headed purposefully for the outer door.

"Merlin, wait!" Gaius cried out at the young warlock's back. "We can't just rush in, magic blazing and free Arthur! Not while he's under the King's orders! We have to think of how we're going to do this otherwise we risk being thrown in the dungeons ourselves. Then how are we meant to help Arthur?"

Gaius' words halted Merlin's feet. He twisted his head around, his worry for Arthur etched in every line of his face. "What shall we do then?" he asked in a low voice. His eyes had darkened to almost black as anger blazed out of them. "If Arthur is badly hurt again, Gaius, I can't promise not to intervene."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Night Falls **

Reluctantly, Merlin took a seat at the table opposite Gaius, his tension palpable as a tightly-coiled spring ready to unwind. His hands twisted around each other as he fought to hold his composure.

"What are we going to do?" he asked again in a choked voice. His darkened eyes bored deeply into Gaius' blue eyes. "We have to move quickly, Gaius. I can't _bear _to think what might be happening to Arthur even as we speak."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. I'm going to go down and tell the guards that as the Royal Physician I've been informed that Arthur has been injured and I need to check him. You will be hidden from view. While I'm arguing with them because they won't let me see Arthur, use a _concealing _spell and slip past us to Arthur's cell. Open the cell and check him but whatever you do, _don't _release him. Not yet unless the circumstances are dire. We also have to find out first if Arthur's knights will help us or whether they'll obey the King's command."

Merlin's eyes glittered. "That's good. But shouldn't I first go and see the knights? I know Sir Gawaine will help us. He already tried to help Arthur. I think Percival and Elyan will also help. Not sure about Lancelot. He's the perfect Knight and may not disobey the King's command."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Perfect Knight? His _high ideals _didn't stop him from agreeing to false papers you arranged, so he could become a Knight. However, he may not be so co-operative where Arthur is concerned."

Merlin's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean? Arthur reinstated him as a knight. Why wouldn't he want to help him?"

"Have you never _noticed, _Merlin?" Gaius asked in an exasperated voice. "Lancelot is obviously besotted with Gwen. Have you not seen the way he looks at her? Come to think of it, I know Gwen hasn't been exactly coy with him either! It surprised me that she even slept with Arthur because I know her eye has been on Lancelot as much as on Arthur. The little minx, t'is a pity she hadn't slept with him instead. Lancelot may not be so happy to rescue Arthur if it means the young Prince will be _marrying _Gwen. I may be misjudging him, but I don't know."

This was news to Merlin. Of course, he had been too busy mooning over Arthur ... and so had Gwen. A sudden idea germinated in his mind. Excitement shone out of his eyes as he spoke quickly.

"I've got it!" he cried enthusiastically. "I know how to resolve the problem with Arthur marrying Gwen. We could convince him that Lancelot is the better choice of husband for Gwen and if Lancelot loves her as much as you say, then he will do the honourable thing and accept the child. Arthur could still financially support the child and even Uther would be happy at the outcome."

Gaius was almost relieved to see the shadow lift from Merlin's eyes. It saddened him how idealistic and naive the young warlock was. He sometimes forgot how _young_ Merlin was and how he had come straight to Camelot from a small, poor village. It was only at times like this, that Gaius realised just how much Merlin still had to learn about life in the Royal circle.

His smile was wan and didn't reach his eyes as he nodded in apparent agreement with Merlin. "Yes, yes, we can deal with those details later, Merlin. Our priority is to check that Arthur is alright, then if necessary; step in and help him. It would seem that Uther is no longer under the influence of Morgana's enchantment, which is unfortunate, as he is less pliable now. However, first things first. Good idea, Merlin to put the knights on standby. They can't come down with us because there would be a lot of trouble between them and the King's guards. No. Best they just wait until we scout out the area. So ... I'll leave you to warn the knights while I pack my medical bag. We'll meet in the square and then go directly down to the dungeons."

Merlin shot to his feet in his eagerness to get to the knights. Gaius just waved him to go on while he stood slowly up. He began checking his bag for what he might need, moving to shelves and drawers to supplement his supplies.

It took him a little longer than he had planned because he didn't know what state Arthur would be in. He tried to stifle his sense of growing concern at how Uther planned to punish his son. Gaius hoped his fear was unwarranted but his gut still churned uncomfortably.

"Uther Pendragon", he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his coat, closed his bag and began moving towards the door. "When will you learn that power and might are not necessarily the _only _way to teach your son. You should be proud that he acted maturely by offering to marry Gwen. If you keep treating Arthur like this, you will lose him."

He shook his head sadly as he reflected on how much damage had now been done to the fragile relationship Arthur and his father shared. It could well turn out to be irreparable. Yet again, Gaius wished the gentle, but strong wisdom of Ygraine could have been here today to balance out Uther's harsh tendencies.

Merlin came jogging up to meet Gaius in the middle of the square, a big grin on his face. "Arthur's knights are eager to be involved. All of them. It took a lot of fast talking on my part to stop them coming with us now. So let's go!"

"Wait, Merlin!" Gaius whispered quickly. "I want you to appear to be heading back to our rooms while I head down to the dungeons. Follow me in five minutes time from the moment we part company. You should arrive just a couple of minutes after me."

Merlin could understand Gaius' reasoning and nodding swiftly, turned on his heel and headed towards their rooms. Gaius continued on into the castle and made his way towards the corridor that led down to the dungeons.

As he neared the first guard post, he prepared himself by donning his _'officious Royal Physician' _persona. Coming to a halt as the guards stood to bar his passage, Gaius pretended to catch his breath, exaggerating his gasps in order to give Merlin plenty of time to catch up.

The guards shuffled uneasily, on full alert but a little concerned at the state of the Royal Physician. They never said a word when he put his bag down on their small table. After he appeared to get his breath back, he addressed them.

"I assume you know who I am, the Royal Physician Gaius?" he asked in an imperious tone. The main guard nodded his acknowledgement and Gaius continued. "Good, good. Now, I need you to direct me to Prince Arthur's cell. I've been informed that he has injuries that need to be checked out. One can't be too careful, even with minor bumps, scrapes and cuts, as infection can set in very quickly and cause _grevious _harm."

Gaius rolled out his words slowly and carefully as if he were talking to a group of students who were not all that quick on the uptake. As if expecting a positive reply, Gaius picked up his bag in readiness to be taken to Arthur.

The head guard rolled his eyes at Gaius and spoke firmly. "I'm sorry, Gaius, but we have orders direct from the King that _no-one_, under any circumstances, is to be allowed to see the Prince. I'm afraid that includes you."

Gaius felt Merlin's magical presence under a glamour as he moved carefully past him and the guards, before fading away. Now all he had to do to give Merlin the time he needed to check Arthur, was to waste as much time as possible arguing with the guards.

"Did the King _specifically _say that I was not to be admitted?" he challenged the guard who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"No, Sir, but he was _very _specific in his instructions that _no-one _was allowed to see the Prince at all!" the guard replied in an even stronger voice.

"Well that's ridiculous! Of course the King wouldn't have meant excluding _me! _I am the Royal Physician after all, and I would not like to be in your position when the King finds out that you have hindered me in performing my royal duties!" Gaius was playing up his role as 'indignant physician' to the hilt and enjoyed the discomfort he was causing in the guards.

"I'm sorry _Sir,_" the guard replied, a hint of steel in his tone, "but I will have to _insist _that you leave this guard post now. This conversation is not getting us anywhere and I would hesitate to _"

Gaius interrupted him with a mock horrified expression on his face. "You would _manhandle _me away? An elderly physician who does no-one any harm? You would make me neglect my Royal duties _by force?_"

The guard raised his hands in a placatory gesture, consternation spread across his rugged features. He looked nervous as he attempted to calm the situation down, but the physician never gave him the chance.

Gaius huffed and puffed and spluttered at the guard speaking quite loudly, "This is _outrageous! _I will definitely let the King know that one of the Palace guards had the _audacity _to threaten the Royal Physician with bodily harm! I will not let this matter rest, mark my words!"

Gaius was a better actor than Merlin had given him credit for. He was able to argue and fuss for another 15 minutes or so, giving Merlin plenty of time to get in to check Arthur and out again with the guards none the wiser.

When he felt Merlin's magical presence again, he rounded up his spontaneous performance with an outraged flounce; grabbed his bag with indignant glares all around and stalked away from the guards with his head held high.

By the time Gaius had rounded several corners, he couldn't help but break into laughter at how he had completely unnerved the guards. He was still chuckling to himself when suddenly out of a shadowy alcove, stepped Merlin.

The young warlock looked sad, but there was also an air of hope about him. "Wait until we get back" Gaius whispered to Merlin. The two walked quickly through the corridors until they came to their chambers. Once inside, Gaius headed for the table and flopped down in his chair. Merlin sat down opposite him.

"So how is Arthur? Are his injuries serious? Does he need my attention?" Gaius asked in a worried voice. He let out a sigh of relief when Merlin shook his head before answering his questions in a subdued voice.

"No, Gaius. He's had worse during training. They're really only minor injuries. Arthur and I presumed the guards didn't want to hurt him too much because he's the Crown Prince. I guess Sir Gawaine over-reacted and exaggerated his account of Arthur's injuries. Arthur didn't see my glamour disappear because his head was down and his eyes closed. When I opened the door with my magic, I pretended to push it open as if the door was unlocked."

Gaius nodded, relief evident in his expression. "I'm so glad. Did Arthur tell you what made his father react so badly?"

A look of deep pain shone out of Merlin's eyes. He nodded before speaking. There was an obvious pause and Gaius sensed how difficult it was for the young warlock to speak. He also sensed something else ... Merlin was hiding something from him.

Merlin hesitated before answering, tears pooling in his eyes as he recalled the painful scene. "Yes. Yes he did. He told me everything that you had told me. He ... he was distraught ... crying and begging forgiveness for what he believed he had to do. I was crying too, just hugging him even though he was chained up. He told me Gaius, that he loved me so much but he just didn't know what he could do now that he was betrothed to Gwen."

"When we had calmed down enough, I remembered the plan I told you about. About how Gwen had feelings for Lancelot and he felt the same about her. I told him that if Lancelot could take Gwen away, that would give them the chance to be together and then Arthur could break his engagement. There was hope in his eyes, Gaius, when I told him. He looked at me as if I was his saviour and asked what he had done to deserve such an amazing person in his life. I told him he loved me. That was enough."

"Arthur asked me to do whatever I could do to bring that plan about. He told me not to worry about him but he was deeply worried about Gwen. He begged me to do everything in my power to protect Gwen and get her safely out of Camelot. Arthur said that he could take whatever his father meted out to him. He ... he said he was used to his father's harsh treatment. He _begged _me to help Gwen, to get Lancelot to protect her but he wants me to arrange for them to stay at Ealdor. He wouldn't let me go until I had promised I would do this."

Merlin's tears began to trickle down his face. "It was my idea, I know, but I just can't _bear _the thought of leaving Camelot ... of leaving Arthur alone. I don't want to go, Gaius, but he forced me into a promise that is breaking my heart. I'm afraid for him. Afraid of what Uther will do to Arthur. What should I do, Gaius? Should I do what Arthur wants me to do, or should I break my promise? I'm so afraid for him."

Merlin buried his face in his hands and quietly sobbed. His heart was torn asunder with the terrible responsibility that Arthur had laid on him. He remembered how he tried to reason that he could just write a note for his mother and send Lancelot and Gwen on their way, but Arthur had been adamant that Merlin accompany them. Arthur was afraid his father would send out guards to capture Gwen if they couldn't find her in Camelot.

Gaius sighed heavily, resisting the urge to comfort Merlin. Other matters were more pressing and urgent. He didn't like the thought of Merlin leaving Camelot at this time, but he was touched by Arthur's insistence that Merlin ensure Gwen's safety.

"Merlin. If you have _promised _Arthur you would do what he asked, then I don't think you have any choice. Geoffrey and I will do all in our power to ensure that Uther doesn't get carried away in his punishment of Arthur. I know Morgana will help because despite all she's done, she was genuinely distraught at what had happened to Arthur. She blames herself for what has happened."

Merlin's head shot up as he remembered what Kilgarrah had told him ... '_It is quite possible that Arthur is the intended target, not Uther. Do not abandon him. Protect him, Merlin!' _He could not leave Camelot. He had to stay and protect Arthur.

His stormy blue eyes blazed with the light of determination. He shook his head at Gaius and spoke in a strong voice. "No, Gaius. I can't keep my promise to Arthur. Wait, hear me out. Kilgarrah warned me that Arthur is probably the most likely target as he is the one that is destined to unite all of Albion and bring magic back to it's rightful place. I _can't _leave Camelot while he is imprisoned! Anything could happen to him and even if Morgana is regretting her actions now, we both know that _something _or _someone _had control of her. I need to find that out first. If I am away from Camelot, that person might use the opportunity to strike at Arthur. I can't risk that. I have to protect him!"

Gaius looked in surprise at Merlin as he spoke. The young man not only spoke earnestly, but his voice was firm in his conviction. Gaius, however, felt that Merlin should do want Arthur had made him promise. He had to try and dissuade the young warlock.

"Merlin. I understand your desire to stay and protect Arthur, but have you considered the consequences of your breaking your promise to him? He is helpless to offer needed support and assistance to Gwen. That's why he asked you. Remember this, Merlin, he may have agreed to your plan, but he would also be mindful of the fact that the child Gwen carries is _his _child. He has asked you to protect Gwen and _his child. _Do you think he would thank you for breaking a promise that means so much to him? Your actions would only add desperate worry to the pain and humiliation he is already suffering. Do you really want to do that? Your magic may be needed to help Gwen and Lancelot."

Gaius knew that he was hitting below the belt with his statements, but he also knew Arthur better than Merlin. Despite the Prince's love for Merlin, he would not expect him to break such a solemn ... and desperate ... plea to protect Gwen and their unborn child.

Merlin's eyes mirrored his deep anguish at Gaius' words. He seemed to shrink in stature, his shoulders slumping and his hands wringing in his distress. He was speechless momentarily as the fear of Arthur rejecting him because he had broken his promise to protect Gwen, overwhelmed him.

Sobs escaped him as the terrible implications of whatever action he took stabbed his mind with piercing clarity. He could only see a '_lose-lose' _scenario and it was breaking his heart. In the midst of the darkness that clouded his mind and choked his heart, a faint glimmer of hope broke through. He could keep his promise to Arthur _and _check on what was happening to him via a mind link. He had never tried it before and he wasn't sure if he could succeed, but he reasoned it was worth a chance. The only problem? He had to tell Arthur and convince him to co-operate with the spell he needed to cast. It was a _huge _risk as he didn't know how Arthur would react to finding out that Merlin was a warlock.

Wiping his hands across his eyes to clear the tears, he decided to share his idea with Gaius. He didn't expect overwhelming support from his mentor; in fact, he expected a very negative reaction backed up with rationalisations and objections. But Merlin was determined to try, hoping that the strength of their love would help Arthur accept it. For both their sakes.

"Gaius", he exclaimed in a determined voice. He fought to keep emotion from his tone. "There is a way I can keep my promise to Arthur _and _keep him safe. From a distance."

Gaius' eyes widened in shock as he grasped immediately what Merlin was suggesting. "A mind link? A _mind link?_ Merlin! You can't be serious. That is very powerful magic and despite your great potential, I don't know if even you can cast a spell like that _and _sustain it over both distance and time! Of course, that would be the least of your worries because you would have to tell Arthur about it in order for him to co-operate with it! You realise what could happen, don't you? He could call out for the guards and have you arrested for being a sorcerer! It's too great a risk and Arthur has enough worry on his plate without you bringing this down on him. Merlin, _please _... don't do this! I implore you, don't take that risk. I just couldn't bear to see you die!"

Merlin's temper flared and he shot to his feet. "I have to do this, Gaius. I have to. I can't just leave Camelot without being able to check on Arthur and return here if need be. I'm going to give Lancelot a letter to deliver to my mother in case I have to turn back for Camelot. Arthur has to know about my magic and he has to know _now. _I don't want to get you involved in this, Gaius, so I'll just do it myself."

Gaius face coloured as his own anger rose. "And what of Arthur? Do you _really _believe that with all he's dealing with right now, having you drop the devastating news that you have magic in his lap, will help him? That's not fair to Arthur! And did you ever consider, Merlin, that the reason he wants you to accompany Gwen and Lancelot is because he wants to make sure that _you _are safe from his father? Lancelot is more than capable of protecting Gwen and Arthur knows this. He wants to protect _you _by getting you out of Camelot."

"We both know that Uther doesn't like you and since his anger is directed at Arthur, it's quite likely that you will be targeted. Why? Because Uther knows that it would hurt his son! Arthur doesn't want to risk his father using you as a pawn against him and Uther is quite ruthless enough to do just that. He could use _you _to force Arthur to bend to his will by threatening your life!"

Merlin stood still in shock at Gaius' angry statements. He had never considered that Uther might use him in that way, but he should have. His mind was racing as he thought of how his and Arthur's budding relationship could sway Arthur to act in a way that ran contrary to his deepest convictions and beliefs, if Uther threatened him. Closing his eyes briefly, he sat back down and returned Gaius' stare.

With a despairing look, Merlin asked Gaius in a small voice "But how am I supposed to protect Arthur if I am away from him? It's my role to protect him and ensure he comes safely to the throne. I know that you are as worried about Uther hurting Arthur as I am. I would _never _forgive myself if anything happened to him while I was gone."

Gaius sighed long and deep as he stared sadly into Merlin's distressed gaze. "I know, Merlin, I know. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Arthur. Geoffrey and I will have to discuss with the knights a plan to rescue Arthur, should it be necessary, but _only _as a last resort! We will not risk them going against Uther's forces unless we have no other choice. Please believe me, Merlin, that I also have Arthur's wellbeing in mind. All the time he grew up, _I _was Arthur's Protector. Give me credit for safeguarding him thus far. And I assure you, Merlin, I learned a very hard lesson about Uther's disregard for Arthur when he nearly died as a 10 year old boy. I'm hoping that Uther also learned his lesson because he was badly shaken after the incident that nearly killed his son."

Merlin listened thoughtfully to Gaius' rationalisations and though they made sense, his heart warred against the idea of leaving Arthur at Uther's mercy ... abandoning Arthur to an unknown fate. His heart began thumping so loudly in his chest that he was afraid Gaius would hear it. The emotional pain he felt at abandoning Arthur was as keen and sharp as a sword edge slicing through his heart.

Against his judgement and his mournful heart, not to mention the fact that he would be disregarding Kilgarrah's warning to him; Merlin nodded his acceptance of what Gaius had advised. "I'll pack and go and meet with Lancelot, then we can pick up Gwen. Please, Gaius, _please _... if anything happens, send a message to me immediately!"

Gaius nodded his agreement and watched as Merlin rose and quickly strode up to his room. The door closed and the sounds of hasty packing could be heard. He breathed out a long sigh of relief.

He realised the great pain his words had caused Merlin, but Gaius knew that he had to protect his young charge as much as he had to protect Arthur. It occurred to him that Merlin had little idea of how close Arthur was to him. In his heart he considered Arthur as much his son as Uther's son but he had been ruthless in his efforts to ensure that neither the Crown Prince or the King, were aware of this fact.

Gaius pondered the fact that Merlin had also crept into his heart in the same way that Arthur had. There was a certain irony in these two young men whom he considered to be his '_surrogate sons'_ now being involved in a dangerous relationship. He shuddered when he considered what Uther might do if he ever found out about them.

Merlin's door burst open and he came down the steps with his large carry bag bulging at the seams. Gaius raised his eyebrows in confusion as the young man settled the bag on the floor and attempted to close it more effectively.

"What on _earth _have you got in there, Merlin?" Gaius asked in an amused tone. "I never took you for someone who was that particular about the way he looked."

Merlin's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. "It's not clothes that are filling my bag. I'm taking that book of spells you gave me. I intend to study while I'm away from Camelot. I shall only be gone a couple of days in Ealdor, then I'm heading straight back here. As it is, it will take two days to reach Ealdor. I'll help Gwen and Lancelot settle in temporarily, you know, introduce them around, but then the rest is up to them. My mother will look after them and they can decide whether they stay with her or set themselves up somewhere else in the village. Don't try and dissuade me, Gaius, because I fully intend to return to Camelot within the week!"

Gaius nodded his head. He could see how determined Merlin was and he knew it would be useless to try and dissuade him. He hoped Uther's anger would have faded by then and Arthur would be released.

"Merlin", Gaius began, "It would be best if you and the others left immediately. Leave Morgana to me. I'll go and speak with her soon. Give my regards to your mother and tell her that I'll be out to visit Guinevere as soon as I can. I'll wait until you return to Camelot."

Merlin offered his mentor a smile as he realised that Gaius accepted the fact that he would be returning to Camelot rather than staying _'safe'_ in Ealdor. He nodded in agreement. The sooner he was gone from Camelot, the sooner he could return.

Gaius rose and walking up to Merlin, opened his arms. A genuine smile lit up Merlin's face and he stepped willingly into his mentor's embrace. "Take care of Gwen and take care of yourself, my boy! I'll see you when you return and trust me; I'll look out for Arthur ... as I always do."

They stayed in each other's arms offering much needed comfort and support. It was hard times for them and both did their best to hide their worry from each other. Merlin broke free, grabbed his bulging pack and strode quickly away. Gaius strayed to the window and waited until he saw Merlin cross the square and out the archway into town. Relief flowed through him as he watched Merlin disappear from sight. At least he was safe ... for now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The King's Secret **

Lady Morgana helped Gwen pack and leave Camelot accompanied by her brother Elyan, Lancelot and Merlin. Gwen told her that despite her love for Arthur, she also had feelings for Lancelot and had decided to leave so as not to cause any more trouble for the Crown Prince. Gwen explained that despite carrying Arthur's child, she didn't want to expose her unborn child to Uther's wrath. Gwen also stated emphatically that she and Lancelot would see if they could work at a relationship together and she hoped that they could return to Camelot as a couple in the future.

Morgana wasn't happy about Gwen's decision and there was a lot of crying and hugging each other. They both agreed that for the time being, it was probably the wisest and safest option for Gwen to take. She was not so oblivious and she had observed Gwen flirting with Lancelot as often as she flirted with Arthur. She just wondered if Gwen knew who she really loved or whether she was just stringing both of them along. However, if Lancelot was prepared to enter into a relationship with Gwen and raise Arthur's child, then perhaps that might be for the best considering Uther's shocking behaviour towards his own son.

It incensed Morgana that Uther had reacted so badly to Arthur's request to marry Gwen, partly because she felt guilty that she had provoked the Crown Prince to challenge his father. Relief flooded her when Gaius had visited to warn Morgana that Gwen might be in the line of Uther's fire so she was glad to help her faithful servant leave Camelot quickly.

Morgana was, however, surprised to hear that with Arthur incarcerated, Merlin was leaving Camelot as well. Morgana knew how close the Prince was to his loyal servant and it struck her as very strange that Merlin would seemingly abandon his master.

She couldn't believe how the situation had turned so ugly so quickly and Morgana couldn't help but wonder whether she had an inadvertent hand in the matter by putting pressure on Arthur. She tried not to think of that too much. Arthur had been enough of a man to accept responsibility for his careless actions. Morgana couldn't help but feel proud of him and only wished it hadn't brought him under Uther's iron fist.

Settling back into her rooms despite her concern for Arthur, Morgana sipped on a chalice of wine hoping to settle her nerves before going to see Uther. She hoped she could influence the King to reconsider his actions against Arthur. She also worried what Uther might do to Arthur in his current state, should his son keep resisting his father's will. Morgana had intended to see Uther after returning from the blacksmith's home but decided to let the King cool down a bit from his rage at Arthur. She also had a throbbing headache and felt a rest might help settle her down. There was also the practical matter of finding another servant to serve her in Gwen's stead.

It seemed to Morgana that no sooner than she had closed her eyes, when sleep overcame her. Her mind was relaxed enough to benefit well from the rest and no nightmares disturbed her. Waking from her rest quite refreshed, Morgana rose and began to prepare herself to visit Uther. Just as she was about to leave her chambers, a presence filled her mind. With dread, she knew who it was paying her an unwelcome visit. Glad that Guinevere was not there to see her being possessed by the magical presence of a druid, Morgana went over to a chair and sat down. She had no sooner settled herself comfortably when a strong voice rang clear in her mind.

'_Morgana. I need to know whether our plan to influence King Uther has succeeded. Did the potion work? Is he open to your suggestion to abolish the law forbidding magic in Camelot? Tell me what happened.' _

Morgana's blood ran cold as she realised that in her obsession to pair up Gwen with Arthur and have her servant elevated to a position in Court; she had completely overlooked the main reason for giving Uther the potion in the first place. She knew she had to tell the druid what had happened, but she was canny enough to know that she needed to slant the story in her favour. She didn't know who the druid was, but she felt how powerful his magic was and she was a bit scared of him.

_The potion worked really well, however, an unexpected matter came up when I went to see the King. My loyal servant, Guinevere bedded with the Crown Prince and now she carries his child. Prince Arthur tried to persuade his father to allow him to accept responsibility for his actions and marry Guinevere but it went badly. _

_King Uther not only strictly forbade his son to have anything to do with 'that lowly servant whore' as he called her, but he also had him beaten by the guards and thrown in the dungeons as punishment. The King's guards will permit no visits from anyone except himself and right now, he refuses to see anyone. Therefore I haven't been able to talk to him about the laws on magic. _

Morgana hoped that this would appease the druid. It did not. She felt his tone turn icy and hard as he spoke to her again.

'_Morgana! The task I gave you took precedence over mere Palace politics! You should have used that opportunity I presented to you, to influence the King. However ... there is still a chance. I need you to go to the King on whatever pretext you can come up with. Listen carefully. All you have to do is touch him and another of our people will connect to him and use great power to influence his mind. You must ensure that you touch his skin and not his clothing. Perhaps just briefly touch his hand, that's all that is required. We will do the rest from here. Do not worry; there will be no danger to you. The druid who will take over from me will subtly enter Uther's consciousness and merely make suggestions to him. Go now to see King Uther and the other druid will be with me by then.' _

Morgana felt fingers of icy fear trace up and down her spine. She was afraid ... more afraid of what the druids were going to do to Uther, than what Uther would do to her if he found out she had betrayed him again. Her fear was easily picked up by the druid she was connected to.

'_I assure you, Morgana, we will do him no harm. After all, we need him to change the laws allowing magic it's rightful place in Camelot. You are well acquainted with the young druid who will do this. He is very young but his power is beyond our combined abilities. He will grow up to be the most powerful druid in the land, indeed, the most powerful magical man in history. His name is Mordred.' _

Morgana felt a dark, icy shadow descend upon her soul overlaid with a premonition of doom. Fear seeped in her heart as she belatedly wondered if she had become entangled in a web of intrigue she couldn't escape. The fleeting thought crossed her mind that she was being used, merely a pawn in a bigger, and more dangerous game than just trying to influence the King. She shivered despite the warmth of the afternoon, beginning to realise that she was out of her depth in the world of magic.

_Very well. I will go now and see him. I am his Ward and he favours me so I hope that will help me in seeing him. Please ... please, I beg you, do not harm him. He means so much to me and I would not be a party to him being harmed. _

No word was spoken, but Morgana felt a reassurance in her mind that all would be well with Uther. She rose quickly and taking a minute or two to freshen herself up and smooth down the creases in her dress, Morgana straightened her posture to one of elegant confidence. With a livelier step in her stride, she walked out of her room and down the corridors leading to the King's suite.

Deep in the woods about two hours distance from Camelot, a group of cloaked figures huddled around a crude, stone slab set on a gnarled stump. In the centre of the slab placed carefully on a dark purple square of velvet, lay a large rectangular crystal shimmering brightly with irridescent rays of blue, pulsating light emanating from it's centre.

The small clearing shone with the sapphire blue light from the crystal, overlaying the gathering with an eerie glow. Subdued murmurs from beneath the deep hoods rose and fell in rhythm with the pulsing light, while all focus was on the small figure crouched closest to the crystal.

Flashes of magic passed between each member of the Druid gathering, then channelled directly to the young boy whose brilliant blue eyes matched the crystal in front of him. His mind was focused on the centre of the crystal as he sent their combined power through it, his own body being the conduit of magic that was required. They all waited in anticipation of the moment their youngest member would make the connection through Morgana, to the fragile King of Camelot. Their patience was great as they continued their vigil.

Suddenly a white light burst through the crystal and the murmurings stopped. The young boy shivered in glee as he moved his hand forward and focused his whole mind on the white light. His fellow Druids held their breath as they watched him make the important connection from the Lady Morgana to King Uther of Camelot. In a soft voice that echoed through the surrounding trees, Mordred spoke. "It is done. I am now in control of the mind of King Uther of Camelot. I know what to do. Trust me."

A collective sigh of relief went through the older Druids as their vision of influencing the ruler of Camelot was coming to pass before their very eyes. The time of persecution for the magical community after the Great Purge, was nearing its end and joy bubbled up in their hearts. They watched Mordred as he entered into a trance-like state, his lips murmuring words that none could hear. Hours passed as the chill of evening descended with the dimming light and still Mordred's lips kept moving. A couple of times during the interval he stopped for a few moments before continuing; at one time he even seemed to startle and the leader of the Druids drew closer to him. But then that moment passed and he continued on with his murmurings.

It was about the 20th hour when Mordred's eyes flew open and he pulled back from his trance, his breathing laboured as his body slumped. The leader of the Druids, Torrigan, immediately pulled the young boy back into his chest and wrapped his arms around his torso to support him as he recovered. He whispered soothing words in Mordred's ear, the strands of magic wrapping themselves around his small, frail body. Another Druid put a water skin to Mordred's parched lips and he began to sip at the cool, spring water. Long moments passed while Mordred recovered from his ordeal resting in the arms of the one person he trusted the most. Slowly he opened his eyes and became aware once more of his surroundings.

"I am myself once more" he asserted firmly as he pulled himself free of Torrigan's embrace. "I have great news for our people ... for all the magical community. The King has succumbed to my power and I hold him in my hand. I have bent his mind to my will. There is something else. Something _very _important. I have discovered a secret that King Uther hides deep in his heart ... a secret that will lose him his throne."

The Druids gathered closer to Mordred as he told them the secret he had discovered and what he had done to the King as a consequence of gaining that knowledge. He went on to explain that he would need to have sole access to Lady Morgana. She was now far more important to the Druids than the pawn they had originally envisaged in the affairs of Camelot.

An air of uneasiness overshadowed the optimistic mood that had permeated the group when Mordred first broke from his trance. Some of them felt as if they were being catapulted into political matters beyond the mandate original set down by the High Council of Druids. Mordred sensed the unease keenly and used a subtle outpouring of magic to bring calm and acceptance to what he had shared. He needed their support to help him achieve his new and ambitious goal ... to topple the King from his throne by targeting his son, the Crown Prince. Circumstances had fortuitously played into his hands with the King incarcerating his own son and the Prince's servant, _Emrys _or Merlin as he was known in Camelot, being mysteriously absent from the Kingdom. The newfound knowledge that the Lady Morgana was, in fact, Uther's daughter to a noble woman, played into his plans perfectly.

Ensuring that Arthur's life would be taken on the morrow at the King's command with no interference from the powerful warlock _Emrys;_ meant that a mere few weeks would be all it took to bring the ruler of Camelot to his knees in madness and despair. Then Lady Morgana would be revealed as the King's secret daughter and elevated to the throne of Camelot with the powerful Mordred as her advisor, at her right-hand side.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly for Gaius. He spent about half an hour sorting through vials and bottles of potions and liniments that he might need for his patients the following day, then decided it was time to visit Morgana. He assumed she would be in her chambers by now. He had not been able to find Morgana and wondered if she was with the King trying to get him to change his mind about Arthur and Gwen. He chuckled ruefully as he considered how that scenario might play out.

Towards evening, Gaius prepared a simple vegetable stew for his dinner. He could have sent a servant to collect some meat or fish to supplement his meal, but he decided that he would make do with what he had and collect fresh food in the morning before his patient rounds. He sat down feeling a little more relaxed with his bowl of steaming stew and mug of hot tea.

Gaius ate his dinner with relish realising that the emotional strain of all that had happened that day had given him a bigger appetite. He had nearly finished his delicious meal when suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the corridor diverted Gaius' attention from his simple meal. The door burst open and a very distressed Leon burst in, red-faced and out of breath. Gaius was on his feet in an instant, concerned at the look on the older Knight's face.

"What is it, Leon?" he asked in a worried voice taking in the Knight's distressed demeanour. "What's happened?"

Leon struggled a few moments before he got his breath back and he stared in anguish at Gaius. "It's ... it's Uther. He went down to the dungeons to talk to Arthur tonight and the two of them had a blazing row. It ended with Uther storming out of there and ordering that Arthur be flogged in the square tomorrow at the 9th hour. One of the squires is betrothed to one of the guard's daughters and that's how we found out what Uther plans to do. The guard sent for his daughter and gave her a message to deliver to you. I was worried, so I'm sorry Gaius, but I had a look at it. I showed the other knights. Here it is."

Leon pulled a scrap of paper from his tunic and handed it over. Gaius snatched it from his hands and read the brief message. His face paled and he felt a moment's dizziness sweep through him. His free hand fumbled for his chair to sit down and seeing Gaius' reaction, Leon moved around and pulled the chair out. He placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Gaius' shoulder and pushed him down into the seat.

Gaius gasped in shock and worry lined his brow after he had finished reading. "I'm going to speak to Uther. This is outrageous and I won't stand by and let him get away with it. What the hell does he think he is playing at? He can't flog his own son in public? How would it look to the people? Many of them fear Uther as it is, but if he will not spare the Crown Prince, what will they think?"

Leon turned a hard gaze on Gaius. "I would imagine that Uther wants to make that point loud and clear. That he will not spare anyone, not even his own son!"

Gaius retorted, "But Arthur hasn't broken any laws! He doesn't deserve this! And my fear, Leon, is that Arthur will _not _survive this. _One hundred lashes?_ That will kill him! No, I can't let this happen. I'll have to stop this! By the way, has he ordered Guinevere's capture?"

Leon shook his head. "No. I imagine he wants her to witness Arthur's flogging. Apparently the guard who warned us has assumed that guards will go and collect Guinevere in the morning and bring her to the square to witness the flogging."

"That _bastard _wants to make Guinevere feel responsible for Arthur's punishment. Well, he's too late. Lancelot, Elyan and Merlin have fled with Guinevere to take her to a village outside of the realm. Look, I need to go and speak to the King. I'll take Geoffrey with me. We need to talk sense into Uther. I can't believe he has ordered this. Where is Lady Morgana?"

"I'm not sure but I can find out if you like?" Leon replied feeling suddenly awkward at Gaius' harsh criticism of Uther. He agreed in principle, but would never ever verbalise it out in the open. That was treason. Under the circumstances, seeing Gaius was as upset as he and the other Knights were, he felt it appropriate to ignore the physician's remarks as a natural, emotional outburst.

Gaius shook his head as he stood up from the table. "No, I will go and see her after I've picked up Geoffrey. No, wait. She will be dining with Uther. Perhaps she already knows and is trying to talk Uther out of this ... this _madness._"

He turned to Leon, his gaze piercing the tall Knight with its intensity. "Leon. It may be that we have to _rescue _Arthur from the dungeons. Tonight. Would you and your Knights be willing to help?"

Relief smoothed out the lines on the Knight's face. "Yes of course, Gaius! We were already making plans to do just that. We couldn't bear to stand by and watch Arthur being flogged to death. It's not right ... it's just not right!"

"I couldn't agree with you more", Gaius replied. His face assumed a steely mask over his normally compassionate features. "We're not going to let this atrocity happen! I'll walk with you partway on my way to get Geoffrey. Please ... _please _don't let the Knights take any action until after you've heard from me. I'll come directly to you all after I've spoken to Uther."

Leon nodded and waited as Gaius grabbed a cloak before the two walked out of his rooms. Gaius was torn between wishing Merlin was here to help them with his magic and relieved that the young warlock was safe far away from Camelot.

Merlin was on edge as they set up camp in a clearing by a stream. He had never wanted to leave Camelot in the first place, especially with the man he loved unjustly imprisoned by his tyrant of a father.

He was glad that Lancelot was attentive to Gwen because he couldn't help his negative feelings towards his best friend. Knowing he was being unreasonable towards Gwen didn't help much. He knew Arthur was more to blame in bedding Gwen even if it was alcohol-fuelled lust. But it hurt him more than he realised that it had happened in the first place; as if they had both betrayed him.

Merlin shook his head as he stood apart from the rest of the group, leaning against a tree. He watched the others enjoying the warmth of the fire that he should have been a part of. But he couldn't. He had barely been able to eat the excellent supper that Guinevere had prepared for them. His heart was sore and his thoughts raced wildly in his mind with worry for Arthur's safety.

He wished Gawain was with them now but the foolhardy Knight had insisted on staying with his fellow knights to protect Arthur if they needed to. Leon and Percival also insisted on staying and it was only Elyan who accompanied Lancelot to protect Gwen. Morgana had insisted that a young female servant accompany Gwen and he wondered where everyone was expecting to stay once they arrived in Ealdor. The village homes were very small and the extra people might have to stay in the tents they had brought, but he and Elyan would be returning to Camelot as soon as Gwen and Lancelot were settled in.

Merlin couldn't help feeling resentful as he watched Gwen and Lancelot behaving like a couple already; laughing and obviously happy in each other's company. It made him a bit angry to think that Arthur was the only one suffering in this whole mess ... besides himself.

Pushing himself off the tree, Merlin wandered down towards the lake. Finding a grass-covered mound he sat down, not minding the dampness beneath him. Staring out over the small lake with the moon reflecting brightly on its mirror surface, he sent a tender thought towards Camelot, wishing Arthur was with him to enjoy this moment together.

He mused to himself. _"_Oh, Arthur. When I return I am going to make sure your eye and your body never stray again. You belong to me now, Arthur, even if you don't realise it yet. It's more than Destiny, my golden-haired Prince. It's our future united as one; founded on our love for each other, which no-one can rival. We are _meant _to be, my love."

He closed his eyes and smiled as he sought an image of Arthur from his memories. One of them shone as bright as a diamond and he raised it in his mind to admire its gentle beauty. It was an image of Arthur sprawled on his stomach in his bed, fast asleep, just before Merlin would normally wake him. Arthur looked so young, so innocent and so sweet in his slumber. Merlin softly sighed as he had done many times when he had stood in Arthur's room watching him sleep.

It didn't take long for real slumber to overcome Merlin as his body slumped down to the damp grass. A short while later, Lancelot chanced upon the young warlock. He had been missed after some time and rather guiltily, the noble Knight had set off to find him. Smiling down at the young man who looked like a boy in slumber, he carefully lifted him up without waking him and carried him back to the tent he, Elyan and Merlin were sharing.

Elyan helped Lancelot place Merlin gently to the dry ground and proceeded to cover him with blankets. Then Lancelot headed out of the tent to take the first watch and ponder the strange events that saw him fleeing with the woman he loved to seek refuge in a poor village. He feed a few small logs to the fire, supplementing his woollen cape with the warmth from the gentle blaze.

A part of Lancelot's heart was hurting from the knowledge that Arthur had bedded Guinevere and left her carrying his child. A greater part of his heart acknowledged that he could not abandon Guinevere and that he would do all in his power to be the husband and father she so truly deserved. He knew he had already forgiven her for her lapse in judgement with Arthur and a small, dark part of his mind was glad that the irresponsible Crown Prince was facing consequences for his actions.

Elyan crept out of the tent in the middle of the night and relieved Lancelot. They had all decided the night before that as their journey was nearly over, there was no need to rise early in the morning. It was just as well because Elyan fell asleep on watch and the sun was well risen when he finally woke up. Swearing under his breath, he cursed himself for falling asleep on watch and was thankful that no dangers from either man or beast had beset them. Stoking up the fire and ensuring there was a good blaze going for their morning breakfast, Elyan went to wake his friend.

Lancelot was a light sleeper and woke quickly to Elyan's soft whisper. He rose immediately from his blankets and shaking himself fully awake, looked down at Merlin. "I think we should let him sleep in. I'll prepare breakfast for us, perhaps you'd like to hunt for rabbits while I make the porridge?"

Elyan grinned at Lancelot, nodding eagerly. Without another word, he had slipped quietly away, his knife at the ready as he determined to come back with at least two rabbits for their breakfast.

Lancelot came out of the tent and was somewhat dismayed to realise that the sun was already midway to it's zenith. He surmised that Elyan had probably fallen asleep and considered having a private word with him later about the importance of keeping watch. Staring thoughtfully at the sun, he guessed it was about the ninth hour at least. Maybe a bit later. Deciding to let the ladies sleep in as well when he listened outside their tent to the gentle sounds of slumber, Lancelot picked up the water container and headed for the lake, softly whistling as the gentleness of the fine, warm morning began to brighten his spirits.

The welcome embrace of deep rest had Merlin cradled in it's arms. No dreams marred his restful slumber as he softly snored. That began to alter as a discordant change in his unconsciousness began to take place. A growing sense of unease intruded upon his subconscious stirring up the calm threads of his formless dreams. It grew stronger and stronger culminating in an angry shout in his mind ... an angry and extremely fearful shout.

_Merlin! Merlin! Where are you?! Why aren't you in Camelot? Merlin! You are needed here in Camelot. Come back now! Why did you leave Camelot? Why have you left the Prince? He is in danger ... grave danger. That which should NEVER have happened is happening right now! Your Prince needs you ... his father has gone mad. Arthur needs you! _

Adrenaline-fuelled fear brought Merlin panting and sweating to full wakefulness. He sucked in gulps of air a couple of times, still trembling from the power of the voice that had intruded in his mind. He knew that voice ... Kilgarrah. Or was it just a nightmare?

Merlin glanced all around and was thankful that he was alone in the tent with no-one to witness the mess he was in. Gradually his breathing returned to normal and he chided himself for over-reacting to a bad dream. He sat up with his face in his hands, conscious of the warm, bright sun shining on the outside of the tent. He had obviously overslept. He was about to throw the blankets off, which he presumed Lancelot had thrown over him because he couldn't remember moving from the lake back to the campsite, when the voice of Kilgarrah roared back into his mind.

_Young Warlock! WHERE ARE YOU?! Return to Camelot immediately! Arthur will not survive this day if you are not here to heal him with your magic! Return at once or he will die. Merlin! Answer me! Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Darkness descends**

Merlin _felt_ the alarm in Kilgarrah's empassioned plea rush through his mind. It matched the rising panic he now felt. He shot up from his bed and the blankets fell aside to the ground. He braced his feet as a wave of vertigo hit him from the blood rushing to his head and the terror flooding into his heart.

_Kilgarrah! What's happening? What the hell is going on? Why is Arthur in danger? I had to leave Camelot because Arthur sent me away to protect the woman who bears his child. I didn't want to leave, but he made me promise to protect her! _

A small measure of relief came into Kilgarrah's voice as he had finally located Merlin. He didn't waste time with pleasantries or tactful responses. Merlin was needed back in Camelot _immediately _and he would do everything in his power to bully the young Warlock back in order to save Arthur.

_Break that promise, Warlock! You must save him. His life depends on you returning to Camelot immediately. He will surely die before the day is done if you do not return. Where are you? How far away are you? _

Merlin did a quick mental calculation in his head. He was 18 hours away at the least from Camelot. Even if he stretched his horse to race back to Camelot, he would still have to rest it periodically or it would fall down dead. He could make up perhaps two or three hours at the most. No more.

_It's about 15 hours ride to Camelot. I can return right now but I will need to rest the horse or risk it collapsing from exhaustion under me. Will that be soon enough? I can't see how I could return any faster than that. _

Merlin startled in fright at Kilgarrah's angry reply. _No, Warlock, you will arrive too late. Arthur will be dead. You must arrive much sooner than that or there will be no point in your returning to Camelot. Your Destiny will be no more. _

If Kilgarrah thought that his damning words would ramp up Merlin's fear ... he was right. It did. Sweat stood out on the young warlock's brow as he tasted fear on his tongue. His body was begin to shake as shock threatened to nullify his attempts at comprehensive thought.

_Please ... please tell me what's happening? Why is Arthur's life under threat? What has the King done? Where is Gaius? Where are Arthur's Knights? What is happening to him? Please Kilgarrah ... I need to know. _

Kilgarrah responded by quickly telling him how he had come to know what was happening in Camelot; how Gaius and Arthur's knights were thrown into the dungeons in the middle of the night; how he discovered what was happening through their frantic conversations, desperate pleas to the King's guards and violent threats if Arthur was harmed.

Word had spread quickly of the King's terrible retribution on the Crown Prince. Camelot was in shock at the proclamation that Prince Arthur would be flogged in the square as an example of what happens to anyone who crosses the King of Camelot.

The untrained townspeople had rallied in the morning with pitchforks, brooms and staves to try and rescue Arthur when they realised what was happening, but their valiant efforts had been in vain as they were seized, disarmed and packed into dungeons. More of the townspeople had also been thrown into jail when the dreadful punishment ordered by the King was being carried out. All they were able to do was tell the knights and Gaius what was going on up in the square.

_Gaius used his power to reach out to me and beg me to contact you and have you return to Camelot. He explained how he, the Librarian and a couple of the senior knights went to the King and tried to dissuade him from ordering Arthur's punishment at the ninth hour, but to no avail. He refused to listen to them. Gaius said he felt the strong presence of dark magic in the King. He is correct. I can feel dark magic at work. You must return. To heal Arthur before he succumbs to his grave injuries and to combat the dark magic. You must come now! There is no time to wait. _

Struggling to control his ragged breathing, Merlin asked Kilgarrah directly the question he dreaded to hear the answer to. Steeling himself, he forced the thought out to Kilgarrah. _What has happened to Arthur? What did the King order as his punishment? Tell me exactly what he has done to him. _

Kilgarrah hesitated before sending out his response to Merlin. _Gaius told me that last night the King visited Arthur in his cell and the two of them argued. In anger, the King declared that on the morrow, at the ninth hour, Arthur was to be chained to the post in the centre of the square and flogged. Ninety-nine lashes were to be delivered. One of the prison guards sent a message to Gaius and the knights to warn them of what was going to happen. _

_Upon receiving the message Gaius and Geoffrey, accompanied by Arthur's senior Knights, formed an official delegation to the King in the hope of making him rescind his command. He refused and for their efforts, he had them all seized and thrown into the dungeons. He must have ordered that all of Arthur's other knights were to be rounded up and thrown into the dungeons as well as the rest of them joined their friends later on in the middle of the night. _

_Gaius was able to reach me because of his dire need for my help. Normally his magic is not strong enough to communicate with me from a distance, but I believe the strength of his emotions infused him with sufficient power to send me a message. __Together, Gaius and I have combined our power to strengthen Arthur's body and keep him conscious during this terrible ordeal. It is no kindness to him for he suffers greatly but if we allow the young Prince to succumb to unconsciousness ... he will never awaken. Ever. __All I hear now are the wails and screams coming from above ... from the square. His punishment is still going on. I can hear every single lash being torn into his body, but I cannot reach his mind to assure him. He is on his own._

Merlin's legs suddenly gave way beneath him and he landed heavily back onto the blankets. Disbelief and terror, coupled with grief, anguish and guilt; hit him with all the terrible force of a wild storm. Bile shot up into his throat as he grappled with the unthinkable; tears pooled and then began to flow freely down his pale cheeks that had whitened to resemble planes of chalk.

"No ... NO ... no, it can't be! It just can't be!" he cried aloud in his extremity of grief. Reaching out to Kilgarrah, he sent his plea. _Please ... please help me to connect with Arthur. I think I can reach his mind. Reassure him that I'm returning to Camelot. Help him through my link with you. I'm too far away to connect on my own. Help me! Please! _

Kilgarrah never answered but a moment later, Merlin felt a tremendous surge of power pulsate through his body. He closed his eyes and focused on a pinpoint of light far in the murky distance. As Merlin zeroed in on the distance light, he felt his mind catapulted forward and it grew quickly. Suddenly he found himself inside Arthur's mind, propelled there through Kilgarrah's power and by his heart connection with the Prince.

Cautiously, he looked around. The walls of Arthur's mind were a fiery red edged in black. As Merlin adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that the blackness was slowly descending down the walls. The ceiling was already completely black. With an insight that his magic must have given him, he realised that it wasn't unconsciousness threatening to overcome Arthur's mind and body ... it was Death. His hand shot out and with only his burning love to guide his magic, he began chanting to stop the blackness encroaching down the walls. His power appeared to halt it's progress.

He looked around up high, then lowered his gaze. That's when he saw a small figure huddled in the far corner. It was a small, blonde child of about five years old, hunched into a tight ball with his back turned to Merlin.

"Arthur", he called in a soft voice, trying to keep his tone calm and steady despite the distress he felt. "Arthur. Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. Come to me. I'll keep you safe."

As his eyes adjusted to the small figure, Merlin realised that Arthur, as a young child, was shaking all over. His heart splintered at the sight and carefully he crept forward, thankful that his magic was strong enough to grant him the ability to join with Arthur. He moved quickly over to the small boy and carefully crouching down, reached a hand forward but made sure he didn't touch him. "Arthur. I'm your friend. I can help you. Come to me. Let me help you ... please."

Merlin thought at first that Arthur would continue to ignore him as he appeared to be locked in his fear. But then ... slowly ... Arthur turned his head around to stare at Merlin, his body still held tight in a ball. Merlin's heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw Arthur's brilliant blue eyes staring back at him out of a face, pale with fear and deep sadness. The pain that lanced through him at the sight of Arthur so vulnerable, was almost more than he could bear. But he knew he had to be strong. For Arthur.

The boy stared straight into Merlin's stormy blue eyes, as if he was searching for something. Then he slowly shook his head and turned back to face the corner. Merlin's heart broke and he knew his physical eyes would, by now, be awash with fresh tears. He couldn't give up on the little boy. If he did, Arthur would be lost. Forever.

"Arthur, please ... _please _... come to me" Merlin pleaded with the young boy. In desperation he reached his arms out towards the young boy and cried out, "I _love _you, Arthur. Please come to me. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe."

The young boy turned his head around quickly, seemingly in surprise. His body loosened just a little. He frowned at Merlin and spoke in a soft, shaky voice. "I don't know you. _He _says he loves me. But I know that's not true. He hates me. He hates me because it's my fault Mummy died. Only Gai loves me. I want Gai. Where is Gai?"

An icy tremor sent shivers through Merlin. He knew that young Arthur had no idea who he was. Somewhere deep inside him that knowledge caused a terrible pain, even though he knew it was foolish of him to feel that way. He would have been a much younger child at the time Arthur was this age. A sudden inspiration struck him as he realised Arthur wanted Gaius, the only person in his life as a young child that he knew loved him. Hoping he could bring truth to the promise he was about to make, Merlin forced a big smile on his face and said, "I know him. I'll bring him to you. I know he loves you. He will help you. But you must come to me. It will be easier if you just come to me."

Arthur stared awhile into Merlin's eyes with the open gaze only a child possesses. He made up his mind and without a word, uncurled his body and stood up. He turned to the young warlock, his own small arms reaching out in innocent trust. The moment he was in range, Merlin pulled the young boy swiftly into his arms and held him as gently as he could. The young boy pulled back and stared into Merlin's eyes with an intense gaze. "I like you" he said with conviction. "I wish we could be friends. But we can't. I'm going to Mummy. Gai says she loves me and I want to be with her. Daddy doesn't love me. Please bring Gai here. I want to say good-bye and tell him I love him. Then I will go."

Merlin felt the remnants of his broken heart shatter into a million pieces. He cried out his despair in deep anguish with the realisation Arthur didn't want to live anymore. Arthur wanted to let go of life and join his mother. Agony lanced through Merlin's whole being at the terrifying tragedy playing out before him, yet he kept the young boy cradled gently in his arms.

A burning rage built up inside the young warlock as he struggled to keep it spilling out onto the small child. It raged impotently in his heart at the man who had not shown his love to his own son. The result? A beautiful young boy who had grown into a beautiful young man believing that his father never loved him. The young boy's quiet determination to leave this world went against _everything _that was good and innocent and beautiful in the world.

With so little hope in his heart now, Merlin reached blindly for his mentor pouring all his power into making the connection. It was very difficult and he focused his whole attention to the task. He felt a surge of power accompanying his magic and realised that Kilgarrah and possibly Gaius himself, were reaching out to make the connection. Finally, after a long hard struggle, the connection was made and suddenly Gaius was there with Merlin and Arthur. The young boy turned in Merlin's arms and as Gaius hurried over to him, the most beautiful smile broke out on Arthur's face when he saw his beloved Gai. Arthur pulled himself roughly out of Merlin's arms and reached up to Gaius. Without sparing a glance at Merlin, his burning gaze fixed on Arthur, Gaius reached down and picked up the small boy and brought him into a tight embrace.

"Oh my boy, my boy!" Tears slipped out of Gaius' closed eyes as he hugged Arthur tightly to his chest. "I'm here, you're safe now, I'm here."

Tears leaked out of Arthur's closed eyes as he clung to Gaius. The two remained in their shared grief and anguish as Merlin watched them, his heart melting at the tragic sight before him. He focused on maintaining the magical power to keep them all connected and he got an insight into how very close his mentor and the young Prince had been in the past. Gaius looked up and caught Merlin's eye with a gentle gaze that expressed his gratitude for helping him come to Arthur.

Merlin's stormy blue eyes shone with deep sorrow and burning pain. He couldn't bring himself to tell Gaius what young Arthur had confided to him. Not in front of the boy. He would leave that to Arthur. Addressing Arthur in an encouraging voice, Merlin said, "Arthur. Tell Gai why you wanted to see him. Tell him what you want to do." Arthur's head whipped around to Merlin and he offered him a heartbreaking smile of gratitude for bringing his beloved Gai to him.

As Arthur turned back to face Gaius, Merlin caught his mentor's eye. Gaius saw the look of devastation in Merlin's face and he braced himself for whatever Arthur was going to tell him. In a voice that rang clearly of the deep affection Arthur held for Gaius, he said "I wanted to tell you I love you. You love me, Gai, I know that. But you told me mummy loved me too. So I am going to be with mummy now. Thank you for loving me and ... and I wish _you_ were my real daddy."

With tears pooling in his big, blue eyes, Arthur threw himself one last time into Gaius' embrace and buried himself in his arms. One last time. Gaius looked up at Merlin in shock and horror. He was as devastated as his young charge at Arthur's tragic words to him. Grief overcame him as he realised how deeply wounded Arthur had been by his father ... all his life.

This last betrayal by Uther had been too much, even if somehow dark magic had caused it. All Arthur could see and understand was that his father hated him; that his father had never loved him at all. Arthur was giving up on his father. To emphasise his intent, the blackness on the walls broke through Merlin's restraining power and began to descend down the walls. Arthur was giving up on life. Merlin looked with horror at the encroaching darkness and forced all his power into the incantations he flung desperately at the walls.

Gaius immediately understood what was happening and keeping one hand firmly around Arthur's small frame, he pushed his own power to join with Merlin's to stop the blackness claiming the Crown Prince. The two sorcerers worked together to win Arthur back from the jaws of Death. It was an arduous battle as both men pitted their wills against the will of a young child. They managed to slow the quick speed of the blackness, but still it crept down the walls. Arthur seemed to sense that it was time to leave Gaius.

He pulled strongly out of Gaius' embrace and gazed at him with deep affection, regret and a lingering sadness. "It is time" he declared firmly. "I have to go now." Resolutely he turned and walked over to the corner. With one quick lingering gaze at Gaius, Arthur turned back to the corner and crouched on the floor ... waiting for the blackness to claim him. Merlin turned to Gaius with newfound horror in his eyes. Both men knew that _nothing _they said would change the Prince's mind. Even as a small, vulnerable, _hurting _child; Arthur still possessed a strong will that would not be swayed.

A sudden idea came to Gaius mind. _If Arthur believes he will go to his mother and be welcomed with open arms, then I will have to change that. I won't destroy his image of a loving mother. Most certainly that was true, even if Igraine only held Arthur in her arms for mere moments before dying. Love for her son illuminated the room in one, glorious moment in time when she had held him in her arms. No. I won't destroy that. But I must act now before it's too late. _

He grabbed Merlin's arm to draw his attention away from Arthur. His heart nearly stopped at the overwhelming sadness and defeat pouring out of the young warlock's stormy blue eyes. He mouthed to him, _Help me, _then proceeded to start the incantation that would produce the illusion he needed. Merlin was puzzled but joined with Gaius. A hazy aura formed just to the side of Arthur.

Focusing on the image he wanted to produce, Gaius drew from his memory the hauntingly beautiful and ethereal image of Igraine. Merlin drew in his breath when he saw the haziness coalesce into the tall, slim form of a beautiful blonde woman. Gaius began to project his thoughts into the image once it had solidified. With his mind, the image of Igraine spoke to Arthur.

"Arthur. Arthur!" Igraine said softly. The young boy's head snapped around and his startling blue eyes went wide with shock ... then recognition.

"_Mummy! _You've come for me!" he cried in a voice bubbling with joy. He shot to his feet and ran into Igraine's embrace. "Thank you ... thank you Mummy."

Igraine held her son, then dropped gracefully to her knee so that she was on the same level as Arthur. She hugged him fiercely, kissing his blonde locks. Then she pulled away slightly, gazing intently into his beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"Arthur. I love you. I have _always_ loved you and watched you from afar. To my greatest sorrow, you are my beautiful son whom I had to leave behind. One day, Arthur, one day you will join me here and we will be together forever. But that day has not come. There is so much of life I want you to experience; so much joy, so much hope, so much love."

Arthur's face fell and tears pooled in his eyes. His happy demeanour was replaced with a sad, forlorn look on his face. "But I want to come with you _now, _Mummy. _Please! _Let me come with you now." To Gaius' dismay, despite Merlin's power to help them, the image wavered slightly before it solidified back into Igraine. The beautiful woman turned her gaze to Gaius and lifting her head slightly, gave him a strange look before inclining her head towards him.

Gaius recognised the special look that Igraine used to send him when she was alive, at the awkward times when her husband was being particularly difficult. His face mirrored the shock he felt as he realised that the spirit of Arthur's mother was now with them; was now inhabiting the image of her he had created. He felt his power move back to him, as did Merlin who just looked with bewilderment at his mentor. Igraine turned back to her son and with genuine, motherly love shining out of her sparkling eyes, she spoke tenderly to Arthur.

"I know, my son, but that cannot be. You need to _live, _Arthur. But I will be with you, only a heartbeat away. I want to join with you as you live the life I always dreamed for you. I want you to grow up to be the wonderful young man I know you will be. I want you to grow up to be the wise and kind King I know you can be. I want you to experience the love of that one special person who will capture your heart. I want you to know the joys and sorrows of your people as you govern them with justice and strength; battle on their behalf to bring peace; unite them with wisdom into the celebrated Kingdom Camelot is destined to be. You cannot do this if you come with me today. Live for _me _and know that my joy, my blessing and my love will remain with you until the day when you will join me forever. I will be with you all the days you shall live. Will you do this for me, Arthur?"

Although many of Igraine's words were lost on his child's mind, Arthur understood one thing. His mother's promise to be with him _always_. He was overawed at how beautiful and kind his mother was and he could see ... _feel _... the love she had for him. He wanted to have her in his life; he wanted to fulfil her dreams for him; he wanted to make his mummy so proud of him.

Pulling himself up to his full height, Arthur looked his mother square in the eyes with all the seriousness his Princely manners afforded him. He nodded solemnly. "Yes, Mummy. For you, I will live. I love you."

Tears sprang into Igraine's eyes as she pulled him into a desperate hug. "I love you, Arthur. From the moment I knew you lay under my heart, I have loved you. I will _always _love you, my beautiful son. Live the wonderful life you are destined to live. For me."

Arthur inhaled deeply the sweet fragrance that was his mother and swore to himself in that moment, he would carry this memory with him all the days of his life. Being held and _loved _by his beautiful mother was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him in his boyhood.

All too soon she drew apart from him, holding him at arm's length. Her eyes mirrored the great sorrow of a mother who had so few moments to spend with her beloved son. He was worth the pain of dying; he was worth bringing into the world. But now, Igraine knew she had to return from whence she came. The _window of time and space _was beginning to close and she had to return to the heavenly place from whence she had come.

Igraine turned to Gaius with a look of eternal gratitude for his part in bringing her to Arthur. She inclined her head slightly. Then she turned her gaze to Merlin. A hint of something long forgotten touched her mind. She couldn't recall the lost memory but she felt something ... _special _... about the young man standing next to Gaius. A premonition came to her and she realised that somehow, the young man was to play a very important part in Arthur's life. She smiled at him.

Turning back to Arthur, she looked at him again and spoke gently to him. "Arthur. I must return. One day, in the distant future, I promise you that I will come for you. And no-one will ever separate us again. We'll be together forever."

Tears pooled in his brilliant blue eyes and Arthur clung desperately to the filmy gown she wore. She shook her head sadly and reaching down to grasp his hand, Igraine walked towards Gaius. She placed Arthur's right hand into Gaius' left hand. "Gaius loves you, my son. Be good for him. Trust him" she said.

Then turning to Merlin, she placed Arthur's left hand in his right hand. "Trust this young man. He is special. He will also look after you."

Arthur turned to face his mother. She leant down and softly kissed his cheek, whispering something in Arthur's ear that only he could hear. He didn't understand the strange words she spoke, but he recognised that they were good. Standing back up she smiled sadly at her son, then slowly began to disappear before his eyes. Arthur cried out, "No! Please don't go! Not yet!" Her image had already faded and just as his tears began to fall down his pale cheeks, a soft whisper was heard by them all.

"We will meet again, Arthur, one more time. When you are a young man, you will seek me out and I will come to you. You won't return to me on that day, but we will spend precious moments together. Until that time, know that I am with you always and love you forever."

Gaius gently lifted Arthur into a warm embrace and allowed the young boy to sob his grief into his chest. Merlin turned away, his own tears falling freely. A moment later he raised his eyes. The blackness had receded back up the walls and was becoming smaller and smaller. Arthur was fighting to live. Merlin allowed a small smile to soften his pale features as relief eased all the tension he had held. Arthur was coming back to them ... Arthur was returning to him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you faithful readers for following my story and posting great reviews, especially the ones for Chapter 15. It is very much appreciated. As one crisis comes to an end, another looms on the horizon. Enjoy ... _

**Chapter 16 New Day Dawns **

The voice of Kilgarrah broke through to Merlin and Gaius.

_It is finished. Arthur's brutal torment has ended. It is time to return to your cell, Gaius. You must be ready to receive the battered body of Arthur. You will need to employ all your skills and magic to hold Arthur in the cradle of Life. He teeters on the edge of Death and even his strong resolve to live may still not save him._

_Merlin. You must return here quickly. Gaius will not be able to save Arthur without your magic intervention. This cannot be achieved through our connection. It has already taken its toll on Arthur despite the fact that he has found the will to live. _

_Arthur will not remember this time we have shared in its entirety. Only vague wisps of memory will come back to him. He needs every ounce of strength; physical, emotional and mental to just hold on to life. _

_Merlin. You must use your magic to return here quickly. As I warned you before, Arthur will not survive the night if you do not return before the first hour after midnight. Hurry Merlin. He needs you. _

When Merlin and Gaius looked up, there was only a small patch of blackness in the middle of the ceiling. But as they turned their gaze back to Arthur, the young boy began to disappear before their eyes; calm acceptance of all that was happening to him reflected in his brilliant blue eyes.

Before Merlin could say another word to Gaius, he felt himself being pulled ... back, back, back until he found himself staring up at three worried faces above him. He closed his eyes, struggling against the nausea that threatened to overcome him.

"Merlin!" a voice cried out in a panicked voice. "What's wrong? What's happened to you?" Merlin recognised the noble knight's voice and waited until he gained control over his roiling stomach before answering.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking furiously as the diffused light through the tent walls was still strong enough to hurt him. He felt claustrophobic as he focused on the three faces of his friends only inches above him.

"Some air please", he muttered weakly. A painful thumping began at the base of his neck and he knew that it would quickly move up and pound his skull. His throat was dry ... very dry.

They all moved back but still hovered close by. Lancelot remained at his side and looked deeply into Merlin's eyes. He turned to his companions and said, "Please wait outside. Elyan. Fetch a skin of fresh water and leave it at the entrance."

Elyan and Guinevere exchanged irritated glances. They were just as worried about Merlin as Lancelot was. However, for the young man's sake, they retreated out of the tent. Elyan grabbed an empty skin and sprinted towards the lake. Guinevere went to the fireside where the young Palace servant had started skinning the rabbits Elyan had caught. She sat down next to the girl, Mara, and began to chat softly as she helped her with her chore.

When he was sure that Guinevere and Elyan had moved out of earshot, Lancelot turned to Merlin and asked him quietly, "What happened to you? If it was just a nightmare, it was one of the worst ones I've ever witnessed. You screamed out in such a tortured voice and we all came running. Then you muttered for awhile in a foreign language. You wept, you lashed out with your fists and you kicked out with your feet. Elyan and I will have bruises later. It was disturbing, Merlin. Please. You know you can tell me. You know you can trust me."

Merlin felt torn with anguish. "I ... I can't explain. Magic was involved. All I can say is that I have to return to Camelot immediately. Arthur needs me. I can't explain it any better than that."

Disappointment showed on Lancelot's handsome features. "Why, Merlin? Can't it wait until after we've reached Ealdor? We'll be there by early evening, I'm sure of that. You could rest and I'd keep watch to make sure you are alright, then you could leave early in the morning."

Merlin shook his head, then muttered a curse as the action sent waves of pain through his head. "Owww" he cried softly. "No, I have to leave _now. _Must reach Camelot as soon as possible. It can't wait."

Lancelot frowned down at his friend. At that moment, the canvas flap opened and a full water skin was shoved into the entrance. Lancelot turned, grabbed the skin and undoing the stopper, held it for Merlin to take a drink.

The young warlock gratefully gulped down large mouthfuls of the cool, clear water. When he had drunk his fill, he laid aside the water skin and turned to Lancelot. Merlin knew he couldn't tell him _everything _that had happened, despite the brave knight knowing that he possessed magic. He would just tell him part of the experience.

"I had a vision, a very vivid vision. I have them from time to time but this one was quite intense. It comes from my magic. It warned me that Arthur is in great need of me. I can't explain it any clearer than that, but I have to leave for Camelot immediately. It's really important Lancelot and I have to find out what's going on. Please. I need you to understand my need. There's no way I would abandon you all if it wasn't vitally important."

Lancelot frowned at Merlin. "Do you need me to accompany you back to Camelot? Will Elyan be needed as well?"

Merlin shook his head, then wished he hadn't. It hurt. "No", he answered in a pained voice. "You and Elyan need to get Gwen safely to Ealdor. When I can, I'll come and visit. I have a letter for you to give to my mother. I had a feeling something like this might come up so I wrote it before beginning the journey."

Merlin fumbled in his pants pocket and drew out the letter. He handed it to Lancelot and continued. "I'm sorry I have to leave you to face my mother alone. You can read the letter if you like, it explains everything. You don't need to worry. My mother will be only too happy to help you all."

Lancelot shook his head slowly. "I'm not happy about this, Merlin. You're my friend and while I understand you want to be at Arthur's side, won't that go against his request for you to leave Camelot? I believe Arthur sent you away to protect _you _as much as any of us. That's true, isn't it Merlin?"

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment and nodded his head. When he opened them again, he stared boldly into Lancelot's eyes. "Arthur doesn't always know what's best. The situation has changed and he _needs _me at his side. I have no choice but to lay aside his wishes for me. If I don't go _now, _Lancelot, I may as well _never_ return to Camelot. Any delay will be too late and that's why I have to go immediately. To save him. He's critically ill and Gaius will need my _magical _help to save his life. Do you understand now?"

Lancelot leaned back from Merlin in shock. He could see truth shining plainly out of his friend's stormy eyes. He gasped. "Are you _sure _you don't need at least me, Merlin?"

Merlin chuckled but the humour was not real. "If you had magic, Lancelot, I would welcome you at my side. But you don't, so I have to go alone."

Lancelot pursed his lips gazing at the near wall of the tent, lost for a moment in thought. "Very well" he replied. "Take my horse. He is the fastest of our horses. You'll need him. When you come to Ealdor, you can bring him back to me. I'll take your horse."

Merlin protested "No! I can't take your horse. He won't like me on his back. No, it will be best I take my own horse. She knows me. But ... thanks. I appreciate your offer. I'll go now."

It was Lancelot's turn to protest. "No, at least have some breakfast. It's probably ready by now. You shouldn't ride on an empty stomach, Merlin. You'll faint with hunger before you reach Camelot."

Merlin shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Not feeling too good anyway, so I doubt I could stomach any food. There are plenty of edible berries on the way back. I'll grab what I need, so no need to worry. I'll take water, of course, and I will rest because I have to rest my horse. I promise you I won't be careless."

Against his better judgement Lancelot nodded his agreement. "Alright then, Merlin, it's obvious you're not going to listen to anything I say. Best slip out the back of the tent and I'll field all their questions. They'll just hold you up with demands for explanations. Grab whatever you need and go! Before I change my mind."

Merlin moved quickly out of the blankets, stuffed some of the gear he had unpacked back into his bag, pulled his jacket on and stood up. His head was still hurting but his stomach had settled.

Lancelot handed the water skin to him and gave him a playful shove towards the back of the tent. Merlin easily slipped under the flap and dragged his bag with him. Creeping carefully around the surrounding bush and trees, he went to where the horses were loosely tethered so they wouldn't wander away. He carefully bridled and saddled his horse and untied her.

She snickered in welcome at her master, her eyes bright and her ears alert. Merlin gently stroked her neck with affection at her eagerness to see him. He climbed up and gently walked her away from the camp. When he reckoned he was far enough away from the campsite, he put his heels to her flanks and set her galloping along the dirt road they had travelled along the day before.

Fifteen minutes of riding swiftly along and he decided to try magic to speed his progress. Not knowing what kind of incantation or spell was required, he focused his attention on an image he had of Arthur. It was when he was recently sick and he remembered how the sight of Arthur tossing and turning in a fevered sleep, had caused him anguish and heartache as he had tended him. He held that image in his mind and imagined himself back at Camelot tending to him.

His magic _understood _his need immediately because of his great love for Arthur. Suddenly, Merlin found himself in the middle of some kind of vortex and the trees, bushes and distant hills become mere streaks of colour as they flew past him.

He felt a bit dizzy but not bad enough to fall off his horse. As they moved along, Merlin realised that his horse was moving at exactly the same speed. It was the scene around them that was flying past them. He had never seen the like in his life.

A sudden revelation came to him. His magic had propelled him into a _time/space _vortex enabling him to make enormous leaps through time and space, without expending the enormous energy and power it _should _have taken.

Merlin knew that his magic was completely in control and all he needed to do was to relax and let his power lead him onwards. His headache had also lifted and he wondered if that was also the work of his magic. Sometimes his magic frightened him as much as it excited him.

When he drew the reins up on his horse for a rest, the scene slowed down and he was able to get his bearings. They had ridden hard until a moderate sweat had broken out on his stead, yet as he searched for landmarks, he was greatly surprised to realise he was closer to Camelot than he should have been.

His magic had even brought them within close range of a small stream. Quickly dismounting he led his horse to the stream and moving upstream slightly, he drank deeply from the cool water. Untying his neck chief, he dipped it in and washed the sweat from his face.

Feeling refreshed, Merlin grabbed a quick snack of dried fruit and nuts from his pack and ate hungrily. His horse nibbled at some grass and he allowed her to graze for a time before coming over and preparing to ride again. He was relieved to see that his horse had been completely undisturbed by their strange method of travel.

He mounted quickly and with growing confidence forcused once more, allowing his magic to lead him on. They rode for a longer period of time through the incredible vortex again. When Merlin next drew on the reins for what he hoped was the last rest break, he was heartened to see in the distance, the outline of Camelot against the darkening sky. It was early evening. He would reach the city within a couple of hours.

Merlin only allowed enough time for his horse to drink from a shallow brook and rest for a period. When he calculated that she was fit enough to continue all the way to Camelot, he mounted up for the last time and put her to a gallop to the castle.

As they rode along he pushed forth his power to reach out to Kilgarrah. _I'm nearly there, just an hour's ride away now. My magic helped me come home. Where is Arthur? How is he? Where is Gaius? What's happening with Uther? _

The dragon responded with a whoop of welcome in his mind. _At last, young Warlock! Hold your questions for now. Save your strength for when you return. You must enter Camelot in secret for the dark magic has a strong foothold in the castle. The King and his Ward are under its sway. You must break the power of the dark magic to release them. Only then will their eyes be open and the King will see what he has done. _

_Hurry Warlock for Gaius struggles to keep Arthur alive. The King allowed him to be tended by Gaius, but only in the dungeons. Arthur must be moved back to your chambers where you and Gaius will use magic to restore the Prince. _

Fear clutched at Merlin's heart like a knight's fist. He urged his horse to even greater speed and he sent forth his magic like a shield to ward against the influence of the dark magic. Entering the town, the sounds of wailing and raised voices could be heard coming from the buildings. No-one was on the streets.

Dismounting at the abandoned stables, Merlin quickly tended his horse with the minimum of care, ensuring she had a quick rubdown and had plenty of oats and water. With a sad sigh, he left the stables. Reaching out with his mind, he felt the presence of the dark magic and began to slowly build up his own magic to counter it. It was difficult as he didn't want to expose himself just yet so he muttered an incantation to shield himself from the unwelcome presence. It grew stronger against his senses as he neared the castle.

He slipped easily past the Palace guards who did not seem focused on their watch duties. He noticed they had a dazed look, almost shocked expressions. Merlin thought bitterly that it had been a dark day in Camelot. Slipping through one of the servant's entrances, Merlin wound his way carefully through the corridors of the castle, keeping to the shadows and ducking into doorways to avoid the guards. As he neared the throne room, the voice of Kilgarrah called out to him.

_Warlock! Beware! Do not face the King yet. You must dispel the magical force that binds him from a distance. You know the one who wields the power against the King and he will sense your presence. It is the Druid boy, Mordred, whom you should have killed. He is the one who has forced Uther to turn against his son. Mordred wants Arthur dead. Deal with him now Merlin and the NEXT time you meet him, you must kill him! _

With those terrifying words ringing in his head, Merlin moved closer and closer to the throne room. The sound of hysterical yelling and weeping could be heard. Morgana. She was with the King. Hiding in the shadows behind one of the big columns outside the throne room, Merlin quietly gathered his power and began his incantations against the dark magic he could feel pulsing out of the room.

At first, nothing appeared to happen. Merlin persisted and as his magic grew in power and strength, he began to feel the resistance against his spell. He carried on relentlessly, knowing that by now Mordred would sense his presence but be unable to strike out at him. The power of the dark magic began to falter against Merlin's magical onslaught which was relentless and growing in strength. He felt Mordred's mind casting around trying to locate him but the shield he had erected, kept the young Druid from finding him.

After a long struggle between the forces of dark and light, good and evil; Merlin's magic prevailed and with a final thrust, he felt Mordred's power crack and break. He kept pushing his magic forward even when the power of the dark magic had completely disappeared. Collapsing in an exhausted heap to the floor, panting hard from the exertion of a prolonged magical battle, Merlin willed himself to recover. Believing he was safe now from Mordred's magic, he lowered his shield and sent out an angry blast of magic to completely overwhelm the young Druid. His words thundered on the wave of magic he sent.

_Begone Mordred! You have dared to enter Camelot as a thief in the night. You have foolishly engaged in battle with me! Emrys. Your power cannot stand against mine. Beware the day we meet, Mordred, for there will be no mercy for you! BEGONE! _

Merlin felt a rush of power come against him, but he tossed it off negligently by raising his shield. The weakened magic that Mordred had thrown at him bounced harmlessly off his shield. Before he felt the presence of Mordred withdraw completely, an angry and impotent voice responded to him.

_You traitor, Emrys! You should be helping your people, not working against us! It is you who should beware because on the day we meet, I will kill Arthur as it is foretold in the prophecy. Then I shall DESTROY you! _

With those parting words flung at Merlin like a arrow, Mordred's presence fled from Camelot. A cold iciness came over the young warlock as he felt the truth of Mordred's threat find a home in a small corner of his heart. He couldn't let that happen, prophecy or not. He would stop it.

Scrabbling to his feet, Merlin leaned heavily against the pillar catching his breath. Pandemonium had broken out around him. The King was roaring inside his chamber and guards were running in and running out again. Merlin decided he needed to know exactly what was happening with the King, even if it meant he risked being thrown in the dungeons. At least he would be with Gaius and Arthur.

Moving cautiously towards the throne room behind pillars, Merlin was surprised when the door flew open and King Uther strode quickly out of the room. A look of shock and devastation was on his face as he moved quickly away, flanked by red-faced and flustered guards babbling in his wake.

He presumed they were heading down to the dungeons and he was about to follow, when the sound of sobbing reached his ears. He diverted his attention towards the throne room and through the open door, looked cautiously into the room. On the ground in a dishevelled state with her head buried in her hands, was Morgana. She was weeping.

Torn between wanting to rush to Arthur, but knowing Morgana had somehow been involved in the shocking events that had taken place, Merlin strode swiftly into the throne room. He squatted down by her side and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Morgana. It's me" he said softly. Despite his anger to her inadvertent involvement in Arthur's terrible punishment through Mordred's influence, he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to drive her away with angry words and accusations. He needed to know what had happened. Morgana's head shot up the moment Merlin spoke. She looked even more devastated than the King, red blotches covered her face and her eyes were swollen from prolonged weeping. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Frustrated, she buried her head back in her hands and continued weeping.

Merlin realised that she wasn't in a fit state to hold a rational conversation, so he patted her shoulder gently and said, "I'm going to help Arthur. We'll talk later. Look after yourself, Morgana." Then he rose and began to jog his way down to the dungeons.

Looking back up, Morgana discovered herself alone in the throne room. Great fear came over her as the full impact of what Mordred had done to the King _through _her, sent waves of nausea roiling in her stomach. Struggling desperately to fight the gag reflex, Morgana knew she had to escape from the castle. The very moment Mordred had been expelled from the King's mind, full understanding of being '_controlled_' had penetrated his mind. And he _knew _in that moment the person who had exposed him ... _betrayed _him ... used him to deal a horrific blow against his son. Morgana.

If the need to see his son hadn't been so great, the King would have ordered that Morgana be arrested and thrown in the dungeons to be dealt with later once the current crisis was over. But for now, the King _had _to go immediately to his son and hope that it was not too late. He left her on the floor weeping futilely in his wake, uncaring of how remorseful she appeared to be. Morgana fled the empty room back to her chambers and gathering the barest of necessities in a large bag and her cloak, slipped through the secret ways of the castle to escape. She had nowhere to go but to the Druids.

Running heedlessly through the surrounding woods, oblivious to the branches whipping at her face and stones bruising her toes as she passed, Morgana felt her heart breaking at how ruthless Mordred had been with Uther. This was not the way of peaceful magic that the druid leader had led her to expect and now she knew that her protector, King Uther, would deal with her very severely for her betrayal. She could not stay in Camelot. She wondered if she would ever be able to return there again.

Merlin had nearly reached the doorway to the stairs leading down to the dungeons when the sound of footfalls coming up the steps halted his progress. Feeling nervous at encountering an angry King, Merlin stepped behind a pillar. The first person leading the group up from the dungeons was Gaius looking very dishevelled with an uncharacteristic stubbled face because he had not been able to shave. What struck Merlin most of all was the _extremely _angry expression spread across his reddened face. He looked scary.

Behind him were four palace guards carrying a wooden pallet with the Prince lying face down on it, unconscious, with a light sheet thrown over him. The ugly stains of blood showed through. Arthur had a grey pallor, almost death-like and the stench of coppery blood and sweat assaulted Merlin's nostrils and set his heart thrumming painfully in his chest. Instinctively he stepped out.

Upon seeing Merlin, Gaius gestured towards his room impatiently and Merlin ran ahead to prepare for Arthur's arrival. He felt sick to his stomach and tears pooled in his eyes as he moved at speed through the palace corridors, yelling at guards and staff alike to clear the way for the King and his son. Merlin didn't see the King being helped by two of his personal bodyguards following his son, an ashen look of grief ravishing his face.

Merlin threw open the door to their chambers and proceeded to use his arm to sweep the table clear of dishes, bottles and vials. There was no time for normal medical standards. He rushed over to grab clean towels and set them on the chair before grabbing the water bucket and running out the door. By the time he had returned from the pump to his chambers, the forlorn group had already arrived and set Arthur face-down on the table, his head turned to one side on a folded towel. Low moans issued from between Arthur's lips every now and then as his body twitched involuntarily.

When Merlin rushed in sloshing water as he entered, his heart broke in hearing the agonised moans and whimpers coming from Arthur. He wanted to use his magic to heal him right there and then, but he couldn't with so many people in the chamber, especially the King. He managed to catch Gaius' eye and his mentor acknowledged him with a nod. He was just as frustrated at what was happening around him as Merlin was. Gaius turned to address the people who were holding up the Prince's healing. He spoke in a firm tone that brooked no argument.

"Everybody _out!_" he declared loudly. "My assistant and I will begin our ministrations. We can't work on him with an audience. I'm sorry, Sire, but that includes you. I will call you as soon as I have him comfortable although he won't be conscious. I need to sedate him for as much relief from his condition as I can."

The King's face reddened and he thundered at Gaius. "I will _not _leave my son's side. If he awakens, I want to be at his bedside. You will have to work around me, Gaius, because I _refuse _to leave his side!"

Gaius raised placatory hands and assumed his very best bedside manner. "Sire, if the situation with Arthur was different, I would have no problem with you keeping a bedside vigil. I need to dress his wounds very thoroughly and this will only upset you further. I don't wish to add to your distress, Sire. Despite being sedated, his body is likely to react to even my most gentle dressing of his wounds. He may cry out a lot."

King Uther looked outraged. "You told me he would be sedated! How can he react at all if he is in that condition?"

A sorrowful expression lined Gaius' aged face. With an apology in his voice he said, "Sire, I can only lightly sedate Prince Arthur. His wounds are so grave that I cannot risk putting him in an induced coma. He's not strong enough and may slip away from us if the sedation is too heavy. All I can risk is blunting his great pain but I can't take it all away. I'm sorry, Sire, but that's the truth of the matter."

There were tears pooling in Gaius' eyes and everyone in the room could see and hear his burning sincerity and utter frustration. The air temperature dropped in the room as everyone reeled in shock, realising for the first time that they might still lose their beloved Crown Prince.

Sir Leon recognised the physician's need to have the room empty to try and save the Prince. He swallowed his fear at challenging the king and cleared his throat. Addressing the King in a shaky voice he said "Your Majesty. There is still the matter of dealing with your ward. We need to find out _who _influenced her in this terrible way. It was obviously magic wielded from a distance and it's my belief that Morgana has been as cruelly duped and used as you were. We should find out anything she may know as there is also the risk that now the person knows they have _lost _their influence over you, Morgana may be targeted in retribution."

King Uther glared over at the Knight. "You are right, Sir Leon. Thank you for reminding me of my other responsibilities. We will go to Morgana and offer what comfort we can because she is as much a victim in this as Arthur and myself. And we will find out as much as Morgana can tell us of what she knows."

The King turned to Gaius and instructed "Save my son, Gaius. I have great faith in your abilities. Send a message when I may come and sit with him. I need to be at his side where I belong as soon as possible. If he ... if he awakens during my absence, tell him ... tell my son I was not in control of my mind. Tell him magic was used to make me do this terrible thing to him. Tell him ... no, Gaius. Just tell Arthur I love him more than life itself and I'm more sorry than I can say at what happened."

Embarrassed by his own admission, King Uther cast his head down for a moment, before raising it slowly to address everyone gathered in the room. His voice thundered once more before he left the chamber as he spoke with a new, hard edge of hatred coating his voice.

"That magic has been used on me in the Palace, I consider to be high treason and greater vigilance must be employed to ensure it _never _happens again. This is the reason I fight so hard to protect my people from magic! All magic is _evil! _There will be consequences for all those who practice magic in my kingdom for they have _dared _to use it against the King; they have _dared_ to force my hand against my own son! These actions will not go unpunished. I will employ my best advisors to root out the person or persons behind these heinous and cowardly actions. And my wrath will fall powerfully upon the guilty parties. Never again shall I relax my war against magic! Camelot's courtyard shall be cleaned of my son's blood but it shall run like a crimson river when I send the knights out to round up every person in the kingdom suspected of magic. A hard lesson will be meted out as a warning to all for they will all be executed starting tomorrow morning!"

With those terrible words, the King wheeled around and strode out of the room, everyone else following in his wake. Merlin was left shaking like a leaf, his face white with shock at the King's terrible announcement. The door slammed closed loudly behind the last guard to leave the room. Gaius had immediately galvanised into action to do what he must to treat Arthur. As he prepared a healing poultice to spread over Arthur's wounds, he looked up and saw Merlin just standing and staring in shocked disbelief at the closed door. He spoke in a harsh, tense voice to him.

"Snap out of it, Merlin! Put the bolt across the door. You will need to use your magic to take as much of Arthur's pain away as possible. He will be in and out of consciousness for a time. I wasn't lying to the king when I told him I can't put Arthur in an induced coma. It's too dangerous. His condition is very grave and we may still lose him."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Road to Healing **

Merlin's mind jolted back to reality at Gaius' harsh words. He immediately ran to the door and placed the heavy wooden bolt in place. Then he was back beside Gaius in a flash. He forced his eyes to look at Arthur's sheet-covered back to be ready to assist Gaius, but he couldn't help feeling faint at the thought of the terrible injuries beneath the sheet. The extensive blood stains spread over the sheet travelled from Arthur's neck right down to his ankles changing the white linen to various shades of red and brown.

"Before you use your magic under my guidance, we need to clean him up. Heat up enough water to fill my two large bowls, Merlin and place my instruments from the glass case into one of them. I may need them. Bring the other bowl over to me with clean cloths. I will need your help in cleaning his wounds although I will treat the more serious ones. I need you to be strong for this because it won't be easy."

As gently as he could, Gaius began to remove the blood-stained covering already imagining the terrible wounds he would find. It took longer than usual because some of the blood had dried and stuck to Arthur's skin. As a physician, Gaius was used to seeing horrific injuries from battles and farm accidents, but this was harder; this was one of the people he cared so much about and he lay before him close to dying from the trauma of his wounds.

Arthur moved in and out of consciousness throughout the whole procedure, emitting soft moans or whimpering in gibberish as Gaius worked on him. His face was set in a mask of agony that distorted his handsome features and his eyes were heavily lidded. Tear tracks had dried on his skin.

Merlin struggled to be brave in the face of Arthur's agony and torment and his mind whirled with spells that might take away the Prince's injuries as he heated the water and sorted through the special cloths Gaius used in his work. He knew in his heart that the healing arts were limited in his experience of magic and he castigated himself for never asking Gaius more about healing magic. He could have learnt so much.

Merlin had learnt to cope with assisting Gaius in treating terrible injuries on many occasions, apart from actual surgery. But standing close by the man he loved who had been cruelly tortured, was the worst experience he had to face. He blinked away unshed tears and forced his hands to stop trembling as he worked as quickly as he could.

The water had boiled so Merlin filled the two bowls with the bubbling liquid. He carefully placed the instruments that Gaius had indicated into the first bowl and then went to the glass cabinet to fetch more cloths.

As Gaius worked on removing the bloodied sheet, Merlin noted that Arthur lapsed back into a light state of unconsciousness. Merlin spoke in a quiet tone but his voice was bitter as he related to his mentor what had happened. "Mordred was behind it all. He manipulated Morgana into giving Uther the drugged wine, but he also went directly to the King's mind and influenced him to act against Arthur. I got rid of him and he won't be back any time soon. I didn't have time to talk to Morgana because Arthur's situation was desperate so I left her. It sounds like the King is going to let her get away with what's happened."

Gaius frowned as he looked over at Merlin's bowed head. "You're being harsh, Merlin. There was nothing Morgana could do against such powerful magic. She was as much a victim in this as Uther was."

"No!" Merlin cried out in a louder voice. "Arthur was the victim ... _is _the victim in all of this. Morgana may have been used by Mordred but she willingly helped him with the first part of his plan. I could sense that. And Mordred ... if there had been more time, I would have dealt with him once and for all. The next time I won'thesitate to get rid of him. _Permanently._"

Gaius shuddered at the conviction in Merlin's voice. He spoke carefully. "Merlin. Beware you do not succumb to the dark side of magic. It can easily happen. You are a good, kind and compassionate person. I don't want to see you corrupted by your own magic so be very careful how you use it."

Merlin remained silent as anger and guilt assailed him. As he worked, his mind filled with dark thoughts; he had disregarded Kilgarrah's warning and left Arthur in his hour of need; he had not taken the risk to forge a link with Arthur before he had left; and now, with all his magic powerful and latent within him, he did not know whether he would be able to save Arthur.

Gaius' stern voice rang out. "Merlin! Is that hot water ready yet? And bring me the antiseptic salve in the brown jar. Come on, boy, we need to start cleaning his wounds to prevent infection. They look worse than they actually are so I'm thinking the person who did this tried to deal with Arthur as lightly as possible. That's probably why he also lashed his legs and arms as well; to take the pressure off his back before the skin peeled back beyond repair. We can be grateful for small mercies."

Merlin galvanised himself back into action, thankful that Gaius had pulled him out of his depressing revelry. He carried the bowl of hot water and the jar of antiseptic over to the table where Arthur lay, carefully balancing the bowl and the jar on the stool next to Gaius.

Merlin quickly wiped his sweaty brow with his sleeve before turning to look at Arthur's uncovered wounds for the first time. His heart nearly stopped and a wave of nausea swept through him as he looked down at the bloody scourges torn all over Arthur's back, legs and arms. He had never seen anything like this in his life and he could scarcely comprehend how Arthur had survived such a cruel punishment. Merlin was afraid to _touch _him and cause even more pain than he was already suffering. But he had to ... to save him.

By sheer force of will, Merlin worked opposite Gaius carefully cleaning the numerous wounds criss-crossing Arthur's body. Tears fell unchecked down his cheeks but did not hinder his efforts to clean the worst of the blood and dirt away. The two worked in silence as Merlin followed Gaius' gestures indicating the area he should work on.

Arthur cried out many times during the procedure, especially where dried blood had been particularly stubborn to remove. It cut Merlin like a blade through his heart each time he heard Arthur cry out in pain. Both men studiously ignored the Prince's hoarse pleas from time to time, for them to stop and leave him alone. Merlin wished Arthur would just lapse into unconsciousness to spare him this added ordeal. It took so long for them to complete the cleansing procedure but it was vital to avoid infection.

Suddenly Arthur's body began to convulse on the table and Merlin panicked crying out to Gaius, "What's happening? What's wrong?" Gaius' features had whitened and his hands halted their work. "His body is reacting to the trauma it's been subjected to. He's going into shock! Quickly Merlin, we need to hold him down before he causes more damage to himself. Use your magic to calm him down or we will lose him!"

Merlin pushed down his roaring emotions at this turn of events and began calming his breathing enough to focus his magic. He didn't know what spell to use but he just focused calming magic into Arthur's mind and body. It was long, tense moments before the spell began to take effect. Merlin knew he was relying on his magic knowing what he required and it appeared to be working. Gradually Arthur's body calmed down and although his face was still a white mask, Gaius nodded his thanks to Merlin. The current crisis had passed ... for now.

They continued cleaning his wounds and when they had finished, Gaius looked up at Merlin and said quietly, "It's time. We need your magical help now. I want you to focus on the damage done beneath the surface. You won't be able to completely heal his wounds on the outside. We must allow them to heal through conventional methods because his father will notice if there is no scarring and now is not the time to slam sorcery in his face!"

Merlin nodded his agreement but wished he could do more. The smaller cuts would only temporarily scar, but the larger ones would be permanent. He hated the fact that Arthur would carry the reminder of his father's punishment on his body. In a gentle voice that conveyed all his love for the young man before him, Merlin uttered a healing spell he had learnt from the book Gaius had given him. He had used it before on unconscious knights injured in tournaments and it had worked well. They had recovered quickly despite the appearance of their wounds still obvious on their bodies.

Very little evidence of the magic being worked beneath Arthur's skin showed, but Merlin knew it was doing the important work of repairing the damage underneath. Some of the smaller wounds closed up completely leaving a red line; the larger wounds only closed a little less as a result of the accelerated healing. For Arthur's sake, Merlin also worked a special spell that took away most of his pain and put him into a light slumber.

Several hours had passed since the King had left them to work on Arthur. By the time they had finished, both Gaius and Merlin were physically, emotionally and mentally drained. Merlin went and drew them both a tumbler of water each. They needed a drink. Merlin also set an empty tumbler by the water for when Arthur awoke.

Arthur's body was now less tense and the lines of pain on his face smoothed out a bit more. His breathing was less ragged than before and Gaius nodded in approval to Merlin. The young warlock drew in a deep breath. Merlin felt the strain of all the tension, worry and sheer fatigue catch up on him as a wave of dizziness hit him suddenly. He began to sway on his feet, grabbing hold of the table edge to steady himself. Gaius looked up in alarm and spoke sharply to him.

"Sit down Merlin before you fall down. I don't need two patients to deal with at the moment. I think he's out of the woods for the moment and I'm hoping there won't be any infection. I'll mix the poultice and unguent he needs and I can apply it by myself. Then you can help me bind his wounds but until then, have a rest."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Gaius' upturned eyebrow warned the young warlock to do as he was told. He sank down onto the chair and buried his head in his hands finally succumbing to the grief and fatigue that overwhelmed him. He slumped over a clear space on the bench and sucked in calming breaths. Although it was fully ten minutes before Merlin heard Gaius' voice call out for his help, it felt like he had only closed his eyes for a moment. He jumped up immediately and walked over to the table.

The poultice Gaius had carefully laid all over Arthur's wounds, covered the view of most of his torn back which had borne the worst of the punishment. The sight still hurt Merlin deeply as he blamed himself for not being there to protect Arthur. Realistically, there was little he could have done to prevent it but he couldn't help thinking that he would have been able to substantially lessen Arthur's pain if he had been present.

Gaius' perceptive voice broke through the young warlock's regretful thoughts. "Stop thinking, Merlin. There was nothing any of us could have done to change what happened. If you had been here, you would have ended up in the dungeons with us, you know that. Besides, if you had been here then Kilgarrah wouldn't have reached for you and the healing of Arthur's past would never have happened. That in itself, was far more important than you realise. So stop beating yourself up and help me wrap his wounds. We'll start with his torso, then bind his upper arms and thighs. The minor cuts can be left to the open air once the unguent I've spread on them works in."

Merlin didn't reply. He gritted his teeth and set out lifting Arthur carefully as Gaius laid cloths over the worst of the wounds, then helped wrap the bandages around him. They worked silently, each man lost in his thoughts. Arthur's breathing had eased a bit more though it still hitched at times.

Gaius ventured a question. "Why hasn't he regained consciousness, Merlin? He should be awake after your healing. What did you do?"

Merlin answered carefully. "Just the usual magic for cases like this. I've put him in a light slumber to give him some rest from his ordeal."

Gaius frowned. "I can understand why you would do that, but I need him to be conscious before I send for the King. I have to know he won't over-react if he comes around while his father is here. Can you please bring him to consciousness, Merlin?"

Merlin didn't look up at Gaius because he didn't want his mentor to see the anger filling his eyes that had arisen at the mention of Uther. He swallowed his growing rage and carefully used the spell that would bring Arthur around. He consoled himself with the fact that he would get to speak to him before his father did.

Gaius leaned down as Arthur's eyes began to flutter open. It took several moments before Arthur could focus on the physician's face and when he did, he offered him a weak smile. Gaius softly stroked his hair and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Arthur. We've cleaned and dressed your wounds and though you'll be in a bit of pain, you've been given something to take the sharp edge of it away. You're going to be alright although there will be some scarring."

Arthur nodded his understanding and gratitude shone out of his bloodshot eyes. Gaius continued stroking Arthur's hair with a touch as soft as a mother's. Merlin stood out of sight of the Prince, tears spilling down his face.

"You've been very brave, Arthur. You should never have been put through this terrible ordeal. I'm sorry we couldn't stop it because we tried ... we all tried but just got thrown in the dungeons for our efforts. Please, Arthur, don't blame your father or Morgana. They were both under someone's powerful influence and they couldn't resist it. Your father has only come free of that influence just before we brought you to my chambers. But don't worry about any of that now, just concentrate on resting and healing."

Arthur seemed only partially lucid as he gazed up at Gaius. A softness appeared in his eyes as he struggled to speak. His voice was dry, croaky and barely came out as a hoarse whisper. "You ... saved me. And my mother ... and Merlin."

Merlin's stormy blue eyes widened with as much shock as was mirrored in Gaius' ice-blue eyes. Neither of them had expected Arthur to remember anything ... at least not so soon. Merlin realised that Arthur needed water so he rushed over to the bucket and grabbing the wooden tumbler he had placed there earlier, filled it up. He brought it over and moved into Arthur's line of sight. Gently cradling his neck with his free arm, he raised the tumbler to the Prince's lips, allowing his tender gaze to convey how much he loved him.

Surprise appeared first on Arthur's face at seeing Merlin; then it relaxed into a small, gentle smile, his eyes full of welcome. He allowed Merlin to give him small sips of water. The relief the cool water gave Arthur was obvious and despite how terrible he looked, Merlin couldn't help losing himself in the love that shone out of the Prince's bloodshot gaze. It gently soothed away the anger that had threatened to overtake him but moments ago.

Gaius ventured a question. "Do you feel up to seeing your father yet? He's very worried about you and wants to be by your bedside. Do you think you can cope?"

Arthur grimaced and shook his head. Pain shone out of his eyes and Gaius and Merlin knew it wasn't because of his wounds. His voice was croaky as he answered "No. Not yet. I just need ... a little more time. Soon."

Gaius nodded in understanding and moved away to the bench on the pretext of mixing up some more poultice to be applied later. He really wanted to give the two young men some private moments together. Merlin spoke nervously in a subdued voice hoping he wouldn't start crying again. His face already displayed tear tracks and he didn't want to make Arthur uncomfortable by adding new ones.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I turned back as soon as I ... received word that I needed to return to Camelot. That you needed me. I shouldn't have left you ... I should have stayed. Lancelot and Elyan could have made the trip without me."

Despite his pain and weakness, Arthur rallied himself so he could reassure his young friend. His voice was still hoarse and weak as he spoke. "Don't apologise. You did what I wanted ... got Gwen away safely. I wanted to protect you too. Father made some threats ... against my knights ... against you. I wanted you safe."

Anger reasserted itself in Merlin's mind and heart. He forced himself to bite down a retort against the King, but knew that now wasn't the time to upset Arthur. Now was the time to hold his tongue. It would be hard. Instead, he just offered a lopsided grin that didn't reach his eyes and tried for a light-hearted remark.

"Clotpole! It's _my _job to protect you, not the other way round. Your job is to protect everyone else. Anyway, I'm back now and I'll protect you. Like I always do. Don't ever send me away again because I just won't go. No arguments!"

Arthur managed a tiny smile which reflected in his eyes and he fixed his gaze upon Merlin. "Idiot! You know I'll _always _protect you. I love you, Merlin. With all my heart. I'll always keep you safe."

Merlin gasped, his eyes wide with shock. He knew what he just heard with his own ears, but he could hardly believe it. Gaius began clattering some clay pots and metal utensils around, pretending he hadn't heard a word.

_Perhaps he's delirious and doesn't know what he's saying. Perhaps I only think I heard that. Maybe he doesn't realise what he actually said. How ... how could he possibly love me when I abandoned him? _

A smirk lifted the corners of Arthur's mouth. "You really _are _an idiot! I know what I said. I _meant _what I said. Every word."

Merlin felt his heart was beating so loudly that anyone walking past the closed door, would have been able to hear it. His mouth went dry and he gaped for a few moments before realising that Arthur expected some kind of response.

Suddenly ... everything became clear for Merlin. His face transformed with an expression of sheer joy and happiness that radiated from every part of him; body, mind, heart and soul. In a voice that rang clear with the sureness of belief and acceptance, Merlin answered "And I love _you _Arthur Pendragon so don't think for one moment that you're ever going to be rid of me!"

Arthur smiled in response and breathed out a sigh. Fatigue showed in his face and his eyelids fluttered closed. "Need to rest" he whispered. Merlin felt a fleeting moment of panic but when Arthur's breathing steadied, he calmed down.

Gaius chose that moment to come back to Arthur. "How are you feeling, Arthur? Not in too much pain?"

Arthur replied faintly "Just a bit. More tired than ..." He drifted off into a light doze. Gaius pulled Merlin away from Arthur indicating with his cocked eyebrow that he wanted to have a word.

"This is what Arthur needs most of all. Rest. I think it might be alright to move him back to his chambers tomorrow. For now, it's best he doesn't get moved. I'll wait until he comes back around and ask him if he's ready to see his father. If I had _my _way, Uther wouldn't come near Arthur for at least a week! But that's not going to happen. For now we'll respect Arthur's wish to delay seeing his father. It must be very hard for him even though he knows what really happened. He needs _your _support, Merlin, at this time but that's going to be difficult once Uther sees him. You'll have to be very careful when he comes back because he's in a bad state of mind and I don't want him taking his frustration out on you. Is that clear, Merlin?"

The young warlock nodded. He knew how Uther felt about him and he would make an effort to accommodate the King's wish to spend time with his son. However, he agreed with Gaius. Arthur needed him more than his father ... or anyone else. Merlin went back to Arthur's side not wanting to hurt him, just kept his hands a small distance away from his body. He stared down at Arthur and wished he had could take away all his pain. Or take it all upon himself.

Merlin knew Arthur was very weak so he took consolation in the fact that he had removed the worst of the pain. Healing beneath the worst wounds had taken place and he promised himself he would find a way at a later stage, to rid Arthur of the scars that would otherwise be permanent. He did not deserve the constant reminder on his body of what had happened this day.

A subtle power seeped into Merlin and he realised it was Kilgarrah. Concern overlaid the power he felt and he realised the dragon just wanted to know how Arthur was doing. He pushed out his thought to Kilgarrah.

_We got to him in time. Gaius and I have treated Arthur and he will recover. Thank you, my friend, for all you've done for us. Your help saved Arthur as much as mine. Did you know what was happening when we joined with Arthur in his mind? Were you with us then? _

He felt more than heard the dragon chuckle. _Young Warlock, that is the prerogative of humans, not dragons. I only intervened to bring you back to Camelot. My fate is as much tied to Arthur as your own. Soon I will explain more to you. For now, take care of the young Prince. _

Merlin was puzzled at Kilgarrah's enigmatic words. One point he agreed with the dragon on, was to take care of Arthur. That's all that mattered to him at the moment, looking after the man he loved. He gently laid his hand on top of Arthur's hand with the lightest of touches, as much to reassure himself as to reassure Arthur.

He watched his Prince sleep with some measure of comfort. It would be some time before he would be able to lie on his back. Merlin also realised that his hopes of being more ... intimate with Arthur, would have to be put on hold. He could wait. Seeing Arthur healed and whole again was his priority. Nothing else mattered.

Someone tried to open the door, then banged loudly. A familiar voice yelled angrily from the corridor. "Open the door! Why is it locked? What's happened to my son? _Gaius! _Open the damn door!"

At that moment, Arthur's body jerked in response to the voice. His head shot up and his eyes flew open. Burning fear shone out from his wide-eyed gaze, like a deer that is suddenly confronted by the growl of a hungry wolf nearby.

Gaius and Merlin both saw ... _and felt _... Arthur's terror. They exchanged helpless looks as Gaius moved quickly to open the door. "I'm coming, Sire, one moment please." Merlin gently let go of Arthur's hand offering him an apologetic smile when the Prince's face turned to him with a disappointed expression.

Gaius quickly unbolted the door while Merlin moved slightly away from Arthur. Uther pushed the door roughly once he heard the key unlock and stalked into the room, red-faced and angry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Confrontations **

King Uther stalked up to Arthur, followed by his personal guards and pulled up a chair. He glared meaningfully at Merlin. The young warlock moved further away and turned his back on the King, furious at the monarch's crass behaviour.

Gaius came to stand by Uther, hovering protectively over the young Prince who had lowered his head and closed his eyes. The physician's gesture was lost on the King, but not on Merlin. He was grateful to his mentor for not succumbing to Uther's bullying manner. The guards stood back by the door, one of them turning to lock it so the King wouldn't be disturbed.

Gaius spoke boldly to the King. "Sire, it was necessary to lock and bolt the door to ensure that _no-one _disturbed us when my assistant and I dressed Arthur's wounds. It is very delicate work and I could not risk having someone barge into my room at a crucial moment. Besides, the Prince is in no fit state to be receiving visitors with the exception of yourself, no matter how well meaning they are."

King Uther appeared to be appeased by Gaius' logical explanation nodding his head in agreement. His thunder-face eased and he turned towards his son reaching carefully out for the uninjured hand in front of him.

By now, Arthur had turned his head, opened his eyes and was looking up at his father. His expression was closed as he stared at his father, obviously waiting for an explanation. The King gazed at his son with a sorrowful expression. He was about to speak, when he realised that Merlin was standing within earshot. Diverting his attention to the young warlock he spoke abruptly.

"Your services are not needed now. Leave us." Then he turned to the guards and Gaius and said, "Leave us. Just wait outside the room." The guards were the only ones who instantly obeyed the King's command. Merlin stayed where he was, rigid and determined not to leave Arthur alone with his father. Gaius just raised his eyebrow at the King.

"Sire" he began "I cannot leave my patient when he is in such a serious condition. He had a seizure earlier and it took both myself and my assistant to hold him down so that he didn't inflict more damage on himself. The Prince is not in the clear yet, despite the fact that he has improved. I would not wish to risk leaving him for fear he suffers another seizure."

King Uther's face showed the great weariness he carried on his shoulders. He made a decision. "Very well, Gaius. You've made your point. You may stay, but Merlin must leave. I can assist you if Arthur suffers another seizure. I've administered enough medical treatment and care on the field of battle to be capable of being your assistant."

Gaius realised that what the King said was quite true. He also knew that the King did not want Merlin to hear what he had to say to his son. Gaius wondered briefly why his young charge had not obeyed the King immediately. He nodded in agreement with the King and turned his apologetic gaze towards Merlin. "I will send for you, Merlin, when I need your assistance. Please stay in the castle in case I have urgent need of you. Thank you for your valuable assistance because without it, the Prince would never have pulled through."

Merlin was stunned that his mentor was kicking him out, especially as he knew how important it was for Arthur that he remain. But he couldn't defy the King if Gaius wouldn't back him up. Feeling bitterness sour his mouth, he turned his hurt and angry expression on Gaius and stalked towards the door.

Arthur cried out as he was crossing the floor. In a small voice he said, "Don't leave ... Camelot. Stay near. I need you." The young prince wanted to convey the fact that it wasn't his choice to send Merlin away. He also wanted him to understand that he didn't have the energy or strength to challenge his father on the matter. Merlin halted at Arthur's words and turned to gaze into Arthur's tired eyes. "I won't. I promise." He saw the apology in the still blood-shot blue eyes and offered him a brief nod in understanding.

King Uther turned his thunderous gaze back on Merlin. He hadn't liked the exchange between the two young men. Over the last year, he had become more and more concerned that for Arthur, the line was blurred between Royal and servant. Uther decided he would put a stop to that, but he held his silence for the moment so as not to upset his injured son. Merlin bowed to the King and walked quickly out the door, closing it gently behind him. It hurt him deeply to leave Arthur with his father but he took comfort in knowing that Gaius was there with them.

The King was about to take a seat by his son when Gaius voice rang out with a hint of irritation. "Sire. Lend me your strength. Now that Arthur's wounds have been treated, I think it is safe to move him to my bed. He can't be taken back to his room yet until tomorrow when his strength will be better. It will be a lot more comfortable for him."

Without further prompting, the King slid his arms expertly under his son's legs and across the top of his chest. Although lightly sedated, the short move still hurt Arthur and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. It hurt his father even more to hear it but he moved quickly and expertly, laying his son gently on his stomach. The King's shoulders sagged as he looked down on his son. His face softened to the point that the fact he was a handsome man, once more showed through. It was only the hard, bitter mask he wore since the day the Queen had died, that had warped his fine, regal features.

Gaius pulled up a chair for the King, then withdrew to allow them some privacy. He busied himself checking ingredients because he wanted to mix a poultice that would work more effectively on Arthur's wounds. He hoped it would reduce the amount of scar tissue from his more serious wounds.

The King's voice was unusually warm and tender as he spoke quietly to his son. "I'm so sorry, Arthur, for what happened to you. Please ... _please _... I wasn't in my right mind when I gave the command to have you ... it should _never _have happened. You know that if I was in my right mind I would _never _have commanded that you be flogged. Thrown in the dungeons to cool off ... put on bread and water ... yes, I would do that. But ... but not what I did. That wasn't _me_, son, surely you know that. Somebody manipulated my mind with sorcery!"

It was rare for Arthur to see his father so distressed and so vulnerable. It was rare for Arthur to be shown affection of any kind, but he recognised it now. Only a few occasions in all his life had his father displayed such tenderness and love towards him. He wanted to answer his father, but his throat and mouth were dry. "Father. Water please" he croaked out. Grabbing the empty tumbler on the stool, Uther sprang immediately to his feet and headed towards the bucket. Upon filling it, Uther returned to his son's bedside.

The King wanted to explain fully to Arthur what had happened to him but he knew that his son was not well enough to take much of what he said in. He would have to wait and in the meantime, he would focus his attention on Morgana. But Arthur was tiring and he slipped into a deeper slumber.

The King sat back and indicated that Gaius should take a seat with him so he could continue to monitor Arthur. He began to tell Gaius what had happened to him in the throne room with Morgana. He explained in detail how he _knew _that he had been mentally manipulated only when the power appeared to be disrupted in some way, before leaving him altogether. He confessed that upon this realisation, his temper had ignited and he had just yelled at an already upset and weeping Morgana. He told Gaius he reacted first without thinking and now he regretted it because it appeared that Morgana had left the castle.

Gaius asked, "How do you mean Morgana has left the castle, Sire?" He wanted to know more of what had happened even if he couldn't confess to the King that it was Merlin who had rescued him with his magic.

King Uther sighed wearily, suddenly looking all his years and then some. "After I left you to treat Arthur, I went to Morgana's chambers. She wasn't there. At first I thought she had been taken by whoever manipulated us both. But my guards searched her rooms and we discovered that clothes and some personal items were missing. It's obvious that she was afraid of me and left the castle but she didn't take her horse. She's travelling on foot. I sent the guards to search the city but there was no sign of her. I'm worried, Gaius. What if she's gone to the people who used her? I wouldn't forgive myself if she fell into the hands of _sorcerers. _I've sent out a search party to scour the countryside. Morgana couldn't have travelled very far unless she met someone with a horse. If they haven't found her by nightfall, I'll head out with them in the morning because _"

Gaius did the unthinkable and abruptly cut off the King. "I believe you should leave the finding of Morgana to your knights. They will not leave any stone unturned, Sire. You are needed here at Camelot. Your son needs you. Arthur needs to know that his father is here for him ... that his father cares about him."

Uther turned around to glare at Gaius. "Arthur _knows _I am here for him. He _knows _that I care for him. I will stay by his bedside tonight, but tomorrow I should be out helping to find Morgana! I've already told him what happened ... briefly. Now I know he's going to be alright, I can deal with my ward. I know you don't agree with me, Gaius, you've made _that _quite clear! But I must do what I think is right. What I think is best."

Gaius assumed an apologetic demeanour but the gleam in his eye showed the lie of it. The King did not notice and accepted his seeming apology. Gaius tried a different tack because he knew that if the King went searching for Morgana on the morrow, he would lose any chance he ever had of bridging the yawning gulf between he and his son. He owed it to Arthur to try again.

"Sire. Your son may not be at risk of dying after Merlin and I brought him back from the brink of death. However, despite the fact that you were under the influence of a source outside of Camelot; in his semi-conscious state the only thing that Arthur will remember, is that _you _were the one who ordered the punishment that nearly killed him."

Gaius paused as he gauged the effect his words were having on the King. Uther appeared to be considering his comments. He pushed forward with his second argument.

"The other pertinent point, Sire, but no less important; is the fact that riding out with your knights is an open invitation for the sorcerer who entrapped your mind, to try again. It would not take long for word to go out that you were riding out and about your kingdom. The risk of having you '_controlled_' again is great. I advise that you not leave Camelot, indeed, do not leave the castle."

That final point drove ruthlessly home to the King. His face reddened in anger at the thought that he could fall prey to the sorcerer once more. He knew that Gaius was absolutely right, but he didn't have to like it. The King pondered his words before he responded. "You're absolutely right, Gaius. I should have thought of that myself. I am grateful to you for saving my son and I am grateful to you for pointing out what should have been _obvious _to me. I would be even more grateful to you if not a word of this was spoken again."

His terse delivery told Gaius that it was a command, not a request. He nodded in acceptance, pleased that the King had capitulated. He made sure no trace of smugness showed on his face. The elderly phtsician decided that refreshments were needed. "Sire. May I offer you some tea? I have a particularly invigorating leaf that the local supplier imported recently. I would be happy to make you some."

The King smiled unexpectedly. "Actually ... that would be good, Gaius. I'm feeling a bit parched after everything that has happened. Call one of my guards in and I'll have him bring us some food. I want to be here when Arthur awakens again."

Gaius nodded as he rose from his seat. He summoned the guard who left immediately to do the King's bidding. Gaius felt a bit more at ease considering how frantic he had been before being released from prison. As he boiled the water and prepared the tea, he cast surreptitious glances over to Uther.

The King's expression was a mix of emotions moving across his face. From tension through to concern and finally to a rare tenderness ... a father's love. His gentle gaze upon Arthur's face reminded Gaius of the times Igraine would look down on her husband when he was injured or ill and lay in his bed semi-conscious. Gaius wished Uther would show Arthur _that_ face ... show Arthur _that _love. It would go a long way to reassure the Crown Prince and heal the terrible rift that a life-time of hurts had created.

When it was ready, Gaius brought the two steaming mugs of tea to the table. He handed the King's drink to him and carried his own over to the chair he was sitting in. Arthur was relatively quiet even though now and then, a soft whimper or strangled cry would escape his lips. Gaius knew this was natural and showed his lack of concern by ignoring it. The King's sudden fearful concern faded away the moment he saw that the physician was unconcerned.

After gazing for a long period at his son, Uther looked up to Gaius and asked, "Can he be moved to his chambers where it is more comfortable yet?"

Gaius shook his head and spoke decisively to the King, unwilling to have him argue about Arthur's care. "Not until I'm certain he won't suffer another seizure. Perhaps sometime tomorrow I'll arrange for him to be relocated to his chambers. And Merlin will need to be with him to provide virtually full-time care of him. Of course, I will be there to check on him regularly but my other duties prevent me from being a full-time carer for him."

The King grimaced. "No, I shall arrange a more suitable carer to look after Arthur full-time while he needs it. I don't want that clumsy oaf of a manservant around my son. I shall arrange for my own manservant to serve Arthur during his convalescence. I can get one of our other senior staff to service my needs in the meantime."

Gaius stared boldly at the King knowing that for both Arthur and Merlin's sakes, he had to argue against this course of action. He dreaded to think what Merlin might do if the King carried out his threat. The young warlock could be unpredictable at times.

"Sire, I must counsel against providing Arthur with anyone other than his own manservant, Merlin. I can assure you without any hesitation, that Merlin is more than _capable _of providing the Prince with full-time care. He is _not _as clumsy as his occasional lapses would indicate, otherwise, I would not have him as my personal assistant when required. He can work very well caring for patients, Sire and I have every confidence that he will be more than able to provide the intensive care the Prince will need. Also, the Prince trusts Merlin implicitly, as well he should, despite the uncomplimentary comments he makes from time to time towards his man servant. It would aid the Prince's recovery _immensely _if he is cared for by someone he knows and trusts. It is, of course, no slur on your excellent manservant, but Arthur doesn't know him well. He might hide how he is really coping with his convalescence, whereas Merlin knows the Prince well enough to be able to detect any deception."

The King was shocked at the vehemence with which Gaius provided him counsel. It completely threw him off balance. He could tell that Gaius meant every word he said so despite his own misgivings and personal dislike of Arthur's manservant, he felt it best in the circumstances to concede to his physician's advice.

"Very well, Gaius" he replied reluctantly scowling slightly at his physician. "For Arthur's sake I will follow your advice. Against my better judgement, I might add but ... I trust you."

He paused, then added, "I need to give my knights special instructions in their search for Morgana. I won't be long, Gaius."

He turned to leave when Gaius' voice came back to him. "Sire. When Arthur becomes more conscious and alert, one of the first questions he will ask is about his knights. In the circumstances, perhaps you might consider releasing them before then?"

The King turned back. "I will release them, Gaius. Eventually. They will learn their lesson first for challenging their King, despite what state of mind I was in. Their defiance of my command was completely unacceptable and despite their own misgivings, my knights followed my instructions implicitly. I will be having words with Arthur about the conduct of his knights especially as their titles and positions can easily be stripped if they do not conform to the high standards required of Camelot."

Gaius bit back a sharp retort and remained silent. He turned to face Arthur, careful not to let Uther see any trace of anger in his face. The King strode swiftly out of the room.

Merlin headed quickly for Arthur's chambers as he wanted to prepare it for the Prince's return on the morrow. He would clean it from top to bottom thoroughly and make sure everything was fresh and clean for him. He set to work immediately, throwing open the windows to let in the air and light. His heart almost stopped as he glanced out the window and noticed two servants scrubbing away the blood from the area where the flogging had taken place ... _Arthur's _blood. He felt sickened at the sight and quickly turned away.

He was just starting to strip the bed of it's linen, when he remembered Arthur's knights. Where were they? With horror, he realised that the King had probably only released Gaius and Arthur and left the Knights where they were. Leaving the dirty linen on the floor, Merlin ran out of the room and headed for the dungeons. The mood of the palace as he moved through the corridors was sombre ... depressed. No-one had a smile on their face.

Merlin wanted to explain to those he knew that Arthur was on the mend, but he wanted to tell Arthur's knights first. He owed it to them considering the efforts they had made to try and stop the flogging taking place.

He made his way to the dungeons and identifying himself to the guards, explained that he had a message for Arthur's knights from the Prince himself. The head guard was suspicious until Merlin showed that he was not carrying any weapons or utensils that could be used to help the Knights escape. Merlin enhanced his chances of seeing them by putting on his most innocent expression with just a hint of distress. It worked and he was shown through to the dungeon where the knights were being held.

At the first sight of him, the knights rushed to the bars and began talking at once, bombarding him with questions about Arthur. He could see from their haunted expressions that they had feared the worse when they watched the guards carry out their gravely wounded prince. Merlin raised his hands in a placatory gesture calling quietly for silence so he could explain. He then proceeded to raise his voice so the guards could hear him. The knights fell silent waiting nervously for news of Arthur.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Arthur asked me to convey a message to you all" he began in his best imitation of a town cryer's voice. "He wanted me to convey to you that with the expert ministrations from the Court Physician and his able assistant_, _he is now out of danger and is expected to make a full recovery. It will take a long time before he is back out on the training field with you all, but he trusts that once you are released, you will return to your duties and training."

He nodded vigorously so that they knew he was speaking honestly. They could tell by his general demeanour that he was telling the truth. The relief at this news spread across their faces like a gentle wave lapping on the beach.

A voice behind him spoke nervously. "So our Prince is alright then? He's going to recover?"

Merlin turned sharply and faced the head guard. He had dropped his imperious manner and now looked like an ordinary subject of Camelot who had been truly worried about Arthur's plight. He offered him a reassuring smile. "Yes. The Prince is recovering. He won't be up and about for a few weeks yet, but he will be fine."

The relief on the guard's face was as pronounced as it had been on the knights' faces. He smiled broadly at the news. Then he frowned a little and asked, "Do you think the Prince would mind if I passed the good news on to the rest of the guards? We've all been very worried about him."

Merlin nodded and said, "I'm sure he would want you all to know. I expect the King will make an announcement later today or possibly tomorrow, concerning the state of the Prince's health. He would want the rest of his subjects to hear the good news."

The broad smile returned to the guard's face and he hurried off to share the news. Merlin turned back to the knights who had been talking excitedly and relieved amongst themselves.

Typically it was Sir Gawaine who voiced the opinion that they all held. "King or no King, what he did to Arthur was _wrong, _just wrong! He nearly killed his own son! If Arthur had died, I would have left Camelot the moment I got released. He behaved like a madman!"

"Shut up, Gawaine!" Sir Percival hissed in a low voice at him. "You might want to be kept in here or executed for treason, but the rest of us want to be released!"

Gawaine rolled his eyes at Percy. Sir Tristan stepped in. "He's right Gawaine. We want to get out of here and we won't if anyone hears what you're saying."

Sir Gawaine was indignant. "I'm only saying what we all thought! Even the citizens were mouthing off about their nutcase King and the guards didn't do a thing! Because I reckon they all felt the same so no-one's going to point the finger at us because _everybody _has been thinking the same!"

The other knights looked ready to argue with Gawain or thump him so Merlin intervened. "Come on, best to settle down now. I'll have a word with Arthur when I see him later to have you all released. And all the citizens who tried to help. So just play nice for a bit longer and I'm sure you'll all be released soon."

"Is the Prince in his chambers?" Sir Percival asked. "When he is up to having visitors, we'd really like to see him?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, he's in Gaius' chambers and won't be moved back to his own rooms until tomorrow when he's healed a lot more. I've got to get back because I want to thoroughly clean his room before he is brought back there. Just keep your heads down and everything will be fine. Gaius will decide when Arthur can receive visitors so I'll keep you posted."

Gawaine asked one more question. "Is Guinevere safe? Did you reach Ealdor before turning back?"

Merlin turned and answered the knight. "Lancelot and Elyan are with her so she'll be fine. They should reach Ealdor by nightfall. I left them a long time before then. I received a message to return to Camelot immediately and fortunately, I wasn't too far away."

Without waiting for a reply Merlin turned on his heel and walked quickly away, nodding at the guards as he passed their post.

With a cheerful smile and wave, Merlin left the dungeons and headed back to Arthur's chambers. The sound of angry voices reached his ears as he neared Arthur's room and when he turned the corner, he saw the King yelling at his senior Knight. Merlin ducked back behind a pillar to listen in to the argument.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Compromises**

Merlin hunkered down out of sight behind the pillar and strained to hear the heated conversation between the King and one of his senior knights. The knight was speaking in a placatory tone to the King with his hands open palm up in front of him.

"Sire, I understand your grave concern for the Lady Morgana's welfare, but as I mentioned before, we have a fair idea where she is, but we cannot approach. The location is thirty leagues due north in the middle of the woodlands flanking our outlying farmlands. There is an invisible shield in place. We rode the circumference of this shield and it appears to cover about four to five hectares of sparse woods."

He pressed on. "Sorcery is at work to prevent us from entering the area. It's like an invisible barrier that our weapons cannot penetrate, not even arrows shot by our archers from 100 feet away. They just bounced off the shield. Only someone who knew how to counteract the spell could get through."

The King bristled at his Knight's statements. "There _must _be a way to penetrate the shield without the use of magic. You know full well that there is no-one in the kingdom who possesses such power! You and your men must persevere in your efforts to penetrate the shield using conventional methods. Try ... fire ... water ... whatever it takes but do _not _give up your efforts to rescue Lady Morgana! It is imperative that she is brought back safely to Camelot."

"Sire, my men and I are willing to take as long as needs be to rescue Lady Morgana, but I know that we cannot penetrate that shield using conventional means. We have encountered magical shields in the past and all our efforts to break through have been in vain whether we used weapons, fire _or _water."

The King shook his head angrily. "I know, I know, but we can't just _give in _to these unscrupulous and dangerous sorcerers. And it is not only Lady Morgana's situation I fear for. Arthur was obviously a target as well and I don't want him put at risk again! I want those sorcerers found and brought back to Camelot to face me! If I have them here, I can force them to tell me the location of their base or village. Then ... I can rid Camelot of the remaining sorcerers before their boldness becomes too great!"

"Sire, I completely agree with you. However, as I said, we need the help of a sorcerer. We both know there is yet one sorcerer remaining in Camelot and though he has not used his power for many years, perhaps now we can ask for his assistance."

King Uther looked outraged. "You know I can't do that! I made him swear an oath to me _never _to use his magic after the Great Purge. And even if I could, he is needed here at Camelot to look after my son!"

Merlin was shocked as he realised that the King must be referring to Gaius. He knew that his mentor's powers were probably rusty and unreliable after years of disuse. He also realised that _he _had the power to penetrate the shield, but how could he do this without risking discovery? Having heard enough to report back to Gaius before the King returned, Merlin cautiously inched his way behind the line of pillars along the corridor. The conversation gradually faded away as he moved further along.

When he could move around the corner without being seen by the King, Merlin put his feet to flight in his haste to warn Gaius of what Uther had in mind for him. A plan was forming in his mind that if the King insisted that Gaius accompanied him, he could be his assistant and actually do the spell himself. He was just nearing Gaius' door when he realised that if Gaius was commanded to try and remove the barrier, and he accompanied him, then Arthur would be left weak and vulnerable to outside magical attack. Especially from Mordred.

Merlin knew then that he couldn't leave Camelot. He had to stay at Arthur's side, especially if Gaius was forced to leave Camelot with the King's knights. If Mordred sensed that Arthur was unprotected, he would probably attack him quite decisively. Merlin wasn't prepared to take that risk. He opened the door gently so as not to disturb Arthur. Gaius was sitting at the table looking weary. He turned his tired face towards Merlin as the young warlock quickly advanced into the room. He glanced briefly at Arthur and was relieved to see him more peaceful than he had been earlier.

Gaius quirked an eyebrow in surprise as Merlin took a seat opposite him. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tense expression on the young man's face.

"I thought I had better warn you, Gaius" Merlin began in earnest. "I overheard a conversation in the left wing main corridor between the King and one of his senior knights. The knight said that as he and his men were searching for Morgana, they encountered what he believes to be a magical shield protecting an area in the northern woodlands. There was nothing they could do to penetrate it. Uther was angry and said they had to try _anything_ using conventional means. We both know that's impossible. Only magic can be used against magic. The knight told the king that a sorcerer was needed to break the shield."

Gaius's eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "I certainly hope you're not considering volunteering, Merlin! Surely even _you_ can't be that stupid! I'll bet the king shot that idea down faster than an arrow speeding towards a deer's heart."

Merlin frowned, somewhat hurt at Gaius' assumption that he was sometimes stupid. He swallowed the slight down and continued. "No, I'm not nearly as stupid as you think, Gaius. Besides, I won't leave Arthur. Uther was vehement in not resorting to magic to fight magic. However, the knight quite succinctly argued the point."

"Although a name wasn't mentioned, the knight implied that there was _one _sorcerer of their acquaintance at Camelot. He suggested the King use him. Uther wasn't very happy about that. He said he had made the person swear an oath not to use his magic again after the Great Purge and he would be asking him to break it." Merlin paused. "That person is you, isn't it Gaius?"

Gaius nodded, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "Of course it is. Uther might well consider approaching me but I'd have to refuse him on the grounds that I am needed here while Arthur is still in need of intensive care. If he wanted to use me in that way, he would have to wait until Arthur's condition has dramatically improved. While he may be out of danger, he is still in need of my skills. I'm hoping to find a formula that will help close the severe wounds leaving minimal scar tissue. I'm already working on ingredients that I could use."

Merlin spoke up. "You know that I could easily heal Arthur's wounds and leave no trace of a scar, as well as take away all his pain."

Gaius shook his head wearily. "We've already discussed that and the reasons why it has to be dismissed. If you just used your power to heal him completely, Uther would _know _that magic was involved if his son suddenly makes a miraculous recovery and starts bouncing around in training. No! You can't do that, Merlin, no matter how much you want to take away Arthur's suffering."

"Besides, the King would suspect _me_ and I don't fancy my chances with him considering the oath I've made, not to mention how volatile he is towards 'magic' at this time. Remember ... he was magically possessed by Mordred."

Merlin sighed heavily. He knew in his heart that Gaius was right and he didn't want to be the cause of Gaius getting into trouble. Something like that had already happened with Gwen's father ... and it had ended so badly.

An idea struck Merlin and his eyes gleamed. A grin appeared on his face that did nothing to put Gaius' mind at rest.

"What are you thinking, Merlin?" Gaius asked suspiciously. "I don't like that look on your face. Whatever bright idea you've come up with now, just _no! _It will probably end badly and other people are usually the victims in your little schemes."

Merlin's face fell as hurt shone from his stormy blue eyes. "The idea I've come up with doesn't involve _anyone else. _Just me. I can sneak out in the middle of the night and bring down the shield, then return well before dawn. The knights will wake up, try again to penetrate the shield and be successful! They can then move in, find Morgana and bring her back to Camelot. No-one will be the wiser."

Gaius stared at him hard. "Well. Perhaps I was a bit hasty. Only thing is that I think I'm missing something in this seemingly good idea. Give me a moment. It will come to me."

Merlin smiled indulgently as he watched his mentor racking his brains. He got up and noticed for the first time that Arthur had been moved to Gaius' bed. He went over and sat down next to him, reaching gently to cover Arthur's hand with his own. Arthur's hand was very warm and Merlin took comfort in the intimate contact.

Gaius stood up and moved towards his bench, his attention once more focused on the new formula he was working on. Suddenly he remembered part of his conversation with the King.

"Merlin. The King will release Arthur's knights eventually, but he wants to teach them a lesson for what he perceives as their insubordination. Perhaps when you have a spare moment, you could go down to the dungeons and let them know. The King is going to tell Arthur himself because he wants to give him a lecture on appropriate behaviour for knights of Camelot."

Merlin grimaced and mentioned that he had already visited the knights and they were okay. He said he would visit them again to let them know what Uther had planned for them when he went to collect food for Gaius, Arthur and himself. He allowed his thoughts to wander over more pleasant topics ... spending time in the future romantically with Arthur.

As soon as that thought came to mind, he chided himself for acting like a girl. Arthur had proved in their brief intimate moments, that he was a manly man and _very _passionate. As he looked down on Arthur's peaceful face, gentle snores lightly filling the air; he realised his thumb was rubbing gentle strokes over the back of Arthur's hand.

Before he could stop himself, Merlin found his daydreams taking flight in his mind. He imagined what it would be like to be taken by Arthur in his huge, comfortable bed. Tingles of excitement raced up and down his spine at the thought of lying in Arthur's embrace in his bed. He hoped that Arthur would be surprised at just how passionate he really was. He had always regretted the fact that he had never been able to share that kind of intimacy with his last love, Freya.

Merlin knew he was more manly when it came to physical intimacy than people would expect. He also mused on the pleasant thought that magic could be used to enhance their experience. Secretly he hoped that Arthur's abrasive manner and his annoying tendency to inflict physical harm on him under the guise of 'horse play', would stop now they were in a relationship. Or at least, be considerably reduced.

While he accepted that Arthur would never allow anyone, _especially _his father, to have any hint of familiarity between the two; Merlin cherished the dream that he would one day be able to walk hand in hand with Arthur in public, acknowledged as his lover _and _the Royal Sorcerer of Camelot. He chuckled to himself at his fanciful dreams. Suddenly, a familiar voice intruded into his mind.

_Why do you treat lightly the inevitable, young Warlock? It is Arthur's destiny to unite the kingdoms under the crown of Albion and restore magic to its proper place. It is your destiny to protect him as he achieves this goal and to be by his side in your rightful place as his magical advisor. You must not, however, allow your personal relationship with Arthur, to hinder this process. Be vigilant but do not dismiss your daydreams, Merlin, because they are merely glimpses of the future that is to come. _

Kilgarrah's voice carried a humorous tone to Merlin, but the young warlock sensed that his words were not only serious, but also prophetic. A shiver of anticipation went through him as he pondered the future with bubbling joy at what lay ahead. Merlin returned to his Prince-gazing, a small smile of contentment alighting his features. He was pleased that Arthur was more comfortable now as he listened to the gentle snores escaping his lips.

Time passed very quickly and pleasantly for Merlin as he sat happily at Arthur's bedside; ignoring the occasional mutters, clanks and shuffles from where Gaius was intently working. All too soon, the sound of heavy footsteps in the corridor heralded the return of the King. Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's and quickly moved out of the chair. The King hadn't been happy seeing him here before so he jogged to Gaius' workbench with a beseechingly look on his face.

Gaius merely raised a amused eyebrow at Merlin, then wordlessly handed him the mortar and pestle he had been using. The young warlock set to work immediately giving the smelly, greenish mix his undivided attention. The door swung open and the King marched smartly into the room. He noticed Merlin and glared at the young man before scowling at Gaius.

Unperturbed by the King's rudeness, Gaius met his gaze calmly. "The sooner this new poultice is readied for Arthur's wounds, the sooner he will heal, Sire. I need my assistant's invaluable help or else it will take much longer and Arthur's healing will be slower."

King Uther's scowl didn't leave his face, but he didn't speak out either. Striding purposefully to Arthur's bedside, he sat down. A puzzled look appeared on his face as he felt the warmth of the chair beneath him. Someone had been sitting there just before him. He was about to demand to know _who _it was who had just vacated the chair, when a gentle sigh escaped Arthur's lips. King Uther immediately forgot his outrage at the perceived insult that Arthur's _servant _had been the person sitting beside Arthur, and focused all his attention on his son's face.

The King was rewarded with the sight of Arthur's eyelids slowly opening. The young Prince turned and saw his father staring intently down at him, a mix of emotions flitting across his features. His intent gaze held a look of sadness, relief and guilt and unusually, the King found himself lost for words.

"Father", Arthur whispered. He gazed with sadness upon his father, almost as if he ... pitied the King. He couldn't think of anything else to say so just returned his father's intent gaze with a gentle one of his own.

"Arthur" his father whispered back to him, pouring all the love into that one word that he held in his heart for his only son. "Don't speak. Save your strength."

It was so rare for Arthur to see his father looking so ... fatherly. As if he _really _cared about him. A part of his heart leaped strongly in his chest at the vulnerability his father allowed Arthur to see. But most of his heart had long ago hardened towards him as he had offered Arthur too little, too late. He took the opportunity to turn his head. The slightly bowed, ancient figure of Gaius came into his line of sight and his heart leaped with love for the man who had raised him, had loved him and had taught him how to laugh and comforted him when he cried.

The Prince turned his face back to look at his father. He tried to smile at him, but knew that there wasn't a lot of truth in it. Arthur had tried to love his father ... _really _tried to love him as Gaius had directed as he grew up. It had just been too hard and every time he had thought that some progress was being made; something dramatic like the terrible punishment he had just suffered increased the estrangement that was growing between the two men.

In all ways that mattered, Gaius had always been there for him. The King had been an oppressive presence who would welcome him with a smile on one hand, then bring down the force of his anger upon him the next. Arthur had never felt accepted ... never felt cared for ... never felt loved by his father. Matters had not improved as Arthur had grown to manhood, rather, they got worse. The distance between them grew wider as the King trained his son to follow in his footsteps. The problem was that Arthur _couldn't _follow in his father's footsteps most of the time; he just simply didn't agree with him.

But worst of all, Arthur felt that he was a big disappointment to his father; that he would never measure up, never be good enough ... that he would _never_ be able to make his father proud. That knowledge hurt on so many levels and even as a man, the mere thought of that could bring tears to his eyes. Some things his father had taught him well ... to be the best warrior he could be in all of Camelot; to learn the lessons and protocols he would need to know when he succeeded his father; to hide his feelings behind an impenetrable mask; and to protect his heart behind a shield that existed only for his father.

Fatigue crept over the Prince all too soon. He hoped that it was whatever Gaius had given him that was making him so drowsy. Arthur turned his head once more but instead of Gaius at the bench, it was Merlin and he was staring intently at him. Arthur's heart skipped a beat ... well, several beats, as the young warlock conveyed all his love and concern for him in the brilliant blue gaze of his stormy eyes. Despite his father staring just as intently at him, but in a different way, Arthur couldn't let the moment pass without a small acknowledgement.

He let one, fleeting glance of love escape his own sky-blue eyes. Merlin's mouth turned up slightly in a smile that spoke as loudly and as clearly as his gaze had ... message received and understood. A fresh wave of fatigue washed over Arthur. He looked up at his father apologetic, glad that his surreptitious glance to Merlin had obviously been missed. He couldn't stop tiredness from overtaking him and against his will, his eyes fluttered closed as sleep enveloped him.

The King frowned and sighed deeply. Rising quickly, he strode over to Gaius with burning expectation shining from his gaze. "Gaius! Can't you give him something to make him conscious for longer? I need to talk to him."

Gaius turned to face the King with a blank expression on his face. "Do you wish his recovery to be significantly delayed? Because that is what would happen if I gave him herbs to stimulate his system. He would be falsely energised for a short period, barely lucid to what was being said to him because his mind would be racing, before collapsing into an exhausted heap for an indefinite period. Is that what you want me to do, Sire?"

King Uther scowled at his physician. "No, of course not! Isn't there something milder you could give him?"

Gaius pursed his lips thoughtfully before answering. "Yes, there is Sire. However, it would dampen the effects from the pain relief I've given him. The Prince might not be able to concentrate while pain assaults him. Time really is the only true healer. All I can do is minimise his pain, monitor his progress and work on a special preparation that would reduce the effects of scarring on his body."

In an exasperated voice, the King snapped at his physician. "What matter a few scars, Gaius? I myself have carried scars for many years, you know that! You treated me for many of the battle wounds I suffered. One of them still pains me. He will suffer much worse when he enters _real _battles!"

Gaius could not hide his anger glittering from his ice-blue eyes or the disapproving frown that formed on his face of its own volition. He normally held his peace with the King; deferred to his will on many occasions, but even he could not let this callousness pass without a reproof of some kind.

With barely constrained outrage, Gaius spoke out. "Sire! He has already suffered serious wounds from battles and I have provided his care as scrupulously as I provided your care. Scars already mark his body. But _these _wounds were not from battle. The scars that will mark his body from the flogging will _remind _him constantly of how they were received. They were administered at your command and though it is true you were under the influence of a sorcerer, it should not have been strong enough to make you carry on with the punishment once it had started. Your natural instincts as a father should have stopped it as you watched your son being flogged. Why this didn't happen, Sire, I cannot answer."

Anger ignited like fiery torches in the King's eyes and his visage darkened with rage. "How _dare _you speak to me like this! You forget to whom you are speaking. In this instance, I will let the matter go with a stern warning. Do not _presume _to ever speak to me in this fashion again or there will be consequences! I can only imagine that your outburst is due to your concern for my son's wellbeing. Be that as it may, I will not tolerate being addressed in such a manner again!"

Gaius' stance was stiff and his expression unrepentant. He did, however, nod his assent to the King's words. He didn't apologise for his outburst.

The King shook his head disbelieving at Gaius' words, totally unaware of the dangerous, dark look carelessly aimed at him from Merlin. The young warlock was barely restraining himself from yelling at the insensitive monarch ... or doing something worse.

Merlin knew that Mordred's powerful influence over the King would never have worked if he had not already possessed a cruel streak and obsessive inclination towards harsh discipline on his son. All Mordred had done was enhance what already existed. Despite his brewing anger at the King for _everything _that had happened, Merlin knew he had to keep a firm grip on his anger. Once the King left, he wanted to spend time with Arthur until the middle of the wee hours when he would sneak out of Camelot and head into the woods.

Without another word, Uther sat back down by his son's bedside, anger still brewing beneath the surface. It was obvious that Arthur would be out of it for awhile, but he wanted to be there.

For some unknown reason to Gaius, he felt the sudden need to have a word with the King about other matters besides Arthur and Morgana. He knew he risked the King's explosive temper but for the sake of many innocents caught up in the deception that befell the King, he knew he wouldn't find peace with his conscience if he remained silent ... once more.

A wave of guilt went through him as he recalled the terrible time of the Great Purge. He had been younger then; less wise and less bold. Also, the circumstances had been more dire with the grief-stricken King taking leave of his senses and ordering the mass slaughter of every sorcerer or witch in the kingdom ... known or suspected.

Gaius knew that he had this one chance of redemption for the past and he was going to take it. He wasn't afraid now as he had been back then. Now was the time to speak out even if it meant he risked being thrown in the dungeon again ... or worse.

"Sire, a word with you if I may", he said more confidently than he felt. "Merlin can sit with Arthur while we talk."

Surprisingly, the King acceded to Gaius' request. He stood up and ignoring Merlin who moved hastily back to the chair, and gestured for Gaius to move away from the two young men.

"What's on your mind, Gaius?" the King asked cautiously. "I would have thought you had said everything you wanted to say earlier." Ironically, the heat seemed to have gone out of Uther's manner.

Gaius decided to get straight to the point. "Sire. You have so much on your mind at the moment with Arthur's recovery and Morgana's disappearance and I am concerned for your health. Not just physically, Sire, but also mentally and emotionally. In addition to all this, you have the running of the kingdom to consider."

He paused. The King waited for him to continue, understanding that Gaius had not called him away from Arthur to tell him this. He waited for his physician to get to the point.

"Sire. I counsel that you put all plans on hold to round up magic users, known and unknown in the kingdom, for the time being. You have too much to deal with at the moment and your knights are fully engaged in searching for Morgana. You must also consider the fact that with the current laws in Camelot, there is probably no-one in the kingdom who practices magic. They risk discovery and only someone with a death wish would live in Camelot if they used magic. However, a more pertinent point is the fact that it is far more likely that a magic user from _outside _of Camelot is responsible for the magical attack on you. Now, I don't mean to imply that an enemy kingdom is behind this attack, but it can't be discounted. Your hope in discovering the perpetrator of this crime against Camelot lies in your knights searching for and bringing Morgana back to Camelot. She may have some clue that we are missing. I also feel that rounding up random people who may become innocent victims in this matter, will not only prove fruitless, but will also instil unnecessary fear in your subjects. Not to mention certain unscrupulous people who may see this opportunity as a way of ridding themselves of unwanted relatives or acquaintances. For financial considerations usually. So there it is, Sire. In a nutshell. Do with my advice as you will."

Merlin was looking around at Gaius in stunned awe. He couldn't _believe _that Gaius had spoken out so boldly ... or stupidly ... to the King. His whole body tensed and he held his breath waiting nervously to rush to Gaius' assistance, should he need it. What happened next, left Merlin in a greater state of shock.

The King stared at Gaius for long moments. Then he heaved a great sigh and looked briefly up at the ceiling. He returned his gaze to Gaius and all the tiredness and bewilderment at the turn of events, was evident in his eyes. He looked older than his years.

His voice was weary as he answered. "Gaius, my old friend. Your advice makes sense ... more sense than my own inclinations. And you know me well. This episode has left me ... _drained. _I can't split myself so many ways when Arthur and Morgana's welfares are at stake. You're right. Thank you for being a good enough friend to speak your mind plainly to me. Few ever do."

He then turned back around to rejoin his son and missed Merlin ducking his head at having listened in to their conversation. The young warlock jumped out of the chair and moved quickly away to make room for the King.

As Merlin caught Gaius' eye, his own stormy blue eyes held a newfound respect and awe for his mentor's courage. He moved back behind the bench and picked up the mortar and pestle to continue grinding at herbs.

Gaius nodded wearily in acknowledgement as he felt all his strength and courage ebb away. A small flame of pride lit up within his aging chest. He had done it. He had finally spoken out on behalf of the magical community ... for better or worse. He was realistic enough to know that it would never make up for his lack of courage at the time of the Great Purge. But it was a start.

Gaius and Merlin worked as quietly as they could while the King sat with Arthur. The young Prince slept on peacefully, oblivious to the drama that had unfolded in his presence. Merlin wondered what the Prince would have said if he had heard his father.

A couple of hours had passed by the time a knock at the door came. Merlin opened it and one of the King's knights strode quickly in. Uther stood up to face him.

"Sire" the Knight intoned solemnly. "We spoke to some of villagers near the wood where we suspect that Morgana has headed. Her trail indicates she has moved into the woods. One of the farmers whose land skirts the northern end of the woods was in one of the small villages and after hearing our enquiries, gave us information about a strange group of travellers who passed that way a couple of days ago. They collected supplies that the local merchant verified and it appears that they were camping in the woods. Supposedly for some religious observance. We brought the farmer back with us for you to speak to."

The King's tired demeanour vanished at his knight's words. He immediately strode over to Gaius and said, "Look after my son. I think we may have the break I've been looking for. I'll return later to see my son."

Without another word, he led the knight out of Gaius' chambers. Immediately, Merlin and Gaius collapsed into their chairs at the table after quickly checking on Arthur. Their talk was animated as they felt energised by the new tidings and discussed the matter at length. The sun dipped down and early evening cast a darkening cloak over Camelot. The two sorcerers paused in their conversation. Gaius said, "I don't know about you, but I could use some food. Perhaps you could go to the kitchens and fetch us something for supper. I don't feel like cooking, Merlin, do you?"

Merlin shook his head with a grin. He shot to his feet suddenly realising that he was ravenously hungry. He couldn't remember if he had remembered to eat that day, apart from the mouthfuls of snacks he had eaten on his journey back to Camelot.

He was about to head for the kitchens, when he remembered something. Casually he addressed Gaius. "Take my bed for the night. I will be at Arthur's bedside until the morning. I'll call you if he needs your help. I won't be sleeping much anyway, so I won't be using my room tonight."

Gaius turned and smiled at his young charge. "Thank you, Merlin. That's very thoughtful of you. It's been an exhausting period and the dungeon didn't do my aching bones any favours. Your gracious offer is accepted. Just one thing, though. Do you mind just tidying up a bit in your room and changing the sheets?"

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He forced a grin on his face and nodded. Then turning quickly, he strode quickly into his room and closed the door. A flurry of bangs, crashes and scuffles could be heard over the next ten minutes as Merlin worked diligently to tidy his room.

When the door opened, his arms were full of bed linen and assorted clothes for the laundry. He strode purposefully past a grinning Gaius, squashing down the guilt that seeped into his mind as he realised he would be betraying his mentor's trust. He gritted his teeth and walked purposefully towards the Laundry, his mind set on the task he needed to do that night ...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Into the Night**

Darkness crept as stealthily as an unwelcome visitor across the land, bringing its cold breath to drive wise citizens indoors. All over the kingdom, random pools or spots of light appeared as Camelot embraced the night.

In the middle of the woods near the northern border of Camelot, a bedraggled figure was gently led to a warm encampment set in a clearing. A group of hooded figures waited by the main fire in the middle of the clearing.

The smallest figure looked up as the young woman in her elegant, courtly clothes; now crumpled, wet and mud splattered; was brought close to the fire. He removed his hood and offered the beautiful young woman a dazzling smile that lit up his face.

"Welcome Morgana!" he greeted her in his high-pitched boy's voice. She startled at her name being called. When she saw who it was, she returned his greeting with a warm smile of her own.

"Thank you, Mordred" she replied in a shaky voice. "I had nowhere else I could flee to; no-one else I could trust." Mordred's smile stretched even further across his baby-soft face.

Morgana ducked her head as icy fingers spread their bone-deep cold through her body. For a fleeting moment she wondered _why _she had fled to a group of Druids who were the most powerful sorcerers in the land. She was especially nervous ... frightened ... of the cherub-like young boy she and Arthur had rescued a long timer ago when he had been a bit younger.

Morgana felt the strength of his power dominate her back at the castle, in a way that _really _frightened her. Compared to Mordred, Torrigan's power seemed much weaker. But what really kept those icy fingers trailing throughout her body, was the cold ruthlessness with which Mordred had exercised his power over herself and over Uther. There was a maturity about Mordred, at times, that belied his years. He spoke and acted like the powerful sorcerer he was. And yet ...

Torrigan, the leader of the Druids, gestured to one of their helpers, to lead her over to sit by him. Mordred shuffled to the side when he saw Torrigan's intent. She was helped to the large, soft cushion suddenly placed on the ground and she sank gratefully down onto it.

Morgana was obviously exhausted; physically, mentally and emotionally after everything she had endured. Torrigan looked over to one of his helpers and made a few gestures. While Morgana settled herself comfortably on the cushion, offering Mordred a quick smile before turning back to Torrigan, one of the helpers called out softly to the main tent behind them.

"You need to sleep, Lady Morgana" Torrigan suggested gently. "You've been through a lot and you're exhausted. I've arranged for you to have a light snack and drink and your bed is being prepared as we sleep. I'm so sorry you've been put through such an ordeal. I hope you will take comfort in the knowledge that your sufferings will not be in vain."

Sparks of angry fire ignited in Morgana's eyes. She turned to Torrigan and gave him a withering look. In a tense voice bubbling over with emotion she spat out her response. "What are _my sufferings _compared to what Uther has put his son through? I never agreed to be party to ... to _this! _You told me it was Uther you were after, not his son! You have no idea what that monster did to Arthur, do you? He nearly _killed _him because of what you did! I don't even know if he will live through the night!"

In a calm, cold voice Mordred intervened with a maturity beyond his tender years. "Good. That's exactly what I hoped for. Your heart is so full of gentle love, Lady Morgana, but you weren't a part of the suffering that _we Druids_ had to endure at Uther's hands. It was my intention that this happened as it has played out when I dominated Uther's mind. If Arthur dies, it will break the King and he will be ripe for attack. You _must _continue to help us if we are to ascend to our rightful place as rulers of Camelot. It is _you _who shall inherit the throne of Camelot, not your half-brother!"

A deafening silence fell over the group and Morgana's eyes widened in shock at Mordred. "It was _you?_" she gasped in a disbelieving voice. "You took over my mind ... and then Uther's mind? _You _made him turn against his son and _"

Mordred interrupted her, his voice quivering with emotion. "Our first plan went awry. I had no choice but to intervene. As harsh as it may be, I had to take this drastic action to achieve our goal ... taking Camelot. You were supposed to use your influence on Uther, but you failed. I had to do it this way; Lady Morgana or else all would have been lost. It is the only way we can succeed without retribution being brought down to destroy us!"

Morgana's eyes glittered in the firelight and her voice rang with scorn. "No, you're wrong! And you didn't succeed because even though Uther turned against his son, something happened before I fled. Your power failed, Mordred, and Uther came to his senses. He was a towering pillar of outraged indignation and it was _me _he levelled his rage at! He had given me a chance after finding out about the spiked wine, but now ... now there is _no mercy _for me! Why do you think I am here? I cannot return to Camelot ... not now, or in the future! What happened, Mordred? How did you lose your hold on Uther?"

Mordred bristled with barely concealed rage. Through gritted teeth he spat out the name he had come to hate "_Emrys. _He is in Camelot or nearby. Closer than we were. He used his power against me. He is formidable ... for now. One day I will match, no, _exceed _his power and then he shall pay for his treachery to his own kind."

Morgana frowned. "Emrys? Who is he? I have never heard of anyone by that name. A sorcerer in Camelot? No! He would have to be _stupid _to be in Camelot. How is it that his power exceeds the combined magical power of the Druids?"

Torrigan shot a warning look at Mordred, his thunderous face quelling the growing resentment and animosity in the young boy. It was his right as leader of the Druids to speak about Emrys. "My Lady Morgana. Emrys is the one who is foretold in our prophecies, the one who is destined to be the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived. But more than that, he is destined to be the one who influences the young Prince before he takes up the throne of Camelot. Prince Arthur is destined for great deeds, one of which is to unite all the kingdoms under one banner. Albion. When that day comes, Emrys will reveal himself to the King and take his rightful place at the right-hand side of King Arthur. Only then, will he be able to influence the new King into abolishing the laws Uther initiated against all magic users. Only then will we, and others of our kind, be able to freely exercise our natural gifts without fear. It is our sacred duty to guide both Emrys and Prince Arthur in this great undertaking."

Morgana was quick to respond. "Then why did you allow Mordred to turn Uther's mind against his son? Doesn't that fly in the face of what you want to achieve?"

Torrigan paused with a pained expression on his face before answering, but his voice carried all of the power of leadership that rested on him. "Circumstances sometimes change, Morgana. But I can tell you quite _emphatically _that it was never our intention to have the Crown Prince, the man on whom _all _our aspirations and hopes rest on; condemned to such a barbaric form of ... torture. It would seem that Emrys' intervention in the matter, helped to save the Prince. I was _appalled _when I found out what Mordred had done and the grave consequences it brought to Prince Arthur. I can assure you that there will be _consequences _for this."

Mordred's face steadily deepened to an angry red that spread from his neck up to his forehead, as Torrigan's statements hit him like a storm of sword-tip sharp icicles that spread it's cold throughout his body. His eyes glittered like blue adamants but he was wise enough to hold his silence. Inside his chest, Mordred seethed with a growling anger that could not be assuaged by the sympathetic glances Lady Morgana cast his way. He would abide his time ... wait until the leadership of the Druids fell into his hands.

Mordred's secret ambition had been to destroy Camelot from the inside out and install the Lady Morgana as Queen of Camelot; a mere puppet to be manipulated by himself. Then, he would destroy _Emrys _and take his place at the Queen's side as the magical advisor to the throne; leader of all the Druids and the magical community and the one who would abolish the laws against magic from Camelot and instigate new laws.

That plan lay in tatters. A new plan formed in Mordred's mind. He still needed to destroy _Emrys _but instead of being at Morgana's side, he would be at Arthur's side when the young Prince came to the throne. It would mean he needed to wait until he was a man for it to come to fruition, but he had all that time to develop and increase his magical knowledge and skill.

For now, he would have to submit to the current leader of the Druids but even so, Mordred realised he could subtly undermine the leadership over time. He kept his face calm and passive and his high colour gradually drained from his features. This new plan was better and although it irked him to have to wait to destroy _Emrys, _he realised he needed to be much stronger in his powers ... stronger than his arch nemesis.

He faked acquiescence to Torrigan's ruling against him which involved a punishment befitting his years. He would embrace it gladly knowing he would win back the respect and trust of his community by his response to his punishment. Mordred's new goal was worth pursuing in secret; worth waiting for until he was ready to take his rightful place as the paramount Sorcerer in all of Camelot.

Torrigan watched Mordred carefully, not fooled by the young boy's acceptance of his admonishment. He knew how clever Mordred was and also, how greatly the young boy's magic was growing more powerful day by day. He and the other elder Druids knew that greater vigilance needed to be maintained over Mordred as his maturity did not yet match the breadth of his power. They would work to try and influence him for good, even though they had long since recognised that their young protégé could go in either direction with his magic. He had the potential to become a great sorcerer, second only to Emrys ... if he learnt self-restraint and wisdom. The elder Druids displayed a relief that none of them really felt. Mordred had fooled them time and again, but especially on this night he had completely outwitted them. With devastating results.

Morgana could not sense the underlying tension that remained in the gathering. All she felt was the warm waves of reassurance the elder Druids were sending out to everyone, oblivious to the fact that it was being specifically manufactured for her benefit. As the partial white moon splashed her slivers of light through the scattered clouds into the clearing, displaying the shimmer of sections of the defence shield in place; only a solitary night-watchman crouched by the dying fire. The rest of the Druids, along with Morgana safely accommodated in luxurious bedding in the main tent, slumbered deeply into the night. No-one heard or noticed the furtive movements of a small shadow who pulled his blanket around his shaking form.

Mordred couldn't sleep, so he decided to sneak out of his small tent that he shared with two teenage Druids and sit for awhile at the back of the camp. His mind was teeming with subtle plans viewed and discarded as he mapped out the general course of his future. He was so caught up in his reverie that he failed to feel the presence, the _magical _presence, of someone close by ...

Merlin moved quickly, but stealthily through the woods. It had been difficult leaving Arthur and in desperation, he had resorted to a spell to put the young Prince into a deeper sleep so he wouldn't wake. The young Prince had been restless and had slept fitfully until Merlin had been forced to act. He was already much later than he had intended and even though he had successfully commandeered a horse to go on a nightly 'herbal search' for Gaius, as he told the Stable boy he had awoken; Merlin knew he would have to work much more quickly than he had intended.

After a hard ride along the dusty roads out of Camelot, he reached the outer farmlands edging the woods. Slowing their pace with his magical senses on high alert, Merlin crept closer the sparsely scattered trees that led into the densely packed woods. He left the horse on a long tether to graze at the stubbled bushes and coarse grasses on the outskirts of the woods. Then he ran on silent feet at pace through the trees and over the hidden stumps and dips in the earthen floor; a small ball of blue incandescent light in his outstretched hand providing a soft glow.

Moving deftly in and out of the trees, he could feel the faint tingles of the magical defence shield somewhere up ahead. As he neared it, Merlin also felt the various tugs of magic emanating from the druids he suspected, had harboured Morgana. Knowing that the King's knights were encamped on the western side of the druid's camp, Merlin moved around the eastern side. It would be difficult to explain to the knights what he was doing there in the middle of the night and he really didn't want to use magic on them. Not just for their sake, but also because it would be as lighting a beacon for every magical user within five leagues.

Using the techniques that his book of magic from Gaius had outlined to him, Merlin was able to shield himself from being detected by magic users ... except Mordred. He knew he had to be careful for the young druid boy was the most powerful magic user he had ever encountered and all would be lost if he had to confront him here and now. Merlin remembered another spell that Gaius had spoken about. One that created the illusion of mental illness in your mind to distract any magic user from knowing your identity through probing your mind. Merlin softly intoned the spell. He knew he was getting close to the shield because it's magical presence became a heavy mental burden, pushing strongly against his own shield. He had to be close for his destructive spell to breach the shield, but he couldn't be too close. Capture was not an option, either by the druids or by the King's knights.

At last Merlin saw a faint flicker of yellow light up ahead. It was a small campfire which was probably guarded by at least one, possibly two druids on watch. He moved a little further towards the camp twisting in and out of the trees like a snake. Then he came to a complete halt and hunkered down behind a large, dense shrubby growth.

Merlin relaxed his mind while holding his shield in place, then he used his magic subtly to probe outwards. His magic became the eyes he needed and very soon, he knew exactly where the shield was in front of him. He was about to start the spell that would breach the defence shield and cause it to collapse, when he felt a strong surge of magic. He identified the signature ... Mordred.

It was obvious that Mordred was awake at the moment; awake and fully alert. Except ... his mind appeared to be focused on something and somewhere other than where he was. Merlin cursed the fact that the young druid boy wasn't asleep as he had hoped. He would have to cast his spell very carefully ... slowly ... barely imperceptibly to avoid detection from such a keen mind. He hoped he could do it. Deciding it was too risky with someone like Mordred, Merlin decided to wait a bit. The minutes passed by but they felt like hours. Every now and then he would discreetly check on the young Druid. Still awake and alert.

After a while, the young Druid's thoughts began to slow and Merlin knew that he was getting drowsy. Just a little bit longer and he could act. Inward he cursed the extra delay and every now and then, cast his eyes to the moon to check her progress in the sky. He guessed he had only a couple of hours longer before the first shafts of dawn would pierce the black backdrop of night.

Barely restraining himself, Merlin forced himself to wait. He sensed that Mordred was tired and would be seeking his bed soon. After more long, torturous moments, Merlin felt Mordred succumb to sleepiness and he braced himself for action. Just a little bit longer to allow sleep to completely overcome the young boy. At last, Merlin felt it was safe for him to begin. Extending his hand out towards the shield, he chose a section of it near the ground to send his spell. His magic recognised the need for subtleness and moved slowly and carefully along the shield; piercing it gradually with gentle force. Merlin kept up the pressure until he felt the small breach open fully in the shield. Changing spells, he muttered a new incantation that spread out over the rest of the shield, weakening it so that it would eventually collapse.

When he knew he had done all he could, Merlin rose up from his cramped position. Pins and needles assaulted his lower limbs and fatigue caused him to sway momentarily. Moving his limbs carefully to get them working again, he shook his arms and legs methodically, being carefully to make only minimal noise that could easily be dismissed as the passage of a small rodent through the undergrowth. At least he was ready to leave and knew that dawn would be lighting the sky with it's morning rays before he reached Camelot. Smiling to himself at a job well done, Merlin found his way to the horse he had borrowed and quickly climbed up.

Walking it a short way through the field, Merlin led it to the dirt road and then set his heels hard to it's flanks. The young horse was energised after it's restful night and leafy nourishment, so it flew along the road on a spurt of joyous energy. It loved to run.

As Merlin surmised, the bold colours of dawn were now streaked across the sky heralding a new, fine day. Muttering angrily to himself, he headed straight for the stables and dismounted. Grooms and stable hands were already deep into their work feeding the horses and preparing them for their morning run a little later on. Then the mucking out of the stables would follow and Merlin was grateful he had been excused from that particular unpleasant task, to help Gaius care for Arthur.

He quickly brushed his horse down and ensured it had water and a nosebag of oats. Then he ran to the castle, entering the square just as the night gloom succumbed to the soft light of morning. Soon the sun would peek up from the hills and cast her golden cloak over Camelot. Merlin visited the kitchens briefly to grab a couple of warm rolls which he proceeded to eat quickly as he headed towards his chambers. He barely acknowledged the cheery greetings from friends who had obviously slept well as he moved swiftly through the corridors.

As he neared the last corridor leading to his chambers, Merlin swallowed down the last of the bread rolls. He was ravenously hungry but he would have to wait until he could collect breakfast for them all. Merlin hoped that Gaius had slept soundly. He turned the corner and faltered in shock as he saw one of the King's knights at the side of the door. Calming himself despite a wave of panic that jolted through him, Merlin slowed his walking to a normal pace and waited for the knight to see him.

As if hearing his wish, the knight turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw Merlin. "Thank goodness you're back! You are needed inside to help Gaius with Arthur! Sir Archibald has been doing his best but I fear it has not been enough!"

Merlin felt sick to his stomach at the knight's words. "What's happened? What's wrong with Arthur?" he demanded in a panicked voice.

The knight just shook his head. "I don't know. He's quiet now, but I fear it will not last. The Prince awoke in the middle of the night screaming and Gaius came looking for help when he couldn't find you. He found Sir Archibald and myself on watch duty. I really don't know what's wrong with Arthur and Gaius couldn't explain it to us, but you had better get in there quickly before the King comes to visit his son!"

Without another word, Merlin pushed the door open and strode quickly into the main chamber. He faltered as two ghostly white faces turned and stared at him. Gaius looked _awful, _as if he hadn't slept a wink and Sir Archibald had lost his usual solid-rock composure. Gaius' pale face suddenly flamed red and Merlin recognised fury brewing up inside his mentor. Sir Archibald's expression was a mixture of relief and disappointment held together with a reproving glare.

"Thank you, Sir Archibald for your invaluable help when I _needed _it! You may leave now that my assistant has returned. I will let the King know of your help to me. It would be better if I explained the whole matter to him when he arrives."

Sir Archibald turned towards Gaius, an apologetic expression on his face. "I did my best, Gaius, I'm just sorry that it wasn't enough. Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Gaius' expression was set in a frozen mask of anger and his eyes bored relentlessly into Merlin's bewildered gaze. "_Quite sure_, thank you Sir Archibald. My _assistant _can help me now!"

Reluctantly, Sir Archibald moved towards the door, nodding acceptance of Gaius' decision. He was obviously not happy at leaving the Prince's side despite the physician's reassurance ... if that's what it was. As soon as the door closed shut behind the knight and the sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard moving down the corridor, Gaius turned on Merlin, his face now fully scarlet with rage.

Reaching out suddenly, he hauled the young warlock roughly by the arm, dragging him up towards his room. Kicking the door open with his foot, he threw Merlin down onto the bed with surprising strength for a man of his advanced years. He was shaking where he stood.

His words seethed with angry reproof. "You _left _him! I trusted you to stay with him, but you _left _him! I was woken up in the middle of the night by Arthur screaming! He was having a nightmare and didn't know where he was although my guess is, he thought he was back in the dungeon."

"I know what you did, Merlin. I know where you went. But I had an hysterical Arthur on my hands who was so _distraught _that he forgot he was wounded! I had to manhandle him and shove a calming potion down his throat! Then I ran to get help because I knew it wouldn't last long. Thank goodness not all of Uther's knights went out looking for Morgana because I don't know what would have happened if I had been left to deal with Arthur on my own for the next three hours! As it was, Sir Archibald and Sir Rundoran had their work cut out trying to restrain him as _gently _as possible when Arthur's panic from his nightmare broke the power of my potion!"

Gaius caught his breath before continuing in a slightly quieter voice that was laced with accusation. "The worst part was when he realised that _you _were nowhere around! I tried to explain that you were called away to one of my patients in the town, but he got it into his head that you had been captured along with Morgana, by the evil sorcerer who had manipulated his father. He wanted to go out and rescue you!"

"You have no idea, Merlin, what your absence did to Arthur! He was _afraid_ for you! The knights exhausted themselves wrestling with Arthur to stop him trying to rush out of Camelot to save you!"

Suddenly the exhaustion of what he had been through for the last three hours took it's toll on his aged body and Gaius slumped on the bed next to Merlin. Fatigue covered him as a heavy blanket and he ached painfully from the unaccustomed use of his muscles to restrain Arthur.

Merlin's face was white with shock and he couldn't speak a word as Gaius' damning words tore into his heart. He couldn't _believe _what had happened while he had been away. He had only been trying to help the King, but it had come at a high cost ... Arthur. He knew now that there were no words that would exonerate his behaviour. He had taken a calculated risk, a gamble, and Arthur had paid the price. Tears pooled in his eyes as he realised his well-meaning intentions had serious consequences.

It was likely that Arthur's mental and emotional wellbeing would be set back by this latest trauma. Merlin was devastated. If he had known what was going to happen, he would never have left Arthur's side. He was about to respond to Gaius ... well, apologise to him ... when a sudden thought dropped into his mind. His eyes widened and his face paled in shock when the realisation came to him. Merlin had _promised _Arthur, in the presence of his father, that he would not leave Camelot ... not leave Arthur. And he had just broken that promise.

Merlin _knew _that this was the reason Arthur had panicked. He knew Merlin well enough to know that only dire circumstances would force him to break such an important promise. A sob escaped his throat at what he had put Arthur ... and Gaius ... through with his absence. He buried his head in his hands. Gaius never said a word but Merlin could feel the stiffness in his angry posture next to him. It barely registered with him as his feelings of guilt and regret washed over him. The last thing he had _ever _wanted to do, was to cause Arthur so much anguish when he had already been through so much.

Both men were lost in their private thoughts, when the sudden bang of the door into the main chambers, brought Gaius quickly to his feet. He turned to Merlin and in a bristling tone, hissed at him, "Stay _here, _out of sight!" The he stepped out of the room just as the King strode through quickly.

Merlin shrank back on his bed, unwillingness to face an angry King because of his actions, gnawing at his mind. It was too late to shut his door so he just stayed where he was on his bed, drawing his legs up and resting his elbows on his knees, his head buried in his hands. He trembled when the commanding voice of the King rang out like the resonant voice of Doom ...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Calm before the Storm**

"Ah Gaius, there you are. Good news! My knights have penetrated the shield around the sorcerers' camp about two hours ago and rescued Morgana! They managed to kill a fair number of her captors before one of them started throwing magic at them to enable the rest to escape. I've just left Morgana's chambers and she's a lot better than I thought she would be. She's a strong one! However, since it appears that my son is resting peacefully, please come with me to check on her."

The King's mood was effervescent, to say the least. Gaius couldn't help but stare awkwardly at the King. Obviously his two knights had chosen not to mention the early morning incident with Arthur. He felt relief wash over him as welcome as a cool breeze on a scorching day.

His voice expressed the relief he felt. "That is good news indeed, Sire! As we go along our way, perhaps you can give me details of your knight's rescue of Lady Morgana. I will just pack a few medicinal herbs and potions to take with me and then fetch Merlin to sit with Arthur. We were just conferring on Arthur's care for the day while he is resting so peacefully. I won't be a moment."

Merlin could scarcely believe his ears. A bubble of excitement coiled up in his stomach as relief spread through him. He had hated the price that his mission had demanded ... Arthur ... but at least he had been successful and Lady Morgana was safe back at Camelot. He knew that he needed to have a long overdue talk with Morgana about her association with the Druids. Something tickled in his mind about Morgana's prophetic dreams; something that he knew he had to find out about.

At the back of his mind, he wondered whether Mordred had escaped the camp. He knew that the elders of the Druids would have done everything in their power to protect their young protégé, even to the point of sacrificing their own lives. Merlin was secretly thrilled that he'd be able to sit with Arthur alone. He hoped that the young Prince would not be suffering any more nightmares or fears for his safety. Merlin hoped that his presence would calm and reassure Arthur that all was well.

He waited on his bed, not eager to face the King no matter how jubilant he had appeared to have been. Besides, the King was happily chatting to Gaius about how _'clever'_ and _'brave'_ his knights had been in succeeding in their rescue mission. Merlin couldn't help but feel a familiar resentment ruining his jubilation at the success of their mission. He thought he would be used to staying in the background by now; he thought he would be used to other people getting the credit for important work that he had performed. But the truth was that he _wasn't _used to it at all. He wondered if he ever would be.

Swallowing down the dark cloud of resentment shadowing his victory, Merlin stared down at his hands, flexing and unflexing them. He listened to the clink of glass and the soft shuffle of vials and potions as Gaius loaded his medical bag. Less than a few moments later, Merlin heard the sound of determined footsteps heading towards him as the King prattled on and on about how marvellous his knights were.

Gaius strode quickly into his room. Merlin's heart sank as he watched the calm and cheerful expression fall from his mentor's face the moment he laid eyes on him. Gaius was _still _angry with him and the success of his mission hadn't changed that fact. He spoke rather stiffly to Merlin. "His Highness is resting now but you will need to maintain a bedside vigil in case he wakes. I trust you do not have anything else that would demand you leave the Prince's side? His highness is still in a serious condition and I need to know that he will be constantly monitored."

Despite his even tone as he spoke, Merlin was cut to the quick by the sharp accusation in his words. He nodded mutely, his face a mask of misery at his mentor's continuing displeasure with him. If Gaius noticed, he did not make an effort to ease Merlin's conscience. He turned around and walked out of Merlin's room and within a few seconds, two sets of footsteps could be heard leaving the chambers to the accompaniment of murmured conversation.

Merlin moved quickly out of his room, checked on Arthur and grabbed the wooden tumbler by his bedside to refill it. He poured himself water as well, then strode purposefully back to the empty seat by Arthur's head. As he sat down, Merlin's features softened at the blissfully peaceful look on the Prince's face. He let out a soft sigh as he carefully placed the tumblers of water down by his side. Arthur looked so handsome and Merlin was grateful that Gaius had given him something that guaranteed him a measure of peace from his ordeal. Carefully lifting Arthur's limp, warm hand; he cradled it in his own, gently stroking his hair with his free hand as he began to speak softly to him.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur, for everything I put you through. I was trying to help with Morgana's rescue and I believe I succeeded. But I didn't know you would have nightmares that woke you up. I didn't know that you would worry about me. I should have known, Arthur."

"Please ... please just wake up soon and I'll show you how much I care about you. I'm going to look after you, Arthur; I'm going to be by your side while you recover. And I want you to know how proud I am of you. Arthur ... you were so strong and you've endured so much. I wish I was like you; strong and brave. But I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe; to protect you."

"You are my destiny Arthur and one day I hope you'll see that I am yours. It isn't a burden. It's an honour and my pleasure. I love you ... I'll always love you, no matter what happens. Even if your feelings for me change, I'll still be at your side looking after you."

Merlin leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Arthur's parched lips, not caring that they were dry. As far as he was concerned, Arthur was still perfect ... would always be perfect. He frowned suddenly, remembering the ugly wounds that would scar Arthur's beautiful skin. Even the hope that Gaius could create an unguent that would help reduce the amount of scarring on Arthur's body, did not satisfy the young warlock. He hoped one day he could share with Arthur the beauty of his magic and then, maybe, Arthur would let him heal his scars.

Merlin checked Arthur's forehead and noted it was warm, but not too warm. Merlin took comfort from being at Arthur's bedside, where he belonged. He vowed to himself that he would _never _move from Arthur's side again. He couldn't bear for Arthur to ever suffer the way he had suffered before.

A small gasp beside him brought Merlin back to his senses. He looked down and saw Arthur's eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. As he watched, Arthur's face tightened with some unseen strain and Merlin realised that he must be in the throes of another nightmare. Ragged breaths escaped Arthur's lips and his body tensed; his hand tightening its grip on Merlin to the point that it was quickly becoming painful. Stretching his free hand over Arthur, Merlin began to incant a soothing spell. It had no effect. He tried again but it still didn't work.

Merlin became concerned at the unusual strength of the nightmare that enabled Arthur to throw off the spell. The young Prince grew more and more agitated and began muttering nonsensical words as the nightmare gripped him. His limbs began to twitch and move erratically in the bed. Anxiety swept through the young warlock as he began to whisper soothing reassurances in Arthur's ear while stroking his forehead, which was now beginning to heat up. Beads of sweat began to form and Merlin quickly grabbed a nearby cloth and plunged it into the bucket of water on the floor. Gently he wiped Arthur's forehead hoping to cool and calm the Prince down. It didn't work.

Arthur became increasingly more agitated and he began to thrash around on the bed, his eyes squeezed shut as if he couldn't bear to open his eyes to reality. His mutterings increased in volume and Merlin stopped his ministrations as Arthur began to lash out. Knowing the spell to calm Arthur hadn't worked, Merlin concentrated on a spell to help restrain Arthur's wild movements. It seemed to work but not as well as Merlin had hoped. He thought it best not to use the more powerful spell of immobilisation in case Arthur panicked at being completely restrained.

Merlin realised now that Gaius had _not _exaggerated about the efforts he and Sir Archibald had made to restrain Arthur. He wondered if he himself would need help as the agitation Arthur was experiencing, become wilder and more violent. Using all his strength to the limits, disregarding any pain it might cause Arthur, Merlin struggled to keep Arthur still. Tears welled in his eyes as he realised he was losing the battle but he knew it was now too late to leave Arthur to fetch help from the King's knights. He should have made that decision earlier.

In desperation he threw out a mental plea for help to the dragon. _Kilgarrah! Please! I need your help. Arthur is trapped in a terrible nightmare and I'm not strong enough to restrain him. I can't risk leaving him and my magic is not helping him. What shall I do? _

Long moments passed with Merlin fighting his losing battle, and then he felt the powerful touch of Kilgarrah in his mind.

_Young warlock. Hold still. I will connect with you and see how bad Arthur is. Where is Gaius? Why isn't he helping? Where are Arthur's knights? What's wrong with Arthur? _

Merlin felt frustrated and angry at the questions being thrown at him. He was struggling against a Prince who had not yet gained consciousness, yet was still so much stronger than he was. He answered in an irritated voice.

_Gaius is with the King at his command. Arthur's knights are still imprisoned. I don't know what his nightmare is about. I can't penetrate his mind ... it's just a mass of chaotic thoughts that seem to revolve around fear. _

Kilgarrah was silent for a moment. Merlin reeled as a surge of power went through his mind and it felt as though someone had jumped into his head and was doing a crazy dance. Then the dragon spoke in a decisive voice.

_I will see what Arthur's problem is and then I'll use you to help Arthur. I will stay connected with you so that Arthur won't realise who I am. However, you must wait until I find out what needs to be done. _

Without another word, Merlin felt the dragon's presence dissipate slightly. He waited nervously, his intent gaze never leaving Arthur's face. There was no noticeable difference in Arthur's demeanour and Merlin's limbs were straining with effort. He knew that his muscles would ache for awhile afterwards and a fresh pang of guilt went through him as he realised what Gaius and the other two knights had gone through.

Merlin felt a surge of power in his mind as Kilgarrah began to speak. _You will need to enter his mind again, Merlin. His nightmare involves you and he needs your reassurance. You must tell him that you are safe and well. Tell him he needs to wake up and he will find you by his bedside. I will help you. Prepare yourself. _

Merlin braced himself, when a sudden thought struck him. _Wait! What if Arthur suspects magic? How can I explain the fact that I am in his dream, or that I am by his side when he awakens? _

Kilgarrah's resonant laugh echoed in his mind. _You merely tell Arthur he has manufactured you in his dream to show that you are fine. Then when he awakens and challenges you on the fact, tell him it is a lucky coincidence that you happen to be at his side. It is quite simple, young warlock. Do not complicate simple matters. _

Merlin felt annoyed at the dragon's condescending manner, but he made no response. Instead, he waited until he felt himself propelled forward into Arthur's subconscious. He found himself in the same _'room' _that he and Gaius had been in before except that there was no blackness; only varying shades of red from deep crimson through to light ruby red. The other difference was in the Prince himself.

Dressed in one of his more casual Princely outfits, Arthur was standing in the middle of the room at his current age, with his back to the young warlock. Merlin walked up quietly behind the Prince and softly called his name. "Arthur. It's me."

Arthur spun around quickly, his eyes as wide as saucers. Momentarily he blinked in shock ... then he reached out and pulled Merlin into a rough embrace. His voice was choked as he gasped "_Merlin! _I thought I had lost you. I thought they had taken you. _Idiot! _Don't worry me like that again! You hear me? That's a royal command!"

Merlin smiled into Arthur's neck just below his hairline; soft wisps of golden locks tickling his cheek. His reply was softly whispered into Arthur's skin and there was no mistaking the depth of sorrow in his tone. "I'm sorry I worried you. It won't happen again. I promise."

Arthur chuckled and turned his head slightly to gaze fondly at the shining ebony locks strewn haphazardly on Merlin's head. "No, it _won't _happen again. I will make sure of that. I'm going to protect you so that nothing ... and _no-one _... will ever threaten you again!"

Merlin giggled into Arthur's neck, sending involuntary shivers down his Prince's spine. "Clotpole! Again you forget that it is _I _who will protect you, not the other way round. I guess I'll just have to find other ways to _teach _you that lesson!"

Arthur grinned like a recalcitrant schoolboy who wasn't at all remorseful. His startling blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I see" he purred into Merlin's wavy locks. "Might this lesson involve ... appropriate _punishment_ for not learning? And maybe ... _rewards _... for learning the lesson properly. Perhaps awarded to me in my chambers? In my bed?"

Merlin chuckled feeling excitement run little sprints up and down his spine. "Now that ... _Sire _... I can promise you. Better learn your lessons well, then because there won't be any _rewards _until you do. Understood?"

"Perfectly" Arthur purred. He then tilted Merlin's head gently towards his face and gazing with unbound affection upon his ebony-locked servant ... well, he was much more than a servant now ... he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the rosebud lips in front of him. It was a brief touch of skin upon skin, but it conveyed all that Arthur felt and in it, reassurance surged back into his heart.

Merlin sighed softly and whispered, "I have to go now. Rest well and then wake up. I'll be there at your side."

Arthur pulled back and tilting his head slightly, grinned at Merlin. "You promise?"

Merlin disengaged his arms. "It's _your _dream, Arthur. Make it happen." Without another word and offering an engaging grin of his own, he stepped backwards from Arthur. Kilgarrah picked him up with his power and as a feather is carried by the wind; the dragon swept Merlin back to his own mind. Merlin sent a silent thanks to Kilgarrah before coming back fully to himself.

As he shook his head to clear the slight dizziness that assailed him, Merlin blinked his eyes until his vision cleared. Then he gazed down with fondness upon Arthur's sleeping form, relieved to see the tension lines replaced with smoothness. He gently wiped the remaining sweat off Arthur's brow and contented himself with holding his hand. Arthur's body had now succumbed gently to slumber and his breathing eased. Merlin waited patiently for his young Prince to awaken. There was much he wanted to say to reassure the Prince. There was also forgiveness he wanted from Arthur.

Time passed slowly as Merlin waited; it felt like hours but in reality, it was only about 15 minutes. Arthur's body tossed and turned a little but his eyes began to blink until he opened them fully. Merlin held his breath as he waited for Arthur to become fully aware of his presence. Arthur's gaze was fixed on the floor of Gaius' chambers until he heard a slight shuffle beside him. Turning quickly towards the sound, surprise widened his sky-blue eyes as they landed on Merlin.

The young warlock was grinning back at him, affection and mischief shining from his stormy blue eyes. He gave Arthur's hand a reassuring squeeze as he waited for the young Prince to speak.

"Merlin", he gasped. "You're safe?"

Merlin nodded his head gently. "Safe and here by your side."

Relief smoothed the look of shock from Arthur's eyes as his whole body relaxed. His hand returned Merlin's comforting squeeze with a strong one of his own. He laced his fingers tightly with Merlin's as if that action would keep his beloved servant safe by his side.

"I thought I had lost you" he gasped, a shadow of doubt clouding his gaze. "I thought you had been taken when Morgana was taken. I _ I'm glad you're safe. Where _were _you? Gaius said he had sent you out to a patient in town, but you were gone so long!"

Guilt flowed back into Merlin's mind at remembrance of Gaius' angry words to him. He gazed at Arthur with sorrow pouring from his eyes. "I _ I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't get away any faster than I did. You shouldn't have worried. I can look after myself."

Arthur frowned and turned his gaze back to the floor. His voice was quiet ... vulnerable ... as he explained. "I was worried. Morgana was gone and then you were gone. I thought the worst had happened ... that the evil sorcerer had taken you both. I was afraid."

Merlin felt his eyes fill with tears at Arthur's sadness and vulnerability. "I'm so sorry Arthur, that I put you through all that worry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop what happened to you. And I'm so sorry that your father isn't here as he should be."

A tiny smile alighted on Arthur's face. "_Idiot!_" he muttered with deep affection. "None of it was your fault. Besides ... I'm glad that we have some time alone. I may be incapacitated at the moment, but I'm still glad it's just you and me."

Merlin's shock at Arthur's words disappeared beneath the overwhelming joy that lit up his features. The depth of meaning and intimacy inherent in those words made up for the obvious lack of physical expression.

The two men were locked in a bond of unity that transcended all else. Their attention followed keenly behind their ardent gazes that were more poignant as their physical selves surrendered to their inner link. The intimacy they shared was far deeper and more meaningful than if they had been naked in bed and locked in each other's embrace.

Their eyes communed in a language all of their own, born of their growing love and respect for each other. Whole conversations passed between them without a single word escaping their lips. The silence between them was a meeting of hearts that offered affection, understanding and a growing need to draw even closer to each other; until they became one in all but body.

Time stood still for a long period of time; two hands interlaced with each other; two gazes lost in each other's eyes; two hearts beating out the rhythm of love in sync with their minds contemplating the meaning of their union.

Reluctantly, Arthur pulled his awareness and his gaze away from the man whose heart was even more intertwined with his, than their interlocked fingers. His princely bearing returned and even Merlin noticed the subtle shift in Arthur's demeanour. Sadly, he adjusted his own to match his Prince and focused his attention on the man he served.

Arthur cleared his throat before asking in a clear voice. "Morgana ... is there any word of her?"

Merlin nodded quickly. "Yes, Sire. The King's knights went into the woods and rescued her. Your father and Gaius are with her now. Gaius is checking that she's okay. And Guinevere should be safely with my mother now. Don't worry, relief on his face. He couldn't hide the slight hurt that shone from his eyes and Merlin wondered if he should ask about that. He was about to question Arthur, when he saw the familiar stone-wall expression drop like a curtain down his face. He realised the window of opportunity had gone.

"How are you feeling, Arthur? Are you in much pain?" Merlin asked feeling concerned for the young Prince's welfare. "Can I get you anything? Gaius should be back soon ... and your father."

Arthur shook his head with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm fine. Whatever Gaius has done for me has helped. I hope you weren't upset by what happened to me. It was better that, than what my father might have done to Guinevere."

Merlin's hand involuntarily squeezed Arthur's hand a bit tighter. Some intuitive insight showed Merlin why Arthur was sadder than he should have been. Merlin suspected that the young Prince had yearned for his father to be by his bedside; and was hurt that he was not. Hoping to distract him from his melancholy, Merlin whispered softly. "I'm glad to have had this time alone with you. Even though you were asleep, I wouldn't have swapped this time with you for anything. You _know _how much you mean to me."

"As do you" Arthur softly croaked, feeling the dryness of his throat keenly. "Water, Merlin" he gasped. The young warlock disentangled his fingers and moved quickly to provide his Prince with much needed fluid. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. With his back to Arthur, he failed to see the disappointment shining in Arthur's eyes at the loss of their physical contact. By the time Merlin returned, it had disappeared from his eyes and he accepted the tumbler gratefully, drinking down the cool water.

His hand shook slightly as he pushed the empty tumbler towards Merlin. A fresh wave of fatigue washed over him and he couldn't hide the sudden tiredness that swept through him. "Damn medicine!" he muttered before succumbing to the sleep that waited patiently for him. Merlin contented himself with maintaining a silent vigil at Arthur's bedside; occasionally wiping a cool cloth over his forehead; planting a delicate kiss on the Prince's lips; murmuring his love in the Prince's ear.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside beat out a familiar tattoo. Quickly removing his hand from Arthur's, Merlin swept his gaze over Arthur to ensure that everything was in order. Then he sat back in the chair and waited. The door burst open and the King strode in, his mood buoyant as his gaze sought out his son. He hid his disappointment at Arthur's sleeping form and waited for Gaius to go past him to check on Arthur. He didn't even spare Merlin a glance.

"Gaius" the King spoke commandingly. "I really need to talk with Arthur, even for just a few moments. Surely there is _something _you can give him to wake him up. He looks far more robust now."

Gaius shot a meaningful glance at Merlin and upon seeing consent in the young warlock's eyes, replied almost wearily to the King. "Very well, Sire, but I won't take responsibility for any adverse reaction the Prince may have to another medication being given to him."

"Yes, yes!" the King replied impatiently noticing Merlin for the first time. "Just get on with it. I am taking full responsibility for this."

"Do you have somewhere else to be, boy?" Uther asked Merlin in his usual insulting manner. The young warlock hid his annoyance at being addressed in this way, even though he knew that it was appropriate for someone of his station.

Reluctantly he rose from his seat and acknowledged the King with a quick nod. He stalked over to Gaius, still bristling with outrage and whispered quickly, "I'll go and prepare Arthur's room. He's much better so I imagine you'll arrange for him to be moved soon."

Gaius nodded and watched for a moment, as Merlin strode purposefully out of the room. The old physician wondered what on earth the King would do if he ever found out about the budding relationship between Arthur and Merlin. He shuddered involuntarily, then turned his attention to preparing a tonic that would gently bring Arthur to consciousness.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two of the King's knights came striding into the room, their faces intent and serious. Sir Archibald spoke to the King while Gaius stood watching curiously.

"My Lord", he began, "An intruder has been found in Lady Morgana's chambers. A young child of about 9 or 10 years of age. He refuses to say how he got into the castle and states he will only speak directly to the King. He says he has a very important message to deliver to him. The boy calls himself Mordred and Lady Morgana stated she knows him and that he can be trusted."

The King looked annoyed and glanced over to Gaius. "How long before the potion is ready, Gaius?"

"Fifteen minutes, Sire" Gaius answered carefully.

"Alright" the King replied. "I'll be back before then. I need to see this young intruder ... as well as have a stern word with the Palace guards who allowed this boy to penetrate their so-called security and intrude upon Lady Morgana!"

With a stern look gracing his kingly features, Uther turned around and marched quickly out of the room leaving a bewildered Gaius behind to stare in confusion after him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The Accusation **

Merlin's forehead creased in a deep frown as he stared around Arthur's messy room, with the dirty washing still waiting to be taken to the laundry. It all came back in a rush to him; he had been cleaning here the previous morning, when he had suddenly left the room in a half-finished state of untidiness ... well, actually, a _complete _state of untidiness ... to race down to the dungeons to check on Arthur's knights. He sighed loudly as he looked around the room, knowing he should be pleased that a big start had already been made.

Setting to the first task with determination, he worked cheerfully as he diligently cleaned and tidied Arthur's room in preparation for his return. He made a mental note to go outside when he dropped the laundry off to pick some flowers for Arthur; chuckling ruefully at the memory of Arthur's petulance at not receiving any after spotting those he had given to Morgana some time ago.

He hummed as he worked relishing the memory of the stolen moments they had just spent together. His face flushed as he recalled the intense gaze Arthur had directed at him. He had never seen that expression on his face before and an inner voice sniped that he hoped that in all Arthur's other dalliances, he had not used it on anyone else.

His high spirits saw him working much faster than usual and with more care. He pushed out of his mind all the sexy daydreams that distracted him every time he chanced to see Arthur's bed ... Arthur's beautiful _big _and luxurious bed. It sent delicious shivers teasing up and down his spine.

Feeling beads of sweat form on his brow, Merlin paused and decided to take a break from cleaning and take the washing down to the laundry room. He could drop it off, go out and pick some flowers, then return to finish the room. Running a discerning eye all around and satisfied with the results, he grinned happily knowing that he only had some finer work of cleaning left to finish the room. He grabbed the dirty washing, shoved it into the basket and strode confidently out of the sparkling clean room.

After unloading the basket and placing the dirty laundry in the wash sink to soak for a while, Merlin headed out of the castle greeting everyone he met with a happy grin. The day was cool despite the lack of cloud cover but the temperature couldn't diminish the young warlock's high spirits.

He spent time carefully wandering through and around the edges of the meadows outside Camelot, looking for the loveliest blooms to make a generous bouquet for Arthur's room. He wished it was spring when the most beautiful of flowers would have flaunted their vibrant colours for the Prince. He sighed ruefully, content with the more modest beauty of his autumn selection and carefully chose various coloured ferns and leaves to add impact to his bouquet.

Sauntering carefree back to the castle, reviewing in his mind the events of his chaotic morning and how it had all seemed to work out; Merlin stopped by the storeroom next to the laundry and placed the colourful blooms in a tall, metal cylinder. He then went through to the laundry and washed the clothes quickly before rushing out to lay them over the outside drying frames.

Carefully carrying the vase of flowers, he went through to the kitchens. While he was there, he sweet-talked one of the junior cooks into letting him have a basketful of fresh, warm rolls filled with cheese, ham and spicy relish to enjoy for a late lunch. He also managed to wangle some raisin cakes. Smiling broadly, he knew Gaius would appreciate the treat and if Arthur was awake, he had enough food for all three of them.

Balancing the vase of flowers and the food basket wrapped in a linen napkin, Merlin made his way carefully back to Arthur's room. He knew exactly where he was going to put the flowers and as he carefully entered the room, the afternoon sun shone a deep golden shaft of light on the top shelf of the high side board. Merlin laid the food quickly down on the table, then moved the vase and placed it carefully on the side board. He smiled gently as he knew that from any vantage point in the bedroom, _especially _from Arthur's bed; the flowers were displayed to full advantage. He hoped that they would be able to move Arthur after lunch.

He quickly finished off the last of the finer cleaning of Arthur's room which only took ten minutes, before heading out the door again with the food wrapped in its lumpy parcel. It had cooled a bit but Merlin wasn't bothered as he could place the parcel on the hearth to warm up for a few minutes

Upon entering Gaius' workroom, he was delighted to see that Arthur was awake now and sitting up on the bed, propped by pillows. The minute he caught Gaius' eye hovering over the Prince, Merlin knew something was wrong. The tight look in his mentor's eyes warned Merlin not to ask questions directly.

Forcing a grin on his face, Merlin drew Arthur's attention away from Gaius. "Well then, you've decided to wake up again in time for something to eat from the kitchens! Perfect timing."

The Prince turned at the sound of Merlin's voice and a cheeky smirk lit up his features. "You know me, Merlin. I can read your mind ... and the smell of fresh rolls preceded you!" He glanced at the lumpy parcel in Merlin's arms but his gaze remained upon Merlin as he advanced into the room.

Merlin moved to the hearth and placed the bundle on the warming plate. Arthur couldn't turn to face Merlin so he and Gaius conducted a silent conversation as a pair of ice-blue eyes conveyed a desperate warning to questioning stormy blue eyes. Gaius jerked his head slightly at Merlin's bedroom door and the young warlock realised that his mentor was waiting for _him _to come up with a plausible excuse to leave the Prince. Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I'll put the kettle on" he announced in a bright voice, ignoring Gaius' sudden glare. "Let's not spoil our lunch by letting it get cold" he added bustling around with cups and kettle.

"Is there any honey?" Arthur inquired hopefully. Merlin smiled. "Of course! Gaius and I know how much sweetening up you need, Arthur. For that sour disposition of yours!"

Arthur's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "_Sour? _Me? Sour? No, I'm sorry Merlin, but I have to correct you. I am the epitome of sweetness. It is _you _who suffer from sourness with your frequent bouts of melancholy, not to mention your constant pessimism. Be sure and put plenty of honey in your tea!"

Merlin chuckled, relieved that for a short time at least, they could find humour and lightness in the midst of such dark and dire happenings. He served up the rolls and raisin cakes on platters for them and brought them over on a tray to Arthur's bedside. Gaius pulled up another seat on the opposite side of Merlin. His piercing gaze at Merlin unnerved the young warlock.

As they enjoyed their meal, Merlin relaxed at seeing Arthur so much better with near normal colour back in his cheeks. They had just finished their meal when Arthur turned unexpectedly to Merlin with a serious expression on his face.

"Merlin. I spent time talking with my father after you left to prepare my room. I'll be going back to it later this afternoon. He said he had to see Morgana briefly, and then he would return. When he came back, he had unexpected news."

"Morgana did not return to Camelot alone. She brought a young boy with her and begged my father for sanctuary for him. She said that she managed to rescue him so that he would not share the fate of her kidnappers. Morgana claimed that as she was an unwilling captive, so also was this young boy, though neither could explain to him why that was so."

Merlin stiffened in his seat as icy fingers passed through his body. He tried to keep a natural expression on his face but his eyes betrayed the tension he felt. He found himself uncharacteristically silent at Arthur's words.

Arthur sighed heavily. "It's the young druid boy I saved awhile ago. Mordred. We both know he's lying, but so is Morgana. I understand how she would want to save him but it makes me nervous having him here, no matter how young he is. I couldn't say a word to my father without betraying the fact that all three of us were involved in his escape from Camelot. I know Mordred is only a young boy, but I can't help but feel nervous about him being here. My primary concern is that _if _my father allows him to stay under the King's protection; there may come a time when he betrays me. Tells my father how I let him escape from Camelot after the older druid had been executed."

Merlin nodded in mute agreement with Arthur, feeling a measure of relief that Arthur felt as nervous as he did about Mordred's presence. He couldn't stop the memory of the recent battle for Uther's mind that he and Mordred had waged; the promises ... _threats _... that both of them had made to each other.

Arthur looked perplexed as he stared at Merlin. "Don't you have anything to say about this, Merlin? You were as much involved in what happened in the past as Morgana and me!"

Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur. "Sorry. I'm just ... just shocked. I can understand why it's a worry for you."

Arthur looked askance at Merlin. "Not just _me, _Merlin, but you as well! If my father finds out the truth about what happened when we saved him, it will go much worse for you than it will for Morgana and myself."

A sadness entered Arthur's vivid blue eyes. "Well ... at least I _think _it will go worse for you than for me. But ... after everything that has happened, I'm not so sure now."

Merlin immediately reached for Arthur's hand to reassure him. "No, you were right the first time. Having seen how devastated your father was, I can assure you that he will treat you a lot better in the future. Even if this Mordred business gets out of hand. It's me who is likely to be the scapegoat. I wouldn't have it any other way, Arthur."

Arthur managed a small smile. "If that was supposed to make me feel better, Merlin, you failed _miserably. _I couldn't bear to see any harm come to you. I'd rather my father turned on me."

Merlin smirked at him. "Clotpole! Again! You know that I'm never going to let that happen. It's my job to protect you."

Gaius interrupted their banter. "Sire. I think it's prudent you tell Merlin what else your father said. It was fairly important, even if you intervened successfully. Merlin needs to know."

Merlin's demeanour became more serious as he gazed at Arthur, waiting for the young Prince to speak. Arthur rolled his eyes in mock exasperation before he began to explain.

"Mordred made a strange accusation. Against _you, _Merlin. He said that you were in the woods last night _helping _the druids elude capture by my father's knights. Well Gaius and I managed to persuade my father that it _couldn't _have been you in the woods because you were here with me. Well ... until Gaius sent you into town, but then you came back. So we persuaded him that you definitely _didn't _leave Camelot last night. It's strange. Why would Mordred make such an accusation against you? I would have thought that considering your part in his escape, he would see you as an ally. Along with Morgana and myself."

The flicker of a still smouldering anger awoke in Gaius' penetrating gaze. "We managed to persuade the King that it was an absolutely _ridiculous _accusation to make against you, considering your well-known loyalty to the Prince. Ridiculous to think that you would _willingly _abandon Arthur."

Merlin's cheeks flushed red with guilt, which Arthur mistook for embarrassment at his feelings for him. Gaius' steely gaze stayed firmly fixed on the young warlock. His voice was a little choked as he replied, "Thanks for that."

Arthur reached out and patted Merlin's arm reassuringly. "Idiot! Of course we would defend you to my father. Besides, we only told him the truth. Still. I find it very strange that Mordred attacked you with his accusation. I suppose he wouldn't tell my father about how we rescued him from execution. That would just highlight the fact that he _is _a druid. Well, at least I hope that would stop him. Gaius and I believe that Mordred somehow became separated from the Druids and finding himself surrounded by knights, he probably panicked. Said the first thing that came to mind. Sanctuary. I mean, it's hardly likely he'd ask for an escort back to his people. Once the idea was planted in the knights' minds, he must have just decided to stick with it."

Merlin nodded distractedly as he tried to think why Mordred would ask to come into Camelot. The young druid boy took a great risk in walking into the _'Lion's den'_ so there had to be another reason. The irony of Mordred's supposed _'defection' _away from the druid camp was suspicious ... and again, Morgana was involved in him being brought to Camelot.

A greater fear built up beneath his concern at Mordred's real motive for coming to Camelot. The young boy knew exactly _who _he was. Mordred had always known from the moment they had first met when his powers had discerned his true identity ... _Emrys_. What if Mordred planned to ingratiate himself into the King's household with Morgana by his side; then expose him as a sorcerer. It was something to worry about.

Kilgarrah's words concerning Mordred returned with an insistent rush. As did his own words thrown out across the distance as he broke the young boy's magical hold on Uther. He had threatened to deal with him once and for all. Mordred hadn't threatened to kill him ... he had threatened to _destroy _him. That alone had Merlin more worried than any threat against his life.

Merlin pulled his attention back sharply. Arthur was waiting for his response ... again. "I don't know why Mordred thought that being here in Camelot was safer than hiding out and reuniting with his brethren. It is of concern to us _why _he is seeking sanctuary here, but of even greater concern is _why _Morgana is helping him. Is this yet another plot to bring down the King? Is it a plot to bring you down? We need to keep a close eye on what is going on here. I can keep an eye on Mordred easily enough, but Morgana? Perhaps you'd be better at watching her, Arthur."

"Wait a minute" Arthur protested. "Morgana was only involved because the druids _used _her. She is innocent in this matter, I'm sure of it. As much a victim as my father. She's like a sister to me, Merlin, I've known her all my life."

Gaius spoke out. "I believe, Sire, that Merlin has the right of it. In part, at least. Extreme caution needs to be exercised in monitoring both Mordred and Lady Morgana. What's to say that he's not using her again? In person. Mordred is a druid as we know and we don't know the full extent of his powers. If _he _was the sorcerer behind the attack on the King, then he may use this opportunity to try something else. He would have been supported by his fellow druids, no doubt, perhaps only used as a conduit for their combined magical power. But we would be wise to not underestimate his powers despite his young age. There is more to Mordred than meets the eye."

He paused briefly then continued before either Merlin or Arthur could speak. "On the matter of the Lady Morgana. I believe that we should _all _be involved in monitoring her movements, discreetly of course, but it shouldn't just be one person. The fact that she is involved in bringing Mordred to Camelot, is of great concern. However, again I would recommend caution. If Mordred is using Lady Morgana, he may have spells controlling her and possibly even alerting him in some way, to outside interference. It's hard for me to explain further, Sire, but it is not outside the realm of possibility within the old Religion."

"Then what can we do?" Arthur exclaimed anxiously, throwing up his hands in frustration. "If magic is at work here, we are powerless to act against it, yet we _must. _My father's life is at stake! If it were just a simple matter of denouncing Mordred as a Druid, I would act on it. But I can't do that for fear of the past being dragged up and incriminating us all. We _cannot _let the King know why we all know Mordred."

Arthur suddenly seemed to droop and his forehead creased in frustration. He turned in exasperation to the physician. "Damn it, Gaius! Can't you give me something to stop these sudden spells of fatigue? They're a damn nuisance."

Gaius moved quickly to check Arthur's eyes and run a professional hand across his forehead. "I'm sorry, Sire. There's nothing I can do. The potion the King commanded I give you has this unfortunate side-effect. I warned him that this would happen but he ordered it given to you anyway. So he could talk to you. There's nothing more I can give you, Sire. You're already on a heavy dose pain relief and a relaxant. That's what is giving you a false sense of well being. Your body has suffered a great trauma and really needs to recover slowly. You must take the time to rest and heal, Sire, in order for a full recovery."

Arthur protested vehemently as he struggled against the sluggishness in his limbs. "I _can't _Gaius! I need to be up and about in order to protect my father! Mordred probably has some new scheme hatched between to harm my father. He's probably still in contact with the surviving druids, somehow. I can't let anything more happen to my father. Please Gaius ... _please _... surely there is something you can do ... can give me!"

Gaius pulled himself up to his full height and assumed his Court Physician persona. "No. There is nothing I can do, Sire. You will have to completely rest. Trust your father's knights to be on full alert, as your father will also be. You will not serve him well if you try to act before your body has had time to fully recover. Quite the opposite. It would not do for you to suffer something akin to _'fainting spells' _in public, which is what would probably happen if you try and act before your body is ready."

Gaius knew full well that the only words that Arthur would actually hear would be _'fainting spells'. _He knew Arthur well enough to know that even hinting that he might succumb to something as girly as _'fainting spells' _would be especially abhorrent to the young Prince. The look of horror on Arthur's face confirmed Gaius' suspicions. He tried not to smirk as he quickly turned away to fiddle with some potion bottles. Merlin also struggled to keep a grin off his face at Arthur's predictable reaction.

Arthur shook his head gravely. "Well. I guess I'll have to follow your advice, then. I'll let my body recover as it needs to. There is one question I have, Gaius. I know there will be scars. Will they be bad?"

Merlin's heart ached at Arthur's question. He longed to reassure him that he would make it better later on; that he would use his magic to rid his body of the remaining scars which would mar him. But he couldn't. He gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes to look at Arthur's hand laying on the bedcovers. He longed to take it in his own and give him reassurance.

Gaius paused before answering. "The minor scars will heal well, Sire, then they will disappear over time. The larger ones ... well ... I've made up a preparation that I hope will be able to heal them over time. It means I'll need to apply it while you convalesce, then Merlin can take over."

With his last statement, Gaius raised an eyebrow and stared meaningfully at Merlin, clearing his throat to draw the distracted young warlock's attention. He cleared it again. Merlin looked up. "Sorry, did you say something Gaius?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow at Merlin while Arthur rolled his eyes. "You see what I have to put up with, Gaius, every day. Merlin spends most of his time _'away with the fairies' _and when he does come back down to earth, I have to repeat everything I've just told him."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "What I _said, _Merlin, was that _you _will need to keep applying the special preparation I've made for Arthur to accelerate the healing of his scars. I am also hopeful that as you _continue _to apply the unguent, Arthur's worse scars might completely fade."

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise as he finally understood Gaius' unspoken message to him. His mentor was giving him permission to use his magic on Arthur when he applied the lotion to his scars.

"Yes, of course. Of course. I'm happy to do that." He turned to smile reassuringly at Arthur. The young Prince's face relaxed as he grasped the hope offered to him like a lifeline.

Gaius turned to Merlin and said, "If Arthur's room is ready for him, then I think that after Arthur has a rest, we can arrange for him to be moved. I'm just going to have a quick word with the King to tell him the good news. Merlin. Make sure Arthur rests while I'm gone. I'll gather the medications we need when I get back. I'll tell the King that Arthur will be ready to be moved in a couple of hour's time."

With a quick smile to Arthur and a nod to Merlin, Gaius left the room. Merlin took the opportunity to pull the chair closer to Arthur and take his handback in his. He raised it to his lips and gently kissed it.

Arthur looked at him mischievously and without a word, laid a finger on his forehead. Merlin gently kissed it. Then Arthur laid a finger on his cheek. Merlin kissed that, a smile lighting his features. Finally Arthur stared him full in the face and laid his finger on his lips. Merlin swooped in and laid his lips on Arthur, relishing the scent and taste of the man he loved.

They lingered awhile in their leisurely kiss, the first they had been able to enjoy before everything had turned to chaos. Arthur allowed Merlin to explore the moist cavern of his mouth, flicking his tongue now and then to tease Merlin's. They panted heavily after they broke for air. Then Arthur decided to take control and reaching a hand up to hold Merlin's head in place, showed the young warlock the art of true kissing. Merlin melted into his kiss. He had never known such sensual pleasure before from a lover who knew exactly how to tease and arouse their partner.

All too soon, just as the temperature was rising too quickly for them both; Arthur was no longer able to ward off the fatigue that overcame his body. He gasped in disappointment, an apologetic look in his eyes. Merlin just smiled at him, gently changing his passionate kiss to one of infinite tenderness and affection. Arthur's eyelids fluttered closed and within seconds, he was softly snoring. Merlin made sure his head was resting comfortably before sitting back, Arthur's hand firmly in his.

He lost himself in the heart-tingling sight of Arthur's handsome features, smoothed out in sleep. His mind replayed the special kiss they had just shared, promising himself to return the delightful pleasures that Arthur had shared, when next they could indulge themselves. Merlin was settled now in a relaxed state just watching Arthur, when an unwelcome voice rang out in his mind.

_Emrys! Traitor! Many innocent people died this day because of your treachery to your own kind. Word of your actions will travel from this day forward, beyond the borders of Camelot. One day you will know what it is like to lose people you love; one day you will know the grief of loved ones killed. I will make sure of that. _

_You make think you may have won this round, but it is only the beginning. I will wait and you will not know when next I will strike. Or where I will strike. Vengeance is mine for all you have done to me and my kind. You are not one of us. You will never be one of us. You are outcast from the community you were supposed to help. _

_I will NEVER forgive you Emrys, nor will I ever forget. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Remorse **

Merlin tried to respond with a stinging retort of his own, but Mordred shut him out of his mind. He had no chance for lashing back at Mordred; recourse for the bitter words spewed out by the angry, young druid boy; just a sickening realisation that there was truth in what Mordred had just accused him of. Treachery ... against his own kind.

The young warlock reluctantly listened to the voice of his conscience as it asserted itself in his mind. No matter which way he twisted his actions, no matter how righteously he justified his actions in saving the King; the truth was plain for him to see ... and it was damning. He _had _betrayed the Druid camp by ensuring their defence shield would crumble and Uther's knights would break through.

He knew the knights would have been ruthless when they entered the camp, slaughtering everyone they could find. His actions had caused the death and injury of many druids; some of them were probably innocent and had only been there to serve the leaders.

An insight lit up the dark landscape of his guilt and regret, though it did not feel like a beacon of hope. Merlin realised without absolute clarity that in order to protect Arthur and fulfil his destiny, some of his actions would probably cause injury, death and destruction. It was a sobering revelation and resounded in his heart like the solemn toll of Destiny.

Merlin couldn't help but wonder whether he would be able to continue taking drastic actions that would wreak devastation and sorrow. He wondered if his heart would harden over time as he continued on his determined road to fulfil his destiny. Merlin shuddered at the thought of perhaps reaching a point where he no longer cared what the cost or consequences of his actions would be and he wondered if he would eventually turn into a dark sorcerer.

_It is time, young Warlock, you realised that a great Destiny is fraught with many sacrifices and terrible consequences. There is never an easy road to a goal which is valuable beyond measure. But be encouraged. You have already proved that your heart is full of light; full of love. Otherwise, how would your conscience have the power to wound you, if it were not so? As long as you acknowledge the terrible cost that may be required to bring about the birth of Albion, your heart will not be overwhelmed by darkness. A female knows the travail of birth pangs as she awaits the birth of her offspring, but through her great pain, she keeps sight of the ultimate goal. The birth of a youngling is worth all the pain and sacrifice she has had to make. Remember this. _

Kilgarrah's words swept through Merlin like a spring breeze, blowing away all the dark imaginings that had engulfed him. It didn't lessen his guilt, nor did it remove the pain he felt. But it did give him the strength to bear his heavy burden a little bit better. Merlin knew it was pointless to worry about what he would do the next time he needed to act; magically or otherwise. By now he understood that each time he had to act, he needed to take time to consider the consequences first. That is, if the circumstances allowed.

Gaius' constant admonitions to him to _'just stop and think before you act' __... 'consider the consequences and who will suffer' ... 'look for other ways to deal with the situation' ... __'ask yourself whether you should act or not' ..._ really began to make sense to Merlin. Too often in the past he had dismissed Gaius' fussing in favour of his belief that he was right to take decisive action in any given circumstances.

His one consolation was that most times, the main goal appeared to work out. Merlin acknowledged that he was still learning; would still be learning how to deal with situations in the best way possible for some time to come. For now he had to square his shoulders and deal with life and it's consequences as it came to him.

Just as Merlin's spirits were starting to flag, he looked down upon the angelic face of the the man he loved. Even whilst relaxed and serene in sleep, there was a _'presence' _about the young Prince; a certain royal bearing about the young man that set him apart from all others. Even the subdued lighting lent Arthur an almost ethereal air.

The moment that last thought entered his mind, a flush crept up his neck. It was so ... _girly _and the last thing Merlin considered himself, was a girl. He chuckled and looked down staring intently at Arthur. The reality was that there was a trickle of drool escaping one side of his slackened mouth; snores that would have done a young pig proud, rumbled through his nose and his streaky blonde hair was sticking out at all angles like a haystack that had been hastily bundled together.

Merlin shook his head. It didn't matter. He knew he loved Arthur no matter what he looked or sounded like ... and he would always love Arthur even when he was a balding, wrinkled and crotchety old man. It was at_ that _moment that Merlin had a premonition that uncovered the foundation of what Fate had decreed for him. He was destined to protect Arthur; he was destined to help Arthur unite the five kingdoms into Albion under one banner; and he had _always _been destined to lose his heart to Arthur, no matter the consequences.

That revelation was both the greatest awakening that could have touched the young warlock's life ... and also the most terrible. Arthur might have feelings for him now, maybe even love him. But that could change. As surely as he was pure magic, Merlin realised that his heart would _always _love Arthur. It was his fate and his doom to love Arthur Pendragon until the end of Time.

His mood became quite sombre as he sat on the chair beside Arthur. There was nothing he could do about the consequences surrounding his actions except learn from them and move on. The realisation that a certain hardening of his heart was required each time events played out badly, came strongly to Merlin.

He drew his love for Arthur around him like a warm, comforting blanket. It helped centre him in the midst of his sombre ponderings, creating a warm oasis around his heart. He drew as much strength from his love of Arthur, as he did from Arthur's love for him. Sadness still circled his heart like a wispy mist, but he could bear it. Merlin settled himself into a calmer, more settled state of being. The warmth of the low fire burning in the hearth and the gentle rhythm of Arthur's soft snores soothed Merlin as gently as a mother's bedtime lullaby.

Sleep crept softly over his body as it sought to recover from the traumas of the last 24 hours. Merlin leaned over on Arthur's bed, resting his head on his arms. Within minutes, soft snores escaped his lips and joined Arthur's murmurings in an eerie symphony that synchronised perfectly. His magic gently moved throughout his body easing the stress built up in his muscles when he had moved from one emotionally charged situation, to another. His body had paid the price and now it needed to heal.

At first, sleep soothed and wrapped itself around Merlin's body sending him gently into the dreamless sleep of the weary. Wispy grey mists broke the bland landscape of his mind, moving sluggishly along with seemingly little intent. Then it changed. Grey mists thickened and mushroomed as they took over the scene, darkening from sombre grey through to midnight black. Merlin's body tensed and his face furrowed in a slight frown at the threatening landscape that moved in his mind.

_In the murky greyness in the distance, dark shadows moved around. Slowly the grey mists cleared and the shadows sharpened into distinct profiles of people he knew: Morgana in a strange, black dress looking anything but sweet and innocent; Arthur in chains at her feet with a downturned bloody face and blood splatters on his chain mail; Gaius trussed up like a festive turkey with signs of bruising chained on Arthur's near side; Guinevere dishevelled, dirty and chained with bruises littering her face; on Morgana's near side, a winsome youth in dark chain mail with strangely familiar eyes and as he peered to the figure on Morgana's far side ... his heart nearly stopped. _

_Shock rippled through his body as he recognised himself dressed in identical chain mail to the youth. He was standing ramrod straight and staring down upon Arthur with a look of scorn and rejection on his face. Merlin's heart beat rapidly as he strained to see clearly what was going on. __As if the creator of his nightmare read his mind, Merlin found himself moving rapidly forward in the scene until he was standing a couple of feet beside Arthur's weary and battle-injured body. Morgana was speaking to him in a scathing tone. _

"_Why do you continue to defy me, Arthur? You have lost! My army has defeated yours. We are victorious! Camelot is mine as it should be, as it was always meant to be. I will destroy all those who oppose me. I will abolish the laws that have cruelly persecuted my kind. We shall take our rightful place at the forefront of the kingdom and forge new treaties with neighbouring kingdoms ... by force if we have to. And if you will not submit to me, Arthur, as rightful ruler of Camelot ... then I have no further use for you." _

_The injured and battle worn King of Camelot kept his head down while Morgana spoke. When she had finished, he raised his head and levelled his gaze at her. Merlin was shocked to see ... pity and sorrow in Arthur's sky-blue eyes. _

"_What happened to you, Morgana? Our father always treated you well. I always treated you well. What did I do to deserve this? Didn't I herald a new era of peace? Didn't I bring justice and equality to all of Camelot? Didn't I start the unification of the five kingdoms? And the magic laws? You know that I was preparing to change them. Gaius was helping me draft new laws. Yet you would see all these changes take place with blood on your hands. Why?" _

_Morgana sneered down at Arthur, a cold cruelness shining from her eyes. "Your father denied me my birthright. You denied me my birthright. The throne of Camelot. The changes you were making to the magic laws? Too little, too late. You would have placed shackles around our use of magic. Who are you, Arthur Pendragon, to dictate the use of magic? You don't even possess magic! You have no right to make laws telling us what we can and what we can't do!" _

_Gaius intervened. "Arthur had to set regulations in place so that certain members of the magic community would not abuse the law changes, especially in dealing with the non-magic community. It was supposed to go slowly so that everyone in Camelot had time to adjust to the changes. Your way, Morgana, is to just shove magic down everyone's throats! Your attitude and actions towards the non-magic community is no different to Uther's attitude towards the magic community. You are indeed his daughter!" _

_Fire ignited in Morgana's eyes and her hand swung a stinging blow to Gaius' face that nearly knocked him to the ground. He swayed momentarily before regaining his balance. His ice-blue eyes flashed with fire of his own, but he didn't speak another word. _

_In contrast to Morgana's heated gaze, Mordred and the other Merlin held nothing but icy contempt in their eyes. Arthur's expression was laced with pain as his eyes met the unyielding gazes of three people he had loved like family ... and lost in betrayal. Gaius' icy-blue gaze at the other Merlin was as hard as his former assistant's contemptuous stare ... the young man he had come to love as a son. There was little trace of love left in either man's eyes. _

_Merlin felt shocking pain at the unbelievable scene before him. With an insight that caused him such sorrowful anguish, he realised he was watching a path in the future that _could _happen if certain events went awry. He didn't want to know how this had happened ... he merely wanted to know _why _it had happened so he could do everything in his power to prevent it becoming reality. _

_Pushing down his impulse to flee the scene, Merlin grit his teeth and hoped that observation only would give him the clues he needed to fix this. What really frightened Merlin was seeing how much his future self had changed ... had virtually thrown away the Destiny he was supposed to have with Arthur in favour of Morgana. __He stared uncomprehendingly at the cold, hard form of his future self. What had happened between Arthur and himself for this complete change in their relationship to take place? Was his future self under one of Morgana's enchantments that he would betray his King ... his friend ... his lover? _

_Then Merlin's gaze fell upon Guinevere and his heart ached. He hated to see his best friend so cruelly treated. His sad blue eyes traced their way down her shoulders, arms and hands noting all the injuries. They were mainly bruises and minor cuts but they shouldn't have been there. He felt a surge of pride because obviously Guinevere had fought hard against her assailants. _

_Finally his eyes fell trailed over her bruised hands until his gaze came to rest on a strangely familiar ring decorating her finger. It was one of Arthur's rings; an intricately engraved gold band with a crimson ruby laid in a diamond setting, mounted in the centre. His breath hitched in his throat as he realised which finger it was on ... Guinevere's wedding finger. _

_Shocked beyond all reason, coldness seeped through his being and chilled him. He could hear his own words to Arthur that if their relationship changed in the future, he would accept it. However, the bitter tang of jealousy soured his stomach and he knew without a doubt, he could not cope with his best friend actually marrying Arthur. Not even if Guinevere and Arthur's child was the main reason they came together. _

_Merlin couldn't deal with it just viewing the possibility it could become real in the future. It hurt too much. He wondered if this was part of the reason he had turned against Arthur. But it couldn't be ... it just couldn't be the only reason. __Merlin knew now that he was an 'invisible' observer in the vision; no-one could see or hear him. Merlin wondered if he could use his magic to reach into his future self's mind and see what had happened to bring about such a radical change in loyalties. _

_He reached out tentatively to his future self, but there was a blank wall. He was in a vision, not a mind as he and Gaius had been with Arthur. His magic would be ineffective in this vision because there was nothing for it to hook itself to. He could only stand by and watch and listen, hoping that a change in the exchanges would shed more light. _

_At that moment, Arthur spoke out. "Leave Gaius alone, Morgana! It's me you want. Take me and do what you will, but let Gaius and Guinevere go. You have want you want. Camelot and me. You've killed most of my knights. Don't add more innocents to your tally, Morgana. Please. Let them go." _

_A cruel laugh escaped the witch's lips. "I'm not that stupid! Tell me where your son is first. I want you and your son, not just you, Arthur. Then I will consider releasing Gaius and Guinevere. I will NOT tolerate you or your bastard son to lurk around the countryside waiting to take my throne away from me. You must both die. If you do not tell me where you've hidden him, more innocent people will die. What is one small life compared to many, Arthur?" _

_The young King strained on his bounds, his face a mask of impotent rage, but it was the Queen who responded with a mother's fury. She strained her chains to their limits to get closer to Morgana, her eyes flashing with fire as her words crackled in the air. _

"_You'll never find him, Morgana! You'll never lay a hand upon him. He is beyond your reach. You may kill us all here this day but you'll never find our son. He will survive and he will be raised to one day take back the throne and become the TRUE King of Camelot!" _

_A vicious fit of laughing erupted from Morgana's mouth before she spoke. "You stupid, STUPID woman! Arthur, this is what happens when you place a Queen's crown on a commoner's head; the daughter of a blacksmith, no less. You could have had your choice of the finest noblewoman in Camelot; the finest Princess from any of the four Kingdoms, but what did you do? You proved your laziness and stupidity by choosing to elevate a SERVANT because she was close to hand. No effort involved. No drawn out courtship with tedious wooing. Just straight into your bed. Like a whore. I regret the day that I ever helped you, Guinevere. However ... that is about to be rectified. I have the finest warlocks and witches at my disposal, not to mention the Druids. Even as we speak, they are using their magical powers to locate your whore's son. They will find him, Arthur and when they do, they will bring him to me. As a matter of fact ... I think I'll let you live a little longer. I'll let you all live. Then I will have the pleasure of seeing all your faces when the young Prince is brought to me. He will be sacrificed as an offering to me before I ascend my rightful place as true Queen of Camelot. You will all witness his death at my hand." _

_Merlin gasped in horror. His jealousy was purged from his heart by the cruelty in Morgana's words. What really made him tremble was the burning light of fanaticism in the witch's eyes. He knew that she was determined to carry out her plan. __He looked up to see how the other Merlin and Mordred were taking this news. There was no mercy in their eyes. Merlin shuddered to think that he would become so heartless in this reality, that he would condone the death of a child ... Arthur's child. _

_Merlin couldn't bear being part of this scene any longer. He needed to leave. The pain suffered by Arthur, Guinevere and Gaius went far beyond the physical. He knew he wouldn't learn the reason why he had betrayed Arthur ... betrayed his Destiny. Not here, not now. __The only way to find the answer would be to speak to Kilgarrah. Surely he would know, surely he would be able to tell him how he could prevent this terrible event from taking place. Merlin asserted all his power to remove himself from this terrible vision of the future ... a future he had to ensure never came to pass. _

Merlin startled awake, trembling slightly with the after effects of the horrific vision he had just witnessed. Sweat was already drying on his brow but he felt cold ... icy cold. Shaking himself into full wakefulness, Merlin drank deeply from the tumbler of water nearby. It didn't refresh him, but it did wake him up. He took a few moments to take some cleansing breaths. He couldn't leave Arthur's side now and after seeing that horrible vision, he didn't want to. He reassured himself of his love for Arthur by stroking the young Prince's warm hand.

What he had witnessed of his own behaviour had left him badly shaken. He never thought he could turn so much against Camelot ... against his Destiny ... against Arthur. Yet Merlin _knew _that it wasn't just a horrible nightmare. It had been an insight into what _could _happen in the future, unless he could discover the cause. And eliminate it.

He couldn't help but feel heart-sore at the memory of seeing Arthur married to Guinevere. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but the fact remained that although he had to do everything in his power to _avoid _the playing out of that destiny; he still needed to admit to himself that his future with Arthur would probably not end happily for him. Even if they moved along the time line they were supposed to be on, he feared deep down in his heart, that he would lose Arthur.

Merlin knew the realities of royal lineage. Arthur had to produce an heir to the throne and he couldn't do this with him. No magical power that he knew would give him the ability to bear children. Even if it were possible, it would be viewed as an abomination by many people. It could never happen. Merlin's pain was deep. Beyond tears. It was an all-consuming pain that was spreading like poison through his veins and he felt helpless in it's grasp. Too late to regret declaring his love to Arthur; too late to regret Arthur returning his feelings.

The only consolation that Merlin could dredge up from the mire of desolation he found himself in, was a thread of hope that maybe ... just maybe ... Kilgarrah could show him a path where he and Arthur could be together and provide the answer to the question of an heir to Camelot's throne. As he pondered this possibility, he resolved to see Kilgarrah that very night. He had to know what the vision was about and how to avoid it. He risked losing his soul if that time line became his reality. He also needed to know _how _Arthur and he could be together without jeopardising the future of Camelot.

Lost in his deep ponderings, Merlin missed the moment when the Prince's golden lashes flickered open. It wasn't until he felt a warm pressure on his hand that he realised that Arthur had woken up. The slightly sleepy, sky-blue gaze that greeted him melted Merlin's heart. It was full of welcome, contentment and deep affection.

"Hi sleepyhead!" Merlin greeted him softly. Arthur responded with a cheery smile. He smacked his dry lips a couple of times, then said "I could do with some water. My mouth feels like the inside of my armour ... dry and rough."

Merlin jumped up immediately and took both tumblers to the water bucket, filling them both to the brim. He was just about to walk back to his seat when the sound of footsteps in the corridor alerted him. He paused and turned to see whether the King and Gaius were returning. When the door opened, he startled in shock. Gaius had not returned to his chambers alone. Lady Morgana and the young druid boy Mordred were also at his side. The look on his face as he approached Merlin was apologetic, but held a silent warning. Merlin stiffened at the sight of Mordred and his eyes flashed with fire.

Gaius offered Arthur a broad smile and said, "Lady Morgana and Mordred wished to see how you were. I told them you were recovering well Sire, but that you needed a lot of rest to give your wounds time to heal properly."

Morgana pushed past Merlin brusquely as if he were an inconvenient item of furniture in the way. Mordred kept his eyes focused on Morgana's back as he followed her to Arthur's bedside. Merlin glared at the young boy who was pointedly ignoring him. Just before Mordred reached Morgana's side, he pushed out his thought to Merlin.

_Emrys. Do not think to interfere in what is about to happen. You may be a coward who sneaks around in the dead of night, but I am not. King Uther has accepted my presence even if your friends lied to cover your part in the deaths of many of my people. You may be afraid to perform magic in Camelot, but I am not. Stay out of my way, Emrys or you will force me to act against you here and now. Our time will come. Soon. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Unexpected Offers**

Merlin recoiled in anger and horror at Mordred's threatening words. He couldn't act now, not in front of the Prince. Mordred was a small, young boy and any move he made against him would be misunderstood by Arthur.

He missed what Morgana was saying to Arthur, though he recognised her gushing tone. At least she was genuine, Merlin believed, in her regret. He didn't for one minute think that Mordred was remorseful for his actions against Arthur and he determined to never let the young druid boy get another opportunity to hurt the Prince again. Even if he had to openly display his magic in front of Arthur.

It made him seethe with rage at how Morgana could bring the very person who had contributed to Arthur's horrific ordeal. He moved to Gaius' side where he stood at Arthur's bedside, directly opposite Morgana and Mordred, openly glaring at the young druid boy. Mordred chose to ignore his hostile glare.

"Arthur" Morgana said softly, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "You must believe me when I tell you how really sorry I am for what happened to you. I'm sorry I played a part in it, but it wasn't a willing part. I didn't know what would happen and I will do everything in my power to ensure it never happens again. I ... I nearly lost you, Arthur and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. I hope in time you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Morgana's sincerity was evident to them all, emphasised by the tears that she could no longer hold back, slipping down her pale cheeks. Arthur reached a tentative hand and answered "I know. I know you weren't to blame. Not really. My father forgave you, Morgana and so do I. Completely."

Arthur's back pained him as the medications were wearing off and he flinched when Morgana spontaneously threw her arms around his neck. He gritted his teeth but didn't stop her advance. Merlin noticed Arthur's discomfort but also realised the young Prince would rather endure it than admit to being in pain. His fists clenched as he struggled to hold his tongue in this situation.

After what seemed a long time, Morgana released Arthur whispering softly into his ear words only he would hear. She straightened herself and finding a linen handkerchief in her robe, wiped away the tears that shone like glittering diamonds on her face. Arthur's brow creased with confusion at her words. At an unspoken sign from Morgana, the young druid boy stepped forward and spoke in a clear voice.

"Sire. By way of thanks for the kindness that Camelot has extended to me, I wish to do something for you. Once, not so long ago, you saved my life. Now I wish to repay you in some small way for your brave actions. You know that I am a Druid, Sire. That also implies that I have magic. If you will allow me to, I can heal your wounds so that you do not suffer the pain from the terrible ordeal you have suffered. I can also rid your body of the scars that would mar you. You were brave when you helped me escape Camelot. Allow me the chance to be brave and do this for you."

Arthur was struck by Mordred's eloquence; words that seemed out of place coming from such a small, young boy. The content of his words also struck him, but with fear and not awe. A small part of his mind acknowledged that the young boy was just trying to help him, but he knew he could _never _allow that to happen. Especially not here in Camelot, right under his father's nose.

Merlin was livid at Mordred's words and was about to loudly decry his offer to Arthur, but it was Gaius who filled the stunned silence.

"Sire. The young boy's offer is very brave and very gracious. However, I fear, it is far too dangerous to contemplate accepting it. The King will be monitoring closely your recovery and if it appears you no longer suffer the pain you _would _be suffering in normal circumstances; it would appear very strange to him. As far as actually _removing _your scars, Sire, that is completely out of the question. He would _know _that magic had been involved in this and I fear that as the Royal Physician, the King would accuse _me_ of being involved directly or indirectly with sorcery. The risk in this venture would extend to _all _of us, Sire, including you as the recipient. Despite the generous offer that Mordred makes, Sire, I caution you that it is far too dangerous to contemplate."

Only Merlin caught the flash of gratitude directed at Gaius, in Arthur's blue eyes. He turned to gaze menacingly at Mordred, almost daring him to challenge his mentor's statements. Both Morgana and Mordred paled and were visibly shaken by Gaius' words. The young druid boy was obviously at a loss for words. Morgana was equally unable to contradict the Royal Physician.

Arthur broke the awkward silence. "Thank you Gaius. You're quite right. Mordred. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you make this offer. But I agree with Gaius. It is too dangerous. For all of us. I did not save your life just to have you put it at risk again. Thank you for your generosity but I must refuse your offer. I want you to know that I won't forget your bravery this day."

Mordred nodded mutely to the King and stood there meekly, looking like the young boy he really was. His bravado appeared to have evaporated and he was diminished. Taking Mordred's hand quickly Morgana replied "I understand. Perhaps one day, when you are King, things will be different in Camelot. I know you, Arthur. Your sense of justice is strong and I believe you will be a fair and just King. For everyone in Camelot."

Arthur nodded his acceptance of her words, knowing full well the thread of treason that ran through them. Yet he agreed with her. When it was his turn, Arthur fully intended to be fair and just to everyone in Camelot because he could never agree with his father's harsh and cruel judgement against magic users. Arthur honestly believed that there were good magic users to be found and he fully intended to be open to the possibility of integrating them into Camelot as free citizens.

Merlin decided to speak out at this point. "Arthur. For Mordred's own safety, it may be best that he be escorted out of Camelot and helped to rejoin the rest of the Druid community. Having him here in Camelot just increases the risk of the King discovering that he is a Druid and that he has magic."

Morgana's eyes widened in shock and she spoke with alarm in her voice. "I will protect him. I will care for him because he is my responsibility, just as he was when he first came to Camelot. I trust Mordred to be careful, Arthur. Please ... _please _... intervene with the King on my behalf for the care of Mordred. Many of his people were killed by the knights and it may prove too difficult to find his people. I can ensure his _"

Arthur interrupted forcibly. "No, Morgana. Even if Merlin hadn't suggested it, I would have said the same. Mordred. You will be far safer away from Camelot because my father's vigilance against magic is on the increase. None of us can guarantee your safety and you must understand, as I told you before, that the risk extends to _all _of us. For your own sake, I believe the best thing for you to do is to leave Camelot. When my knights are released, I will arrange for them to be your escort. They are loyal to me, so you can trust them. We can do what we did before and get word to your people to meet you. When the time is right, we will meet again Mordred. I have no doubt about that. It is almost as if we are ... _destined _to meet again. But for now, you must leave Camelot."

Morgana cried out in anguish. "No! You can't mean that. If Mordred leaves Camelot, then so will I. I will care for him as I did before."

Gaius shook his head. "If you do that, you will almost certainly ensure Mordred's capture and death by the King's knights. You are the King's Ward, Lady Morgana and the King would not rest until you were found. Surely you realise this after what happened at the Druid's camp? If you had not been there, their lives would not have been at risk. All the King was focused on was returning you to Camelot, no matter the cost. Would you see _more _Druids executed by the King's knights? Because that is exactly what would happen. As it stands now, it will take all my powers of persuasion to dissuade the King from hunting down the Druids until they are all eliminated. Do not take rash action, Morgana that would render my efforts futile."

Morgana shrank from Gaius' damning words, her eyes filling with tears that tumbled freely down her cheeks. With flaming red cheeks, she turned and ran towards the door, Mordred looking after her in alarm. As she pulled the door open, the young druid turned and ran after her, deep concern for her well-being etched in his face. As Mordred rushed out the door he threw his angry thoughts at Merlin.

_Emrys. Why do you continue to persecute me? We are the same. Why do you reject me? I risked my life to come in peace. Don't keep betraying me. You will force me to act._

Gaius shook his head slowly as he watched them leave. "I've already tried to talk to the King but he's still angry at what the Druids did. I won't give up my efforts to dissuade him. I won't stand by and watch the whole Druid community living in our borders, be wiped out because of the actions of a few. Mordred hasn't helped matters by lying about his involvement with the Druids. I will _not _give up!"

Arthur looked up, shocked by Gaius' vehement words. "Gaius. Tread carefully with my father. We know how extremely blind he is to the magic community, condemning all for the actions of a few. I couldn't bear to see him turn against _you, _Gaius if he suspected you were in league with Druids."

Gaius offered the young Prince a bitter smile. "Perhaps it's too little too late, Sire. Surely you understand that sometimes you have to take a risk to stand up for what you believe in. You yourself paid a terrible price for standing up to the King."

The young Prince winced and a shadow of unfathomable sorrow filled his sky-blue gaze. "Yes. He didn't spare me. Even if some Druid was involved in mind-control with my father, he would still have punished me severely. You know this as well as I do. And I wouldn't be able to stand by and watch him mete out punishment like that to you."

Merlin interjected with the same conviction in his voice. "And I wouldn't stand by and allow that to happen, Gaius. I would join Arthur in his efforts to save you. No matter the cost."

Gaius raised one eyebrow quizzically. "Arthur, Merlin. Rest assured. I will exercise all caution in my efforts to dissuade the King from his actions. Do you not think that I know him well enough to know when to confront him and when to withdraw? Your concern for my welfare is gratefully acknowledged but I can assure you that I will be fine. I've survived a long time now, even during the Great Purge when the King's loyalties were stretched to the limit. He accepts from me what he would not accept from any other subject. We have a bond that goes beyond our designations. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Arthur and Merlin nodded their acknowledgement of his words, but neither young man looked completely reassured. Gaius hadn't finished.

"I won't betray Morgana's trust by telling the King what has just taken place. No action was taken, no harm was done. And I think my words got through to Morgana, even if it upset her. I don't think we need to worry about her taking action."

"Agreed" Arthur replied firmly. "I'm grateful for what you said. There was no way Morgana was going to listen to me. And as I said before, as soon as my knights are released, I'll arrange for Mordred's safe escort back to his people. I won't betray the Druid community. I'll do what I did last time and send a message for some of his people to meet us and collect him. I'll breathe easier knowing he is far away from my father."

Merlin nodded his assent along with Gaius, but deep down he wondered if he should take action against Mordred while the young boy was still in Camelot. Kilgarrah's words still haunted him and the thought of Arthur being put at risk in the future was something he would do _anything _to avoid. He wondered fleetingly whether he really had it in him to deliberately take Mordred's life. He was just a young boy. Merlin shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Arthur asked in a concerned voice. "You look as though the world is coming to an end." He reached out a hand to the young warlock.

Merlin moved forward and took Arthur's hand in his. "Just ... just coming to terms with everything that's happened. I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. You should just be concerned with making sure you recover."

Arthur looked steadily into Merlin's stormy blue eyes. He knew that wasn't completely true but realised it was pointless to pursue the matter. Once Merlin clammed up, there was no getting anything out of him. He sighed and gave Merlin's hand a gentle squeeze.

Gaius just stared tight-lipped at his young charge. He made a mental note to have a private word with Merlin when Arthur was asleep. He didn't like the way Merlin was looking. He knew the boy was worrying about something very serious and he wanted to discuss it with him. It had taken some quick thinking and even quicker words to restrain Morgana from taking foolish action. He hoped he wouldn't have to do the same with Merlin.

The confrontation with Morgana and Mordred had drained Arthur. It annoyed him to feel so weak. He also began to feel the dull pain sharpen in the various wounds on his back and grimacing slightly, he turned to Gaius. "Please say that it's time for more medication. It might taste like the foulest concoction I've ever had to take but I think I need it, Gaius. Now."

Gaius moved to his bench and taking the bottle containing the strong pain-killing potion in his hand, he indicated by jerking his head to Merlin to bring over the unguent for Arthur. "Wait five minutes after Arthur has taken the potion before applying the unguent."

Merlin nodded his understanding and jumped up to fetch it. Gaius gave Arthur the potion and watched as the young Prince's sky blue eyes began to lose focus. He also noticed the slight tremor in Arthur's hand disappear. The young Prince had been in some pain for awhile but Gaius knew better than to force the medication down the stubborn young man's throat. It was better to wait for him to ask.

Gaius nodded again to Merlin and turned to walk out of the room. "I'll leave you Merlin to apply the unguent, but wait a couple of minutes first. I need to arrange with the King for Arthur to be taken to his room in about 20 minutes."

Before exiting the room, Gaius looked back at Arthur. "You can sleep properly when you're back in your own bed. The painkiller will dull your discomfort greatly so that the journey to your chambers will not be so uncomfortable. And don't even _think _about arguing with the Court Physician."

Merlin offered Gaius a small smile of gratitude as he eased out the top on the small jar. Placing it carefully on the table, Merlin gently turned Arthur from his side onto his stomach. The young Prince couldn't hide the discomfort he was still feeling and Merlin realised he hadn't waited long enough for the potion to dull Arthur's pain.

"Sorry" he murmured, allowing Arthur to settle himself more comfortably.

Arthur replied in a gentle voice. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I've had worst from tournaments."

Both men knew that Arthur was lying but neither of them wished to acknowledge that. Merlin waited a few minutes longer, and then taking a generous amount of unguent on his fingers, he rubbed it partly into his hands. The coolness of the unguent would bring extra relief to Arthur's back. It was still fiery red with the wounds looking like deep crimson slashes on an ivory backdrop. At least there was no sign of infection in the wounds, but he and Gaius would monitor it carefully.

Sensing Merlin's tension, Arthur sought to inject some humour into the situation. "Merlin. I don't want you making patterns with the cream on your hands. My back is _not _a canvas for your artistic skills to practice on. Are we clear?"

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, typical of you to be a spoilsport. How do you know that I wouldn't _improve _your back with my artistic flair? I have many talents, Arthur, which you choose to ignore. I save your hide more times than I can number; my skill as an assistant to Gaius is building its own reputation amongst our people; I juggle and recite poetry with such passion and emotion, that audiences have been known to faint; and people of both sexes simply can't resist my boyish charms and good looks. I'm also extremely intelligent, but alas, my intellectual influence falls on you like water running down a stone. Leaves no impression once it dries."

"Oi!" Arthur burst out indignantly though his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'll have you know that many _important _people of my acquaintance listen eagerly to the words of wisdom that fall from my lips. My physical beauty that extends _beyond _my face is the wonder of our land, extending far beyond Camelot's borders. My prowess with the sword cannot be bested by anyone in our kingdom. Well ... perhaps father could beat me if I were having a bad day, but nobody else. Not yet."

Merlin eagerly accepted the bait. "You probably started life with a high level of intelligence inherited from your father. But all that bashing around the head in tournaments and battles has, I fear, done more than soften your brains. It has dealt your intellect a mortal blow. Just as well you have me at your side to do your thinking for you."

Arthur retorted quickly. "Merlin. If I had to rely on _you _to do my thinking for me, I'd turn into a prissy, quivering wreck, who wouldn't know what my left hand was doing because it was hiding in shame. Diplomacy is not your strong suit, given the number of times you've got _me _into trouble with your flapping tongue!"

"Watch what you say, Arthur" Merlin warned in jest. "I'm the one spreading unguent over all your wounds. It might pay for you to use some of that _diplomacy _you pride yourself on while I'm standing over you. Potions are effective if left to do their work in peace. But what if my hand slips now and then? Over some of your more obvious wounds? Doesn't bear thinking about, does it? You may not know me as well as you think."

Arthur smiled dreamily at Merlin, mostly due to the effects of the potion. "Ahh, but you wouldn't do that, would you? Because you care about me too much and you wouldn't want to hurt me. I know you well enough, Merlin, to know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me."

Merlin's heart melted and he smiled. "Yes, Arthur. You know me well. I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to. And there have been many times when I wanted to. Especially when you have used me as a weapons target. Or as stress relief. Don't bother denying it, there were often witnesses. You weren't gentle at those times, Arthur, but I still couldn't hurt you."

Arthur pouted with just a touch of remorse in his sky blue gaze ... not a lot, but at least a little. "I don't really mean to hurt you. I guess I forget how we_, I mean, how _delicate _you are. I'm more used to horsing around with strong knights so I sometimes forget my strength with you."

Merlin frowned, his hands stilling for a moment. "I am not as _weak _as you would make me out to be, Arthur. And I am certainly not _delicate! _I'm just saying that sometimes in training you get too enthusiastic and I'm left with a lot of bruises!_"_ He huffed in annoyance at Arthur's implied insult that he was ... a girl. It was time Arthur realised that Merlin wasn't prepared to put up with suffering minor injuries every time the Prince used him for target practice.

Arthur suddenly realised, even through the haze of drowsiness that threatened to engulf him, that he had really hurt Merlin. Not just in his actions at training, but in his unthinking words – in his attitude. He did consider his young servant to be a bit weaker than normal, but he also knew that Merlin was one of the bravest young men he had ever known. If it wasn't for his less than robust build ... not to mention his smart mouth ... Merlin would have made a fine Knight. Of course, he wasn't from a noble family so that would never happen. But he knew that he really cared for Merlin. More than he could say. Arthur also felt that somehow, his feelings towards Merlin were inevitable considering the day they had met. He remembered being jolted after their fight in the town, with a sharp sense of ... _specialness_ surrounding Merlin. Or perhaps it came from within the skinny young boy who had stood up to him. All Arthur knew was that from now on, he would not treat Merlin as badly as he knew he had. The conviction that many of his actions and words in the past were totally unjustified, hit him hard. He would change. For Merlin.

Arthur's sky-blue eyes held a softness behind his steely gaze as he looked at Merlin. "Merlin. I'm sorry. I've treated you badly in the past and I know it. There's no excuse for it. I promise you this. I will change, Merlin. Not just because I care for you but because I should never have treated you badly in the first place. It won't happen again, but if it does, I expect you to remind me of the promise I have made to you this day. Will you do that for me?"

Merlin nodded solemnly, knowing that adding words to Arthur's statement was a pointless exercise. He offered Arthur a small smile, his eyes shining at the young Prince with loving forgiveness. An important step had just taken place, one that would set the tone for the ongoing development of their relationship.

Both men held their gaze on each other for a moment longer, then Merlin turned his attention to Arthur's back and continued the task of spreading the soothing unguent. He fancied that Arthur's wounds weren't as angry as they had been, but he couldn't be sure if it was just his wishful thinking. He longed for the time when he would be able to heal Arthur completely and he hoped that the Prince would be fully aware of what he was doing. But not yet.

A certain tension dissipated with the acknowledgement of a promise made; a new direction in their developing relationship. It made Arthur a little nervous as he wondered at his ability to hide his relationship with Merlin under the new arrangement. Would people suspect that more than a Prince/Servant relationship was being conducted? Would he be able to trust his knights and the other Royal servants? Would he be able to contain his own emotional reactions to Merlin in public? Would Merlin be able to?

For the young warlock, he viewed the new arrangement with a burgeoning hope that he and Arthur were moving along the right road. The fear of his vision started to fade as he became confident that he would _never _betray the Prince; never betray the man he loved. The only sense of uneasiness grew out of his concern that the two would find it difficult to contain themselves.

To ward off any concerns Arthur might have about his public behaviour, Merlin offered him a sincere smile and walked around the bed to face him. "Arthur. I promise you that my behaviour in public will not compromise you in any way. I'll still be the same cheeky servant who constantly reminds you of what a clot pole you are and I'll still go to the tavern with Gawaine and Elyon. I _love _you Arthur and I can assure you that I will _never _give cause for you to worry about inappropriate behaviour in public. Once we're safely behind closed doors, however, I make no promises!" He ended his declaration with his usual cheeky grin.

Arthur reached a hand out to him, his love for Merlin shining brightly in his sky-blue eyes. Merlin frowned and stared pointedly at his sticky hands. Arthur shook his head and his direct gaze told Merlin that he didn't care.

The young warlock moved closer to Arthur and reached out his right hand. There was something special this time, in the way they joined their hands. With serious intent forming a backdrop to his loving gaze, Arthur spoke solemnly.

"And I promise you, Merlin that my public behaviour towards you will be above reproach. I _love _you Merlin, you know this. My behaviour will change slightly in that I won't be so harsh on you; in public or in private. One day ... one day, I will fulfil the promise I made you when I gave you that ring. I _will _ask that question of you and I will wait, trembling with fear; hoping that I've proved my love to you enough for you to reply 'Yes' because if you don't, well, what would I do? I'm not joking, Merlin, I'd be absolutely lost."

Tears pooled in Merlin's stormy blue eyes, then slipped like silver threads down his crimson cheeks. He felt his whole being filled to overflowing with love and the intense gaze from Arthur made his heart take wing and soar through the heavenly heights. He was just finishing the last section of Arthur's torso when the sound of several sets of footsteps rang out in the corridor. He knew it was Arthur's father and probably Gaius coming to prepare him for his move. Then the knights would be called upon. Merlin quickly wiped his hands on the nearby cloth and ignoring Arthur's pout, moved quickly away to wash ... and to ensure they he was as far away from Arthur as he could be when the King entered the room.

The door burst open and the King strode confidently in, a strange expression of confidence and ... happiness? Right behind him Gaius walked in looking somewhat harassed. He glanced nervously ... almost _apologetically _at Merlin. The young warlock wondered what on earth was going on. Neither he nor Arthur had long to wait. In a loud, booming voice that expressed excitement and joy King Uther made a startling announcement.

"Arthur! I have wonderful news for you! I've arranged for King Rodor's daughter, Princess Mithian to visit. You have a great opportunity to court one of the most beautiful ... not to mention, one of the _richest _woman in the land! The alliance that the union between the Kingdom of Camelot and the Kingdom of Nemeth would cement, is something I could only have dreamed about for you! It will broaden the Kingdom and make our enemies rethink their constant plans to wage war against us. And _you_ have the chance to be happy with a woman of your own class and not some mere _servant_. So I need you to recuperate quickly because I expect an answer by tomorrow morning. Then I'll issue the formal invitation for Princess Mithian to visit in a week's time. Don't worry, Arthur. I'm taking care of all the arrangements."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 A Solemn Promise**

There was a stunned silence following the King's shocking announcement. Arthur gaped at his father, his mouth wide with astonishment. Merlin stood shakily on his feet, his insides crumbling to dust ... and his heart breaking.

Recovering slightly, Arthur stuttered his reply, almost choking on his words. "Father! I ... I don't know what to say. This is so ... so sudden. I would have liked more time to think about this. I'm still a bit ... groggy on the medications Gaius has given me. Please, father ... _please. _Delay this because I don't feel able to give an honest response. It's too soon, father. I appreciate your efforts on my behalf but this is ... this is just huge; so life-changing and I can't give my consent in these circumstances. I hope you understand."

The stern expression powered by an icy glare, showed quite plainly that the King did _not _understand his son's hesitant response to his news. His lips pulled into a hard line before barely concealed anger spat out exactly how he felt about Arthur's attitude.

"You are under the mistaken impression, Arthur, that this is _merely _a suggestion for you to ponder. _It is not! _I have made these plans for you to court _and _wed Princess Mithian, for the sake of Camelot! We need this alliance as much as King Rodor needs it. To strengthen both our kingdoms. Surely I don't need to remind you of important state matters such as securing allies for the future? Cenred is ever a thorn in my side and our alliance with him is shaky at best. I will do _everything _in my power to ensure the future security of Camelot. I do not wish in my lifetime, or indeed when it is _your _turn to reign; to find Camelot heavily outnumbered by an enemy army just because the Crown Prince didn't feel _'okay' _about ensuring Camelot's future!"

"The fact that my plan implies that _maybe _there is a silver lining in it for you, is beside the point. The important point is that Camelot's position in the land is strengthened. _Nothing else _matters, Arthur, not even your preferences in a wife. You should be grateful to me that I am working on your behalf. This nonsense with that _servant _is behind you, Arthur. Time to move on. And I'll reiterate the point that at least you will be paired with a more suitable partner with impeccable breeding. Now I know you are still not fully recovered from your ... ordeal, therefore I have taken charge of all plans for you. It is possibly Gaius' potions that are addling your brains at the moment. I understand how that works, son. I have also been on the receiving end of Gaius' medications."

Arthur stared up at his father, his fine features stiffened into his usual '_I am the Crown _Prince' mask, but his sorrow and heartache displayed like dark streaks in his sky-blue eyes. Despite how he felt about this devastating news, he knew his father well enough to know that there was no negotiation. His father's word was final.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the shaky form of the man he cared about more than anyone else in the world. He knew that this news would have been every bit as heartbreaking for Merlin as it was for him. He hoped the young man wouldn't collapse in a heap or even worse still, voice his disapproval to his father. That would be disastrous.

Arthur wished he could pull his young ... _friend _... into a consoling embrace but he knew that it was impossible while his father was still in the room. He hoped he had the opportunity to do just that soon. He knew he had absolutely _no intention _of joining with Princess Mithian in a marriage agreement. His heart belonged to Merlin and he would not betray them both by playing such a dishonest part in Princess Mithian's visit.

A deep sadness that gnawed beneath the sharp pain in his heart gave him an insight he never wanted to acknowledge. No matter how much he cared for ... _loved _the young man who had captured his heart, he worried that nothing would come of it; _could _come of it. They were doomed to live closely together, loving each other deeply and passionately; but never being able to come together publicly as a couple. It was beyond the worst cruelty that Arthur could imagine. If only he could change that ...

The King's stern look at his son changed slightly, his brows knitting into a slight frown. Arthur suddenly realised that his father was waiting for a response from him. Swallowing down the bile he felt rising up from his stomach, Arthur cleared his throat. That made him feel worse.

"Father" he began hesitantly. "I understand that your priority is Camelot. As it should be. I agree to meet with Princess Mithian and give her a chance. However, I would ask that you _do not _force me into a relationship with her if I feel I cannot do it justice. I've never met Princess Mithian but from what I've been told from members of the court who have met her; she is no fool. I've been told that she is a strong woman whose feet are planted firmly on the ground. She will _not _be fooled if my feelings do not match my words. I promise you this, father, I will try my very best. For Camelot."

The King's frown deepened ... then he dismissed his irritated and disappointed expression from his face. "Good!" he declared loudly. "I have every confidence that you will find more of a woman in Princess Mithian than you have every encountered before. I believe that you will be pleasantly surprised when you meet her. Princess Mithian is indeed a strong woman but she is also very comely. I don't believe you will be disappointed."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he added. "I've met the young headstrong Princess. She is everything you will need and I'm sure that she will be _everything _you would ever want in a woman. Brains and beauty. You are indeed a most fortunate young man."

Arthur tried to smile at his father but it came out more like a grimace. He felt lost and empty with only pain filling the vast void inside his chest. He never realised how much his father would exert his authority over him concerning something as important as choosing a life partner.

Somehow, Merlin had managed to sit down on the small bench seat before his legs gave out on him. He didn't notice Gaius' concerned gaze; he didn't notice the surreptitious glances that Arthur was casting, eyes full of concern; he didn't notice that his shaking had increased to the point where he resembled an icicle trembling in a chill wind. All Merlin was focused on were the damning words the King had spoken; revolving like a blazing Catherine wheel in his mind and causing so much pain without drawing a drop of blood.

'_She is everything you will need and I'm sure that she will be everything you would ever want in a woman. Brains and beauty. You are indeed a most fortunate young man.'_

The irony that he was rid of Guinevere, only to have a prospective _royal _bride dangled before Arthur like the prize in a tournament, was not lost on him as he felt trapped in its cold steely grip. Merlin wished the floor would swallow him up as he drowned in his grief, wondering what he had ever done wrong to deserve this. His gaze turned forlornly towards the wall, but his eyes were unseeing.

Arthur was heart-sore at what this would mean to Merlin, despite the fact that the young man would _know _that this was not his will. He desperately wished his father would leave so that he could offer Merlin some kind of comfort at least. Merlin looked terrible, shaking so badly that he looked as if he would fly apart at any moment. His skin was shockingly white with his eyes standing out like blue-grey beacons in a snowstorm.

He wanted to reassure the young man that he was _adamant _that he would _not _be marrying Princess Mithian. It wasn't in his future ... wasn't his Destiny. He didn't know _why _he felt that conviction. He just did.

The King smiled broadly at his son, confident that he had persuaded Arthur that his plans would prove beneficial to both the Kingdom and the Crown Prince. His good mood returned and as an extra sweetener to his plans he added, "Arthur. I will release your knights immediately. They have not been treated badly so I see no reason for complaints from them. I just have a few minor matters to deal with first, which won't take more than an hour."

He turned to leave, when Arthur reached out a hand to his arm. As the King turned back to his son, he was immediately rewarded with a smile as bright as the sun beaming back at him.

"Thank you, father!" Arthur declared in a joyful voice. "That means a lot to me."

The King's features softened into the handsome expression that had turned many a woman's eye over the years. His gladness at Arthur's response was evident and he smiled broadly, feeling the weight of many burdens lift from his shoulders. Especially the guilt at what he had unwittingly inflicted upon Arthur. He nodded, then turned back to the door and stalked out only briefly acknowledging Gaius as he passed with a wink and a cheeky grin.

The door closed with a hearty thump and Merlin felt as if a dungeon door had closed deep inside him, trapping his broken heart in a dark, damp prison. His eyes filled with tears as Uther's words to Arthur about Princess Mithian, impacted on his senses. His shock began to wear off and he was left with searing pain shredding his heart with fiery slashes.

Gaius felt the tension thick in the air and decided it was prudent that he leave the two young men to ... digest the King's announcement. His own heart felt heavy at what this would mean to Arthur and Merlin. Despite the inevitability of Arthur's responsibility to the kingdom in the matter of securing an heir for the future, Gaius wished it had come later, rather than sooner. He pondered bitterly on the fact that this way was more merciful in the long run, rather than allowing the two young men to continue their brief 'dalliance' which would only deepen Merlin's feelings. Better the bitter blow now when the young warlock would survive it than letting it carry on to the point where he would be completely incapacitated by what needed to take place. The Crown Prince had to fulfil his royal duties as the future King.

He grabbed his medical bag quickly and with a brief nod to the two forlorn young men, muttered "I need to check on some patients in town, I'll be back within the hour to prepare for Arthur's transfer to his chambers." He shuffled quickly out of the room, wondering if either men had even heard what he had said ... or even noticed that he was leaving. Gaius sighed heavily as he closed the door behind him.

Silence as thick as a wintry morning's fog descended in the room. Arthur craned his neck around to see Merlin, his heart stopping at the picture of woe the young man presented. Words caught in his throat. Deep down the young Prince knew that his responsibilities to the throne were inevitable. Unavoidable. Yet his own heart cried out against the coldness of his logic at the agony and misery etched in every part of Merlin's slim body ... and echoed in his own scarred body.

"Merlin" he whispered, tenderness coating his tone. "Please ... _please _... come to me." His heart squeezed tightly inside his chest as his gentle call passed unheeded by Merlin. The seconds ticked by slowly as he waited. He knew that the young man had heard him and it hurt to have him ignore his words. But he loved him. He tried again, putting more volume into his voice.

"Merlin! Please! Come to me!" Arthur's hand extended out to Merlin, but the young man remained motionless, staring with unseeing eyes at the cracked plaster of the wall, tears slowly trickling down his pale cheeks.

Arthur knew that Merlin could hear him, but that he was too deeply locked into an emotional abyss to be able to respond. Arthur sighed. He would have to go to him. Shaking his head from the foggy side-effects of the potion, Arthur groped around for a firm hold on the sides of the bed.

Despite the numbing effects of the unguent Merlin had smeared on his wounds, the minute Arthur began to move, tiny shards of pain stabbed as muscles and nerves bumped up against his cuts. This was going to hurt, but lying in bed and watching Merlin in a state of emotional agony, was something Arthur couldn't do. He set his jaw determinedly.

Slowly he began to manoeuvre himself off the bed, trying desperately to save himself unnecessary pain. It didn't really work. Arthur was hurting and he realised that Gaius had given him pain medication that would work _as long as _he remained relatively still. Arthur grit his teeth and couldn't help but feel pleased that he could endure the pain enough to set his bare feet on the cool, stone floor. That in itself was a relief of sorts. Using his arms he levered himself up and applied his weight gingerly on his legs. He bit back a groan as he realised they were weaker than he expected.

Grateful for his body-building regime training with his knights, Arthur pushed upwards off the bed and grabbed the nearby bench for support as he sought to find balance on his legs. The painful effort that last manoeuvre cost him brought beads of sweat onto his brow but he bit back the groan that threatened to escape his lips. Feeling able to attempt his first step, Arthur leaned his weight down on his arms finding the balance he needed to move forward. He grinned as he successfully took one step, then another firmly leaning on his hands as they anchored themselves on the bench in a support position as he moved forward.

Progress was as slow as a snail's pace, but Arthur was mindful of how much more pain he would caused for himself if he moved too quickly and fell. It sorely tested his patience, an attribute he was not known for; but he also recognised the fatigue that was quickly developing and knew he had to move carefully. He was determined to reach Merlin and offer him comfort and hope, no matter how much it cost him.

Merlin was still lost in an unseen world, tears tracking solemnly down his cheeks. He should have seen Arthur moving out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't. Nor did he hear the shuffle of Arthur's feet on the floor. It wasn't until Arthur's strong, salty scent intruded upon Merlin's senses, that the young warlock suddenly snapped his head around in shock. Less than two feet away from him, he saw Arthur teetering precariously on his weak legs, trying desperately to walk to him. Horror transformed Merlin's features.

"_Arthur! _Stop! What are you doing?" Merlin cried out in alarm, leaping forward to Arthur's aid. Arthur's head jerked up and Merlin could see the great pain in his reddened face and sweaty brow as he tried to reach him. In an instant, Merlin was by his side and ducked under Arthur's nearest arm, allowing the young Prince to lean on him.

Arthur smiled weakly through a fog of pain and weariness and gasped "You didn't come when I called you."

Guilt flooded through Merlin as he realised that by refusing to answer the summons he had heard Arthur make, he had inadvertantly caused unnecessary pain to his Prince. Arthur's actions _were _stupid and it really was his own fault that he was suffering now when he shouldn't be. But Merlin knew that he had a share in the blame for Arthur's foolish actions.

"Clot pole! You shouldn't have got up! I _ I just needed some time to wrap my head around your father's announcement. I'm fine."

Arthur stared pointedly at Merlin, daring the young man to repeat the lie. Merlin ducked his head and remained silent as he carefully helped Arthur back to the bed and as gently as he could, helped the Prince to a comfortable position. Arthur was panting with exertion and pain after he had settled down on the bed. Merlin's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy with unshed tears and his head bowed in abject misery and defeat. He couldn't meet Arthur's eyes but he did allow the young Prince to hold firmly onto his hand.

Arthur spoke gently. "I'm _not _going to marry Princess Mithian, even if she is the most beautiful woman who walked the Earth. I will _not _marry anyone, Merlin, because I have nothing to offer. _You _hold my heart in your hands and nothing and _nobody_ ... including my father ... can force me into a marriage that I don't want. I know my father, my subjects ... _everyone _in Camelot, expects me to do my duty and marry whoever provides the best alliance for Camelot. It's not going to happen."

Merlin glanced briefly at Arthur, scepticism evident in his gaze. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Acid was coating his tongue as bile had worked its way up into his mouth. He was too heart-sore to make any remark and certainly not a witty comeback. Arthur's eyes filled with pain at Merlin's disbelief. He believed he had just proved to everyone to what lengths he would carry his convictions through to and he had a horribly scarred body to prove it. He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Merlin. I'm sorry you doubt my word. Doubt me. If what has happened to me doesn't convince you of my sincerity, then I guess anything I say, will not convince you either. I'm sorry that you question my love."

Merlin's face creased in consternation. "Arthur! It isn't that. I don't question your love or doubt your word. It's what the King might do that scares me. I'm actually afraid that you might just be stubborn enough to stand up to him. Please Arthur, please don't! I couldn't bear to think of what he might do to you. You've suffered enough."

Arthur turned to look calmly at Merlin. "I don't think you understand. I _gave _you that ring ... a very _special _ring ... and you know the question I hope to ask you when I am King. How can I possibly _marry _someone else when I've already made a solemn promise to you? I do _not _make promises or vows lightly, Merlin. I _can't _marry anyone else, therefore, I won't allow myself to be manoeuvred by my father into a loveless union."

"It was _you_ Merlin, who told me something quite profound a long time ago. It was when Princess Helena was here and father was once more trying to broker a marriage on my behalf for Camelot. Remember? I had strong feelings for Guinevere and dreamed of one day making her my wife, but my father put a stop to it. Or so he thought. Do you remember what you told me as we waited in the antechamber before walking through to my marriage to Helena? I do and it gave me the courage to follow my heart and do the right thing. As it turned out, it was the right thing for Helena as well. Do you remember?"

Merlin lifted his eyes, the doubt slowly dissipating in his stormy blue eyes. His voice was hoarse and quiet, barely more than a whisper when he replied.

"Yes. I do. I told you that I thought you were all mad and that if Uther ... I mean, the King ... thought that an unhappy King makes for a better kingdom, then he was wrong. I told you that people should marry for love and not for convenience."

Arthur offered him a small smile. "You know, I've mentioned this before, Merlin. Sometimes ... just sometimes ... you come out with words of wisdom. I followed your advice and stopped two people and two kingdoms making a terrible mistake. I intend to do the same thing now with Princess Mithian. You see, Merlin, you do talk a lot of rubbish sometimes but other times? Well, when you say something worthwhile, I never forget it. When I'm King, I would really like to have you as my advisor. I couldn't think of anyone better. Even the knights turn to you for advice. Well, the younger ones do."

Arthur sighed. "The point is, Merlin, I want you to trust me. I ask you to trust me. I know what is expected of me, but I know I just can't blindly follow the path I am led down. I intend to fulfil my duties as future King of Camelot. There are ways, Merlin, alternatives that can be taken to produce an heir. I could take a concubine who could bear me an heir but in truth, _we _would be the parents. Or, as my father has shown, I could take a child as my ward and groom them for the throne to rule after me. And I'm sure there are other options to be explored. I know it demands a great sacrifice on your part, Merlin. To wait ... to wait until I am free to acknowledge our relationship publicly. I ask a lot of you, I know. All I want to know, Merlin, are you are willing to wait for me?"

Merlin's eyes glistened brightly as tears pooled in his eyes but this time, it wasn't grief or pain that prompted them. It was great hope ... and unwavering love. He couldn't find words to express what this meant to him, so he merely nodded his answer to Arthur. Reaching out for Arthur's hand, Merlin took the seat besides his bed.

"I can't action any of the plans I have while my father rules Camelot. But I solemnly promise you, I will make changes. Changes that affect our lives and the lives of our citizens. Hopefully, for the better. You know that I don't agree with many of the decisions my father has made or many of the ways he deals with the kingdom. I stand up to him already, even if he just shouts me down or ignores me. The one stand I won't make now is regarding _you, _Merlin, because it isn't _me _he would hurt. It's you. He would punish me by either sending you far away from Camelot or by having you executed. I couldn't live with either of those alternatives. That's why I have to keep our relationship secret for now and why I ask you to do the same. Trust me, Merlin ... _please. _Our time will come."

Merlin squeezed his hand gently in reassurance before responding to Arthur's words. "Of course I'll wait for you. You are worth more to me than anyone else in my life. I'll wait for as long as it takes, Arthur, because I love you. And I'll always be at your side, where I belong. Looking after you. Protecting you. You are my life, Arthur and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Arthur grinned mischievously at the young man. "Glad to hear it. I know it'll be hard for us, especially now that Princess Mithian is coming to Camelot. I have to be gracious and courteous to her but I hope your faith in my love is strong enough to carry you through the time ahead. I love you, Merlin. No-one else. And I'm sorry I have caused you so much trouble in the past with my wandering heart. I just want you to know that it has found its true home. In your heart."

Merlin smiled at Arthur, tears of happiness trickling down his face. He really didn't want to break down like a ... _girl _... but he realised he was very close to doing just that. He sniffed loudly and then used his free hand to grab his hanky and wipe his nose.

An exaggerated sigh escaped Arthur's lips and he rolled his eyes. "Merlin. Stop behaving like a _girl. _Honestly. We've resolved our relationship so you should be smiling and happy, not weeping and miserable!"

Merlin snorted loudly. "Don't accuse _me _of being a girl, Arthur. You're as soppy with matters of the heart as I am. Go on, admit it! There's no shame for a man in expressing genuine emotions, Arthur. Especially in matters of the heart. You need to learn that. I am more ... gentle than you are but I can assure you, I am all male!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot to the ceiling in what Merlin realised, was genuine horror. "I am _not _a girl, Merlin. How could you say such a thing?"

Merlin smirked at Arthur. He loved to make Arthur squirm with his comments questioning his masculinity. It never failed to make the young Prince rise to the bait. Very satisfying. Secretly, Merlin believed that Arthur was the manliest young man in all of Camelot. Of course, he had no intention of telling Arthur that. It would only cause his already swelled head to balloon even more with _that _piece of information.

Arthur sighed softly. "I shouldn't even _ask _you to wait for me. It isn't fair. I'm being selfish without a thought for you and what you have to go through. Perhaps ... perhaps we should just _"

Merlin snapped sharply at Arthur, interrupting him immediately. "Don't you _dare _finish that sentence, Arthur Pendragon! I want our relationship as much as you do and I'm willing to wait until we are free to be public with our feelings. You are _worth _waiting for, Arthur, even though you can be a right clot-pole at times. I _love _you Arthur and I will wait for however long it takes to make you mine. Never doubt that. You have my love and my fidelity. I don't _want _anyone else!"

Arthur stared up in shock into Merlin's pale face and marvelled at how his stormy blue eyes were ablaze with passion and determination. He reached up and curled his fingers around Merlin's neck, drawing the dark-haired young man down into a toe-curling kiss that left no doubt in the younger man's mind, exactly how he felt about him. It deepened with earnestness, almost desperate to cement the bond they shared, rather than heat their loins with lovers' fire. They broke apart after awhile and drew breath into their lungs, resting their heads together.

Fatigue lined Arthur's face despite his serene expression. Merlin gently stroked his hair to help him relax into slumber, even if it was only for a short while. "Rest Arthur" he whispered gently into the tousled hair he loved so much and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur's body completely relaxed and Merlin gently laid him into a comfortable sleeping position. Soft exhalations broke the silence with an even rhythm and Merlin quietly moved back.

As he sat on the stool to watch over Arthur, an unbidden thought came to mind. It jolted him with its stark frankness and blatant logic. _Guinevere._ She was bearing Arthur's child. Would she give up the child she was carrying so that he and Arthur could raise the new heir to the throne? A wild hope born of deep heartache and even deeper desperation sprang to life. The force of it was so great in his mind that he momentarily wavered on his stool.

Merlin did not dare raise the subject with Arthur when the young Prince awoke. Not yet. First he would need to speak with Kilgarrah who seemed open to him and Arthur drawing closer together. He could not tell Gaius because he knew that his old mentor would not approve. He scarcely could believe that he was not just thinking about it, but seriously contemplating it as a viable course of action. He would need to ponder this privately before even bringing up the matter with the dragon, let alone Arthur.

He pondered long on the idea of helping Arthur to raise his child, not caring whether Guinevere was carrying a boy or a girl. As long as the babe was healthy. He knew how dangerous it was for him to hold onto that impossible dream when it may never come to pass. But Arthur's declaration, coupled with his amazing kiss, made the young man dizzy with hope and anticipation.

Merlin's revelry was abruptly disturbed by the heavy tread of footsteps in the corridor. Merlin jumped away and positioned himself by the bench, hastily packing the unguent and pain medications for Arthur. He kicked himself mentally as he realised he would earn another glare from Gaius for not having packed all the supplies that Arthur would need before they moved him. He sighed quietly as the door swung open and the King, Gaius and the King's knights strode purposefully into the room.

The King was beaming as he entered the room. Gaius' face was fixed in a blank expression, his eyes flitting quickly to check on Arthur. He relaxed a little and offered Merlin a conciliatory glance. He was tired ... beyond tired ... exhausted. The whole sordid business surrounding Arthur's incarceration, his own incarceration and the aftermath of the terrible events that had ensued; had taken all of Gaius' strength. It had stretched him beyond his limits and he stood by the King, shoulders hunched and back bowed. He was drained. Completely.

Merlin stood straight and waited for the King to speak as the Knights stood back from the trio, their eyes fixed on Arthur. Relief shone out of their weary eyes.

"Ah, Merlin. Gaius has told me how much you have helped my son, beyond that normally expected of a servant. I'm grateful to you. If I was a bit harsh with you earlier, it's only because of my concern for Arthur. So ... as a reward for being so loyal to my son, I'm giving you the rest of the day and the night off. One of my servants will tend to Arthur. I've just released Arthur's knights from the dungeons because Gaius said that they could visit him after he's settled back in his room. And Morgana is arranging a private dinner with him in his chambers as a way to make amends for her part in this sorry affair. I believe she intends to prepare his meal herself. Morgana is a young woman of many talents and cooking is one of her best! Arthur is in for a treat! I'll just get you to bring his clothes and help settle him in his chambers before my servant takes over. Arthur might worry if he awakens and finds you not there. I'll explain it to him when he wakes up."

Merlin stood in numbed shock, his mind racing with a growing dread. _Why _was Morgana doing this? Was Mordred behind it? Would Arthur be in danger again? Merlin knew he couldn't risk leaving Arthur alone with Morgana, whether Mordred was present or not. The young druid boy was a powerful sorceror and could easily control Morgana again. He would have to try and find a way into Arthur's chambers so he could hide and wait to see what happened. And intervene if need be. Merlin knew exactly the place he could lay in wait. Arthur's wardrobe, after the young Prince had changed for bed. He was confident he could use his magic to put the King's servant to sleep quickly.

Merlin pulled himself back into the present and plastered a huge grin on his face. "Thank you, Sire! I'm grateful. I'd do anything for Arthur, anything at all."

The King nodded at Merlin, then began to give crisp orders to his knights for the smooth transfer of Arthur from Gaius' chambers back to his room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Early Signs of Mordred's Destiny**

Merlin proceeded to finish packing everything that Arthur would need, his thoughts a muddle of confused and fearful worries running amok in his mind. He tried to behave normally but could feel beads of sweat forming on his brow. Fortunately, the King and his knights were all too busy moving Arthur from his bed to notice Merlin's discomfort. The young Prince had woken up and was valiantly trying to assist his helpers, but only succeeded in being more of a hindrance than a help.

"Arthur!" the King commanded in a stern voice. "Just be still and let the knights move you onto the stretcher. You're only making things worse so just relax. You're obviously still groggy from Gaius' potions."

With an expression torn between hurt and embarrassment, Arthur let himself be lifted by the Knights. He didn't reply but his tightly-drawn lips spoke volumes. His father chose to ignore it.

Gaius walked over to check the contents of the cloth sack that Merlin had just finished packing to check if he had everything. He was relieved to see that everything that should be in the bag was there. He stared pointedly at Merlin, his gaze asking a silent question _Are you alright? _Merlin nodded awkwardly, aware that he couldn't fool his mentor. His eyes, however, told a different story, pleading with Gaius not to say anything yet. He was relieved when he saw understanding light up in Gaius' eyes.

The King's knights worked quickly, but gently with the Prince. Soon they were ready to leave with the King and Gaius leading the solemn procession and Merlin bringing up the rear. Palace staff they met along the way moved quickly out of the way, but cast sympathetic glances as Arthur was moved past them. Everyone in the Palace had been extremely upset over what their King had done to the Crown Prince. They were also very afraid of the King, not being privy to the knowledge that he had been manipulated by magic.

Some of them had lost family members and friends who had valiantly rallied to Arthur's aid ... all in vain. There were families who had decided they could no longer bear to be in a kingdom where the ruler could turn so ruthlessly and viciously against his people for no real crime, other than trying to save their Prince from a cruel punishment. The staff numbers in the Palace were definitely diminished as a consequence of what had happened to Arthur.

The King would have to rebuild his people's confidence and loyalty back because he had shattered their trust and belief in him with his monstrous actions. The tension in the air was tight, as was the coolness in the corridors that appeared to match the demeanour of staff that the small group encountered. No word was exchanged but there was an uneasy mistrust riding in the air as they walked along. Only the King failed to perceive this, fooling himself into believing that everything was back to normal. It wasn't normal at all, nor would it ever be again.

Upon arriving at Arthur's chambers, the door was already open and a cool air greeted the small group from the far windows that had been thrown open. The scent of fresh flowers was in the air and the room was newly cleaned and dusted. Standing to one side of the table was the Lady Morgana, flanked by her new maid on her left and Mordred on her right.

Merlin automatically tensed when he saw the welcoming committee, though not one of the three people waiting in Arthur's room even spared him a glance. Their eyes were riveted on the Prince's relaxed form as the King's knights carried him in. Gaius wore a bland expression when he saw Morgana and Mordred, but his eyes sparkled with suspicion. The King and Arthur greeted the two enthusiastically, both of them oblivious to the knowledge that Merlin and Gaius had concerning their dubious activities.

Merlin seethed at the way Morgana gushed over Arthur and the look on his face earned him a hard prod in his side by Gaius. The look on his mentor's face spoke volumes. The young warlock carefully rearranged his features into a bland expression with the hint of a smile; his eyes however, had turned to a hard gray with no warmth whatsoever reflected in them.

Mordred hovered in the background, a tense expression on his face. He looked strained and uncomfortable in the King's presence, as if he would turn and run like a hare if given half a chance. His demeanour was a far cry from the confident young boy who had propositioned Arthur with an offer of magical healing.

Merlin tried to remember that Mordred was still just a young boy and could not be expected to behave any differently than other young boys. The only difference was that Mordred wielded a great and terrible power, the limits of which could only be guessed at, for one so young. What he would grow up to become filled Merlin with a growing sense of doom. He definitely had to take time to visit Kilgarrah and try and get more information out of him about Mordred.

The knights laid Arthur on his bed despite his protests, under Gaius' watchful eye and the King talked with Morgana in a hushed voice. Merlin busied himself setting the medications on the tall chest of drawers in readiness for Arthur's treatment, his senses alert to the presence of Mordred. In his heart Merlin knew that the dragon's words were truth about Mordred, but he also knew that he could _never_ kill the boy in cold blood. He wasn't ready to become a murderer. Yet somewhere deep down in his soul Merlin knew that one day he might have to change that attitude in order to protect the future King and this knowledge filled him with great dread.

The cool late afternoon air began to permeate the room as the Sun slowly moved towards the horizon. Evening insects seeking warm, human blood began to buzz noisily outside the window and Merlin moved instinctively to shut them out. An insect-bitten Arthur was an _unhappy _Arthur and sometimes he took his ill humour out on his servant. Merlin shared a secret smile at the thought that things would change. He would make sure of that and remind Arthur of his promise to be less ... _physical _with him when he was annoyed.

Arthur had just been settled comfortably with Merlin's help when the door opened and Arthur's knights, Leon, Gawaine and Percival walked in. They startled when they saw the king and his knights standing to one side but Uther merely nodded his assent and jerked his head towards his son. Morgana's face tightened as the three visitors were boisterously and enthusiastically greeted by their Crown Prince. Mordred looked decidedly uncomfortable at all the knights now in Arthur's room, wedging himself tight against Morgana's side.

The King smiled indulgently at his son's antics and walked over to Merlin. "You may leave now, Merlin. I'm grateful for all Gaius told me you have done. You deserve this time off. Make the most of it because you may not get any more free time for awhile."

He walked over to his son while the knights waited by the door and exchanged a few words with him and his knights. Then he smiled broadly and nodding at Gaius and Morgana, took his leave of Arthur's chambers. When the door closed behind the King and his knights, Merlin forced a large smile on his face which didn't reach his eyes and exchanged a glance with Gaius.

Despite the sudden heaviness in his heart at being dismissed so soon, Merlin put a brave face on it as he walked over to Arthur. The banter was in full swing and he waited awhile until he caught Arthur's eye. The young prince raised his hand to ask for quiet from his knights as he saw past the cheesy grin on Merlin's face, to the tightness around his eyes.

"What is it?" Arthur asked Merlin trying to send the younger man, a deeper concern in his brilliant blue eyes than conveyed by the slightly bored expression he wore.

Merlin's responding grin that split his face from ear to ear fooled everyone except the Prince ... and Gaius. "The King has given me the evening and tomorrow off! As a reward for my loyal services and dedication to you. He's giving you one of his servants for the evening."

Arthur's grin faltered slightly, but only Merlin saw that. "Well ... about time you had some time off, Merlin. You deserve it. Just ... just don't come back hung over! Or I'll work you _harder _than you've ever been worked before. Be warned!"

Gawaine immediately jumped in. "Good! You can join us tonight at the tavern and we can see how much you can drink _before _you get rolling drunk!" Leon and Percival laughed and Arthur grinned at Merlin.

Leon added "But you'll have to make up for the absence of Elyon and drink his share, Merlin! We're going to insist on that! Gawaine is making up for Lancelot."

"Just make sure you look after my servant properly!" Arthur said in a mocking tone. "I want him ready to resume his normal duties in a fit state."

Gawaine grinned at Arthur and said in a quiet voice, "Of course, Princess! We'll even wrap him up in baby's blankets if you like. Of course, it might hinder his progress with the tavern wenches a bit, but I'm sure he'll work something out."

A mock frown accompanied Arthur's teasing voice, "Gawaine! I don't want you leading my servant down the road of perdition that _you _travel on! Leon! Percival! See to it that Merlin stays on the straight and narrow."

Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation and waved his hands in front of him. "_Hello! _I'm standing right here, you know! Capable of speaking for myself and _more_ than capable of looking after myself tonight! I will join you all at the tavern this evening. I have a few personal errands to run after dinner so I'll be a bit late. Save some of the fun for me!"

With a quick toss of his head, Merlin left the knights to continue their banter with Arthur. By this time, Gaius had moved by Morgana and Mordred and the three of them stood together talking quietly. Merlin nodded to acknowledge Lady Morgana and gave a stiff nod to Mordred. Gaius turned to face his young charge. "You're off now, Merlin. Alright, enjoy yourself and make the most of this break. You don't know when you'll be given another opportunity. Will you be in for supper?"

Merlin replied, "I'll be a bit late back from my errands so save me some." Then he turned and walked out the door and headed for his chambers. He needed to pack a few vials from Gaius' shelves in a small rucksack before heading out of Camelot for the town.

He sauntered out of the castle with a seemingly carefree air, but Merlin's stomach was tense and tight. He hated leaving Arthur alone with Morgana and Mordred but he couldn't do anything immediately, only prepare for his return to Arthur's chambers later that night. At least the King's servant would also be in attendance and would be spending the night in Arthur's chambers.

When he reached the town, Merlin sought a quiet place where he could mix the sleeping draught for the guards whom the King had ordered be placed at Arthur's door. He would need two draughts as one was required for the King's manservant who would be in Arthur's chambers, sleeping in the small alcove to the side of the main room.

Slipping through the narrow walkways of the town, he headed for Gwen's house. A sharp pang of guilt stabbed at him, but he brushed it aside with the rationale that his former best friend would approve of his efforts to save Arthur. He knew that her father would still be hard at work at his anvil with his apprentice. Just to make sure, he wandered casually towards the blacksmith's shop, the ringing sound of hammer on steel beating out a familiar tattoo. He glanced in, carefully not to be seen by Tom as he did not want to attract his attention.

Satisfied that Tom would be a long time working, Merlin headed towards Gwen's home. Standing at her door, he slipped a slim lock-pick out of one of his many pockets, pretended to be his usual clumsy self having trouble opening the door with a key. A few seconds later and the familiar click sounded softly in his ears. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a dank dustiness prevalent in Gwen's former home and it had lost it's sheen of cleanliness, order and feminine touches. A deep sadness filled him momentarily as he remembered happier times he had spent here with Gwen. Only the areas around the kitchen and sleeping area were free of dust. Signs of hastily prepared meals condusive with a single man now living on his own, added to the tragedy of the scene.

Moving slowly to the table, he sat down and pulled the two vials out of a pocket. He worked quickly and efficiently having long ago mastered the technique for mixing this particular potion. He had used it many times in the past to disable certain 'undesirables' in order to protect Arthur. When he had finished mixing the potion, he stoppered the two vials carefully and placed them securely back in his pocket. Stepping towards the window, he peered out cautiously. It probably wouldn't be good if he was seen by any of Gwen's friends to be coming out of her home.

The grapevine would have been working overtime trying to figure out why Gwen had just up and left Camelot so suddenly, accompanied by several knights and the king's manservant. Coupled with that was the fact that the Crown Prince had been mercilessly flogged and innocent people jailed for trying to save him. Merlin knew that Gwen's more astute friends would have put two and two together. It would be best that he was not seen to be leaving Gwen's home so he would abide his time when there weren't so many people walking past.

Merlin wandered over to a small shelf and looked at the dusty old books there, skimming over the titles with an easy speed born of long hours spent in the library looking for books for Gaius. Most of them were concerning metals, tools and the art of blacksmiths. He was puzzled to see several books on the art of swordmaking. He had never realised that Tom also made swords and realised that he probably did so because many people couldn't afford weapons from the Royal Swordsmith. Merlin tucked that piece of information carefully away at the back of his mind.

His eyes wandered carefully around the room searching the nooks and crannies as he moved about. There was no evidence of any swords in sight. Merlin wondered if Tom kept his swords locked up in one of his cabinets in his workshop. It made sense rather than leaving them lying around his home. Deciding there was no point searching for something that probably wasn't even there, Merlin moved towards the window. As he had surmised earlier, the volume of foot traffic had decreased. He tarried awhile longer before leaving Gwen's home, the heaviness of her forced departure still weighing on his heart.

Despite the fact that Merlin was a rival for Arthur's affections, he still missed his good friend and hoped that life would treat her more kindly. He also hoped that Lancelot would win her heart again and that they could find true love and happiness together.

Before leaving he decided to search one more time. This time as he searched under the bed Tom slept in, he decided to investigate the pile on rags that he had dismissed earlier. A closer search revealed that it was good cloth, not rags, wound closely around a long, thin object. Excitedly, Merlin carefully pulled it from its dusty home, coughing slightly at the dust storm he had stirred up. He pinched his nose to stop a noisy sneeze from erupting. Lifting the bundle up, he laid it on the bed knowing exactly what the cloth held. A sword.

Sitting down on the bed, he carefully unwound the cloth, taking special note of exactly how the sword had been bound so that he could wrap it again properly. His breath stopped in his throat as he pulled the sword clear of its wrapping. A strong tingling ran through his body as his magic reacted to it. He stood up, testing the weight of the sword and feeling the near perfect balance. It was magnificent. Better than anything the Royal Swordsmith could produce. Merlin whistled in appreciation.

This was the kind of sword meant for a King. But not Uther. A sword meant for Arthur. Merlin just _knew _the moment he held that sword that he would have to somehow acquire it for the Prince one day. He _knew _it was meant to be for Arthur, even if Tom had not intended it for him or any member of the Royal family. Merlin hoped that it wasn't on order for someone and would soon disappear. Feeling a bit guilty at what he was about to do, he whispered an incantation to guard the sword against going into someone else's possession. He couldn't let that happen.

For now, it would need to go back to its sanctuary under the bed. Reluctantly Merlin sat back down. Realising the breathtaking wonder of the sword had made him forget completely how it had been wrapped, Merlin used his magic instead to rewrap it and let it hover down to the exact place he had found it. Then he got up and walked over to the window.

Merlin stood just behind the flimsy curtain staring out on the narrow street. The foot traffic had dwindled considerably as people finished their daily work at their trades or the market and headed home for a well-earned meal. When there was obviously no sign of anyone, Merlin ducked out the door and carefully locked it behind him.

He was just rounding the corner at the end of the street, when he spied Tom returning home from his day at the anvil. Merlin ducked into a recess and watched as the blacksmith walked past. He noticed the bowed shoulders which were uncharacteristic and realised that the man was obviously suffering greatly from the events that had led to his daughter fleeing Camelot. Merlin's heart went out to the big man at the loss of Guinevere. Soon, Elyan would return but it was unlikely that Guinevere would. He hoped Gwen and Lancelot settled down and then sent word to Tom so that at least, he could visit them.

He moved back onto the street and picked up the pace as dusk began to deepen and shadows lengthened along the streets and across the dwellings. Lanterns and candles in sconces were being lit and the varied aromas of simple meals being cooked began to fill the air. Merlin spared a painful thought at not being with Arthur to share his evening with him, serving him his dinner. He swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat at the thought of Morgana and Mordred fawning over Arthur. At least the King's servant who would actually be serving Arthur would temper any actions by Morgana and Mordred by his presence.

Merlin steeled himself for the evening ahead and headed for his chambers. He needed to eat before visiting Kilgarrah, then he would head for an hour at the tavern with Gawaine and Leon before returning to the castle and surreptitiously visiting Arthur. Upon entering his chambers, Merlin was greeted by the sight of Percival being treated for a wound by Gaius. It obviously wasn't too serious as he sat on the bench watching intently as Gaius spread some cream over it. Both men looked up when Merlin entered.

"Training too hard, Percival, someone stick a hole in you?" Merlin asked in a cocky manner, a grin lighting up his face. The big knight rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shook his head. "No, it's a skin ailment that comes and goes. Not serious, but very itchy and annoying particularly when I'm sweating in my armour."

Gaius cocked an eyebrow and spoke in a slightly teasing voice "And your hasty diagnosis, Merlin, is the reason you will never make a good physician. A good assistant and helper, yes, but a real physician? I'm afraid not."

His mentor's words stung Merlin's pride. He knew that he wasn't anywhere near as skilled as Gaius in the healing arts, nor in healing magic; but he had _at least _thought he was progressing in this field. He felt sure that if he had the time to really focus on the art of healing, he would be ... alright. Never as good as Gaius, perhaps, but at least passable as a physician.

He quickly changed the subject. "Any supper left?" he asked. Gaius nodded and said. "Bread, cheese and fruit tonight. I've been busy so no time to cook. Help yourself."

Merlin followed his directions, finding he had more of an appetite than he realised. He then washed it down with a tumbler of water, not wanting to waste time making tea. By the time he had eaten his fill, Gaius had finished tending Percival. He shooed the large man out of his room with a pot of skin cream and instructions on its use.

Before leaving the room, Percival nodded to Merlin and said "See you soon at the Tavern, Merlin. And bring your drinking boots."

Merlin grinned at the big man and nodded enthusiastically. An hour or so spent in the convivial company of his friends was welcome. He knew well enough how to _appear _to drink a lot, but he would use his magic to nullify the usual effects. Then he would beg overindulgence and take his leave of them. He was a bit regretful that he couldn't really let his hair down tonight, but at least no-one would be expecting him to turn up in Arthur's chambers. Least of all, the Prince himself.

Gaius got a parting shot at Percival. "Mind you don't let him get drunk because I don't want to be awakened out of a sound sleep by a stumbling, sodden assistant. And take care of that arm because if your drunken reveries this evening make your rash any worse, _I _won't be treating you."

Percival grimaced at Gaius but shook his head reluctantly in agreement. As the door closed behind the big knight, Gaius came and stood in front of Merlin, his casual demeanour instantly gone. Merlin tensed in anticipation, wondering what had caused the sudden change in Gaius.

"Merlin!" Gaius began in earnest. "I hope you won't let yourself get drunk tonight because I believe you really _do _need to protect Arthur tonight. I lingered awhile after you left, then returned here. Something just didn't feel right to me about Mordred when I had left Arthur's chambers. So on the pretext of giving Arthur a stronger medication to soothe him through the night, I returned to his chambers. And not a moment too soon. Morgana was about to give him a potion that I had not prescribed. She was very startled to see me back and not happy when I strode over to Arthur's bedside to examine the strange potion. I took it from her and kept it in my hand. Mordred wouldn't even look me in the eye."

"Anyway, I took over and produced the slightly stronger pain relief for him to get through the night more comfortably. It wasn't until Arthur asked me what was wrong with the _original _potion I had made that Morgana had been about to give him, that I realised how I would have been implicated in anything that _may _have happened to Arthur overnight. I passed his concern off telling him that I had concocted a better potion. I stayed there until he swallowed it down, and pocketed their potion."

"Morgana looked nervous and said that after such a lovely evening, she really needed to retire and allow Arthur to rest peacefully. Grabbing Mordred's hand she led him to the door but not before the little imp took the opportunity to _glare _at me."

"I haven't had a chance to check the ingredients yet because as soon as I arrived back to my chambers, Sir Percival was at my door. Now's our chance Merlin. Bring an extra light over to the table. I need to find out what is in this potion."

Merlin's brow furrowed in a deep frown. "Thank goodness you went back, Gaius! Do you think they were trying to poison him? If they were, we'd have to bring it to the King. He would have to act."

Gaius shook his head decisively as he unstoppered the vial in his hand. "No, I don't think they were trying to poison him. I got a chance to have a quick sniff and there seemed to be no evidence of substances normally used for that purpose. I think, rather, that it is some kind of healing potion that Mordred mentioned earlier."

Gaius motioned Merlin for silence just as the young warlock had been about to respond to him. He worked quickly and efficiently heating a small quantity over a small burner which produced a slightly sweet odour in the air.

After ten minutes of various tests with Merlin assisting at times, Gaius sighed with relief. "Definitely _not _poison, Merlin. But it does remind me of the healing potions made with the help of old magic. I need to test it out. Grab that knife over there and give yourself a small cut on your finger. I want to see if my theory is correct that the potion is designed to heal scars."

Merlin looked askance at Gaius. "Why can't you just give yourself a small cut on your finger? Why does it have to be me?"

Gaius looked up from the bench and just glared at Merlin, not bothering to speak. Merlin tsked quietly and did what Gaius had asked. A few drops of blood oozed out of the small cut.

"Just open it a little, Merlin, to make a small scar and then use your magic to stem the blood flow. _Don't _heal yourself completely!" Gaius directed. The young warlock duly complied rolling his eyes at Gaius. The physician then poured a few drops on a teaspoon and bade Merlin drink it. Within a few seconds of taking the potion, the small cut closed and healed completely before their eyes.

Both men's eyes filled with anger at this discovery. Merlin burst out "Mordred _defied _Arthur's wishes and tried to give him the healing potion anyway! Arthur wouldn't find out until he woke up in the morning and he found his scars healed."

Gaius huffed loudly before he responded in a tight tone. "And Morgana and Mordred tried to pass it off as one of _my _potions so that if the King found out, he would accuse _me _of using sorcery on his son! He knows I practised magic before the Great Purge so naturally, I would be the first to be blamed!"

Merlin frowned. "I can't think why they would want to implicate _you_, Gaius. It doesn't make any sense. Why would they do that knowing that _we _know whose behind it? And the King would be more inclined to believe your word over Mordred's. Doesn't he realise he risks his life with these actions?"

Gaius' brow furrowed deeply. "I can't answer that, but I'm absolutely _livid, _Merlin and I'm worried about Mordred's power. If he could create that kind of potion, he's very powerful indeed for one so young. I dare not confront him directly, but I really want to confront Morgana. She places herself in unknown danger befriending the young druid. I need to warn her, but I'll have to think of a way of doing it without her getting upset. Only _you, _Merlin, can deal with the druid boy, but be very careful. The sooner he's out of Camelot, the better!"

"I need to consult with Kilgarrah before I go to Arthur's chambers" Merlin exclaimed, the fire of determination alight in his eyes. He turned and headed immediately for the door, his anger expressed in the tightness of his shoulders and the set of his jaw.

"Be careful, Merlin. Mordred is dangerous and we know now that we can't trust his word. I'll see Morgana in the morning." Merlin nodded without turning around and headed quickly out the door. He decided to quickly check in on Arthur before he visited the dragon.

Turning the corner to the corridor leading to Arthur's chambers, his breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. The three guards outside Arthur's door were slumped on the ground unconscious. He was about to run straight to Arthur's door, when a familiar click echoed in the corridor. Instinctively, Merlin moved back into a dark recess, pulling his thin body tight against the wall.

He allowed himself a small peek and the unexpected sight that greeted him, made his breath catch in his throat and his heart begun to thud rapidly in his chest. Slipping quietly out of the door in a dark cloak, was the small figure of Mordred. Despite the temptation to confront the young druid boy immediately, Merlin restrained himself enough to realise that Arthur was his priority.

He watched the young druid boy pass by his hiding spot, oblivious to his presence. After Mordred turned the corner, Merlin quickly darted over to the door and opened it. Stepping quickly inside, Merlin closed the door softly, then ran in the darkened room towards Arthur, all concern for the King's manservant sleeping nearby, lost in his panic to see what Mordred had done to Arthur.

Using magic to create a small light to see better, Merlin moved his hand toward Arthur's face. The sight of Arthur's very pale face and unusually still posture in bed, caused Merlin's blood to turn to ice. He looked as if he was dead. Moving a shaking hand carefully out to towards Arthur's mouth, a wave of relief washed over him as he felt a breath escape Arthur's lips.

That relief was shortlived however, when he placed a gentle finger to Arthur's neck pulse and found it to be weaker than it should be. Something was wrong. This wasn't the work of Gaius' potion. Whispering an incantation, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he realised that Mordred had done something to Arthur. Something magical.

Resisting the urge to scream out his frustration or to go storming through to Morgana's chambers and confront the druid boy once and for all, he moved quickly away from Arthur's bed and headed back to the door. He needed Gaius. He couldn't tell what Mordred had done but he needed to find out quickly. Arthur's life could very well depend on it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Magic to the Rescue**

Merlin ran lightly through the hallways and corridors back to his chambers, ducking and diving into recesses to avoid the patrolling guards. He hoped he could stir Gaius enough to bring him quickly to Arthur. He couldn't tell whether it was his natural concern for Arthur or a discernment through his magic that lent his feet more speed than usual. Arthur needed their help before it was too late.

He threw open the door with a loud bang, enough to cause Gaius to grunt loudly in his sleep, but not to wake him. Fear fuelling his haste, Merlin leaned down and began to shake his mentor vigorously, calling out to him in a panicked tone.

"Gauis! Gaius! Wake up! Something is wrong with Arthur. _Wake up!"_

It took several moments before Gaius' aged features mobilised into wakefulness. His eyes opened groggily, glaring up at Merlin as he struggled to get unwanted arms off his shoulders. "Wh _ what are you doing?" he asked in a sleep-groggy voice. "What's happened?"

Panic evident in his voice, Merlin replied "Come on, Gaius! Wake up! Mordred has done something to Arthur! You have to come!"

Merlin's words flung in his face like an icy blast, mobilised Gaius into full wakefulness. He got up out of his bed as quickly as his aged limbs would allow; icy blue eyes piercing in the dim moonlight streaming through the open window. While Gaius struggled into his clothes, Merlin explained what had happened.

"I went to check on Arthur before going to speak with the dragon about Mordred. The guards are unconscious at Arthur's door and there's no sign of the King's manservant. Before I reached it, Arthur's door opened and Mordred stepped out and headed back towards Morgana's chambers. I was too worried about what Mordred might have done to Arthur to confront him then and there. I went in to Arthur and he's pale, Gaius, very pale. He's breathing lightly but his pulse felt a bit thready. I used my magic to sense what was wrong and that's when I felt it. Some kind of magic barrier or something."

Gauis didn't say anything while he slipped on his cloak, but his worried expression spoke for eloquently for him. As they headed for the door, Gaius said "Come on, Merlin, grab my things. If I need anything else, you can run back for it. Let's go!" Despite Gaius' burst of speed it was still too slow for Merlin.

He walked quickly on ahead wearing a worried frown, rounded a corner and ran straight into the reeling, merry bodies of ... Gawaine and Leon. The smell of stale beer and mead washed over Merlin giving him a queasy feeling in his stomach.

"Just the lad we were looking for!" Gawaine exclaimed excitedly. "Wondered where you were so we decided to come look for you." He made a grab at Merlin but the young warlock easily evaded it, thrusting Gaius' medical kit out in front of him.

"Sorry guys, something important has come up. I have to go." Gawaine pouted drunkenly at Merlin and turned to Leon with a smirk.

"We are _not _going to let you go, are we Leon? We've come all this way to fetch you and we're taking you back with us! You've got some drinking to catch up on!"

"_No! _I can't! Not yet! Please Gawaine ... Leon ... please let me _"

A voice thundered behind them making all three men jump on the spot. "Leave him alone! He's with _me_ and we have a medical emergency! Let us pass before we're too late. You'll have some explaining to do to the King if we don't arrive in time! Do you want that? Do you want him to throw you back in the dungeons? Merlin_ won't_ be joining you tonight. Now ... _get out of the way!_"

Both knights moved smartly to the walls, pressing themselves flat against the cold stone. Their casual drunkenness disappeared like morning mist into sudden sobriety. A strong reprimand from Gaius was enough to have Gawaine and Leon toeing the line. Neither of them wanted to be thrown back into the dungeons they had just been released from earlier that day.

"I'm sorry, Gaius" Leon apologised in a contrite voice. "So is Gawaine. We won't bother you or Merlin." Gawaine merely nodded meekly.

Gaius swept past them with Merlin trailing behind. He glanced apologetically at them as he passed giving a helpless shrug of his shoulders. The two hapless knights stared dazedly at the two disappearing figures, then shrugged.

"Back to the tavern?" Gawaine asked. Leon nodded and both men shuffled off letting the unexpected incident fall from their shoulders like discarded cloaks. Gawaine spoke quietly "You know, Gaius can be a wee bit scary sometimes. I hope the medical emergency doesn't involve Arthur."

Leon halted. "It might. Merlin did look pale and anxious. I don't think he'd look like that if it was anyone else but Arthur."

Gawaine stopped beside his friend. "Perhaps we should check? Discreetly, of course." Leon nodded. The last vestiges of their drunkenness fell away as the two knights turned and walked determinedly towards Arthur's chambers.

As they moved together now to avoid any other unexpected encounters, Merlin asked Gaius, "Perhaps we should have asked Gawaine and Leon to come with us. Those guards will probably still be out cold and they'll need to be moved."

Gaius turned and frowned replying "In the current state they were in? Especially Gawaine? Of course, not Merlin. They'd be less help and more hindrance. They might just give us more problems to deal with. No, it's better that it's just you and me." Gaius and Merlin had just rounded the corner to Arthur's chambers, the guards still knocked out cold on the floor, when they both heard a soft shuffle behind them. Both men stopped and looked back anxiously. Around the corner crept Gawaine and Leon, who both stopped short when they saw Gaius and Merlin staring at them.

Gaius rolled his eyes as the two knights stared guiltily at him, then said in a quiet, exasperated voice. "Alright, you can come with us. Just _be quiet. _You can deal with the guards. _Don't _ask us yet, just put them somewhere hidden and ... safe. Someone gave them a sleeping draught, but they'll be be fine. Just get them out of sight and take their place at the door. We'll explain later."

The shocked look on the knights' faces was comical. If they weren't stone cold sober, they would have thought they had drunk too much at the tavern. Gaius and Merlin stepped over the fallen guards, opened Arthur's door and went inside, leaving Gawaine and Leon to 'clean up' the King's guards.

Leon muttered crossly, "We'll deal with these guards first, then you'll stand guard and if anyone comes along, just tell them we've relieved the King's guards at Arthur's request. I'll go inside and find out exactly what is going on. Stay alert." Gawaine wanted to protest but Leon had put on his '_I am Commander of Arthur's knights_' demeanour and the younger knight knew it was pointless to argue. He didn't like it but he would do as he was told.

Within minutes Leon and Gawaine had carefully placed the two guards in separate cupboards, arranged in as comfortable a sleeping position as possible. Leon opened Arthur's door and went inside quietly while Gawaine stood guard, his hand a mere inch from the hilt of his sword. If someone wanted to harm Arthur, he would be happy to show them their grave error.

Leon walked softly into the room and saw by the soft moonlight through the window, Gaius bent over the pale figure of Arthur lying still in his bed. Merlin was ferreting inside the medical kit before unpacking a couple of vials and small bottles. He neared the three figures caught in this eerie tableau and cleared his throat.

Merlin and Gaius looked over at the knight in shock. Gaius found his voice and hissed rudely at Leon. "I thought I told you and Gawaine to stand guard at the door? What was it about my instruction that you failed to understand?"

Leon bristled at the physician's words but held his ground. He replied in a soft voice. "I need to know what has happened here. It's a serious matter for two of the King's guards to have been drugged and while I don't imagine for one moment that either you or Merlin were responsible, _somebody _was and I should really sound the alarm. Now perhaps you can convince me with a reasonable explanation, _why _I shouldn't sound the alarm."

Gaius stared long at Leon, then nodded wearily. "Alright. Just let me finish my examination and give Arthur something and then I'll explain. I'll only be a few minutes so kindly just wait over by the table. By the way, the King's manservant in that alcove over there has already been drugged but he's in his bed and he'll be fine."

Merlin looked dreadfully pale in the beam of moonlight falling on him through the glass pane. Leon shrugged it off as worry on Merlin's part and went over to the table to wait for Gaius.

Despite the fact that he understood Leon's reasoning, Merlin couldn't help but resent the knight's presence. He wanted to comfort Arthur and reassure himself, all of which he had planned to do once he had sorted out Arthur's medications. Gaius wouldn't have minded leaving them alone when Arthur had been treated, but now with the knight present that wasn't looking likely to happen. He scowled as he suspected the knight fully intended to stay where he was, possibly all night.

Gauis' voice broke the brooding silence that surrounded the young warlock. "Merlin. Come here and bring the reviving potion that I use for faints."

Merlin located the correct potion and hurried over to Gaius' side. His mentor whispered quickly to him. "I need you to use your magic to break this magical barrier. I don't know what young Mordred thought he was doing, so you'll have to find out. I'll distract Leon so you can work in peace. Once you've broken it, let me know and I'll come and revive him with the potion."

Completely bewildered, Merlin stared at Gaius with a question burning in his eyes. Gaius shook his head and turned around, walking quickly but softly over to where Leon was seated. Merlin watched them for a few moments and when he saw that the knight was completely absorbed in whatever Gaius was saying, he turned back to Arthur.

Inhaling a deep, calming breath into his lungs, Merlin began the spell. His eyes flashed gold. Nothing happened. He repeated the spell. Still nothing. He waited for longer, drawing deeply into his magic before he released it at Arthur. This time, he _felt _the magical barrier break and he couldn't help but smile. Now he needed his mentor.

"Gaius! I need you" he called out, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Just removing the magical barrier seemed to help Arthur. His breathing was less shallow and his body appeared to be a bit more relaxed.

Gaius hurried over in exaggerated haste. He whispered "Good! You've done it. Use your magic to discover what spell Arthur is under and get rid of it if you can. While you deal with Arthur, I'll deal with Leon. And give Arthur the lemon-coloured potion to bring him around. It will take a little while before he does come around but we need to find out exactly what he remembers. And bring the small candle over to his bedside drawer. You may have owlish eyes, Merlin, but I don't. I want to give Arthur a full examination after you've finished and before he comes around."

Gaius straightened his aching back and added "When Arthur is settled comfortably, you will stay with him while I take Leon and Gawaine to visit Lady Morgana. I don't believe she is even aware of what Mordred has done, or otherwise she would have been with him."

Gaius turned quickly and strode purposefully back to the seated knight while Merlin jumped up to fetch the candle. In the dimness of the room, he dared to use his magic to light the candle.

The years had not diminished Gaius' quick mind and he soon put his skills into action. "Leon. I need you to hold your silence regarding what has happened. The Lady Morgana is involved, indirectly, with what has happened to the guards, the king's manservant and Arthur. The King cannot know of the happenings of this night or it may well cost the lady her life. Do you understand?"

Shock paled the handsome features of Leon's face as he gazed in bewilderment at Gaius. Before he had a chance to respond, Gaius continued on with his explanation.

"The young boy whom Lady Morgana keeps with her in her chambers, he is the one responsible for drugging the guards, the manservant and trying to give Arthur a potion that would harm him. Possibly even kill him. But if the young boy is brought to the King, the Lady Morgana will be blamed and implicated in his actions. The fact that she was _already _implicated in the King's own brush with madness will only make matters worse."

Leon nodded his agreement. Though he was loyal to the royal family of Camelot, the terrible events that led to the King's madness and Arthur's cruel treatment, still weighed heavily in his mind. He had still not forgiven Lady Morgana for her role in what had happened.

"Leon. There has been enough madness and chaos in Camelot. Let us not bring to light _more _trouble that could only be detrimental to the kingdom. Instead, I want you and Gawaine to resume guard duties, but first you must give them this. Just open their lips and make sure most of it gets in their mouths and massage their throats to force it down."

Gaius pulled out a small bottle containing a light brown liquid. "Send Gawaine for a pitcher of beer and force a little down their throats, just enough to give their breath the smell of ale. Spill some on their clothes and lay the flagon at their feet. Then resume your watch outside Arthur's door. When they awaken, you will tell them that you found them in a drunken state and in order to save them from the King's wrath, you had hidden them in the cupboard and taken their place on watch. The potion will give them a heavy head so it won't be hard for them to accept what you say. They will hold their silence for fear of the king's consequences and they'll be very grateful to you and Gawaine for covering for them. The manservant will just sleep heavily and wake up as normal in the morning."

Gaius paused for breath before continuing on. He noted that Leon had calmed considerably and was accepting the plan that he had just outlined. He continued.

"When I have finished, I will take you with me to Lady Morgana's chambers. We will awaken her and confront her with what we have discovered. Despite her protests, I will offer her an opportunity. Release the boy Mordred into our care to be kept in our custody until he can be taken out of Camelot. A message must be sent tomorrow to the druids to meet in the woods. Then he can be handed over into their care. The druids are not to be harmed or the young boy as they are a peaceful race and have done nothing wrong. The perpetrators of the original plot against Uther have been dealt with by the King's knights. The druids will deal with Mordred appropriately after reading the message I will send with him. All we need do is to ensure that Mordred is taken _far _away from Lady Morgana. Have you understood what I have said?"

Leon's eyes flashed with anger and he protested loudly. "I can't agree to just ... just set the boy _free!_ He must be punished. He can't get away with all of this!"

Gaius rolled his eyes and replied in a scathing tone. "Clearly, Sir Leon, you have _not _understood a word I've said and you wish to visit even greater trouble on us all! Merlin and I have everything in hand and the Prince will recover. Merlin will stay with Arthur to protect him and we will have Mordred in hand. It's quite simple. Lady Morgana will have no choice but to concede to my demand as her own life is at stake in the matter. We have Merlin to thank for his timely intervention otherwise I dread to think what would have happened to Arthur if he had proceeded straight to the tavern, rather than checking up on him first."

Merlin had ignored the sudden raised voice of Leon. He had more important things to do. Carefully he used his magic to probe Arthur's prone form. The young prince was breathing a lot easier now as if the magic barrier had hindered him. It didn't take long for his magic to flow into Arthur's body like a gentle wave of warmth.

He felt a measure of relief as gained an intuitive insight into what Mordred had done. It was a healing spell, subtle but effective. He wondered if he had misjudged the young druid boy as he realised it was not designed to heal his scars, merely to heal the inner damage beneath the skin. The spell would give Arthur relief from his pain without removing the tell-tale scars on his body.

Mordred had obviously been afraid of having his spell removed, hence the reason for the magical barrier. There was nothing sinister about his actions, nor did Mordred appear to seek recognition or reward. Perhaps the young boy was truly repentant. Merlin decided to leave the spell intact.

Seated with his back to Gaius and Leon, Merlin took Arthur's hand and cradled it gently in his own. Arthur's hand was cool to the touch and Merlin used both his hands laid top and bottom, to gently warm it up. He smiled as he noticed Arthur's eyes move a little beneath their lids. He wished now that he had possessed enough courage to cast this kind of healing spell for Arthur. If there was another similar opportunity in the future, he vowed that he would take it.

The sudden scraping of a chair caught Merlin's attention and he turned around to see a disturbing scene of confrontation. Leon was standing inches away from Gaius, a look of thunder on his face as he stared down at the unyielding expression on the Court Physician's face. Merlin wondered what his mentor had said to rouse such anger in the normally calm and controlled knight.

Leon turned and opened the door with more force than necessary, closing it firmly behind himself. Gaius shook his head and came back to Merlin. "Arthur should be more settled." he commented. "Have you got rid of the spell Mordred cast on Arthur and given him the potion?"

Merlin startled, his eyes opening wide with the 'deer caught in headlights' expression of a guilty person. Numbly he shook his head. With a fierce glare, Gaius snatched the small bottle on the bedside table and measured out a couple of drops. Leaning forward, he prised Arthur's mouth open and deftly placed the drops on his tongue. He repeated the action twice, then screwed the top back into the bottle.

"Arthur should come around soon, about 20 to 30 minutes" Gaius said in a tone laced with weariness. He leaned forward to check Arthur's eyes beneath their lids. He stiffened and stood back up ramrod straight, staring at Merlin with an angry question in his gaze.

In a small voice, Merlin said. "It's a healing spell, Gaius. One that will heal his inner wounds, but not his scars. I don't believe Mordred meant any harm, he just wanted to help Arthur. Perhaps we should leave him now and just let him sleep. Leon and Gawaine can stand guard."

Gaius stared pointedly at Merlin for a few moments, his eyebrow raised high in disapproval. "Did you not consider the possibility, _Master_ Physician Merlin, that Arthur's body has been exposed to too much magic? You also used spells on him in our chambers, not to mention Kilgarrah's magic when you and I shared Arthur's mind. It takes a toll on the body, Merlin. I need you to remove that spell before any more harm is done. Besides, there may be more to Mordred's spell than you think. He is a powerful young warlock."

Gaius sighed deeply and the mantle of fatigue that he had been labouring under, bowed his shoulders low. He looked even more ancient that usual in the pool of candle light cast over him. It showed up the lines of age around his eyes and across his throat and neck which looked more like a multi-folded piece of cloth, than a neck.

"Use your magic to probe his mind if you have to. I caught a strange sense of _wrongness _surrounding Arthur. I knew sorcerers of old well enough and worked side by side with them. I_ recognise_ the healing spell Mordred has used and it is harmless as you say. However ... I sense something more. Something _wrong. _You need to find it, Merlin and get rid of it. I believe Mordred merely used the healing spell to 'cloak' his true purpose in visiting Arthur. I believe he was up to no good."

Shock hollowed Merlin's gaunt cheeks as his mouth gaped open. He saw in an instant how _seduced _he had been by Mordred's healing spell. He hadn't bothered to probe further after finding it. But he should have. This was Mordred who was at work here and Merlin had let his guard down.

"Push aside your feelings for now" Gaius said softly, noting the danger signs spreading across Merlin's features. "You need to minister to Arthur. Dealing with Mordred comes later. After I've expanded my story to Leon and Gawaine and checked the King's guards, I'll have Leon and Gawaine accompany me to Lady Morgana's chambers. You'll need to use some of that intelligence you claim you possess _if _the king's manservant wakes up unexpectedly. It will not be easy to present a plausible explanation to the King if we have to, without it unravelling at our feet. You need to do some thinking as well. For now just focus on helping Arthur."

Merlin sucked a deep breath in, forcing calm upon his emotional turmoil. He took a seat at Arthur's right while Gaius seated himself on his left. Merlin laid his hands gently around the sides of Arthur's head and began softly incanting a spell. The healing spell was easy and quick to remove and he worked carefully so as not to disrupt the effects that had already taken place in Arthur's body.

Next he focused his attention and began to probe carefully into Arthur's mind. He had never tried to go so deep into Arthur's mind before using his own magic. It had been Kilgarrah's magic that had taken him right inside Arthur's sub-conscious, but Merlin didn't think his magic was strong enough to do that. He knew that there was a slim chance that the young Prince might _remember_ this intrusion when he came back to consciousness. For Arthur's sake, he had to take that risk.

Tentacles of magic moved through Merlin to Arthur and his eyes glowed gold in the dim light of the room. He probed gently at first, gradually increasing the pressure. Merlin felt himself sinking further down into Arthur's subconscious. Then he felt something ... strange ... foreign. The spell within the spell ... the hidden spell. Concentrating hard, he broke the spell and just before it disappeared from Arthur's mind, images flashed through in his mind's eye and he saw the 'vision' that Mordred had implanted.

_Images of Arthur walking side by side with a handsome young man with piercing eyes flashed before his mind's eye. The young man walked on Arthur's left dressed in fine red and gold clothes and a full length, sumptuous cape; shining black edged in red and gold with tiny dragons embroidered in gold threat around the hem. Walking on Arthur's right was Guinevere dressed in a sumptuous gown of deep purple, decorated with matching lace and tiny amethysts around the neckline. _

_He stared in disbelief at what he was seeing and realised something was odd. Arthur and Guinevere looked older than their real ages ... ten years older. Had the young druid boy given Arthur a prophetic dream? Golden crowns adorned Guinevere and Arthur's heads and the young man wore a silver circlet. _

_The three were obviously friends and Merlin realised with horror, he had seen that young man before. In his own dream ... his own nightmare. It was Mordred, grown up into a handsome young man. A shadowy figure hovered in the background. Merlin couldn't see the person swathed in dark mists, but he sensed who it was even though their physical body was not present. Morgana. Dark magic seemed to surround her shadowy presence, but not around Mordred. _

_There was no sign of himself and as he stared, he noted that Arthur was holding Guinevere's hand. That image cut him deeply. Understanding as sharp and as painful as a deep knife wound pierced Merlin's heart as he realised he was looking at an image of Guinevere as Arthur's Queen. _

_Merlin understood now why he wasn't in the image. Mordred intended to take his place at Arthur's side ... in the future. The smiling, happy faces wove a beautiful tale of fulfilment and prosperity in the future and Merlin wasn't a part of it; Merlin was not destined to be at Arthur's side in Mordred's haunting, prophetic dream. _

The meaning behind the spell was now very clear to Merlin. Mordred had buried it deep into his subconscious where it would stay buried until Mordred decided to use his magic to raise it slowly to the surface. Arthur would not realise what was happening and he would fall helplessly like a fluttering moth into the flame of Mordred's vision as it became reality.

Full consciousness came back to Merlin and anger sparked and blazed into life as his stormy eyes now shone a piercing grey-blue. His whole body bristled with outrage and loathing towards the young druid boy who had outwitted him. Never again would he let that happen. He would always be at Arthur's side. He would always protect him.

Gaius could feel the broiling emotions spilling out of Merlin and he moved to the young man's side and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you alright, Merlin?" he asked quietly, concern lacing his tone.

Merlin took a few deep breaths before replying in a tight voice. "Yes. I'm fine." He turned and stared at Gaius with a piercing gaze that caused the physician to step back. Merlin then gestured with his head towards the table. The two men moved quietly away from Arthur's bed.

In a low voice, Merlin explained exactly what he had done and everything that he had seen. His tone was dark and his body shook during the telling as he relived Mordred's prophetic vision. Gaius' face was a mask of deep concern by the time Merlin had finished. He felt similar feelings of outrage and angertowards Mordred, overlaid with a deep sense of foreboding for the future.

Gaius knew in the depths of his heart that Merlin and Arthur were meant to be together as Arthur came into his inheritance. Perhaps not in the way that Merlin hoped, as a couple, but definitely a constant presence in Arthur's life. Since Merlin had arrived in Camelot, Gaius and many other members of the court had noticed the gradual change in Arthur. For the better. Not even Merlin fully realised the incredible impact he had made in the young prince's life.

Mordred was not the one who should stand by Arthur's side. It had to be Merlin. Gaius' concern was also for Morgana for he feared that Mordred would introduce Morgana to the dark side of magic and the sweet, caring person she was might well disappear and a dark sorceress emerge as Merlin had sensed in his vision.

Gaius had never shared with Merlin his fears that he believed Morgana had latent magic within her as well and a prophetic gift that had proven accurate each time she had been plagued with bad dreams. He had never told anyone of this for fear the King would be blinded by his hatred of magic and have his Ward executed for a gift she was born with.

He would trust his young charge to guide Morgana with her magic in the future, when Uther was dead and Arthur had lifted the terrible prohibition on magic. Then the situation would be different, would be safe, but only with Merlin. Mordred was dangerous and the sooner he left Camelot, the better their lives would all be.

Gaius knew that the prophetic spell Mordred had cast over Arthur had far-reaching consequences that he couldn't even guess at. He knew that Merlin's viewpoint was narrow and blinded by his infatuation with Arthur. The young warlock lacked the wisdom to see the bigger picture and realise that much more was at stake than the vision had shown. He knew full well that if Merlin was not in Mordred's prophetic vision, then it was more than likely that he also, was not in that future either. Mordred would remember how he had opposed him when he was a child. It was likely that he and Merlin would be executed in Mordred's future, no doubt as traitors against Camelot.

Merlin was brought out of his dark imaginings and Gaius from his morbid thoughts by a sudden gasp from the bed. Arthur was awake, fully awake now. He stared up at them as they hovered over him.

"Sire" Gaius began "Are you alright? My potion should have kept you sleeping peacefully a little longer. I can give you _."

Arthur interrupted him. "_No!_ No more potion. Gaius. Merlin. I need to tell you what has happened to me. I can ... I can hardly believe it myself. It ... it's like a nightmare but I know that it happened. I'm awake now. I need you both to listen. Don't interrupt me. And _no-one _besides we three must _ever_ know what I am about to tell you."

Merlin and Gaius swallowed down their respective objections and held their silence. Arthur spoke now with the authority of a Crown Prince of Camelot. They dared not argue with him. Merlin glanced nervously at the door, hoping Leon and Gawaine would follow Gaius' instructions and not enter the room.

In an unusually low voice, Arthur began to speak. He turned his eyes away from Gaius and Merlin to stare at the door, his gaze reaching beyond the walls of his chambers as he saw with that which was only visible to him.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note: **__Just to let you all know that the teaser I have put at the end of this chapter, will be continued in the next chapter ... and there will be no unexpected interruptions as it is an important event for our two favourite characters, Arthur and Merlin. __**Warning: **__The next chapter following this one is why my story is __**M rated. **__It is very intimate M/M so you have been warned. _

**Chapter 28 Moving in Unison **

As Arthur began to relate his dream, he spoke in a strange monotone using words and sentences that weren't a part of his normal speech. Merlin felt icy shivers run up and down his spine as he realised it was the residual effect of Mordred's spell influencing the way he spoke. Gaius' face was creased in an expression of deep concern. They listened to their Prince intently.

_I woke up from a deep sleep, as if someone had shaken my shoulder and made me rouse myself. But I was alone when full wakefulness brought me to my feet. I was in the woods walking through dense mist. _

_It was strange, almost frightening. I was myself, yet not myself. I can't explain it any better than that. The thoughts, feelings and memories that assailed me were not those with which I had laid my head down to sleep after I had taken the sleeping potion. I shook my head to dispel them, but they remained. _

_I found myself struggling to see a foot in front of me through thick, damp mists that clung like leeches to my clothes and the exposed patches of my bare skin. As I pushed forward lost and alone, the mists gradually cleared and a familiar sight greeted me just a short distance ahead. The walls of Camelot. I walked the streets of the city in a plain blue robe borrowed from one of the Lords of the court. The deep cowl hood cloaked my identity and yet I had no idea why I wanted to hide who I was but I instinctively drew back into shadows when patrols walked their routes close by. _

_I was searching for someone. Someone dear to me, someone precious. I found myself outside Guinevere's door and I knocked. Three times. The door opened to me and her father Tom greeted me nervously. I asked him where his daughter was. He lowered his eyes to the ground and shook his head. _

"_I do not know Sire" he told me. "She is far away and our efforts, Elyan and myself, to find her have been in vain. I still carry hope in my heart, Sire that Guinevere will be found safe and well. As will the son she bore you in Ealdor." _

_My heart was crushed within my chest. I had hoped that Guinevere would be found ... and the son that rumours had hinted at. Her son. My son. With my father on the throne I could not send out knights to find her. Only a few faithful to me had been able to make secret journeys to search for her. All in vain. _

_Amidst my pain was a secret ache, a secret guilt. And a secret regret. It haunted my dreams at night and plagued my thoughts during the day when I was about my duties as Crown Prince. Many a blow at training or during a melee found its mark on my body as I was suddenly distracted by a stray memory ... or the image of a thin, pale face with striking blue-grey eyes looking back at me with deep sadness. _

_By my betrayal I had condemned to death the owner of that face; the one person who had meant more to me than my own life. I had condemned him because I had found out he possessed magic and he had used it openly to save my life and the lives of four of my knights in battle. _

_Even now, it still hurt deeply when the memory of what happened to my best friend, my confidante comes back to remind me of my cruel actions. As clearly as if it were happening in front of me, I can see the scene in the woods that day. We had gone out to clean out the raiders who had been ravaging the outlying villages. _

_The raiders had managed to surround and outnumber us and I thought we were all going to die. Then Merlin had stepped out from behind a tree, dropped his sword and as they had advanced towards us holding our deaths in their hands, he had shouted strange words at them. I turned in time to see his eyes glow golden, then I felt the force of the magic he sent go out and lift all the raiders off their feet, throwing them backwards with swords and axes falling from their hands. Some of them crashed to the ground while others were flung into the trunks of trees. Not one of them got up. _

_My knights and I were still in battle mode so we shook off our temporary shock at what had just happened and quickly tied up the raiders, taking their weapons away from them. We ran to where their horses were tethered to tall trees and set them loose in the woods. _

_Merlin had mistaken my inaction after his magic spell for acceptance. He ran up to me grinning madly as was his habit, hope and joy shining out of his bright blue eyes. The terrible glare I sent him wiped the happiness off his face. He knew I was angry ... very angry. _

_I had him taken home in chains despite the protests from some of my knights who argued that without his intervention, we would have all been dead. I knew they were right but I was angry with his betrayal ... and with fear at what a man with magic as powerful as that, could really do if he tried. I did what I did best. I denounced him as a traitor for using magic and didn't try to understand as he cowered away from me. _

_I had remained silent while my father denounced him at the court and had ignored the tear-filled pleas of the man I trusted more than my own father. Gaius. The prisoner never spoke once in his defence. He remained silent as he was reviled by my father and the members of his Court. My own knights had to be restrained as my father pronounced sentence on him. Death by burning at the stake. And I remained silent, ignoring the screaming in my mind ... and the unfathomable pain in my chest. _

_As the guards led him away to the dungeons, led him past where I stood as immobile as the marble columns in the throne room; he looked over to me for a split second. And in his blue-grey eyes I saw that which I had never thought to see. Sorrow ... compassion ... forgiveness ... and love. __That one glance as they led him away has haunted my dreams as I have relived that moment a thousand times over. And yet ... and yet, the impending execution was the worst nightmare of my life. My father had wanted to make an example of him because he had entrusted him into my service as my manservant. _

_He could have been beheaded. He could have been hanged. But no ... my father chose the cruel death of fire. My entreaties to him had been lost in a wild fit of rage as he coldly reminded me just who it was who had handed him over for justice. _

_In the dark depths of that endless night, as the terrible dreams of his burning woke me shaking and crying in my bed, trying to remember something important that was just out of reach; I made the decision to go to him ... and release him. __Guilt assailed me as I moved like a criminal through the darkened corridors of the castle, avoiding the guards as they patrolled. At last I made it down to the dungeons and told the guards I wanted to see the prisoner as it was the last time I'd see him before his execution. __They had been reluctant to allow me entry into his cell, but they did as I bade them. I was the Crown Prince and my father had not specifically said that I could not see him. _

_I was shocked as they led me into his cell. __He sat huddled in the corner with his back to the door, his head hung between his knees. I spoke his name softly and he startled. He didn't turn around. I spoke his name again and he remained immobile. Ordering the guards to leave me alone with him, I walked slowly over to where he crouched and squatted down beside him. _

_He kept his head down and refused to look at me when I spoke again. "Merlin" I whispered, "I can't let this happen to you. I know it's all my fault and I'm sorry. Really sorry. I want you to use your magic to knock the guards out. Knock me out as well and then go. Escape. Take your horse from the stables and flee Camelot. You won't have time to pack anything, just go!" _

_Merlin snapped his head around, his tear-ravaged face chalk white in the dim light from the small torch outside his cell. A world of pain and sorrow, hurt and grief swam in waves in his eyes. It cut me to know that I had put it all there. He shook his head slowly and in a croaky voice replied. "No, Arthur. Your father will blame you if he finds you here, even if you're unconscious. He'll know what you did. He'll punish you. He'll hurt you. I'm not leaving." _

_I could have shaken the young man if it had not been for the fact that he was too thin and too frail to cope with it. I braced myself and said through gritted teeth. "You must! His punishment will not compare to the terrible agony that I will go through watching you die because I was too stupid and too stubborn to admit the truth. You saved me. With magic. You're not evil. I have made such a terrible mistake but I can't change my father's mind. This is all I can do for you. Please, Merlin. For me. Just go and be free. You can never return to Camelot. But you must go." _

_He hesitated for a few moments, staring at me with his haunted eyes, searching for something. I didn't know what he was searching for. Then he turned away and moved towards the door. Spinning around, he stretched out his hand towards me and muttered a few words. I watched his blue-grey eyes turn gold for a moment and I suddenly found myself flying through the air. Then the wall slammed into the back of my head and I lost consciousness. _

_When I woke up, I was back in my own bed with Gaius hovering at my bedside, intent upon reading the labels on small bottles of potions. My father was standing over by the window, staring out into the courtyard below. The expression on his face was angry and fierce. _

_Gaius realised I was awake and a look of relief replaced the worry on his face. I saw him turn to call my father, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. He nodded and I knew that even though he didn't understand why, but he was not going to call my father over. I closed my eyes in relief. He__ spoke to my father and told him to go and rest saying he had just checked the medications and realised he had given me more sleeping potion than necessary. It would keep me asleep peacefully for several more hours. _

_My father complained, but he did comply with his direction. "Let me know the minute he wakes up. I want to know what happened and how that traitor escaped. No doubt he used magic. See that I'm informed immediately, Gaius." __He turned and stalked angrily towards the door, flung it open and continued to stalk down the corridor with heavy footsteps. When he left, Gaius came and sat at my bedside. _

_His eyes held barely concealed tears in them. "Thank you. Thank you for saving Merlin. I understand how hurt you must have been, but he had no choice but to hide it from you. If nothing else, Arthur, I hope you realise now that Merlin was never a threat to you. Your welfare was all he cared about." _

_Bile crept up my throat. "I know, Gaius. I should never have turned him over to my father. I was blinded by my fear of magic. Blinded by my hatred for it. I know he cared about me. I don't know why I was so blinded. And now I've lost my best friend." _

_Gaius forehead crinkled in disapproval. "Blinded by your father's fear and hatred of magic, you mean. He fed that poison into your mind from an early age. It's not your fault you reacted as you did. It's true that some sorcerers abuse their gifts, using their magic for selfish and evil purposes. But there are many more who are completely innocent of wrongdoing with their magic. They help non-magic people by using their gifts for good. And yet the King would kill them all if he found them just as he was willing to kill Merlin. I hope you know now that he only used his magic to protect you. He cared so much about you, Arthur, he was always thinking of your needs before his own. I'm glad you saved him. I'm glad he's free from the threat of death." _

_Shame flooded through me at his words. I could find no response. Silence hung like an unwelcome dark cloud, seeping through me with bitterness and regret. I had been a fool and lost something ... someone precious to me. And I would regret it all my life. _

_Dark storm clouds swirled in my head and the scene changed. With the new scene, came new memories, new thoughts and new feelings. I was standing at the top of the main steps looking down at my knights resplendent in their armour, waiting for me on their horses. _

_My gloves were tucked into my belt and on my left arm was my one true love Guinevere, a rose in full bloom wearing a deep ruby gown with a golden circlet resting on her rich, brown tresses. My life was complete with Gwen by my side and the handsome son she had given me. __Standing just in front of me, resplendent in the special knight's outfit that had been made for him, was my son, Ritchie ... or Richard Arthur Merlin Pendragon to give him his full name. At six years old he was tall for his age and I smiled down on his sun-blessed golden hair. __On my right finger the dragon's ring gleamed brightly in the warm, summer sunshine, the symbol of my kingship. I was finally at peace with myself and with the world. The last six years of being King had finally moulded me into the ruler I had dreamed of being ... fair, just and at peace with the surrounding Kingdoms that formed Albion. _

_I realised I was waiting. All my knights were mounted and waiting, their horses twitching and snorting with impatience at the delay in our departure. I turned to look back in the entranceway, waiting for ... waiting for my best friend, my confidante, the man who had saved my life more times than I could remember with his magic. Mordred, my Court Physician and Sorcerer. _

_Finally the sound of his steady footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. As he turned the final corner, he caught my eye and grinned mischievously. "My apologies for the delay, Sire. My apprentice had misplaced my travel cape. As punishment, I've sent him to muck out your stables while we are away from Camelot. He won't be able to use his magic with the Stable Master hovering around." _

_I laughed and welcomed him on my left with a hearty thump on his muscled back. The shadow of a memory passed before my eyes for an instant and I recalled using that gesture before ... another time, another man at my side who had been taller, thinner and had possessed stormy blue-grey eyes. __I shook my head to dislodge the memory. Merlin was in my past. I had not seen or heard from him since the time I had helped him escape a fiery death. In the first six months of remorse I had lied to my father about hunting trips that had been in reality, a mere ruse to search for Merlin. I had never found him. _

_A year after he had left, Morgana had turned treacherous and dangerous and the extent of her magical powers brought terrible suffering to Camelot. Her sister Morgause had twisted her mind and tainted her soul. Fortunately, Morgause had been killed in an unsuccessful attempt to overthrow Camelot. Morgana had survived and fled Camelot using her magic. It was heartbreaking even now to realise how much she hated my father, how much she hated me. Morgana was now a formidable witch who still plagued my kingdom from time to time but was easily repelled by Mordred and his Golden Circle of Sorcerers. _

_The agonising grief my father had suffered over the loss of Morgana to dark magic was too much for him. He had slowly faded from life until his death six months later. After grieving for my King, I had set about the business of running the kingdom. As he had been to my father, so Gaius was the close friend and confidante I needed at that time. __When my heart and soul no longer burdened me with grief at the losses of my father, Morgana and Merlin, I remembered my one true love whom I had heard had been recently widowed. I led my knights to Ealdor and found her with our young son whom she had named Richard. _

_Her husband, Sir Lancelot, had been killed by a band of raiders as he had led villagers he had trained, out against the horde that had threatened their village. I was saddened to hear of the death of the most noble knight I had ever met. He had accepted my son as his own and for that, I would always be grateful._

_Merlin's mother Hunith had hardly seen her son since he had left Camelot. Graciously, she forgave my part in Merlin's incarceration and near death because at the last moment, I had helped him to escape from Camelot. _

_After a year of visitations to Ealdor, love blossomed anew for Guinevere and myself. I brought her and our son back to Camelot and made her my Queen. My life was complete, or so I thought. _

_Shortly afterwards, Mordred had turned up and taken up humble service in my stables. It didn't take long before his latent talent as a knight became obvious and I took him under my wing and trained him myself. He proved so adept as a swordsman, that he became second only to Sir Gawaine in his fighting skills. __We became friends and gradually came to trust each other. _

_Guinevere and Richie grew to love him as much as I did. My only sadness at that time was Gaius. He could not accept Mordred despite the young man's efforts to win him over. In the end, Gaius asked my permission to retire as Court Physician as he felt the years had taken their toll on him. He chose to leave Camelot and live in Ealdor. I never saw him again and deeply missed the man who had been more of a father to me than Uther Pendragon. _

_With a hasty return to the present, I shook off the sad memories and once more embraced my life ... my happy, perfect life. On this warm, summer's day, the four of us descended the stairs and after a sweet kiss for my beautiful wife and a bear hug for my beloved son, Mordred and I mounted our horses and led the way out of Camelot. Raiders had been attacking one of our outlying villages near Cenred's border. They needed to be dealt with once and for all. _

_Dark clouds descended once more upon my mind and I found myself being choked by them and haunted again by a terrible grief ... a terrible loss. This time I struggled and as I fought with the darkness, a shining light shone through. I fought my way towards it and as I drew nearer, my own memories, my own thoughts and feelings returned to me as if they also, had been taken captive as I had been. __I remembered. I knew now. None of the visions were real, but I knew deep down in my soul that they had possessed the power to be real if I had let them. I couldn't ... I wouldn't submit myself to them. I would fight to be free to live my own life, not someone else's vision for me. __And as I neared the light, I felt a familiar presence that brought new strength to me. I battled that last short distance to reach the person at the centre of that golden light. Merlin. _

Arthur suddenly sagged back on his bed and closed his eyes, weariness etched in his pale features. He was exhausted again. Gaius checked his vital signs, then satisfied that Arthur was alright and merely needed to rest, he gestured for Merlin to join him at the table. The young sorcerer allowed himself one, gentle squeeze of Arthur's warm hand before joining Gaius at the table.

Merlin trembled with roiling emotions, tears standing in his eyes. He knew that he had broken the power of Mordred's vision, but hearing Arthur relate it so woodenly shredded his heart. Gaius only looked marginally better than Merlin as shock at Arthur's revelations sunk deep into him.

"You should be glad, Merlin" Gaius began gently. "Arthur knows. _He knows. _Mordred's spell has been broken and he has no power over Arthur. Remember this. Arthur battled his way to freedom. He battled his way to _you._ We'll deal with Mordred and get him out of Camelot."

Gaius paused and touched Merlin's shoulder, concern for his young charge evident in his gaze. Merlin knew that his mentor was right but the power of the vision still caused him to tremble with anger ... and fear. It had been close. Too close. Merlin got up abruptly from the table and grabbed the water jug nearby. Carrying the jug and two tumblers back to the table, he filled both to the brim and handed one to Gaius before downing the contents of his own.

Gaius continued. "I won't need to give Arthur any more sleeping draught. He's exhausted enough to carry him through to the morning. For now, I need to take Leon and Gawaine with me to Morgana's chambers. I want you to stay here and watch over Arthur, but do try and get some rest. The king's manservant will be out for awhile, probably even sleep late in the morning. I'll send the knights back to stand guard over the door but I'll ask them not to disturb the Prince. Now stop worrying, Merlin, the worst is over."

Merlin looked up and nodded meekly but both men knew that he didn't accept that. Gaius assumed that his young charge would feel more assured once Mordred had been removed from Camelot. Merlin's thoughts were moving along a darker path than Gaius could imagine. He intended to see Kilgarrah about the whole situation with Mordred and to discuss at length what had happened when he and Gaius had connected with Arthur's subconscious. If he needed to, he wanted to be able to form that kind of link with Arthur on his own.

But the solution to the problem of Mordred that Merlin had in mind, was quite different to that which Gaius planned to act on. Merlin wanted a very different solution to the problem of Mordred. A permanent one. After all that he and Arthur had experienced because of his actions, he felt that he could finally act on Kilgarrah's directions. This night had given him the final determination to take that dreaded step ... to kill Mordred.

Convinced that Merlin would be alright, Gaius stood up. "Make sure you get some rest, Merlin. You look exactly how I feel ... absolutely exhausted. You're going to need your strength later today. Take care of Arthur, my boy and take care of yourself." With a gentle pat on the shoulder, Gaius left the room and Merlin heard the murmur of his instructions to the knights before the heavy sound of their footsteps faded down the corridor. Relieved that he was finally alone with Arthur, Merlin got up and made his way over to Arthur's bed.

By now, Arthur looked so much better as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He looked nearly as relaxed as Merlin was used to seeing him, the nights he had watched Arthur sleeping. He sat down on the chair and gently took Arthur's hand in his own, slowly tracing a delicate pattern along his top of his hand. The callous on the underside of Arthur's right hand where he wielded his sword was coarse and hard, but Merlin knew that it was needed in order for Arthur to be the great warrior that he was. He stroked it lovingly as he watched Arthur gently inhale and exhale. He was lying on his side so the adorable soft snores that peppered Arthur's normal sleep, were missing. Merlin knew it was because of the sleeping draught.

Arthur's lips parted and closed with each inhalation and Merlin found the sight entrancing ... and tempting. He waited nervously until he was sure that Arthur was deeply asleep, then he leaned over his prone body and gently laid his lips on Arthur's mouth. Merlin felt an incredible surge of love within him pour up and over into Arthur. His eyelids fluttered closed as he succumbed to the sweetness of the chaste kiss, completely oblivious to the fact that his magic was moving out from him and into Arthur. He felt warmth spread throughout his body but failed to see the golden glow that hovered over them both.

It wasn't until he felt Arthur respond back to his kiss, that reality came crashing down onto Merlin. He drew back and his eyes snapped open ... straight into the wide-eyed gaze of the man he loved. He jerked back in his seat, shame flooding him as he realised he had taken advantage of Arthur while he slept. Merlin shut his eyes firmly and his whole body stiffened in revulsion at what he had done.

A warm hand touched his. Merlin's eyes snapped open and stared straight into Arthur's gaze. There was no condemnation staring back at him. Only acceptance ... and something else.

"Don't run away" Arthur said softly, his voice still a little croaky from his ordeal. Arthur emphasised his meaning by pulling Merlin's hand and resting it on his warm chest. "I'm glad you're here. Stay."

A small smile touched Merlin's lips and began to spread across his face. It infused his eyes with the light of joy and spread it's warmth throughout his body. He let himself relax and just gaze back at Arthur, sending and receiving love that was mutually shared.

Arthur gazed steadily into Merlin's eyes, then with a slow but deliberate movement, he returned Merlin's hand to his lap. His voice was strong and sure as he made his offer. "Lie with me, Merlin."

Merlin's heart suddenly beat rapidly in his chest and he froze. Shock spread quickly over his features as his mind grappled to understand what Arthur had just said. His heart leapt within his chest, turning cartwheels in its joy; his thoughts rebelled in his mind and churned out every imaginable reason why this was a bad idea.

Arthur didn't repeat his offer. He merely kept his insistent gaze on Merlin, his lips parted slightly as he waited for Merlin's response. Slowly the young servant allowed his heart to override his mind; his own desire to lead him to join intimately with the man he adored. Merlin shut down the excuses that stopped him from loving Arthur as he wanted to and let his own steady gaze reflect his naked lust, his desperate need and his heart's greatest fulfilment. Making love with the man he loved.

Tentatively, Merlin asked in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. "Are you sure?"

Arthur replied in a slightly louder whisper, his voice husky with desire. "Yes. I'm sure."

Merlin moved forward towards the bed and bent over the flickering candle on the bedside table preparing to blow it out.

"No" Arthur said reaching out to touch Merlin's sleeve. "Leave it on. I want to see you."

Merlin blushed with embarrassment and nervousness but he didn't straighten his back. Scarcely believing the words that flowed from his mouth he replied. "And I want to see you. By moonlight."

Arthur's gaze softened and a small smile formed on his features. He withdrew his hand and nodded his agreement. Merlin couldn't help but feel the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach as he gazed at Arthur's handsome face in the golden glow. He almost regretted leaning down to blow the candle out. Truth was, Merlin was embarrassed about his own slim body that was a far cry from Arthur's beautifully muscled and toned physique.

Outside the latticed window of the castle, the moon played hide and seek with the clouds throwing teasing shadows far, far below on two lovers poised on the threshold of fulfilment. It cast its pearly light gently down upon them as a benediction for two hearts and two minds choosing to risk anything and everything in order to complete their love with full, physical expression.

This first step on their greatest journey in life would release the boundaries of their bodies' fiercest desires; fulfil their souls' deepest needs and answer their hearts' loneliest cries ... to love and be loved in a magical circle; one that would strengthen and bind them in an unbreakable bond as they willingly surrendered to each other.


End file.
